The Many Flavors Of Chocolate
by ChibiHikariIchi
Summary: A drabble series, all of which investigate various pairings with Judai. Rated for Safety.
1. O'Brien x Judai Bubbles

**Lizzie: **All right, so this is a new drabble series. It's going to be a series of pairings with Judai!

**Muse Judai: **-Wary- What do you mean?

**Lizzie: **What I mean is any reviewer can send in a pairing with you they want, with a prompt and I will write a drabble on it! My only rule is no OCs!

**1: O'Brien x Judai: Bubbles. Requested by Sarah-chan!**

**Warnings: **BoyxBoy

**Setting: **Season 3: Before they are transported to the other dimension.

-x-

O'Brien watched apathetically as Judai ran around, popping the bubbles Johan was blowing. He couldn't believe that this was the boy who had saved Duel Acadamia, maybe even the world, twice. He was just too... Innocent.

O'Brien had seen many things in his life and many people, but nobody he had ever met ever displayed as much innocence as the young brunette did.

Even Johan, who many claimed to be Judai's twin, had his cynical side, though it was rarely displayed.

O'Brien wondered what it would take to break Judai. Putting his friends in danger seemed to be the only option, but that just made him more determined to fight.

O'Brien was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't notice a bubble floating over to him until it landed on his nose and popped, making him jump. He heard Judai laughing at him and he shook his head and rolled his eyes.

He may not know what would break Judai's innocence, but if someone found it he would protect the brunette from it.

Because Judai's innocence was too precious to loose.

-x-

**Lizzie: **Yay! A crack pairing! XD


	2. Manjoume x Judai Judai has a nightmare

**Lizzie: **Chapter 2! I really think I should stick with drabbles, I find them much easier to write...

**2: Manjoume x Judai: Judai has a nightmare. Requested by Rukia.K1**

**Warnings: **BoyxBoy, Slight AU, mentions of sex

**Setting: **After the series ends.

_Italics –_ Dream sequence

-x-

"_Why did you do this to us?" Several voices asked him. Judai looked around in the darkness to try see who was speaking to him._

"_Why did I do what?" Judai questioned._

"_Why did you kill us? We were just living our lives, and you took that away. Just so you could reign supreme."_

"_I didn't want to kill you! My power overwhelmed me and I couldn't stop it!" Judai cried._

"_Still, our blood stains your hands. You should have had better control of your own power! If it wasn't for you, your friends wouldn't of had to suffer!"_

"_Stop it! Please! Just leave me alone! I know I should have controlled my power better!" Judai pleaded, covering his ears in a desperate attempt to block out the voices._

"_So you admit it is your own fault! It would have been better for your friends if you didn't exist!"_

_"Please, stop it! Please..." Judai sobbed._

"_JUDAI! WAKE UP!"_

Judai woke with a gasp. He blinked and saw Manjoume looking at him, a rare look of worry on his features. He groaned.

"Another one?" Judai asked. Manjoume nodded at him.

"I'm sorry." Judai said, looking down.

"What for?" Manjoume asked.

"For waking you up every night. I mean, you let me live here and I repay you by keeping you awake..." Judai murmured.

"I don't care. If it really bugged me, I would have kicked you out by now. Besides, sometimes I happen to _enjoy _sleepless nights." Manjoume replied with a smirk. Judai's face flamed.

"In fact, I think tonight is going to be one of those nights." Manjoume continued and before Judai had a chance to protest, he was pinned onto the bed and Manjoume had captured his lips in a fierce kiss.

_'Well, at least there will be no more nightmares for tonight.' _Was Judai's last thought before he let the feelings overwhelm him.

-x-

**Lizzie: **-Passes out from nosebleed-


	3. Yubel x Judai Protection

**Lizzie: **Chapter 3! I enjoy writing these too much...

**3: Yubel x Judai: Protection. Requested by chrisandersenyuki**

**Warnings: **BoyxBoy, mentions of sex

**Setting: **In the past, when Judai was a prince. (Meaning Yubel is still human!)

-x-

"Prince Judai?" A voice asked. Judai jumped and spun, sighing in relief when he saw Yubel.

"Yubel, don't scare me like that! And you don't need to call me 'Prince Judai', you can just call me Judai!" Judai cried.

"Yes, Judai. It's just..." Yubel started.

"What?" Judai questioned.

"Do you remember when I said I would protect you from anything?" Yubel asked. Judai blinked.

"Yes. How could I forget?" Judai relied.

"Well, I want to keep that promise." Yubel said and pulled something out of his pocket. Judai stared at the item in Yubel's fingers, his face aflame, before turning stunned brown eyes to his boyfriend.

"What is it Judai? You act like you've never seen one of these before..." Yubel said.

"D-does this mean?" Judai asked.

"Yup!" Yubel chirruped. He then picked up Judai and started to carry him to his room.

After all, using a condom was a form of protection, right?

-x-

**Lizzie: **-Rolling about laughing- I don't think this was quite what was on your mind, right, Chris? XD


	4. Yohan x Judai Seduction

**Lizzie: **Jeez, four chapters in such a short time... I really do enjoy writing these too much!

**4: Yohan x Judai: Seduction. Requested by chrisandersenyuki (Yes, I know Chris said Jehu but I call him Yohan. I hope you don't mind, Chris!)**

**Warnings: **BoyxBoy, AU, Mentions of sex

**-x-**

"No way! Judai is way too naïve to do that!"

"Nuh-uh! Judai is way less innocent than you think he is!"

"Well, of course he's lost some of his innocence, he's Yohan's boyfriend!"

"But even then, he's less innocent than you think!"

"What are you two arguing about?" Judai asked, looking at both Manjoume and Rei.

"Manjoume seems to have had the idea that you can seduce Yohan." Rei said with a huff.

"He can so! Like I said, he's not as naïve as you think!" Manjoume cried. Judai blinked at them before grinning.

"I can seduce Yohan any time. Especially with what Fubuki made me buy earlier." Judai replied with a grin. "Yohan!" 

Yohan turned just in time to see Judai pull out a pair of handcuffs out of his bag and spin them on his finger. Yohan watched with wide orange eyes as Judai gave Yohan a seductive smile before walking out the room, still spinning the handcuffs. Yohan gawked at the door for a few seconds before grinning and running out after the brunette.

The group stood there in stunned silence before Manjoume's voice broke it.

"I won."

"Oh, shut up Manjoume."

-x-

**Lizzie: **-Sniggering-


	5. Fubuki x Judai Deception

**Lizzie: **Hello everybody! Here is chapter 5!

**5: Fubuki x Judai: Deception. Requested by chrisandersenyuki**

**Warnings: **BoyxBoy

**Setting: **After dark world arc, before graduation.

-x-

"Where is Tenjoin-sama?" Several girls cried as they desperately as they searched for their brown haired idol.

"There he is!" One fangirl cried. They all turned and saw Fubuki talking to another brunette.

"He's talking to Judai. Who votes for spying on them?" A fangirl asked. There were several shouts of 'Aye!' and they sneaked into earshot of the two brunette's conversation.

"Judai! For the last time, it is not your fault!" Fubuki cried.

"Yes it is! If I hadn't been so stupid you wouldn't of had to suffer! You should hate me for that!" Judai yelled back at him.

"You wanted us to stay behind, remember? And I can't hate you." Fubuki said calmly.

"Why not?" Judai asked, stunned out of his anger.

"Because I love you too much." Fubuki murmured and pulled Judai towards him to kiss him.

"Wait... Tenjoin-sama is gay? He deceived us!" One girl cried.

"Wait! Look! Those two are so cute!" Another squealed. They looked back at the couple and Judai had just got over his shock and was kissing Fubuki back.

"KYAAAAH! SO KAWAII!" All the girls squeed with hearts in their eyes. Judai and Fubuki jumped apart and stared at them.

"Go back to kissing!" They all yelled. The two looked at each other and groaned. What had they got themselves into?

-x-

**Lizzie: **Oh you have no idea you two... :D

Anyway, I usually don't write review replies on my stories, but since this was an anonymous review, it's going on here:

To Takamiya:

I'm glad you liked that chapter! XD Yohan is somewhat like a puppy when it comes to Judai, which is why it's so funny and cute!

I remember Abidos! I thought he was funny, especially since me and Sarah-chan were sitting watching that episode and we squealed "Gay Pharaoh!" every time Abidos did something Yaoi-ish (Which was a lot... 0.0 XD)

Why should I ignore you? You're funny :D I totally agree with you on the pokemon thing XD We do really love to pair everybody we can together ^.^


	6. Johan x Judai Confession

**Lizzie: **And here is chapter 6! Oh, first I wanna clear something up! If you want to request a pairing, could you please put a prompt with each pairing? It'll make it much easier for me. Also, you can request a pairing that has already been requested or even written, I wont mind, I'll still write it!

**6: Johan x Judai: Confession. Requested by chrisandersenyuki**

**Warnings: **BoyxBoy

**Setting: **Season 3: Before they are transported to the other dimension.

-x-

"I thought I would find you up here." A voice said. Judai looked round and saw a bluenette with green eyes smiling at him.

"Hey Johan." Judai greeted. Johan walked over and sat down next to the brunette.

"What are you thinking about?" Johan asked.

"Nothing really." Judai answered.

"Hm." Johan hummed. They sat in comfortable silence for a while before Johan broke it.

"Judai? Can I tell you something?" Johan asked.

"Sure! After all, if you keep things bottled up they'll eat away at you!" Judai chirruped happily.

"Um... it's just... While I've been here, I've started to know you really well and... I-I think I've fallen in love with you..." Johan stuttered. Judai stared at him, his brown eyes wide. "Sorry, I should have just kept my mouth shu-"

Judai interrupted Johan by hugging him.

"I think I've fallen in love with you too." Judai mumbled, his face a bright red. Johan gasped but smiled.

"That's good." Johan muttered. He wrapped his arms around the smaller boy and they went back to watching the clouds.

"Hey! That one looks like a fried shrimp!"

"So it does! It doesn't surprise me that you noticed that, Judai..."

"Oi!"

-x-

**Lizzie: **XD It doesn't surprise me either.


	7. Manjoume x Judai Accidental

**Lizzie: **Chapter 7! I'm having way too much fun with this...

**7: Manjoume x Judai: Accidental. Requested by chrisandersenyuki.**

**Warnings: **BoyxBoy

**Setting: **Season 3, before they were transported to the other dimension.

-x-

"You do realise that when Ayukawa-sensei told you to be careful about duelling she was being serious, right?" Asuka asked Judai, who was in a hospital bed because of his energy being sapped while duelling.

"Yeah, but I can't help it! I just love duelling too much!" Judai cried.

"Well, you're being stupid." Manjoume deadpanned.

"Judai-sama is not being stupid!" Rei cried.

"Yes he is!" Manjoume snapped. This started them off into one of their bickers, as usual.

"Anyway, ignoring those two... again, you need to listen to what you're being told." Asuka said.

"Hai!" Judai chirruped.

"I'm being serious!" Asuka snapped, poking Judai's side. Unfortunately for Judai, he was very ticklish at his side and he jumped up. Also at that moment, Rei got very annoyed with Manjoume and pushed him towards the brunette. The end result was Judai and Manjoume ending up in a lip lock.

"Gah!" Manjoume yelped and jumped back. Judai just sat there, stunned. The rest of the group looked at each other before bursting into laugher.

"You know, if I didn't know any better, I would have said that was deliberate." Jim said, chuckling and making Manjoume go a bright red.

"It was not!" Manjoume cried, only making the group laugh harder.

-x-

**Lizzie: **XD I love this pairing :D Once again, I'm putting the reply to an anonymous review here:

To Takamiya**:**

You're welcome :D

Yaoi power conquers all! XDDDDD And who could be mad at Judai being kissed by a hot guy? ;)

Of course Judai goes well with everyone, he's the main character! The main character of any series always gets paired with everyone and their uncles XD It wouldn't surprise me if Judai was made for the yaoi fangirls, because when I first saw him, I squealed. Loudly. XD


	8. Jim x Judai Search

**Lizzie: **4 chapters in one day... 0.0

**8: Jim x Judai: Search. Requested by chrisandersenyuki**

**Warnings: **BoyxBoy

**Setting: **After series ends

-x-

"Have you seen her yet?" Jim called to the brunette who was about twenty feet from him.

"No! I'll tell you the second I do!" Judai yelled back, continuing his search. Earlier, Karen had wandered off and now both Jim and Judai, who had shown up earlier that day, were frantically searching for her.

"Jim! I've found a print! And it looks like Karen's!" Judai cried. Jim immediately started running over to his boyfriend, but tripped over something. He closed his eye as gravity brought him down and he landed with an 'Oof!' onto something soft.

"As much as I like this position, I don't think this is quite the time for our _activities,_ Jim." Judai's voice said. Jim opened his eye and saw an amused brunette underneath him.

"Sorry there, Judai." Jim said and moved off Judai. Judai stood up and brushed himself off.

"What did I trip over?" Jim wondered and looked behind him. He then pushed back the branches of a bush and saw a green scaly tail.

"There you are!" Jim cried and pulled the crocodile from the bushes. Karen made a happy noise and rubbed her snout on Jim's leg.

"Don't do that again, okay?" Judai said, kneeling down next to Karen. Karen made a agreeing noise and nuzzled Judai's hands.

"Mother hen." Jim teased. Judai stuck his tongue out at him.

"I hope you're planning to use that tongue." Jim murmured before kissing the brunette.

And it turned out Judai did use his tongue plenty.

-x-

**Lizzie: **-perverted grin-


	9. Yohan x Judai Mistaken

**Lizzie: **Chapter 9! Wheee!

**9: Yohan x Judai: Mistaken. Requested by chrisandersenyuki**

**Warnings: **BoyxBoy, mild language

-x-

"I hate crowded places." Yohan muttered as he tried to walk through the mall without bumping into anyone.

"Why did Haou want me to meet his little brother here anyway? I could have just went over to his house." Yohan mumbled. He quickly glanced around for any sign of his boyfriend. He saw a flash of brown and his head snapped towards it.

"Haou!" Yohan cried, pouncing on the brunette. The brunette yelped at the arms suddenly wrapping themselves around him and he turned just in time to get kissed.

Yohan was very confused when his boyfriend _squeaked._ Haou _never _squeaked. He was even more surprised when the brunette started to struggle, desperately trying to get away from the bluenette.

"Yohan!" A voice yelled. Yohan broke the kiss and looked round to see a _very _pissed off Haou.

"Wait... since when was there two Haous..." Yohan mumbled, confused. He looked at the brunette in his arms and his orange eyes widened when he saw brown eyes staring back at him.

"Oh shit..." Yohan whispered. Haou glared harder.

"Run." Haou hissed. Yohan didn't need to be told twice and he took off. Haou chased him yelling threats.

"I'm sorry! I thought he was you!" Yohan cried.

"Die!"

-x-

**Lizzie: **-Rolls about on floor, laughing-


	10. Ryou x Judai Return

**Lizzie: **Chapter 10! Hehe, I'm hyper ^.^

**Muses: **-scream and run away-

**Lizzie: **I'm not that bad, am I? 0.0

**10: Ryou x Judai: Return. Requested by chrisandersenyuki**

**Warnings: **A bit of an AU, When Ryou turns into Hell Kaiser he duels Judai instead of Sho.

-x-

"Go, E-Hero Wingman! Direct attack!" Judai cried. The duel monster nodded and jumped, taking to the air. He then shot feathers at Ryou and they exploded around the bluenette, making him cry out as the added electricity from the collars shot through him.

Judai gasped as he heard the yell and ran forward, catching the taller boy as he collapsed. He vaguely felt the collars on his wrists and neck snap open with a click an fall off, revealing the burned flesh underneath.

"Judai!" Several voice cried as his friends ran up to him.

"Can you guys help me get Kaiser to the infirmary?" Judai asked when they got near him and Ryou.

"Aniki, you should be worrying about yourself as well!" Sho cried.

"I'm fine. It's just Kaiser is a little heavier than he looks." Judai replied. Sho nodded and gripped the Ryou's other arm, putting it over his shoulder. The two moved forward, their friends following and sending worried looks towards Judai's burns.

They finally reached the infirmary and they laid Kaiser on the bed. Ayukawa-sensei suddenly rushed out, immediately tending to the boy on the bed.

"You go lie down too, Judai! Don't think I can't see those burns!" Ayukawa-sensei snapped. Judai sighed and went to lie down on one of the beds.

Judai watched as Ryou was tended to. What had driven him to become that... _intense_? Sure, he had seen that Kaiser was having trouble in the pro leagues, but surely he hadn't needed to go that far!

Judai was snapped out of his thoughts when something cold and wet brushed against his neck. He jumped and hissed, looking round to see Ayukawa-sensei holding a damp towel.

"I need to clean those burns so they wont be infected." Ayukawa-sensei informed him. He nodded and this time he didn't jump when the towel was placed on the burn, but he did flinch at the sting.

"Judai?" Asuka called as she watched Ayukawa-sensei cleaning Judai's burns.

"Yeah?" Judai replied.

"Why were you so worried about Ryou when you're so badly injured yourself?" Asuka asked. The rest of the group seemed to strain to hear Judai's answer.

"Because I wanted to make sure he was all right." Judai answered simply.

* * *

Judai woke up with a start. His hand immediately jumped to his neck and when he felt soft bandages instead of cool metal, he sighed in relief.

"I'm sorry." A voice said, startling the brunette and making him jump. He looked round and saw Ryou looking at him with unreadable eyes.

"What for?" Judai asked.

"For doing... that to you." Ryou answered, gesturing to his bandages.

"It's all right. Your burns are much worse." Judai replied.

"I know, but I did that to myself, so I deserve them. You don't." Ryou murmured.

"You don't deserve them either! Something was messing with your brain and making you loopy! Sugar does the same thing to me!" Judai said with a smile.

"Sugar makes you torture people?" Ryou asked with slight amusement.

"Well... No, but it makes me loopy!" Judai admitted.

Ryou couldn't help it. He laughed. Judai stared at him, wide eyed.

"So you can laugh!" Judai said with awe. Ryou snorted.

"Yes, and contrary to popular belief, I do not have a stick up my butt." Ryou replied, making Judai giggle.

"Well, you should laugh more often, it's nice." Judai murmured and then his eyes widened and he blushed as he realised what he had said.

"Thank you, Judai. But, it is no were near as nice as your laugh." Ryou said with a smile.

"Thank you." Judai mumbled.

"I'm still sorry for doing that to you though." Ryou said, reaching over and grabbing a glass of water.

"And I'm still telling you it's all right." Judai replied. Ryou nodded and drank from the glass. "Besides, all it really does is make it more difficult to swallow."

Ryou chocked on his water when the other context that sentence could be used in entered his mind.

-x-

**Lizzie: **Ryou, you pervert! :D

To Takamiya:

Yeah, I pictured him in his usual outfit as well, but it didn't seem so weird to me since me and my friends have worn _much _worse in public (Lets just say a lot of chains, spikes and belts... I've actually had guys ask me if I was into bondage because of the way I dress XD)

I thought it was one is fine, two is pushing it and three is too far, but I think I prefer your version XD

That's what I thought when I wrote Yohan running away! I actually went "Run Yohan, run! Wait... did I just make a Forrest Gump reference?" :D I think Judai would be torturing him enough by leaving him to Haou's mercy XD


	11. Haou x Judai Realization

**Lizzie: **And presenting... Chapter 11!

**11: Haou x Judai: Realisation. Requested by chrisandersenyuki.**

**Warnings: **BoyxBoy, AU

-x-

I was always thought of as the cold hearted ruler of the school. It suited me perfectly. I was the student council president and I practically ran the school myself and efficiently.

But, no matter what problems were thrown at me, I always solved them mechanically. I never put my heart into it.

Until he appeared. Or rather, when he transferred.

He was almost a mirror image of me, the only physical differences were that he was shorter and he had chocolate brown eyes, very different from my gold ones.

I had known there was a transfer student coming, but I hadn't a clue that he even looked remotely like me until the day he came to the school and I had many people come to me and ask if he was my little brother.

I didn't see him myself until my chemistry class, where we literally bumped into each other. I had snapped at him, but he just smiled and apologised. I was stunned. Not only because you looked so much like me, but because you were so polite to me.

During that class, I couldn't help but glance at him every so often. He was intensely focussed on writing his notes for the current topic, superconductors and semiconductors(1). I also noticed that his tongue poked out from between his lips when he focussed. I got many weird stares for banging my head against the table to get rid of the thoughts that popped into my head.

I quickly realized he was _very _different from me. He had an aura of innocence and he attracted people to him like moths to a flame, including me. I, however, always gave out an aura of power and people stayed away from me, fortunately that didn't include him.

In fact, before I knew it, he considered me as one of his friends. I couldn't believe how quickly he had managed to break through the wall of stone that always surrounded my heart.

I had to admit, he was very easy to like. I constantly had to smile at some of his antics, even though there had been rumours that I _couldn't _smile. And, as much as I wont admit it publicly, I think I started to fall in love with him then.

When I finally realised that I felt _those _feelings for him, I immediately tried to pull back. One of his other friends would suit him better, there was no chance that he could love me back.

But, when I pulled back, he pursued me. He immediately sensed something was wrong and constantly tried to get me to open up until I finally confessed my feelings.

If I had been stunned when I found out how I felt for him, it was nothing like how I felt when he told me he returned those feelings.

I may still be considered the cold hearted leader by most people, but to him, the light of my life (2), I can be so much more.

-x-

(1) What I'm currently doing in chemistry XD

(2) A little play on Haou being considered Judai's dark side :D

**Lizzie: **I _really _like this one for some reason... 0.0


	12. Jim x Judai Forgiveness

**Lizzie: **Chapter 12! And I'm getting lots and lots of reviews that are making me smile! :D

**12: Jim x Judai: Forgiveness.**

**Warnings: **BoyxBoy

**Setting: **At the very end of season 3, I think...

"_Talking." _Spirits talking.

-x-

"Where is he?" Jim muttered to himself. It was the day before he had to leave Duel Acadamia and he was looking for the one person he had yet to say good bye to.

But then again, nobody had seen Judai since he had come back from the dark world.

Jim sighed and was about to give up for the day when he heard somebody talking. Being naturally curious, he wandered towards the area and was surprised to see Judai arguing with what seemed to be thin air, but was probably his duel spirit.

"But Kuriboh, I can't tell him! It'd be putting him in danger!" Judai argued.

"Well I'd say whoever the person was would appreciate knowing." Jim said, making Judai jump and spin around.

"Jim!" Judai cried. "You scared me!"

"Sorry." Jim apologised.

"It's all right." Judai replied, sighing.

"Why are you hiding from everybody?" Jim asked, being blunt. Judai flinched.

"Because it was my fault that you guys had to suffer." Judai answered, looking anywhere but at the Australian.

"Why do you think that?" Jim questioned.

"Because I dragged you guys to the dark world! And then I sacrificed you guys when I was Haou..." Judai replied.

"We came along ourselves. In fact, if I remember rightly, you tried to _stop _us coming along." Jim started. "And also, you weren't in control when you sacrificed us. You couldn't have done anything. Unless you really did want to sacrifice us."

"No!" Judai cried at the accusation.

"There you go. That's more than enough proof it wasn't your fault." Jim said.

"Thanks Jim." Judai mumbled after a moment of silence.

"No problem." Jim replied, smiling. "Besides, we don't want that cute smile of yours to be gone forever."

Judai instantly blushed and Jim chuckled and ruffled the brunette's hair.

"Well, see you later!" Jim said. Before he left though, he placed a kiss on Judai's lips. He chuckled once again at how red Judai's face got before he walked off.

"_It seems a certain someone _does _return certain feelings, Judai." _Neos said, with a hint of amusement in his voice.

"Hai." Judai murmured, still lost in his thoughts. Neos snickered, snapping him out of the daze. "Oh, shut up Neos!"

-x-

**Lizzie: **Hehe Judai is getting teased by Neos!

To Takamiya:

I agree, I love the whole Hikari and Yami concept (Nothing to do with the fact that my middle name is Hikari :D.)

Opposites DO attract! A simple pair of magnets can show you that :P

XD That gave me a mental image of Judai dressed up as Jesus -bursts out laughing again- I suppose that would be a good reason for people becoming friends with him easily :D

Sure, I'll be happy to write an Abidos x Judai, It'd be so fun! :D Is that fanfic the one where Johan dies and he meets Abidos in the afterlife? -Brain smokes- Eh, maybe I'm imagining stories again... I'll just have to finish the other requests first though because I'm working on a "First come, first served." basis.

Actually, they DID show the gangs reactions to Abidos' parting words (The offer to come with him) , Sorta. Sho was all "Aniki, don't leave me!" and Manjoume said "I'll be perfectly happy if you leave.", or something along those lines. But I've kinda already thought of a way to mix it up XD


	13. Sho x Judai Snowy Days

**Lizzie: **And chapter 13! Whoot!

**13: Sho x Judai: Snowy Days. Requested by heartofhate1014**

**Warnings: **BoyxBoy

-x-

Sho shivered and pulled his jacket closer to his body as he looked around. His body was tense and he held a prepared weapon in his hand. He listened carefully for any noise, but it was near impossible to hear anything over the howling winds. Suddenly, something hit him in the stomach and he cried out.

"Got you, Sho!" Judai yelled. Sho looked down and saw his stomach covered in snow, presumably from the snowball Judai had just thrown at him.

"I'll get you, Aniki!" Sho cried and pelted the snowball in his hand at the laughing brunette. Judai yelped when the snowball hit his head.

"Oh, now you're gonna get it!" Judai shouted and bent down to get more snow. Sho yelled and ran away, Judai soon following after him with snowballs at the ready.

"Gah!" Sho yelped as he tripped over a rock. He landed with a thud and groaned. That was painful.

Unfortunately, the thick snow made it impossible to see so Judai didn't see Sho fall and he therefore tripped on the same rock just as Sho turned onto his back.

Sho's eyes widened as Judai fell on top of him. It didn't help that the position he had landed I was... awkward.

"Sorry Sho!" Judai apologised, jumping away from him and offering the bluenette a hand.

Sho took the hand and couldn't help but wonder if blushes could be permanent, because this one felt like it would be...

-x-

**Lizzie: **Hehe, poor Sho XD


	14. Abidos x Judai Reaction

**Lizzie: **Sorry this chapter took so long, but I've been REALLY busy.

**14: Abidos x Judai: Reaction. Requested by Takamiya.**

**Setting: **Season 1 I believe, Just as the battle with Abidos ends.

"Gotcha!" Judai cried as the holograms faded. "Are you all right, your majesty(1)?"

Abidos nodded but still looked at the ground from his kneeling position. Judai ran over and offered the Pharaoh a hand.

"That was a fun duel." Judai complimented, smiling. Abidos smiled back and took the proffered hand, standing up.

"I agree, in fact, I wish to have more duels like that." Abidos replied.

"Of course you do, duels are really fun!" Judai chirruped happily.

"No, what I mean is I wish to have more duels with _you._" Abidos said. "Come with me to the afterlife, you will be treated like a king and you can have as many duels as you like!"

"That is a nice offer..." Judai admitted.

"Aniki! No!" Sho cried.

"...But I've got many things keeping me here. Do you think you could wait until I die?" Judai finished.

"Of course, I've been around for 3000 years. The time it takes for you to die will pass in a blink for me." Abidos replied, looking slightly disappointed but still smiling.

"Dammit, and here I thought he was finally going to leave..." Manjoume muttered.

* * *

"Judai?" Abidos called as they reached the ground again. Ryou shook his head and stalked off.

"Yeah?" Judai replied.

"Well, I believe we should do something to seal the deal of you coming to the afterlife when you die..." Abidos said.

"Really? What's that?" Judai asked. Abidos smirked before pulling the brunette towards him and crashing their lips together.

Judai squeaked and his eyes widened, his face turning a bright red. Abidos released him, pulling back and smiling.

"I think that should do it." Abidos said, walking back up the stairs onto the platform. "I look forward to seeing you again!"

The gang watched silently as the platform/ship (2) rose into the air and disappeared.

"Well, you're set for the afterlife. You're probably going to get laid as soon as you get there." Manjoume teased. Judai blinked at him.

"What does 'getting laid' mean?" Judai asked. Asuka, Sho and Manjoume all face-planted.

-x-

(1) That's what Judai called Abidos in the sub...

(2) Seriously, what is that thing?

**Lizzie: **Aw Judai is so naïve!

To Takamiya:

Ah, so I wasn't imagining things!

Chapter 9: I know! There should be _way _more of that pairing! They are soooooo cute! You know... It would surprise me one bit if one of my friends has that fetish because of him XD

I LOVE YGO Abridged! It's super special awesome! XDDDDDD

Chapter 12: Jim is the COOLEST character on Yu-Gi-Oh! GX... Even his name is cool, Jim Crocodile Cook...

ALL those things add to his coolness! Wait... isn't Karen a crocodile? -confused- Oh well... I love his random english as well! Even though it embarrassed me at one point because I was watching Yu-Gi-Oh! GX with Sarah-chan and well... this is how it went:

Lizzie: Hey! I understood that! I'm getting better at Japanese!

Sarah: Lizzie, that was in English...

Lizzie: Oh... -headdesk-

Yeah... that was embarrassing...

Chapter 13: Nah, Judai is way too naive to think it'd be anything but a cold... XD

Yeah... I always saw their relationship as brotherly, nothing more... -gets shot by anikishipping fans-

I've never seen ANY of Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's but... He broke the Main-Character-Has-Uke-Looks rule? The sacred MCHUL rule? -pulls out bazooka- Lets get him.

Muse Judai: Where did you get that bazooka from?

Lizzie: You don't wanna know...


	15. Asuka x Judai Fiance

**Lizzie: **Chapter 15! Wheeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

**15: Asuka x Judai: Fiancé. Requested by ChaoCream.**

**Warnings: **None.

-x-

_Fiancé n. A man to whom a woman is engaged to be married._

Judai was stunned. He stared at the words on the page, his mind going into chaos.

He and Asuka were engaged? True, it was because of the whole tennis thing, but _engaged to be _married!_?_

No wonder Asuka had said that it meant they were friends, she didn't want to be forced into that. He didn't blame her one bit, after all, it would have been like an arranged marriage.

No, that didn't suit them at all. Both of them didn't want to be tied down like that. If they did ever get engaged, it should be on their own terms, not like that.

"Judai!" A voice called out, startling Judai out of his thoughts. He smiled when he saw it was Asuka in front of him.

"Good morning, Asuka." Judai replied and ran up to her.

"You looked deep in thought there, does your brain hurt?" Asuka asked. Judai stuck his tongue out at her but then laughed along.

He may technically already be her fiancé, but he was all right with pretending that he still didn't know what it meant.

After all, they had only just begun dating, why should they get married?

-x-

**Lizzie: **Hehe, I'm still not too keen on this pairing... ^.^;

To Takamiya:

I'm glad you liked it!

Really, the first Abidos x Judai? I still find that hard to believe, after all, it was so obvious! :D

For some reason, with that scene, I imagined the person offering the shrimp to be Manjoume... Then again, Manjoume would take advantage of Judai's naiveness, wouldn't he? :D

When Judai called himself an idiot I couldn't stop laughing! I still giggle whenever I think about that moment XD

I can't see Sho and Judai together easily, but it's more that those two are like brothers to me instead of hating Judai being Seme, since I don't really mind a seme Judai...

Yay! I can screw the rules without money! -does happy dance-


	16. Edo x Judai Innocence

**Lizzie: **Chapter 16! Sorry I take a while with these sometimes!

**IMPORTANT!:** Recently, I got the game Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep. Now, I'm OBSESSED with the Kingdom Hearts series, and the second I find my PSP, I'll start playing it avidly. Meaning I'll not be on here as often, meaning updates will be slower. Gomen!

**16: Edo x Judai: Innocence. Requested by ChaoCream.**

**Warnings: **BoyxBoy

-x-

Edo sighed softly as he ran his fingers through Judai's brown hair. The brunette was sleeping peacefully, leaning on Edo's shoulder.

It had taken forever to get the brunette to go out with him. Not because he had to convince Judai, but because Judai was so naïve.

It had taken several attempts and several funny moments, but Edo had finally managed to make Judai realise his feelings and go out with him. And it was worth every second.

But, as much as he loved Judai, his naiveness was sometimes a pain. For example, it made flirting with him... difficult.

It also meant that whenever somebody else flirted with Judai, he didn't realise what exactly was happening and he unintentionally flirted back, causing Edo to get jealous.

Judai mumbled something and snuggled closer to the silverette, making him smile. Judai was so cute...

"No, you can't have those blueberries you evil turnips... I wanted to make pie for Edo!" Judai whined in his sleep. Edo stared at him before bursting into laughter.

"Huh... Why are you laughing Edo?" Judai asked as he woke up. Edo just kept on laughing.

-x-

**Lizzie: **XD Evil turnips...

To Takamiya:

Thank you!

I totally agree, except I don't mind Asuka with Jim, Ryou or Manjoume... But, I also prefer to put Jim with Kanzan, Ryou with Fubuki and Manjoume with Rei or Sho, so Genrally Asuka doesn't get any love when it comes to me ^.^;

Yeah... probably all of the above XD I still think there should be more of that pairing though!

I got so many funny ideas for that request... -grins-

Sarah-chan agrees with you on those thoughts, she says all the guys in Yu-Gi-Oh! GX are part of his harem XDDDDDD

Ooooh! I'd love to play a drinking game! But I'm underage...


	17. Haou x Judai Roses

**Lizzie: **And chapter 17! That's three today! And I still can't find my PSP -.-

**17: Haou x Judai: Roses. Requested by heartofhate1014.**

**Warnings: **BoyxBoy, AU, OOC

-x-

"Judai! Who have you started dating?" A voice shouted. Judai blinked and looked at Rei, the one who had shouted.

"Huh? I haven't started dating anyone Rei." Judai said, extremely confused.

"But then why is there..." Rei muttered.

"Why is there what?" Judai asked.

"I'll show you! Come on!" Rei cried an dragged Judai to their classroom. Judai opened the door and immediately saw what Rei was talking about. Bouquets of flowers swamped his desk and chair, making it look very colorful.

Immediately, girls surrounded him, squealing and asking if he knew who they were from. Judai silently shook his head and walked over to his desk, picking up one of the bouquets. He spotted something in it and pulled it out. It was a card.

"What does it say?" Rei asked excitedly.

"_There are so many things I love about you that the words of our language can not hope to describe them all, so maybe the language of flowers can help."_ Judai recited. The girls all squealed and he winced as his ears rang.

"Well, Judai, you work in a flower shop and you have to memorise most meanings of most flowers, so what do those ones mean?" Rei questioned.

"The purple ones are lilacs, they mean 'First Love', these ones are obviously daisies and they mean 'Innocence' and finally, these white ones are orchids, which mean 'Delicate Beauty'." Judai said. Even more squealing. Ow.

"Who sent them?" Rei asked.

"It doesn't say." Judai answered, looking at the card again.

* * *

The next day, Judai walked into the classroom and saw his chair and desk were once again covered in flowers.

"What do they mean? What o they mean?" Rei asked, bouncing up and down.

"Well, the yellow tulips mean 'Helplessly in love', the red ones mean 'Declaration of love' and the yellow chrysanthemums mean 'Secret admirer'" Judai recited from memory.

"Awww, that's so cute!" Rei cooed. Judai blushed. "Is there a note?"

"Not that I see." Judai answered. "But I'm really curious about who's sending these."

* * *

Judai sighed. It had been a week since the second set of flowers, and he hadn't received any more. He slowly unlocked his locker and was surprised to see a bouquet of white and red roses in it. He pulled them out carefully and a card fell out, fluttering to the floor.

"_Meet me on the roof at lunch. There, I hope I can prove my love to you." _Judai read. He swore. It was already lunch! He ran towards the roof, getting odd looks from people in the hallways as he still had the roses in his hand.

He slammed the door to the roof open and panted, trying desperately to catch his breath.

"I thought you would never come." A voice said, startling him. He looked up and was immensely shocked.

"H-Haou?" Judai squeaked. Haou smirked and walked towards him.

"Do you know what those mean?" Haou asked.

"Ummm, the white roses mean 'Purity' and the red ones mean 'Passionate love'." Judai answered.

"Exactly. The white ones represent you and the red ones represent my feelings for you." Haou said.

"I never took you to be a romantic." Judai mumbled, his face burning a bright red.

"Surprises happen." Haou murmured before pulling out a lily and placing it in Judai's hair.

"A lily...?" Judai breathed.

"I believe it is the flower of your birth month, May." Haou replied.

"It is." Judai confirmed.

"It suits you." Haou said, making Judai blush again.

"Thank you." Judai mumbled. Haou gently grabbed his chin and kissed him.

-x-

**Lizzie: **This is one of the FEW times I've been glad I worked in a flower shop for a while... Customers that came in often ask about the meanings of flowers, so we had to have a pretty good knowledge of them...


	18. Yohan x Judai Vampire

**Lizzie: **And here is chapter 18!

**18: Yohan x Judai: Vampire. Requested by chrisandersenyuki.**

**Warnings: **BoyxBoy, AU, Blood

-x-

Dating a vampire wasn't all it was hyped up to be. Sure, there was something special about it, but it was nothing like the rumours.

It did have it's good sides, like being able to threaten people that annoyed him and that, since they had bonded, his boyfriend was able to sense his emotions.

But there was also the fact that he had to give blood every week, which drained him at first, but he was getting used to it.

"Judai. It's time." A voice called, startling him out of his thoughts.

"Hai." Judai replied and pulled down the collar of his shirt, exposing his neck. He felt the vampire move behind him and then there was a pain at his neck, followed by the odd sensation of his blood being sucked out of him.

The fangs were slowly removed from his neck and replaced by a tongue, cleaning the blood from his skin and healing the wounds, making the holes seal up until it looked like they were never there.

Judai spun around and caught sight of the glinting orange eyes before he slammed his lips against Yohan's.

He did always find something fascinating about his own blood running down the corner of the vampires lips...

-x-

**Lizzie: **-blinks- Did I just write Judai with a slight blood fetish? 0.0

To Takamiya:

-Sniggers at mental image- XD

Yup.. Judai is too naïve for his own good sometimes...

For some reason I got a mental image of Judai summoning duel monsters and the duel monsters ate the evil turnips... XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD Oh! The monkey! His name was SAL, wasn't it?

I can't blame him for being creeped out by Rei, she's a bit too enthusiastic at times...

Yup! We just need to convince one of the yamis to send them there!


	19. Guardian Baou x Judai Loyalty

**Lizzie: **Chapter 19! Wheeee!

**19: Guardian Baou x Judai: Loyalty. Requested by chrisandersenyuki**

**Warnings: **BoyxBoy

-x-

Guardian Baou watched silently as Judai wandered through the destroyed village, looking pained. He felt a small amount of sympathy for the boy, before he violently tried to squash it, but it would not leave.

Why should he feel sympathy for the boy? That boy was the one who had done this! True, Baou himself had served under Haou, but that was so he could grow stronger and overthrow the king and rule the lands fairly!

_'But he's not Haou.' _A voice inside him said. True, this boy was not Haou, he wasn't even close, but what if the power of Haou came out from the boy again? What if he started another reign of terror?

No, that looked impossible. No way could this boy even _think _of starting another reign of terror, not with how distressed the boy was.

Baou closed his eyes and mulled over his thoughts. It was obvious that the boy still had the power to reign, but he was incapable of using it right now, especially with not being able to use fusion.

It was also obvious that this boy would be much kinder than Haou and would make a good king, as he looked out for his friends like a king should with his people.

Baou nodded to himself and decided. He would help the boy regain his power and become king again, keeping an eye out for the power of Haou.

He saw the boy give a small smile to his duel spirit and decided he would also try to make the boy his own, since he was so cute...

-x-

**Lizzie: **-Grinning as perverted thoughts run through her head.-


	20. Edo x Judai Destiny

**Lizzie: **Wheee! Chapter 20!

**20: Edo x Judai: Destiny. Requested by chrisandersenyuki**

**Warnings: **BoyxBoy

-x-

As much as Edo tried not to use the word any more, he felt like his meeting with Judai was destiny.

The moment he had seen the brown haired boy, he had felt an attraction towards him. How could he not? With those sparkling chocolate brown eyes, cute lips, two-toned brown hair that framed his face perfectly and a slim build, it was no wonder Judai had many admirers.

But what truly drew Edo to the brunette was his aura.

Judai always had an aura around him that was friendly and welcome, with a touch of innocence mixed in. It drew people to him like moths but, it also made people underestimate him.

Underneath that happy-go-lucky aura, there was a sense of power, of self confidence that appeared during duels. Especially in the ones where he fought to save his friends.

He wasn't sure when exactly he had fallen in love with Judai, but he knew he was already too deep in to even think of getting out.

He would have competition, the after mentioned admirers, but he would fight with the same determination that Judai fought.

Judai didn't deserve any less.

-x-

**Lizzie: **All right, who went "Awww" at the last line? 'Cause I did ^.^;

To Takamiya:

Me too! -bounces excitedly- and my friends always thought I was weird for thinking that...

I always had the thought that the more innocent you are, the more tasty your blood is to vampires... After all, vampires always go for the virgins in the stories, don't they? -Gets slapped upside the head- OW!


	21. Johan x Judai Harem

**Lizzie: **Chapter 21! Sorry I take so long with these sometimes!

**21: Johan x Judai: Harem. Requested by Takamiya.**

**Warnings: **BoyxBoy, Sexual themes.

-x-

Judai hummed contentedly as he snuggled into his blue haired boyfriend. He looked up and frowned when he saw the odd look on Johan's face.

"What are you thinking about?" Judai asked. Johan blinked as he snapped out of his daze.

"Never mind, Judai. It was just an odd thought." Johan answered.

"Well, now you've made me even more curious because you know I like odd things!" Judai replied.

"All right... I was just thinking... What if all your friends were part of a harem?" Johan said. Judai blinked and stared at Johan. Johan felt slightly nervous, how would Judai react?

"What's a harem?" Judai asked. Johan sweat dropped. He should have known...

"You don't need to know, Judai." Johan sighed. Judai frowned again and sat up, climbing off the bed and over to the desk.

"What are you doing?" Johan asked as Judai picked up a book and flipped through it's pages, walking over to the bed and sitting on the end of it.

Judai suddenly flushed and turned to gape at Johan. Johan felt incredibly confused, until he saw what the book was.

"Why do you have a dictionary?" Johan questioned.

"Manjoume gave it to me after he found out I didn't know what fiancé meant." Judai replied. "You really thought my friends would be a part of a harem?"

"I'm not insulting them! It's just that they're so loyal..." Johan trailed off as Judai's face became unreadable.

"Well, it's not going to happen, since you more than satisfy me." Judai replied. Johan blinked and then grinned.

"Good to know." Johan purred before Judai suddenly found himself on his back with Johan on top of him.

_'Huh, Manjoume was right. Dictionaries are _very _useful.'_ Judai thought.

-x-

**Lizzie: **-holding nose-

To Takamiya:

I know! I love to poke holes in peoples logic, like today we were reading Romeo and Juliet in English (Bleh) and we were at the balcony scene. The first thing I said? "How did Romeo know which balcony was Juliet's?" So then the whole class started to come up with stalker theories XD

I could never give up chocolate! I'm a chocoholic and PROUD! So I know how Edo feels now XD

I'm glad you liked the line! I always think that love should be a gradual thing, not just see the person and "BAM!" They're in love... Which is why I wrote that...

Judai is damn powerful in his own right, even before season three and the whole Haou thing. It was just before that, people tended to underestimate him a lot more.

I think I feel pity for Edo now, as while I was writing that I did picture it set in the start of season three...

To myaccountiscommittingmutiny:

I'm glad you liked it! I also hope you enjoy this update!


	22. Haou x Judai Getting Ready

**Lizzie: **Chapter 22! Wow, I'm getting a lot more requests than I thought I would...

**22: Haou x Judai: Getting Ready. Requested by AvatarJasmin.**

**Warnings: **BoyxBoy, AU, OOC

-x-

Haou and Judai had a morning routine. They would both get up at the same time, and Judai would go downstairs to get breakfast while Haou went into the bathroom and took a shower. Then, when they were both finished, they would swap. They would then both head out to their respective jobs.

In their lives of chaos, it was one thing they could always rely on. Something that never changed, a constant in their lives.

They wouldn't admit it, but they had become slightly dependant upon this routine.

So, when Judai had woken to see no Haou, he became slightly panicked until Haou came through the door, carrying what looked like bandages.

"You're awake?" Haou asked, sounding surprised.

"Yeah, I do that every morning, remember?" Judai answered, a suspicious feeling growing inside him. Just then, two things happened. The first was that Judai's head gave a painful twinge, making him wince. The second was completely unexpected. Haou dropped what was in his hands and ran over to Judai, pulling him into a hug.

"Don't you ever do that again." Haou whispered, stunning Judai. He stayed silent and hugged Haou back, wondering what was going on.

"Do you remember anything?" Haou questioned.

"Umm..." Judai hummed as he searched his memories. The last thing he remembered was talking to Edo while he was getting some coffee... He told Haou this and he nodded.

"Some guys decided they wanted to rob the coffee shop. You were shot when they were using their guns to scare people." Haou told him. Judai's eyes widened as the reminder made the memories flood into his mind.

He had just been talking to Edo about how they were doing in the Pro Leagues of duelling when three men barged into the shop and there were several loud bangs. Judai had felt a sharp and burning pain in his chest as his vision went black. The last thing he hear before he totally blacked out was screaming and Edo shouting.

"Judai?" Haou asked, snapping him out of the memory.

"I'm fine." Judai reassured him.

"That's good, it was weird going through the morning without you." Haou told him.

"Hm." Judai hummed.

"Of course, it wasn't the only thing I missed." Haou continued with a smirk.

"Pervert!"

-x-

**Lizzie: **I don't even know where the shooting thing came from... 0.0

To Takamiya:

Of course he wasn't the only one to think that! Sarah-chan thought it too XD

-Tries to think of everyone who is loyal to Judai. Brain smokes then explodes X.X-

Yeah, Judai could so use a dictionary at times, even if his naiveness is funny and cute :D

Oooh, that sounds so fun to write! I'll get to it ASAP!


	23. Johan x Judai Snow

**Lizzie: **I'm sorry this chapter took so long! I've been having some problems. If you are curious, there will be a notice on my profile, but otherwise I'm really sorry! Also, updates will be getting a bit slower because of what's happening in my life.

**23: Johan x Judai: Snow. Requested by JudaiLover74.**

**Warnings: **BoyxBoy

-x-

Judai shivered and rubbed his arms as he walked. Living in Norway was great, but he had yet to get used to the cold.

"Judai!" A voice called and Judai spun to see the main reason he had moved to Norway. The emerald eyed bluenette, Johan.

"Hey Johan!" Judai chirruped. Johan smiled at him.

"What are you doing?" Johan asked.

"Looking at the snow, it's so beautiful." Judai murmured.

"Mm. You don't get snow much in Japan, do you?" Johan replied.

"Nope. It's really rare for it to snow back there." Judai said. He then shivered again and his teeth chattered slightly.

"Cold?" Johan asked in amusement. Judai glared and stuck his tongue out.

"Here." Johan said, pulling off his jacket and wrapping it around Judai's shoulders.

"You don't need to-" Judai started to protest but was cut off by Johan kissing him.

"We wont be able to do that if you catch a cold, because you wouldn't want me getting it from you, so wear the jacket." Johan told him.

"Fine." Judai sighed, pulling the jacket closer to him.

"Lets go home." Johan said and Judai nodded, linking hands with his husband as they walked to their warm, welcoming home.

* * *

"Achoo!"

"Bless you, Judai."

"Thanks. I'm surprised haven't got sick of saying that yet."

"Not gonna happen. I'm just surprised you _still _got a cold even though I lent you my jacket."

"Shut up Johan."

"You're so mean!"

"Sorry Johan. It's just I'm stuck with the cold, can't stop sneezing and I've got a killer headache."

"You've got a headache? Why didn't you say so?"

"Um... Johan? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Did you know that during sex that your body releases chemicals that kill pain ten times better than painkillers?"

"Meep!"

-x-

**Lizzie: **-Big perverted grin-

To Takamiya:

Yup, it probably is the "Innocence" -grin-

Well, there was once this time I was in a accident (A car hit the side of our car) and I didn't remember it at all until somebody reminded me ^.^;

-blinks- I only realised that because you pointed that out. :D And it's true.

Yugiohs, apparently, they're yugilicious! XD

Perverted Haou is awesome, I loved writing him :)


	24. Hane Kuriboh x Judai Guardian

**Important!:** If you read the notice on my authors profile, you would know that I've not been feeling well and that I'd been to the doctors, but they hadn't given me a diagnosis. Well, I got a diagnosis. I've got Negli's Aplastic Anaemia. This means that there's something wrong with my bone marrow and it's not replenishing my red blood cells. And, well... It's potentially fatal. I'm going to be having regular blood transfusions to help but if it doesn't work, then I will die. I'm still gong to be writing, but it'll be a bit hard to write if this doesn't work, so, I felt you aught to know since quite a few of you seem to like this story.

**Lizzie: **Right, so, now that that's over, onto the chapter!

**24: Hane Kuriboh x Judai: Guardian. Requested by ChaoCream**

**Warnings: **Slight Spirit x Human, BoyxBoy (Is Kuriboh even a boy?) Slight mentions of onesided Manjoume x Judai

-x-

Hane Kuriboh sighed. Sometimes, he truly wondered why he had became this boys spirit.

Kuriboh shook himself when he realised what he had just thought and reprimanded himself.

He had chosen Judai for several reasons. The first time he had seen the boy, he had felt a strong, untapped power in him and he had been drawn to it.

He had instantly asked Yugi if he could go with the boy, and, while he had been confused, he readily agreed.

And it was a decision he wouldn't regret. Judai's power was amazing, it flowed around him, giving him his aura of innocence and, when he was in a duel, confidence.

The only problem was that with Judai's looks and innocence, he had many people lusting after him. Kuriboh often did his best to discourage these people, as they only wanted Judai for just his body, but, since he was a spirit, it was hard.

Hane Kuriboh growled at Manjoume as he caught him staring at Judai, again.

Honestly, would people ever start thinking with their brains instead of a certain part of their anatomy?

-x-

**Lizzie: **Yay! Crack pairing! I _love _crack pairings! :D

To Takamiya:

Yup, Johan and Judai together are so cute! -squee-

The first idea made me giggle, and the second one made me go "Awww..."

Yup! So true! But then again, all the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX guys would love a reason to do that with Judai :D

Um... I've never really played the pokemon games, so I have no idea who you're talking about... But if they look like Judai, they must be a Yaoi magnet! :D


	25. Johan x Judai Rainbow

**Lizzie: **Chapter 25! Wow, this is more popular than I expected! Oh, since I got asked by a couple of people through PMs, I've put info about Negli's Aplastic Anemia on my profile.

**25: Johan x Judai: Rainbow. Requested by ChaoCream.**

**Warnings: **BoyxBoy, weird conversation...

-x-

"Hey, look! A rainbow!" Judai cried, pointing out the window.

"Really?" Johan asked, looking out the window. "So there is. Too bad it's not a double..."

"Huh?" Judai said, a confused look on his features.

"There's something called a double rainbow. I've wanted to see one ever since I was a kid." Johan replied.

"Oh." Judai answered. "Imagine there was two of you."

"Huh?" Johan asked, blinking. "That'd be weird."

"Yup." Judai said, before giggling. "If there were two Manjoumes they'd end up arguing."

"That'd be funny to watch. Imagine there were two Fubukis." Johan returned, making Judai pale.

"They'd take over the world." Judai declared dramatically.

"Before each night is done, their plan will be unfurled." Johan sang. Judai burst out laughing.

"By the dawning of the sun, they'll take over the world." Judai continued.

"They're Pinky and the Brain,  
Yes Pinky and the Brain  
Their twilight campaign is easy to explain.

To prove their mousey worth,  
They'll overthrow the earth.

They're Pinky,  
They're Pinky and the Brain, Brain, Brain, Brain, Brain, Brain, Brain." They sang together.

"Narf!" Judai cried, causing both of them to burst out laughing.

"Why the hell are you two singing the Pinky and the Brain theme song?" A voice asked, making them jump. They spun around and saw Manjoume giving them an odd look.

"Well, we were talking about rainbows and..." Judai started.

"Wait, you went from rainbows to the Pinky and the Brain theme song? I give up." Manjoume said and stormed out the room.

"What's up with him?" Judai asked. Johan shrugged and hummed the Pinky and the Brain theme song, making Judai burst into giggles.

-x-

**Lizzie: **XDDD The Pinky and the Brain thing came from that coming on my iPod and singing "They'll take over the world" just as I typed it XD I highly recommend listening to it as you read this, it makes it that bit more funny :D

To Takamiya:

Yeah, every time I try to imagine Hane Kuriboh trying to be intimidating, I go "Kawaii!"

You're actually making me somewhat interested in pokemon now... :D

Yeah, that was my reaction exactly. I think I made it more difficult for the woman trying to tell me my diagnosis...

Thank you very much for your support! I really appreciate it.


	26. Rei x Judai Paparazzi

**Lizzie: **Chapter 26! First though, I want to thank you all for your immense support, it's really appreciated.

**26: Rei x Judai: Paparazzi (Based off the Lady Gaga song) Requested by ChaoCream.**

**Warnings: **Rei may come off slightly stalkerish...

-x-

Sometimes, Rei hated Judai's naiveness.

While it made him cute and drew her to him, it also meant that Judai didn't see her feelings for him. No matter how obvious she made them.

The naiveness also had another bad side, it drew people to Judai like moths to a flame, giving her plenty of competition for his affections. But she would win. She was sure of it.

She would stick with Judai until he finally saw her feelings, until then, she would make sure the competition had no chance of wining.

After all, she was probably the most determined, and Judai needed someone who wouldn't give up on him.

-x-

**Lizzie: **Sorry it's so short, but I was honestly wincing as I wrote this, because I really don't like this pairing... (No offense meant to people who enjoy this pairing...)

To BunnyBunnyFufu (That made me giggle :D):

I'm glad to hear that you like my stories, I do my to make the readers smile!

Thank you very much for your support, it's greatly appreciated.

To Takamiya:

Myeh, I just looked up the episode listings for pokemon... wow, there's a lot of episodes...

Zorc and pals! I LOVED that part! :D I see your point, they are very similar...

Who would be part of the threesome along with the Manjoumes? ;)

Two Fubukis = World blown up :D

Yep, I've seen a double rainbow once... It was amazing... :)

Of course! I didn't choose to go through another year of school just for me to die! :D


	27. Manjoume x Judai Rivalry

**Lizzie: **Chapter 27! -hums happily-

**27: Manjoume x Judai: Rivalry. Requested by chrisandersenyuki.**

**Warnings: **BoyxBoy. AU.

-x-

Manjoume scowled as he watched a man flirting with Judai. Judai, being the naïve and innocent kid he was, didn't realise he was being flirted with.

Manjoume clenched his fists and gritted his teeth. He was so tempted to go and punch the guy in the face, but Judai wouldn't like that, so he held himself back.

Judai suddenly seemed to realise what was going on and started shaking his head, trying to get away from the man, who lunged out and grabbed Judai's arm.

Manjoume snapped. That was the last straw. He stalked forward, ready to give the man a piece of his mind.

"Let go!" Judai cried.

"Oh come on, don't be like that, cutie." The man purred.

"Oi!" Manjoume snapped, making both of them look towards him. Judai's face showed relief, while the man looked angry at being interrupted.

"What? Can't you see we're busy here?" The man asked.

"Really? And here I was pretty sure my boyfriend looked like he didn't want to go anywhere with you." Manjoume answered.

"Boyfriend? Aw isn't that cute, someone's come to save the day." The man teased, tightening his grip on Judai's arm and making him whimper. Manjoume growled but then smirked.

"Too bad Judai doesn't need someone to save him." Manjoume said. Judai's eyes widened and he suddenly pulled his arm back, pulling the man forward into a right hook.

"Good one Judai, why didn't you do that in the first place?" Manjoume asked.

"You know I don't like violence." Judai replied.

"Too true, you'd sort everything out with duelling if you could." Manjoume said with a smirk.

"Of course! After all, duelling is so much fun!" Judai chirruped happily.

"True. Lets go get something to eat." Manjoume mumbled.

"Yay!" Judai cheered.

-x-

**Lizzie: **-grin- I like this one :D


	28. Johan x Judai Always Save You

**Lizzie: **Chapter 28! ^.^

**28: Johan x Judai: Always Save You. Requested by 4evaDayDreamer.**

**Warnings: **BoyxBoy

**Setting: **Post series.

-x-

Johan wasn't usually very impulsive, but when it came to Judai, he was.

It was the reason he had used 'The One Worth Protecting'(1) without thinking, he would always do anything to keep Judai safe.

Judai didn't really need it, what with Yubel and his own powers, but Johan would protect Judai whenever he could, even if it meant sacrificing his own life.

People often wondered why Johan was able to sacrifice himself for Judai so easily, but nobody ever bothered to ask him.

If they had, the answer would have been that Johan couldn't imagine living without Judai, and to do so would be devastating.

-x-

**Lizzie: **Awww, that's sweet Johan :D

To Takamiya:

I'm glad I managed to make her seem less stalkerish :D That episode was so funny! I couldn't stop laughing and had to rewind the episode several times to hear what they said! XD

Hehe... Florence -sniggers-

I hope you get to see a double rainbow sometime! ^.^

Yup! I'm a good example! When I dress normally, I look sweet and innocent, but I love to go insane in town and put ice cubes down peoples backs... (That is so funny! Especially when they dance around to get it out XD)

I bet Manjoume is also really hot blooded in be-gets slapped upside the head- OW!


	29. Ryou x Judai Run Away

**Lizzie: **And here's chapter 29!

**29: Ryou x Judai: Run Away. Requested by Rukia.K1**

**Warnings: **BoyxBoy

-x-

Finally. He had found him. Ryou had been searching for Judai ever since he had left Duel Academia , and it had been very difficult since Judai kept moving.

He walked up the steps confidently and knocked. The door opened quickly and he smirked when he saw the brunette, who looked very shocked.

"R-Ryou?" Judai stuttered, staring at the bluenette.

"Hello Judai, aren't you going to invite me in?" Ryou asked. Judai shook himself and nodded.

"Of course, come in." Judai replied, opening the door wider and letting Ryou in. Ryou took a quick look around as they walked into the living room. The place looked simple yet comfortable, it suited Judai.

"So, what brings you here?" Judai questioned, sitting down on the sofa.

"I wanted to ask you something." Ryou answered, sitting in a chair opposite from Judai.

"Shoot." Judai said, looking curious.

"Why did you run away?" Ryou asked. Judai stilled and looked at Ryou incredulously.

"I didn't run away!" Judai snapped.

"Really, so why did you disappear right after the rumours got out?" Ryou growled.

"Rumours? What rumours?" Judai asked, looking confused.

"So you really didn't know?" Ryou muttered in disbelief.

"Know what?" Judai demanded.

"That I was gong to ask you out that night." Ryou replied. Judai froze.

"You were what?" Judai squeaked.

"I was going to ask you out because I think I fell in love with you..." Ryou said. He suddenly stood up and walked over to Judai. He then bent down and kissed the brunette.

Judai's eyes widened at the feeling of Ryou's lips on his own. Ryou ran his tongue along Judai's bottom lip, making Judai gasp. Ryou took advantage of this and slipped his tongue into the brunettes mouth, making Judai moan.

They both parted when the need for air became too great and they panted, Ryou watching Judai for his reaction.

"I'm sorry if I made it look like I was running away from you." Judai said. "But, just to let you know, I would have accepted your offer."

"Good." Ryou replied before kissing him again.

-x-

**Lizzie: **Hehe, I like this one ^.^

To Takamiya:

Mhm, that would be a major problem with dating Judai, you'd hardly see him since he's travelling around the world and saving it using children's card games XD

My mum used to tell me that in absence, the heart grows fonder, so yeah, I do think it works like that :)

Of course, everyone's weakness is their loved ones (The enemies can hurt their loved ones to hurt them) but their loved ones also strengthen them :D

I'm glad you liked it!


	30. Jim x Judai Babies

**Lizzie: **Hehe, chapter 30! Thank you all for the requests, I love writing them!

**30: Jim x Judai: Babies. Requested by heartofhate1014**

**Warnings: **BoyxBoy, Mpreg. (Kinda.. you'll see why if you read!)

-x-

Jim sighed as he traced a finger down Judai's stomach, which was slightly swollen. When he had realised he was gay, he had thought he would never have children, despite always wanting some. Until Judai had revealed that he was a hermaphrodite. He had the fully functioning insides of a woman, but an outward appearance of a man.

Judai had been very nervous telling them this, but had been pleasantly surprised when the gang had reacted positively, instead of calling him a freak.

Jim and Judai had started dating about a month later, and the others reacted by wondering what their kids would look like, causing much amusement for Jim and much embarrassment for Judai.

Judai groaned and Jim watched as the brunette's eyelids fluttered open revealing sleepy brown eyes.

"Good morning." Jim whispered.

"Morning." Judai replied, rubbing his eyes. He looked down and smiled when he saw Jim's hand splayed on his stomach. "Looking forward to being a dad?"

"Yeah, but I'm also really nervous about it." Jim admitted.

"Well, at least you're not the one giving birth." Judai said, making Jim chuckle. "Besides, you'll be a great dad."

"If you say so." Jim mumbled. "You're getting a bit of a bump."

"Yup, I'm gonna get weird stares if I go out now..." Judai muttered. Jim grinned.

"Nah, you look feminine enough that people will just think you're a pregnant woman."

"Oi!"

-x-

**Lizzie: **XDDD I love this pairing!

To Takamiya:

XD You've got a good point there :D

Yup, red is the new black :) (Because Judai is in Osiris red..)

Really? I was thinking of "Break Away" by Kelly Clarkson for some reason...


	31. Johan x Judai Proposing

**Lizzie:** Whee! I'm kinda hyper! :D

**31: Johan x Judai: Proposal. Requested by Takamiya.**

**Warnings: **BoyxBoy

-x-

"Man, Judai, the amount of stuff you've got into..." Jim said. The gang were in the Osiris red cafeteria, discussing Judai's previous two years in duel academia.

"Too true. Hey, remember Abidos?" Asuka asked.

"Oh yeah, I wonder how he's doing.." Judai murmured.

"Who's Abidos?" Johan asked, looking at his brunette boyfriend.

"Oh, Abidos was one of the Seven Stars (1), He was a Pharaoh too..." Judai replied.

"In fact, he was the Abidos the Third from the legends, the one who was unbeaten in his lifetime." Ryou continued.

"Until he met Aniki, of course!" Sho cried.

"And then, of course, there was that offer." Manjoume said.

"Offer?" Jim asked.

"Yeah, Abidos offered Aniki a chance to go to the afterlife with him." Sho said. "So now he's set for the after life!"

"But I don't think I'm gong to die for a while, so I asked him to wait a hundred or so years..." Judai continued.

"Judai, could I talk to you?" Johan asked.

"Um, sure!" Judai answered. He followed Johan out the door and the group exchanged glances, wondering what was about to happen.

"Judai, why did Abidos want you to join him in the afterlife?" Johan questioned.

"Well, he wanted somebody around that would duel him seriously, since his servants all lost deliberately when they faced him." Judai answered.

"Oh. I thought... Never mind." Johan mumbled. Judai cocked his head to the side, confused.

"Um, Judai, since Abidos made a proposal to you, do you mind if I make my own?" Johan asked.

"I don't mind." Judai replied, even more confused.

"Yuki Judai, will you marry me?" Johan asked, getting down on one knee and pulling out a small box, opening it to reveal a diamond ring. Judai stood there, eyes wide in surprise before a smile took over his face.

"Yes!" Judai cried. Johan smiled back and stood up, slipping the ring onto Judai's finger and kissing him.

"I think the others might like to hear about this..." Johan murmured against Judai's lips.

"Yeah." Judai whispered. They walked back to the cafeteria, hands entwined and large grins on their faces.

"With those grins, I'd say they had a quickie." Manjoume said the second they walked through the door. Johan's face flamed while Judai looked confused, again.

"What's a quickie?" Judai asked.

"I'll explain later." Johan said.

"But we do have a very good reason to be happy." Judai continued. He moved his hand subtly so that the ring caught the light. Rei and Asuka noticed immediately.

"Is that a ring?" The two asked at the same time, drawing the rest of the gang's attention to Judai's hand. Judai nodded happily and Rei squealed.

"Congratulations!" Rei cried, glomping Judai.

"Gah! Air! Need! Air!" Judai chocked out.

"Sorry Judai." Rei apologised.

"I bet you two are looking forward to the honeymoon already, aren't you?" Fubuki asked, only to get slapped over the head by Asuka. "OW!"

-x-

(1) What the shadow riders were called in the original Japanese version... I think...

**Lizzie: **Yay! Johan proposed! :D

To Takamiya:

Lizzie: First, I should warn you, Charlie is looking over my shoulder and might comment, you mght want to just ignore her...

Charlie: Oi!

Lizzie: Too true with the "Yubel being a hermaphrodite" Thing, even though I usually considor Yubel a girl...

-blink- Well, being gay means your attracted to the male body, but since Judai didn't have a fully male body, Jim could be bi, but Judai did look like a guy, so...

Charlie: Oh great, she's gone into one of her rants... Lizzie! Think about it later!

Lizzie: -pout- Fine. -pictures Judai in that outfit and squeals- so cute!

Yup, though I wonder what their kid would be like...

Charlie: Probably a brunette with blue eyes, Judai's mischief and Jim's intelligence... Wait, I just described you Lizzie! You're living proof of Jim x Judai! -hugs Lizzie tightly-

Lizzie: C-can't... B-breathe... X.X


	32. Haou x Judai Swapping

**Lizzie: **Chapter 32! ^.^ Keep the requests coming in please, I love writing them!

**32: Haou x Judai: Swapping. Requested by chrisandersenyuki.**

**Warnings: **BoyxBoy, sexual situations., mentions of Yohan x Johan

-x-

"I can't believe you walked in on us, the door was closed for a reason!" Haou growled.

"It was an accident! Besides, I want to ask you something." Yohan replied.

"What?" Haou snapped.

"Were you the _uke_?" Yohan asked. Haou froze, his face turning a bright red.

"Ha! You were uke! I can't believe _Judai _dominates _you_." Yohan cheered.

"Actually, it's a tradition, one day every six months we switch roles, besides, what exactly is wrong with being the uke?" Judai interrupted. Yohan froze as both Judai and Johan stared at him, waiting for an answer.

"For this, you're getting a week on the couch." Johan said.

"Bu-but-" Yohan stammered.

"Do you want to make it two weeks?" Johan asked. Yohan rightfully shut his mouth with a _snap._

-x-

**Lizzie: **That's why you don't tease ukes Yohan, they get their revenge! XD

To Takamiya:

Right now, I'm fine, just a little tired ^.^ I had my first blood transfusion, which was weird since I was considering donating blood before I was diagnosed with Negli's... I wont know if the treatment is working for a while. I think the transfusions are meant to stimulate my bone marrow to produce it's own blood cells, but I'm not sure because I was more focused on the fact there was blood going into me at the time ^.^; -gets a fluffy hug- Awww, now I feel all warm and fuzzy inside! XD

Oh! I've seen a picture of Judai in a sailor moon outfit! I'll put the link on my profile if you want to see it, but I'll warn you it's nosebleed worthy...

Hehe, I'm glad you liked the chapter! When I was watching that episode for the first time, I honestly thought Abidos was going to propose to Judai XD

Watch. -poke- Season. -poke- Two! You'll enjoy it!

Wasn't it already official that Abidos was gay? XD

Oooh, I likey that request! I've already got an idea, that WILL include a baby polar bear! :D


	33. Manjoume x Judai Cotton Candy

**Lizzie: **Whee! It's chapter 33! Sorry it took so long, but my friends insisted on dragging me everywhere...

**33: Manjoume x Judai: Cotton Candy. Requested by JudaiLover74.**

**Warnings: **BoyxBoy

-x-

Judai bounced excitedly as he looked around the fair Manjoume had bought him to. There were so many rides! He wanted to go on them all!

"Stay still Judai!" Manjoume snapped.

"I can't! It's just so exciting!" Judai cheered.

"You look like you've never been to a fair before." Manjoume muttered. Judai suddenly fell silent. "You haven't, have you?"

"No, my mum and dad said they'd take me one day, but they were away too much or they'd be too busy..." Judai said.

"Well, I'm going to give you one of the things you've been missing out on." Manjoume replied. He dragged Judai along to a cotton candy stall and, after paying for it, gave a stick of the pink fluufy stuff to the brunette.

"It's so sweet!" Judai cried after he hesitantly tried a piece. "Oh! It disappeared from my mouth!"

"Yeah, it does that." Manjoume said in amusement.

"Thank you, Manjoume!" Judai chirruped and kissed him. They broke apart and Judai ran off to admire the ferris wheel while Manjoume was left wondering if it was the cotton candy that had made Judai's lips so sweet...

-x-

**Lizzie: **Now I want cotton candy...

To Takamiya:

Of course Yohan deserved it, he implied being a uke was a bad thing!

Johan can be evil of course, just an hour ago he stole my donuts from me! (Okay, so it was my friend dressed up as Johan, but still! My donuts!)

You're right! Johan! Unpunish Yohan so we can see the smexy sex scenes! XD


	34. Kenzan x Judai Reptiles

**Lizzie: **Chapter 34! I'm trying to make up for the delay!

**34: Kenzan x Judai: Reptiles. Requested by Ninja-freak13.**

**Warnings: **BoyxBoy

-x-

"You know, a lot of my life revolves around reptiles." Judai said suddenly. Kenzan looked at him curiously.

"How so, Aniki?" Kenzan asked.

"Well, Yubel fused with a dragon, and dragons can be considered reptiles." Judai started.

"True, and Yubel is a part of your soul, so it's understandable she's a part of your life." Kenzan replied, feeling jealousy rising from the pit of his stomach. He squashed it down quickly.

"There's also Jim, since he's got a crocodile and he's one of my friends..." Judai continued. "And finally, the guy I've got a crush on has dinosaur DNA..."

Kenzan almost felt defeated, there was the proof that he couldn't be with Judai. He started to mentally go through their friends, wondering who had dinosaur DNA... Wait...

"Y-you've got a crush on me?" Kenzan stuttered. Judai blushed and looked away. He yelped when h was suddenly spun around and Kenzan's lips slammed onto his.

"It just so happens I had a crush on you too..." Kenzan murmured before kissing the brunette again.

-x-

**Lizzie: **Yay! Judai's love wasn't onesided!


	35. Haou x Judai Hero

**Lizzie: **And here's chapter 35!

**35: Haou x Judai: Hero. Requested by ChaoCream.**

**Warnings:** BoyxBoy, AU

-x-

Judai hummed happily as he walked. He had just finished a duel in the pro leagues, and won. This meant that he qualified for the finals and a chance to duel the king of games, Motou Yugi.

Unfortunately, Judai didn't notice the man that had been hired by the man he had just defeated. The man spotted him easily and pulled out a gun, aiming it at the small brunette.

"Look out!" A voice yelled, startling Judai. He was suddenly pulled down to the ground and then gunshots rang out. People started screaming and running, knocking over the man with the gun.

Judai spun around and saw a brunette that could be his twin, apart from his eyes which were a bright gold compared to his brown.

The other brunette quickly pulled Judai out the street, stopping Judai from being trampled by the panicking crowd.

"Are you all right?" The taller boy asked.

"I'm fine. Thank you for saving me." Judai replied.

"Your welcome. I don't even know why I did that..." The other muttered.

"Well thank you all the same, I'm Judai." Judai said.

"Haou. Why are you giving me your name?" Haou asked.

"So you know who to look for when you want a favour, after all, I owe you one." Judai answered.

"I can think of a favour right now." Haou replied, smirking.

"What?" Judai asked.

"A taste." Haou answered.

"Of what?" Judai questioned.

"You." Haou said before pulling Judai close and capturing his surprised squeak with his lips. Judai's eyes widened and before he knew it, Haou had pulled back.

"You taste as good as you look." Haou murmured before walking off. "See you around, Judai."

Judai was left blushing, with his hand on his lips, wondering if he really would see his hero again.

-x-

**Lizzie: **Super hero Haou! XD Now, I've got a random question for you guys. Do you have a purpose or purposely serve? It's from Omega by Stone Sour and I've been puzzling over it for a while...

To Takamiya:

Chap 33:

Every body has a soft spot for Judai! :D

Chibi Judai! He's so cute! -glomps chibi Judai-

The Tunnel of Luuuurve! XDDDDD That's the most romantic thing I can think of in a fair... XD

I'm hyper as well! -highfive-

OFF:

Of course the ukes get all the pleasure! After all, all semes want to do is please their ukes! :D

Chap 34:

I forgot Prof. Cobra! -facepalm- I KNEW I forgot someone...

Too true, and the funny thing is Judai doesn't realise he's got charm XD


	36. Johan x Judai Surprise Kids

**Important!:** I've just been asked this, and I'm gonna put it up here for you guys. I'm perfectly willing to pair Judai with people from Yu-Gi-Oh! DM, and I'd add 5Ds to that as well, but I've never seen an episode from 5Ds, so... But, yeah, you can even request Jounouchi x Judai!... huh... That'd be an interesting one...

**Lizzie: **-hums happily- Hm? Oh! The chapter! And here's chapter... uh... I forgot...

**Muse Judai: **36!

**Lizzie: **Oh yeah! Well, here's chapter 36!

**36: Johan x Judai: Surprise Kids. Requested by chrisandersenyuki.**

**Warnings: **BoyxBoy, mentions of Mpreg.

-x-

Johan sighed and paced as he waited anxiously for the doorbell to ring. Judai had finally managed to send him a letter, telling him that he would be home today and that he had a surprise...

Johan jumped when the doorbell suddenly rang. He practically ran towards the door and pulled it open, revealing the brunette who had been gone for almost a year.

"Judai. Come in." Johan said, he would have hugged him, but the brunette was holding a bundle of blankets close to his chest.

"Thanks." Judai replied, smiling brightly. He walked inside and Johan closed the door behind him.

"You said you had a surprise for me?" Johan asked.

"Yeah, but you might need to sit down for this..." Judai answered. They walked into the living room and they both sat down, Johan watching Judai expectantly.

"You know how I fused with Yubel, right?" Judai asked. Johan nodded. "Well, since she's kinda a hermaphrodite, she gave me the ability to get pregnant..."

"Wait, what?" Johan asked, completely shocked. Only Judai... "Wait... We did it just before you left..."

"Yeah. Nine months later, I had this little sweetheart." Judai said, turning the blankets and showing a sleeping baby girl with tufts of brown hair. Johan stared for a long moment before smiling.

"She takes after you." Johan murmured.

"Just wait until she wakes up, then you'll see she takes after you as well." Judai replied.

"I'm still sorta confused to how this happened though." Johan mused. Judai gave him a blank look.

"You see, when a man and someone who can get pregnant love each other very much..." Judai started. Johan's face flamed.

"I didn't mean it like that!" Johan cried.

"Y-your face!" Judai said while laughing. Johan stuck his tongue out at him. The baby girl chose that time to wake up and her eyes opened, revealing emerald green eyes exactly like Johan's.

"You're right, she does take after me somewhat." Johan murmured.

"Huh?" Judai asked, having not noticed the baby wake up. "Oh, good morning, Ranko."

"Ranko? You called her 'Wild Child'?" Johan questioned.

"Yeah, it just seemed to fit..." Judai mumbled.

"I like it." Johan said, kissing Judai. Judai smiled into the kiss, glad Johan had accepted him.

-x-

**Lizzie: **…. Am I the only one that kinda wants to kidnap the baby? XD

To Takamiya:

-Blinks- That sounds like a soap opera...

It's all right, the clichés can be funny, until you take them too far...

Yup! Surprise kisses are the best since, not only did you get a kiss, but there's also the excitement of a surprise! :D


	37. Burst Lady x Judai Heart Warming

**Important... again!:** Okay, last chapter I said I was willing to do crossover pairings with Judai, with characters from Yu-Gi-Oh! DM, but I also mentioned that since I have **NEVER** seen an episode of 5Ds (Or seen the movie), I didn't want to pair Judai with anyone from that series...

So, I'm happy to do something like Yugi x Judai, but not Yusei x Judai or Aki x Judai, or anyone form 5Ds with because I would get the personalities completely wrong and end up offending someone...

**Lizzie: **And on with chapter 37!

**37: Burst Lady x Judai: Heart warming. Requested by Takamiya.**

**Warnings: **Um... none that I can think of... Oh! Some of you may squeal since it's a five year old Judai!

-x-

Judai shivered and pulled his jacket closer to his small body. He shouldn't have wandered away from his parents, but the snow had looked so pretty.

Now, Judai was trying to find the cabin they were staying in during their trip to the Arctic, but the snow made it impossible to see and Judai was getting more and more desperate.

Judai curled up, trying to keep heat. He felt himself slip out of consciousness and the last thing he saw was a small black nose...

The polar bear cub sniffed the small body curiously. It called for it's mother, who appeared quickly. They looked at each other and the small body before seemingly making a decision. They both curled up around the small brunette boy, providing him the warmth he so desperately needed.

Suddenly, a duel spirit clad in red appeared. She smiled at the cute image and also hugged Judai, her fire powers adding even more warmth. Burst Lady would do anything for the boy she considered her master, even though said boy insisted they were friends. If this was one of the things she had to do, she'd happily do it.

Judai awoke to hearing his parents shouting his name. He froze when he saw the two polar bears but relaxed again when he saw they weren't attacking him.

"Thank you." Judai whispered softly. He then untangled himself from the two polar bears and ran to his parents, who wrapped him in hugs and chided him for running off.

Burst Lady appeared again and nodded to the polar bears, thanking them for saving Judai's life. She didn't think she could live without him and now very much looked forward to him living the life he owed to two polar bears.

-x-

**Lizzie: **D'awww...

To Takamiya:

Too true... -pout- I just wanna huggle her! ;_;

Um, like I said earlier, I don't want to pair Judai with anyone from 5Ds since I might offend someone by getting their personalities completely wrong...

I know, when I think of someone to pair with Judai, I automatically think of Johan XD

My boyfriend got me chocolate ice cream last valentines... we ended up... Wait! I can use that! :D

My mind came up with many things for that, most of them M rated... ^.^;

I don't mind! I love writing these!

To ruuruuchanstar:

I'm glad you like these!

Um... this drabble series is based on pairings with Judai... the best I can do for possedshipping is as a side pairing...


	38. Yohan x Judai Milkshakes

**Lizzie: **Whee! Chapter 38! Sorry it took so long, but I was REALLY busy...

**38: Yohan x Judai: Milkshakes. Requested by heartofhate1014.**

**Warnings: **BoyxBoy, mentions of Haou x Johan, sexual themes

-x-

"I still don't see why Haou-nii insisted I should meet you..." Judai said, breaking the silence between the two.

"I don't get it either. But family is just weird like that, so maybe we shouldn't question it." Yohan replied.

"Here's your chocolate milkshake! I'm sorry there wasn't enough left for two..." The waitress chirruped suddenly, making both Yohan and Judai jump.

"That's all right. Like we said earlier, we'll just share." Judai sad.

"Um... this may seem a bit rude, but, are you two dating?" The waitress asked.

"No!" The two cried quickly.

"His brother is dating my cousin, and they insisted we should meet each other." Yohan continued.

"Oh." The waitress sighed. "Well, enjoy your milkshake!"

Yohan looked at the milkshake in front of them. It looked nice, with whipped cream and chocolate shavings on top. His eyes lit up when he saw the glazed cherry on top. He loved cherries. He was surprised when Judai's slim fingers suddenly picked up the cherry and popped it into the brunette's mouth.

"Hey! I was going to eat that!" Yohan whined.

"I got it first though." Judai replied, cherry still in his mouth. He was about to swallow it when Yohan's hand fisted his t-shirt and pulled him forward. He gasped when Yohan slammed his lips onto his own, Yohan took advantage of this and slipped his tongue into the brunette's mouth and stole the cherry.

Judai was dazed. Had Yohan really...? His eyes widened.

"You stole my cherry!" Judai accused.

"Oh, but this isn't even our first date. If you really want to go that far, I won't object though...(1)" Yohan teased. Judai's face flamed.

"Do you want to go see a movie?" Yohan asked. Judai blinked but nodded. They both left the cafe, the milkshake forgotten.

-x-

(1) For those who don't get it, cherry can sometimes be used instead of virginity...

**Lizzie: **Yay! I like this one!

To Takamiya:

I'm relieved you don't mind...

Well I did put a warning that you may squeal...

You're welcome!

That was random... but cute!

To ruuruuchanstar:

Yay! Thank you! I'm glad you like this drabble series!


	39. Haou x Judai Return Continue

**Lizzie: **Chapter 39! Wow, when I started this I didn't think it'd be this popular...

**39: Haou x Judai: Return/Continue. Requested by chrisandersenyuki and heartofhate1014 respectively (This is a continuation of "Hero")**

**Warnings: **BoyxBoy, sexual themes.

-x-

3 months. That was how long it had been since he had seen Haou.

During those three months, he had never mentioned his saviour to his friends. Part of him believed that Haou was like a wish, and that if he ever mentioned him, there would be no chance of ever seeing him again.

He had also had his duel with Motou Yugi and it had ended in a tie, making them both joint Kings of Games... which was... odd to say the least.

Judai sighed and shook his head. The chances of him seeing Haou again were one in a million. He should probably stop thinking about it.

Judai was startled out of his thoughts when he bumped into someone. He fell onto his bum with an "Oof!".

"Are you all right?" A voice asked him.

"Yeah, I'm sorry for running into you." Judai apologized before he gasped. Was he imagining things or were those eyes a very familiar gold?

"Haou?" Judai asked, stunned. Haou smirked.

"Hello again, Judai." Haou answered. Judai blinked at him. "Are you going to get up or not?"

Judai blushed as he realized he was still on the ground from the fall. He quickly scrambled up.

"You know, I've been looking for you." Haou told him.

"You have? Why?" Judai questioned.

"Because I don't think you've fully repaid me yet.." Haou murmured, stepping closer to Judai. Judai blushed harder as he remembered Haou kissing him last time. Haou moved even closer until their lips were almost touching.

"How about we continue where we left of?" Haou whispered against Judai's lips. Judai squeaked when he found himself being kissed again. Haou quickly took control and slipped his tongue into Judai's mouth, making him moan.

They broke apart, Judai panting and dazed and Haou still smirking. Judai didn't protest when Haou grabbed his arm and started to drag him towards Haou's house, not that Judai knew that.

Haou was going to have a lot of fun getting 'Repaid'

-x-

**Lizzie: **-has a big, perverted, grin-

To Takamiya:

Aren't we all? :D

Don't worry, I only found out about the cherry thing recently... ^.^; Of course she's a Yaoi fan! She was disappointed when Yohan and Judai said they weren't dating! XD

Yohan wasn't really in the anime that much, so who's to say he isn't a pervert? ;)

….Poor milkshake... XD


	40. Yohan x Judai Chibified

**Lizzie: **Chapter 40!

**40: Yohan x Judai: Chibified. Requested by GoddessOfPhantoms.**

**Warnings: **BoyxBoy, AU, older Yohan and Judai... sort of. Slight sexual themes.

-x-

"...I really hate you right now, Yohan."

"Why? You look so cute!"

"I look like I'm _six_!"

"Exactly, Judai."

"I'm meant to be _twenty_-six!"

"I know."

"_Yohan._.."

"Why are you acting like this is my fault?"

"Because it is!"

"How so?"

"If you hadn't grabbed my butt, I wouldn't have knocked over all them chemicals!"

"Oh, so you're saying you _didn't _enjoy it, Judai?"

"Well, If you hadn't sneaked up on me, maybe I would have."

"Aw, but I thought it would be a pleasant surprise!"

"Yeah, you _thought_... Now, help me find a way to reverse this."

"Why should I?"

"Can you really see us having sex while I'm like this?"

"...Let's find that cure."

-x-

**Lizzie: **XDDD I likey this one!


	41. Yami Bakura x Judai Please

**Lizzie: **Hehe, chapter 41! I love writing these so much!

**41: Yami Bakura x Judai: Please. Requested by AvatarJasmin. (For the sake of my fingers, I'll just be calling him Bakura.)**

**Warnings: **BoyxBoy, sexual themes, bad language (But that's to be expected with Bakura, surely?), Slight OOCness

-x-

Bakura used to hate the word please.

To him, it was something only weaklings said. If you wanted something, you just take it, why bother with sappy words like _please_?

But, Judai had changed that. There were four different ways Judai said please, and he savored each one.

The first was when Judai was being cutesy, and he turned on his puppy dog eyes and said "Pweeeeaaaase?" This technique had been known to make Yami, Yami Marik and Seto Kaiba himself crumble.

The second was when Judai was being sarcastic, which was very rare. He'd just turn and say "Oh, _please._" and shock the hell out of whoever he said it to, since nobody expected the _naïve, innocent _Judai to _ever _be sarcastic.

The third was when Judai said it silently, like when he'd run out of hot chocolate and he'd pouted, practically asking someone to buy him another one (Which his hikari had done, persuaded by the Cute Face of Doom(1)) It also practically begged someone to fuck him of course, but that could just be Bakura.

But the fourth was his absolute favorite. It was when Judai was _literally _begging to be fucked. This particular one was said in many ways. It was whimpered, it was moaned, it was screamed and, in especially kinky moments, it was purred.

But, even though he didn't mind the word when Judai said it, he would _never _say it himself.

Even though he sometimes came close to saying it to Judai.

-x-

(1) It needs to be capitalized because it's a weapon that can defeat anyone -nods head sagely-

**Lizzie: **-grins while holding her nose- A triple update! Aren't I a good little authoress?


	42. Shizuka x Judai Teacher

**Lizzie: **Whee! Chapter 42! Hehe, I'm hyper today!

**42: Shizuka x Judai: Teacher. Requested by ChaoCream.**

**Warnings: **AU

-x-

Shizuka thought she could never be normal. There was the problem with her eyes (Thankfully, it was fixed though), her parents were divorced and her brother was friends with the King of Games.

So, it came as a shock when something completely normal happened to her.

She got a crush on one of her teachers.

This particular teacher was the one teaching her how to duel, so she could be included in her friends adventures.

His name was Yuki Judai and he was the most handsome man she had ever seen. He had expressive chocolate brown eyes, duo shaded brown hair that was in a style that naturally framed his face, and a strong figure that was only slightly taller than hers.

Each time she saw him, her heart would pound in her chest so strongly that she was surprised Judai didn't hear it.

It was hard to keep these feeling hidden, but she did so so she wouldn't scare Judai off.

After all, time spent around Judai was time well spent.

-x-

**Lizzie: **Is it just me, or is it easy to imagine this being Rei's thoughts instead of Shizuka's?

To Takamiya:

Chapter 40:

Judai doesn't even need to be a chibi to be cute! Though chibi Judai is Squeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! -hugs chibi Judai tightly-

Chapter 41:

Muse Yami Bakura: Don't call me Florence!

Lizzie: Oh, be quiet you!

I loved the puppy eye power chart! Though you forgot something:

Uke! Judai: 200% Effectiveness. Will cause squeeage, glomping, nuzzling, (censored), (censored) and (Double censored) with boyfriend(s) XD


	43. Yami Marik x Judai Torture

**Lizzie: **And here's chapter 43!

**43: Yami Marik x Judai: Torture. Requested by Takamiya. (He'll be called Marik for the sake of my fingers...)**

**Warnings: **BoyxBoy, AU, sexual themes.

-x-

Sometimes, Judai hated having a sadist as a boyfriend.

True, he did love the crazy blonde, especially when it turned out he was a secret cuddle muffin. (He had been told that if he let that secret out he would be dead before he could say Banana) But, there were moments that were absolute torture for him.

Like, when Marik left for at least a couple of weeks to go on some adventure, leaving him on his own and wondering if Mark would make it back this time.

There were also the times when he was being painfully slow during -ahem- _pleasurable _moments.

But, the worst of all was when Marik used some sort of toy on him and then left him like that, so that when he came back Judai would be writhing and panting and practically begging to be fucked.

Judai hated those because they removed all of his ability to think and all he wanted was touch, but he couldn't get it.

But, he endured it. Not because the sex afterwards was amazing (Which it was) but because he did, truly, love the man, and all his quirks, even if they did cause hours of painful torture.

Besides, Marik seemed to enjoy it when Judai cursed him.

-x-

**Lizzie: **Wow, it was hard to keep this rated to a T...


	44. Yohan x Judai Valentines Ice Cream

**Lizzie: **Here's chapter 44!

**44: Yohan x Judai: Valentines Ice Cream. Requested by Takamiya.**

**Warnings: **BoyxBoy, AU, sexual themes.

-x-

"Ben and Jerry's(1)? We're going here?" Judai asked.

"Yup! Why have normal valentines chocolates when you can have valentines chocolate ice cream?" Yohan answered.

"True!" Judai chirruped. They quickly got their ice creams, Judai getting chocolate and Yohan getting vanilla, and sat down.

Yohan watched with amusement as Judai eagerly ate his ice cream. Judai was too cute for his own good... He smirked when Judai licked his spoon.

"You know, I can think of a better use for your tongue..." Yohan said. Judai flicked ice cream at him and burst out laughing when it landed right on the center of Yohan's forehead.

Yohan smirked and flicked some ice cream at Judai, revelling in the yelp Judai let out when it hit him on the cheek.

Judai growled and wiped the ice cream off his cheek.

"This. Means. War." Judai snapped before flinging more ice cream at his blunette boyfriend. Yohan grinned and retaliated. This started an all out war which all the other customers and employees joined.

"You know, we're going to to get fired for this..." One employee said once the war was over.

"But it was _so _worth it." Another said, making the others nod.

"Judai~." Yohan sang.

"Yes?" Judai asked suspiciously.

"I think we can have a lot of fun cleaning that ice cream off you." Yohan chirruped before dragging the blushing Judai away.

And, it turned out, Yohan was right. Cleaning up _was_ a lot of fun.

-x-

(1) I don't own Ben and Jerry's...

**Lizzie: **-holding nose- I'm sure it was, Judai...


	45. Atem x Judai Impressed

**Lizzie: **Hehe, chapter 45!

**45: Atem x Judai: Impressed. Requested by chrisandersenyuki.**

**Warnings: **BoyxBoy, AU

-x-

Atem growled at the man in front of him. The man had managed to kill the soldiers with him and corner him, leaving him to do his best to defend himself. But the mans monster was too strong, and he felt himself weakening.

"Stop it!" A voice cried, startling the pharaoh and the man. They both turned to see a boy there, he looked no older than 17 and had duo shaded brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. He was wearing a white tank top and white pants that had red designs up the leg. Both items of clothing looked well worn.

"Awww, it seems the pharaoh's people are loyal to him. You shall pay for interrupting me!" The man sneered and his monster launched a blast at the boy. Atem cried out, not wanting anyone innocent to get hurt. But, the boy smirked and suddenly a duel monster appeared behind him.

"Yubel!" The boy cried. The monster, Yubel, nodded and took the blast. To their surprise, Yubel seemed to absorb the blast. She then smirked and sent the blast right back at the man, killing him instantly.

"Thank you, Yubel." The boy said.

"It's all right, just try to stop getting into trouble." Yubel replied before disappearing.

"Who are you?" Atem asked, making the boy jump.

"Oh! I'm Judai! It's a pleasure to meet you, Your Majesty." Judai answered and started to bow, but Atem strode forward and stopped him by placing a hand on his shoulder.

"You have no need to bow to me, I owe you my life." Atem told him. Judai blushed.

"It was nothing." Judai mumbled, looking down. Atem couldn't help but think it was incredibly cute.

"It was not nothing, you could have just walked away and left me to die." Atem insisted.

"If you say so." Judai replied.

"May I make it up to you?" Atem asked.

"Huh? Oh, no! Trust me, the last thing you would want it to be in debt to me, since I'm just a street orphan!" Judai cried and then clapped his hands over his mouth.

"A street orphan? Very well then, to repay you, you will live in the palace." Atem said.

"W-what?" Judai squeaked, his eyes wide.

"You can live in the palace, it's the very least I can do to repay you." Atem replied.

"B-but-" Judai stuttered.

"I insist." Atem said firmly.

"All right then." Judai sighed. Atem smiled. He didn't want to lose Judai, he was just far too interesting...

-x-

**Lizzie: **Yup! Judai is _very _interesting!


	46. Misawa x Judai Ichbankun and Second Best

**Lizzie: **Whee! And another chapter! Um... may I ask for a few more requests, since this is kinda the last request on my list... I can ask my friends for prompts and pairings, but I don't want to bug them too much. So please, may I have more requests? -chibi adorable eyes of doom-

**46: Misawa x Judai: Ichiban-kun and Second Best. Requested by KlonoaDreams.**

**Warnings: **BoyxBoy

-x-

For Misawa, everything was a competition. You had to compete to be the best of anything, and for a while, in Duel Academia, he was considered the best duellist and the smartest in their year.

Until Yuki Judai beat him.

He was still considered the smartest, but was no longer considered the best duellist. Because of this, he called Judai 'Ichiban-kun' or 'Number one', it reminded him there was competition to beat so he could become top again.

But, slowly, as he became friends with Judai, he found himself not caring that he wasn't the number one duellist any more. Because he was now in another competition.

Since Judai was so happy go lucky, he had a lot of friends that were all major parts of Judai's heart.

So, Misawa made himself a promise he would win this competition.

The competition to be number one in Judai's heart.

And this time, he wouldn't settle for being second best.

-x-

**Lizzie: **There! Take that Sarah-chan! Hehe, sorry. Sarah-chan bet me I wouldn't be able to get another chapter out before 5 O'clock today, and here's 5 updates, before 5 O'clock!


	47. Jounouchi x Judai Beating

**Important!:** Okay, I'm sorry to the people that are rather uncomfortable reading about my Negli's, but this is rather important. I got my blood tested, again... and, well... My blood cell count has went up. The treatment's working. I'm gong to be okay! -gets glomped by muses... again- Gah!

**Lizzie: **-In a very good mood- All right! Chapter 47!

**47: Jounouchi x Judai: Beating. Requested by chrisandersenyuki.**

**Warnings: **BoyxBoy, AU

-x-

Jounouchi hummed happily as he walked down the road. Not even the rain seemed to bother his euphoric mood. He was happy because he had found out his mother was moving back to Domino, meaning he could see Shizuka more often.

He paused when he heard a noise come from an ally way. Making a split second decision, he cautiously walked down the alley way.

"For a skinny little punk you sure can fight back well. But now it's your turn to feel some pain!" A voice said before there was the sound of flesh hitting flesh and a small cry of pain. Jounouchi ran down the alley and saw a small figure being surrounded by several larger figures. One of them was holding the small figure to the wall, his hand in a fist.

"Oi!" Jounouchi shouted, gaining all of their attention. "Leave him alone!"

"Leave him alone!" One of them mocked. "Lets see you do something about it, punk."

"All right, but don't say I didn't warn you." Jounouchi said, before rushing forward, within two minutes, all the thugs were knocked out.

"You all right there?" Jounouchi asked the small one, who was wearing a hoodie and had the hood up, not surprising with this rain.

"I'll be fine, thanks." The boy said and Jounouchi was surprised. He sounded young...

"Really? Because it looks like you can barely walk..." Jounouchi told him.

"I'll be fine." The boy insisted and pushed himself off the wall. He instantly proved himself wrong by almost falling flat on his face. Jounouchi, thankfully, caught him.

"C'mon. I'll take you to my friend's house so he can heal you up a bit." Jounouchi murmured and started to carry the boy towards the Game Shop. The boy protested a good bit, but finally fell silent and allowed himself to be carried.

"Game shop, how can I hel- Jou!" Yugi said when they walked through the door.

"This kid was being beat up by some thugs, so I brought him here." Jounouchi told him.

"My name's Judai, not kid." Judai protested.

"Okay then, Judai, could you go sit down while I get the medical kit?" Yugi asked. Jounouchi nodded and set Judai down on a chair while Yugi left to get the medical kit.

"You know, you look mysterious with that hood on." Jounouchi said.

"Huh? Oh, right." Judai asked, startled. He pulled down his hood, revealing duo shaded brown hair that framed an angled face with brown eyes.

"How the hell did you fit your hair under the hood?" Jounouchi asked, making Judai blink.

"I don't know..." Judai muttered. Just then, Yugi came back in and told Judai to take his top and hoodie off, which he did. The room was filled with a comfortable silence, only broken by Judai hissing in pain when Yugi cleaned his wounds.

"Thank you. Both of you." Judai said suddenly as Yugi finished up.

"Not a problem." Yugi reassured him.

"I wasn't going to leave someone to get beat up." Jounouchi said.

"Most people would have." Judai replied.

"I know, but, fortunately for you, I'm not most people." Jounouchi told him.

"I can see that. Well, I'd better get going. Thanks again!" Judai said, standing up and walking out of the game shop.

"You were interested in him." Yugi said bluntly, making Jounouchi blush.

"Was it that obvious?" Jounouchi asked.

"Well, it was a bit hard not to tell with the way you were looking at him. Now, I'd suggest you go chase him before he disappears." Yugi answered.

Jounouchi nodded and ran out the door. Yugi sighed but smiled. It was about time that Jounouchi started to get a good life.

-x-

**Lizzie: **Whee! I just love crack pairings!

To Takamiya:

That honestly made me giggle way more than it should have...

Chapter 42:

I know! I just wanted to glomp her every time I saw her...

Chapter 43:

-hands you a tissue- I think you need it :D

Chapter 44:

So you hate them because the ice cream led to a smexy sex scene? -Innocent face-

Chapter 45:

Well, Judai did say he'd become evil to protect his friends, so killing someone for his ruler isn't that surprising...

Judai attracts trouble as much as Harry Potter does! XD I wonder what would happen if they were in the same room...

Chapter 46:

Yeah, poor Misawa needs more love... He gets picked on way too often...

Off:

Well, I'm trying to keep it to Yu-Gi-Oh! And keep it rated a T, but otherwise, anything is okay! ^.^

1: Wait... Me? As in, Lizzie-chan me? But one of the things I said at the start was no OCs... Besides, I don't even wanna know what would happen if me and Judai ended up in the same room...

2: I'll have to look up Ragnarok, but sure! That's going on the list!

3: Um... I've never watched Sukisho... And I'm trying to keep it to Yu-Gi-Oh! So...

4: A threesome? With two hot bishies and a cute Judai? -dies of nosebleed-


	48. Hayato x Judai Feelings

**Lizzie: **-singing- How can we believe in heaven? Human reason counters all ideas of soul society... -pulls headphones off- Yes? Oh! Right! The chapter!

**48: Hayato x Judai: Feelings. Requested by KlonoaDreams.**

**Warnings: **BoyxBoy.

**Setting: **After Hayato's duel with his dad.

-x-

If you were to ask Hayato how he felt at the moment, he wouldn't be able to tell you without going into a rant.

Part of him felt relieved, because he was getting to stay at Duel Academia with his friends, which was always a good thing.

Another part of him felt happy, for the same reasons before and the fact that he had managed to beat his father and had proven him wrong.

He also felt indebted. To the one boy who had managed to encourage him to follow his dreams, the one boy who had made him interested in dueling again, and the one boy that had given him the card that helped him beat his father. Yuki Judai.

If Judai hadn't come to the Academia, he would probably be working in his father's sake company right now, which he would have absolutely hated.

Judai probably didn't realize it, but everything about him was inspiring. The fact that he never let being in Osiris red bring him down, his attitude, even the way he duelled.

Hayato honestly didn't know how Judai's life was going to go, but he hoped he was there to see it.

-x-

**Lizzie: **Awww... Anyway, sorry this took so long, but my friends are dragging me out _everywhere. _And, well, when I got this pairing and prompt, I realized that I didn't remember all that much about Hayato, so I'm re watching the GX series, thoroughly, so if I directly reference to one of the episodes, that may be why.. (And, most of my knowledge came from the dub episodes, so I'm watching it in sub as much as I can this time...)

To Takamiya:

-phew- Ah! You don't need to apologize!

-points to head- I have a muse Judai and a muse Harry living in there... No wonder I don't know what goes on in my head half the time...

Muse Harry and Judai: Oi!

-blinks- I've done all those things too... Damn being accident prone! -shakes fist and manages to bang said fist off the wall- OW!

You're welcome!

Yeah... If I met Sho I'd probably glomp him. If I met Misawa... I'd ask him for help on my chemistry homework XD

Fair enough :D

Chap 47:

Of course! Judai uses his ultimate darkness powers of doom to fit his hair under the hood! XD I'd still say that out of all the Yu-Gi-Oh! Series I've seen, Yugi's hair has to be the craziest...


	49. Seto x Judai Business

**Lizzie: **Gah! -running about like a headless chicken-

**Muse Judai: **-watches in amusement- Lizzie's very sorry that she's not updated in a while, but with her school subjects, her year is also organising the school Halloween party and she's not got a costume yet... But, anyway, here's the newest chapter!

**49: Seto x Judai: Business. Requested by KlonoaDreams**

-x-

The business world was cold and unforgiving. That fact was very true, and known to almost everyone, especially those in business.

Seto enjoyed business, it gave him new challenges every day, it was demanding, it kept him sharp and, most importantly, it brought money in.

Not many could withstand the pressure of owning a business. It took someone strong and quick mentally, and a passion, as well as a good idea. Most business owners were also cold and ruthless, they had to be to get what they wanted.

So, it was a complete surprise when he met the CEO of Snow Music (1), Yuki Judai.

Not much was known about the young CEO. He had inherited the business from his parents when they died and he had taken it to new heights, and it was now the biggest music company around.

Seto had met him when they had made a deal for the music used in Kaiba Corp's advertisements. Judai looked to be about 18, despite being 26 and had duo shaded brown hair and chocolate brown eyes.

But, the true surprise had come with Judai's personality. Judai was kind, naïve, innocent, funny, friendly and always cheerful. These were qualities that were almost never found in the business world, never mind in CEOs. It was odd, but refreshing at the same time.

Before Seto knew it, he found himself looking forward to meetings with Judai. Judai always managed to make him smile, no matter what mood he had been in before hand. This made him think clearer and make better decisions, which helped with his company.

But, no matter how many times he met with Judai, he always felt a longing for, well... _more._

He wanted to know him better, like the reason Judai had went into business instead of selling off the company for a lot of money.

It would take a while, but Seto had patience. After all, one of the things you needed in the business world was patience.

-x-

(1) Because 'Yuki' means snow... I'm so uncreative...

**Lizzie: **Yay! Another dose of crack XD

To Takamiya:

Yay! I'm glad it did :D I liked Hayato, I just forgot him easily... I wanna meet Judai too!

I would get him to help with ALL my homework... especially since I've got chemistry homework I need to do...

You're lucky you've only got one muse, My muses take the forms of any character from anything I like, so I've got a LOT of muses... no wonder it's absolute chaos in my head...


	50. Yugi x Judai Victory

**Lizzie: **Um... Hiya! :D Anyway, I've got something to say. There will be very few, if any, updates during the next week, starting tomorrow. Before you guys lynch me, I've got a good reason! My school's offering a study week and, to be completely honest, I really need to go, and during this we'll be staying in some hotel where I'll be lucky if I get on the computer at all... so, that's my reason. Gomen, guys!

**50: Yugi x Judai: Victory. Requested by chrisandersenyuki.**

**Warnings: **BoyxBoy

-x-

"That was a good duel." Yugi said as he shut down his duel disk. Judai nodded and smiled brightly.

"Yup! It was really fun!" Judai chirruped.

"I'm just glad you're not feeling bad about loosing." Yugi told him.

"I am a little disappointed, but that's to be expected. Besides, if you lose a duel you've got to learn from it and get better!" Judai replied.

"True." Yugi admitted, nodding.

Judai was a peculiar boy, that was for sure. He had a childish energy around him that made others smile, yet he had a feeling of maturity. He was also innocent, but wise. Judai was full of opposites, yet he made it work easily and was very easy to make friends with.

Yugi was glad he got to duel the brunette and, even though he had been the winner of the duel, he couldn't shake the feeling that Judai was the true winner of this meeting.

-x-

**Lizzie: **Hmmm... It's a bit short...


	51. Neos x Judai Saviour

**Lizzie: **-Listening to the Poetry of the Poisoned album- What are you looking at me for? The chapter's down there!

**51: Neos x Judai: Saviour. Requested by chrisandersenyuki.**

-x-

Every so often, Neos would find himself daydreaming. The others teased him about it, saying he had left his head in Neospace. They wouldn't tease him if they knew who his thoughts were centred on. And that person was Judai Yuki.

...Now that I've given you a moment to get your mind out of the gutters, I can tell you that his thoughts were completely innocent, well, most of the time. He couldn't help it! Judai was so cute!

And that was what made him think. When he had heard that Judai was going to be the saviour of Neospace, he had expected Judai to have grown and become a mature young man. But, Judai was still childish with innocence abound.

It had surprised and shocked Noes that Judai was like this, even though he was destined to save them.

Gradually he began to realise that even though Judai was childish, he was more than capable of doing the task assigned to him.

That didn't mean Judai didn't still surprise him though.

-x-

**Lizzie: **Heh, it feels like there's something missing from this... I can't figure out what though...

To Takamiya:

Ohh... I'd hate to only be able to use only my schools computors...

I kinda miss the old Judai too, but I like the newer Judai as well because he kicks a** and is still quite innocent!


	52. Seto x Judai Light

**Lizzie: **Yay! Second chapter today!

**52: Seto x Judai: Light.**

**Warnings: **BoyxBoy, AU, cursing, sexual situations

-x-

"I attack with Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon!" Seto cried. The three headed dragon powered up it's attack.

"I activate Evolutionary Wings!" Judai yelled as he played the card. He put two of his cards that were in his hand into the graveyard. The attack hit, but it seemed to reflect off the Hane Kuriboh.

"What the?" Seto asked.

"With Evolutionary Wings, I discard two cards in my hand to make Hane Kuriboh a level 10! Hane Kuriboh Level 10's effect allows me to sacrifice him to destroy all the opposing monsters in attack mode and deal their attack points as damage!" Judai explained.

"Shit!" Seto cursed.

"Hane Kuriboh, send that power right back to him!" Judai cried. The power was sent back to the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon and it was destroyed. Seto fell to his knees as the last of his life points depleted.

"Gotcha! That was a good duel!" Judai said, doing his signature two finger point.

"I agree. Though I'm surprised you aren't cheering 'I beat Seto Kaiba!'" Seto replied.

"Do you want me to?" Judai asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No." Seto answered. When Yugi had introduced him to Judai, promising an interesting duel, Seto had been disbelieving. Now he wondered why he doubted Yugi's words.

And an interesting duel it had been. No matter how bleak the situation had been for Judai, he took it with a smile. And what a beautiful smile...

"Um, are you okay?" Judai asked. Seto realized with a snap that he had been lost in his thoughts.

"Yeah. Do you want to go to dinner?" Seto questioned.

"Are you asking me out?" Judai answered incredulously.

"Yes." Seto replied honestly.

"Okay then." Judai said with a smile. Seto smirked and led Judai to his limo. Anybody looking would say that Seto looked like the cat that caught the canary. Now he just needed to catch the cream...

Seto almost had a nosebleed when this thought gave him a mental image of Judai covered with whipped cream.

-x-

**Lizzie: **XD Perverted Seto! :D

To Takamiya:

You don't need to be afraid to ask for odd pairings, I mainly started writing this so I could write the crack pairings...

I went "Kyaaaah! Kawaii!" When I saw the cocoons XD

True, true :D Fine then, he was still naïve :P

Um... I've never seen Labyrinth, so do you mind if I just make it any masquerade ball?


	53. Yohan x Judai Dream

**Lizzie: **Yay! Chapter 53!

**53: Yohan x Judai: Dream.**

**Warnings: **BoyxBoy, sexual situations

-x-

Yohan growled as he tossed and turned. He really wanted to sleep, but everything he tried wouldn't work.

Sighing, he turned so he was facing his lover, Judai. He looked so cute while he was asleep, and he had the funny tendency to talk in his sleep too.

"Mmm, Yohan." Judai sighed. Yohan grinned. So, his innocent little lover was having a not so innocent dream, eh?

"Yes, Judai?" Yohan asked.

"Stop teasing me, Yohan..." Judai mumbled.

"So you want me to give it to you?" Yohan questioned.

"Yes, please..." Judai begged.

"Are you sure?" Yohan teased.

"Yes! I just want my damn ice cream back!" Judai cried, still sound asleep. Yohan fell out the bed, the thump startling Judai awake.

"Yohan?" Judai called, looking for the bluenette.

"Go back to sleep Judai." Yohan told him. Soon, Judai's head appeared over the side of the bed.

"Why are you on the floor?" Judai asked.

"Never mind Judai. It's nothing." Yohan answered.

"If you say so." Judai said dubiously. He lay back down and soon Yohan crawled back onto the bed beside him. Judai gave him a quick cuddle before trying to settle back to sleep.

Judai didn't get back to sleep for hours later. 'Why?', I hear you ask.

He had a craving for ice cream.

-x-

**Lizzie: **I want some ice cream too...


	54. Haou x Judai Shower

**Lizzie: **:D Fourth chapter today! I'm making up for my week's absence!

**54: Haou x Judai: Shower.**

**Warnings: **BoyxBoy, sexual situations, mild language

-x-

Judai cursed as he stumbled over his own feet. He _hated _mornings.

Judai grabbed a towel and pulled his pyjamas off, getting ready for a shower. Hopefully, that would wake him up a little.

He stepped into the shower, sighing when the warm water hit him. He let it run down his skin for a moment before a thought hit him. _'Wait... I didn't turn the water on...'_

Suddenly, two arms wrapped around his waist and Judai squeaked, spinning around quickly. He met amused golden eyes.

"Haou!" Judai cried.

"As much as I'm not complaining, why did you decide to join me in the shower?" Haou asked.

"I-I was half asleep and I didn't realize..." Judai stuttered. Haou cut him off with a kiss.

"Like I said, I'm not complaining. After all, a lot of _fun _things can happen with two people in the shower." Haou purred. Judai shuddered.

A few hours later, Judai realized that at least he had been right about one thing. A shower _had _woken him up.

-x-

**Lizzie: **I'm sure it did, Judai -Big, perverted grin-


	55. Johan x Judai Nightmare

**Lizzie:** Chapter 55! Wow, I never expected it to go this far... And I've still got 14 requests!

**55: Johan x Judai: Nightmare**

**Warnings: **BoyxBoy

-x-

Johan woke with a start. He blinked and tried to think of what could have woke him up. He hadn't had a nightmare, so that wasn't it. It also wasn't one of those dreams where he was falling and he woke just as he hit the ground...

Then he heard it. A whimper. Johan spun around and saw Judai lying next to him, gripping the sheets tightly and looking distressed.

"Judai!" Johan cried and shook the small boy's shoulders. Judai just whimpered more.

"Judai! Wake up!" Johan shouted. Judai woke up with a gasp and looked around the room blindly.

"Judai?" Johan asked. Judai spun around and his eyes widened. Suddenly, Johan was wrapped into a hug and Judai was crying into his chest.

"That d-dream was so real! I-I t-though you were d-dead!" Judai sobbed. Johan quickly wrapped his arms around Judai, trying to soothe him.

"I'm not dead, I'm right here. It was just a dream..." Johan whispered. Judai continued to sob for a while before finally calming down.

"Better?" Johan asked.

"Yeah." Judai croaked, his voice hoarse from sobbing. Johan nodded and guided Judai to lying back on the bed, never once loosening his grip on the brunette.

"Go back to sleep, Judai." Johan told him. Judai nodded and fell asleep within minutes, snuggling up to Johan. Johan smiled and followed him into the land of dreams.

There were no more nightmares that night.

-x-

**Lizzie: **Poor Judai, having a nightmare of losing Johan...

To Takamiya:

Chapter 52:

Yeah... I kinda used that episode as a template so I could remember what Evolutionary Wings did... Um... I think it was the WXYZ Dragon? I'm not sure...

That'll make Judai very happy ^.^

OFF:

Nope, never seen it. Mainly to annoy my friend because I've never seen David Bowie in a movie or heard any of his songs and my friend is a major David Bowie fan... It annoys her when I remind her of the above fact...

Masquerade balls are awesome though! I've been to one! Though I gained a stalker there... That was scary...

Chapter 53:

I want chocolate chip! :D

I'm sure Judai gets filled by that type of cream a lot... XD -gets slapped upside the head- OW!

Chapter 54:

-hands you tissue-

Many MANY fun things happen in showers :D


	56. Johan x Judai Ragnarok

**Lizzie: **Sorry this took so long, but I have a whole lot of homework to do, in fact, I've still to finish it... -.-

**56: Johan x Judai (Again): Ragnarok**

**Warnings: **BoyxBoy

-x-

"Okay, how about this one. Two men walk into a bar."

"What happened?"

"They shouted 'OW!' and fell onto their backsides, obviously." (1)

Johan laughed at Fubuki's joke as he walked down the Anime Con. He was dressed as Roan from Ragnarok, the only thing miising was the wig and the contacts. (2) While Fubuki was dressed as Tamaki Souh from Ouran High School Host Club.

"Hey! Johan! Look! It's your love interest!" Fubuki cried. Johan looked where Fubuki was pointing. He saw a boy dressed as Yuufa from Ragnarok, also missing the wig. Johan blinked but walked over to him.

"Hello." Johan said. The boy paused and blinked, but then grinned when he got a good look at Johan's costume.

"Hello to you too." The boy replied.

"I'm Anderson Johan." Johan introduced.

"And I'm Yuki Judai." Judai answered.

"Interested in making Ragnarok fangirls squeal?" Johan asked.

"Huh?" Judai questioned. Johan smirked and pulled the brunette forward, crashing his lips onto Judai's. Soon, squeals of 'It's Roan x Yuufa!' filled the air and Judai blushed a bright red. Quickly, the kiss was broken.

"Ah, I love being a match maker." Fubuki sighed.

"Tamaki-senpai!" A chorus of voices squealed. Fubuki turned and saw a lot of girls dressed in the Ouran's girls uniform.

"Hello lovely ladies, I know you all wish to see me, but if we could be polite and go one at a time..." Fubuki said.

"Tamaki-senpai!" They all screamed and rushed forwards. Fubuki screamed and ran, the girls chasing after him.

"Is he always like that?" Judai asked.

"Pretty much." Johan answered. "Do you want to go grab something to eat?"

"Sure!" Judai chirruped and followed Johan happily.

"Oi! Stop being a Romeo and help me!" Fubuki cried before he was tackled by the fangirls.

-x-

(1) A mockery of the many "Two men walked into a bar" Jokes

(2) When I looked up Ragnarok, I got two results. This was the one I picked. I hope it's the right one!

**Lizzie: **XD Poor Fubuki!

To Takamiya:

You're welcome!

You're so lucky you've never had nightmares, they're scary...

-hugs Judai- :D

Huh... That's an interesting theory...

Off:

Yup, it annoys her so much it's funny XD Oh... Now I wanna see that parody, dammit!

Yeah, I was at a Masquerade Ball for my 16th birthday, it was sooooooo cool...

The stalker thing though.. -shivers- That was really scary. Thank god he had to move out the country...


	57. Ryou x Edo x Judai Pro

**Lizzie: **Chapter 57! Whoot!

**57: Ryou x Edo x Judai: Pro. Requested by Takamiya.**

**Warnings: BoyxBoy**, threesome, sexual mentions.

-x-

Judai knew he would never have a normal life. After all, he was the Herald of Gentle Darkness, he had a duel monster fused with his soul, making him half duel monster, and he attracted trouble like Asuka did with drooling boys.

So, it came as no surprise that when he started dating, that wasn't normal either. After all, he had _two _boyfriends.

And those two weren't normal either. They were Phoenix Edo and Marufuji Ryou. Two of the biggest names in Professional duelling.

Due to them being professional duellists, and Judai having to go and save the worlds, they never got to see each other as often as they would like.

The few times they did meet together were special and precious to them. They savoured each one and always looked forward to the next, never exactly sure when that would be.

They were all professionals at being odd, but Ryou and Edo were definitely professionals at making sure Judai wouldn't be able to walk some mornings.

-x-

**Lizzie: **XD Poor Judai, never gonna be normal... At least he got two hot bishies out of it!

To Takamiya:

Sorry I picked bad characters...

Umm... I didn't understand most of that, so I'll take your word for it :D

Ehehehe, you can thank my sister for Fubuki cosplaying as Tamaki, cuz we had a conversation that went like this as I was writing that:

"Me: Arg! I can't think of a character that matches him! (I was having a brain blank)

Emma: Describe him.

Me: He's got a lot of fangirls, he's a drama queen, but he's handsome, and he plays the -

Emma: Are you describing Tamaki Souh?

Me: ….No. But I now know who Fubuki can cosplay as!"

It was funny XD A room with both Tamaki and Fubuki in it would soon be flooded by fangirls XD


	58. Mai x Judai Love Advice

**Lizzie: **Wheee! Another chapter!

**58: Mai x Judai: Love Advice. Requested by ChaoCream**

**Warnings:** For the Yaoi fans, it's Girl x Boy.

-x-

Mai knew what she was talking about when it came to love, in fact, people who knew her considered her to be an expert.

So it was no surprise when Judai asked her for advice, because he thought he might have had a crush on one of his friends.

It had taken a long time, but they had eventually determined those feelings to be brotherly, not a crush. But, during this time, something odd happened.

Mai started to fall for Judai.

It had started simple. Every so often she would notice how handsome Judai was or how refreshing Judai's innocent personality was, but it quickly evolved into a crush, which turned into love as she got to know Judai better.

At first, she tried to brush it off, thinking it was reasonable wanting one of the guys who didn't constantly stare at her boobs. But it was impossible to get rid of the feelings so she gave in and asked Judai out.

She was pleasantly surprised when Judai said yes.

They had been dating for four months now and Mai couldn't be any happier. She was surrounded by good friends, a good job and a kind and caring boyfriend.

It also turned out she was an expert at wrapping Judai around her little finger.

-x-

**Lizzie: **Still not too keen on pairing Judai with girls...


	59. Manjoume x Judai Art

**Lizzie: **Sorry this took so long, but I caught a stomach bug and I wasn't allowed near the computer until I was well again. So, Who's next?

**Muse Judai: **-Looks at list- Heartofhate1014

**Lizzie: **Oh! Okay! And while I remember, when you ask for a pairing, could you _please _put a prompt with each pairing? I can bug my friends for prompts, but I'd prefer not to. Thankfully, 9 times out of 10 I do get the prompts from you guys, but some people are still not adding them with their requests.

**59: Manjoume x Judai: Art. Requested by heartofhate1014.**

-x-

"Hey! Manjoume! Look at this!" Judai chirruped, running ahead of Fubuki who looked _very _amused about something. Judai pulled up his shirt a little to show his stomach, and the temporary dragon tattoo he had got there.

"You got a tattoo?" Manjoume asked.

"Well, it's temporary... So I thought it would be cool!" Judai answered.

"Oh, Manjoume, could I talk to you a second?" Fubuki asked, still grinning. Manjoume hesitated, but followed the grinning brunette.

"What do you want to talk about?" Manjoume asked.

"Well, I've had a feeling that yours and Judai's sex life has been suffering lately." Fubuki started, ignoring the fact that Manjoume was staring at him wondering how he had guessed that. "So, that tattoo is _edible._"

"Really? That'll be interesting." Manjoume said blandly. He walked forward back to the group, ignoring the parts of his mind that were really happy about the tattoo being edible.

Through the rest of the day, it was all Manjoume could do to not drag Judai back home and have his way with him.

Finally, when they got home, they ended up in the bedroom.

The tattoo had 'mysteriously' vanished the next morning.

-x-

**Lizzie: **Yeah, real mysterious :D

To Takamiya:

Oh, okay :D

57: Was that one called Fantasies? I think I've read it... Judai was in a short skirt :D And then he Johan and Ryou -nosebleed at hotness-

And Sora from KH, Hunni from OHSHC, Edward from FMA... -shot-

58: Abridged! XD That was funny. Especially with Jou's odd comments about her commanding breasts XD

Black Magician Girl looks cute and sexy, which is very hard to pull off!

Really? I really wanna see that episode now... XD


	60. Marik x Judai Extraordinary

**Lizzie: **Yay! Chapter 60! I'm hyper... again!

**60: Marik x Judai: Extraordinary**

**Warnings: **BoyxBoy, cross dressing

-x-

Next to his boyfriend, Ishtar Malik, Judai felt very plain.

Malik had an amazing tan, blonde hair that fell to his shoulders and lilac eyes. Judai was pale and had brown eyes and hair. The only thing, in his opinion, that really stuck out about him was that his hair was slightly gravity defying.

Yet, very often Marik would tell Judai that he was amazing. It never failed to brighten his mood, but he had to ask why Marik did so.

The answer had stunned him. For two reasons. One, Marik had gone into a rant with all the reasons Judai wasn't plain, which included how apparently amazing Judai was in bed. (Judai still went red when he remembered that part.)

And the second, Marik proposed to him. He had suddenly stopped in the middle of his rant and said "And that's why I want to marry you." And then proposed.

Judai had been stunned and had just stood there gaping for a while, before the words registered in his mind and he couldn't help but yell his answer, which was yes, of course.

So now, here he was, in a wedding dress, waiting for the biggest moment of his life.

And he had never felt so extraordinary.

-x-

**Lizzie: **Awww...

To Takamiya:

59:

Since the tattoo is edible, a lot of licking will get rid of it... :D

Huh.. I never thought of that XD I just made it a dragon because I have a dragon tattoo on my back.

OFF:

Mhm, threesomes, in my opinion, are awesome :D Tissue?

Hunni is the one Mori is always looking after. Are you saying I'm an uke? -points at own brunette hair-

Muse Judai: You are an uke though. In every seme/uke test you've taken, you got uke.

Lizzie: Point.

Ohh... I love thoeries! Especially time travel ones, but my friends just say I'm a nerd... -pout-

To who I suspect is heartofhate1014 :P:

Get some rest! I'd prefer you don't review and be well than reviewing and being unwell!

-grabs videos and runs, cackling madly-

So... many... perverted... thoughts... for... that... prompt! -dies of nosebleed-


	61. Yami Bakura x Judai Snuggle

**Lizzie: **Yay! Chapter 61!

**61: Yami Bakura x Judai: Snuggle. (Once again, he'll be called Bakura for the sake of my fingers.)**

**Warnings: **BoyxBoy

-x-

"Sh... I think he's waking up."

"Aw... But that means the cute moment will stop..."

"Does anyone have a camera?"

Judai groaned as he slowly awoke, the voices stopping him from falling back asleep. In an unconscious attempt to get back to sleep, he snuggled closer to the warmth that was beside him.

"Aw! That's so cute!"

"I found the camera!" There was _snap _and a small flash, making Judai groan again and this time, he opened his eyes. All of his friends were standing in front of him, Rei holding a camera, and they looked very amused about something.

"Good morning!" Rei chirruped.

"Morning." Judai replied. He tried to move off the couch, but found that he couldn't. "What the...?"

He found the source of his inability to move and his friends amusement. Bakura had his arms tightly wound around Judai, and they were both curled up next to each other. Judai tried to unwrap Bakura's arms, but Bakura growled and held him tighter.

"Uh... Guys? A little help?" Judai asked his now sniggering friends.

"And break up that cute scene? No way." Asuka answered.

"Besides, we don't really want to get on Bakura's bad side." Honda continued.

"Oh, great. You guys are a lot of help." Judai grumbled.

"And now we've got some blackmail against him!" Rei said, holding up the camera.

"If you use that against me I will kill you." Bakura said suddenly, making everyone jump.

"When did you wake up?" Yugi asked.

"When Judai asked for help. Now, leave." Bakura growled. The group ran out the room, still sniggering slightly, but Bakura didn't move at all. Judai once again tried to get up, only to squeak when he was pulled back down.

"Don't move. I'm warm and comfy." Bakura told him.

"I didn't take you to be someone that likes cuddles." Judai said.

"Don't expect this often." Bakura replied. Judai just smiled and relaxed in his lover's arms, falling asleep within seconds.

Bakura grinned as he watched Judai, many fun ideas popping into his mind.

"Get your rest while you can Judai, you're gonna need it for what I have planned for you later." Bakura purred. Judai shivered. For some reason he had a feeling he wouldn't be able to walk later...

-x-

**Lizzie: **-holding nose and grinning- :D

To Takamiya:

You're welcome! ^.^

Marik is awesome :D So is Little Kuriboh XD

Leather Pants?

To be honest, when I first saw his hair I thought it was lilac-y XD

Ah! I wanna see that picture! Even if it is in Japanese!

OFF:

Yay!

Yup! That's the one! Also, the fangirls call him 'Honey-senpai' because his name sounds like honey XD

I knew what you meant, I was just teasing :D I am an uke anyway...

Huh... -squints- You're right! Asuka does look a bit like Kaiba! ...Is it sad that when I read the Kaiba + Jou bit my respect for her went up a bit?


	62. Honda x Judai Gravestone

**Lizzie: **-sitting there with a stunned look-

**Muse Judai:** What's up with her?

**Muse Johan: **She finally looked at the number of reviews she has.

**Muse Judai: **Oh...

**Lizzie: **2...5...2... Two hundred and fifty two? Thank you guys so much! For all those wonderful reviews!

**62: Honda x Judai: Gravestone. Requested by ninja-freak13**

**Warnings: **BoyxBoy, mentions of death.

-x-

"Do you promise not to laugh at me?" Judai asked.

"Are your parents that embarrassing? Because that's the fourth time you've asked that." Honda replied. He had been dating Judai for five months now and was finally getting to meet Judai's parents.

"No, it's just most people don't understand..." Judai said.

"To be honest, if they raised you I'm sure I'll like them." Honda told Judai, making him smile. "Wait... this is the graveyard... do you live next to the graveyard?"

"No." Judai answered and Honda started to get very confused. Suddenly, Judai stopped and Honda only barely managed to avoid crashing into him. Judai knelt in front of two of the gravestones and bowed slightly.

"Hey 'Kaa-san, 'Tou-san..." Judai whispered to the graves. Honda felt like hitting himself for not realising the obvious. He knelt down next to Judai and wrapped an arm around Judai's shoulders.

"This is Honda. We've been dating for five months now. You would of liked him, 'Kaa-san. And 'Tou-san, you would probably be trying to corner him to interrogate him..." Judai murmured.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Mr and Mrs Yuki. I want to thank you for having an amazing son and... um... Thank you for raising him while you could." Honda said. Judai smiled brightly at him.

"Thanks for understanding." Judai mumbled and gave Honda a quick hug.

"I'm not finished yet." Honda told him and then turned back to the gravestone.

"To be honest, when I started bugging Judai to meet you guys, I had one intention on mind. And that was to ask for your permission to marry him." Honda continued. Judai gasped beside him. "But, now the best I can do is hope that you approve of the both of us..."

Honda turned to look at his boyfriend, who was staring at him stunned.

"Do you rally mean that?" Judai asked.

"Yes. Every word." Honda answered, pulling out a ring. Judai's eyes filled with tears.

"Yes. I will marry you." Judai said. Honda slipped the ring onto his finger, kissing his hand. "You know, usually it's only the one proposing that's kneeling."

"Yeah, but we're special." Honda replied.

"'Kaa-san would be squealing right now and rushing around trying to plan the wedding..." Judai mused.

"I know which one you take after then." Honda said.

"Oi!" Judai cried, playfully hitting his arm. Honda smirked and kissed Judai, drawing a moan from him.

If you looked closely at the gravestones at that moment, you would see a man and a woman, smiling happily at their son, giving the happy couple their blessings.

-x-

**Lizzie: **-sniffs and rubs eyes- This reminds me of introducing my boyfriend to Dad... Except, the marriage proposal didn't happen...


	63. Mokuba x Judai Target

**Lizzie: **I'm so sorry this took so long! But, school's been a pain, I was at a concert last night (which was awesome! :D) at least 10 of my cousins decided that they wanted my help with homework, and I started a new job! -dies-

**63: Mokuba x Judai: Target. Requested by ninja-freak13**

**Warnings: **BoyxBoy, Grown up Mokuba, AU

-x-

Mokuba always knew that because he was a Kaiba, anyone close to him would be in danger. It only became worse when he became co-CEO for Kaiba corp., since it wasn't him that was the target anymore, it was his friends.

He now understood why Seto tried hard not to get close to anyone, he didn't want to see them hurt. It was hard, but they both had to deal with it.

Until Yuki Judai appeared into his life.

Judai managed to get through all his barriers very quickly, despite nobody ever doing that before, and made a place in Mokuba's heart.

Mokuba couldn't say he truly minded, because he didn't, but there had been three murder attempts on Judai and six kidnapping attempts. The last kidnapping attempt was very close. If Seto hadn't walked in just as they had knocked Judai out...

Mokuba had told Judai that he should leave, so he wouldn't get hurt. But, Judai had refused. He still remembered what Judai had said to win that argument:

"I'd rather be killed knowing I had stayed with you than living without you."

Mokuba, despite having the IQ of a genius, hadn't been able to think of anything to counter that. Especially when he realized he felt the same way.

So, their odd relationship continued, and so did the kidnap and murder attempts, only one kidnapping ever succeeding. Thankfully, Judai had been found within two days.

They had a few more arguments about it, but Mokuba never won, which a small part of him didn't mind.

Because he didn't want Judai to leave.

-x-

**Lizzie: **Yay! Now I've got to go help Becky with her homework...

To Takamiya:

61:

-grin- I was thinking two weeks...

XD at the 4kids thing... They are just plain evil -shudder-

Yay! That makes me happy!

OFF:

Coooooooooool! I'm gonna go watch that later!

Yeah, when Asuka duelled Judai I kept saying "Girl Power!" XD

I got them! They were so cuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuute! :D

My mum knows I like Yaoi, and she's all right with it because she likes it too!

62:

Yup...

It IS horrible to lose someone... I wish we didn't, but we do have to deal with it sometime in our life...

I wanted to kick Judai's parents in the anime! How dare they leave little Judai!

To Judy-Anderson:

Yay! I'm glad you think so!

To a childrens card game:

I stole his catch phrase? Oh yeah! -scratches head-

I've yet to play BBS at all. It turned out my brother had taken my PSP to school and lost it -.-

I'd be happy to do it, but could you send in a prompt as well?


	64. Judai x Judai Mirror

**Lizzie: **Yay! Chapter 64! This one was weird to write... Oh! Question. Should I put which pairing and prompt will be next at the end of each chapter? Or should I leave it a surprise?

**64: Judai x Judai (Yes, you read that right): Mirror. Requested by ninja-freak13**

**Warnings: **BoyxBoy, oddness.

-x-

It happened, like many things did with Judai, completely randomly. Judai had made a rare trip to home to see his parents, when he came across the mirror his father had got him on one of his travels.

Yubel had still been with him at the time, and she had felt wary about it, so Judai never went near it. But, now, he couldn't help it, he looked at it.

It was a simplistic mirror, the usual glass with a red frame. There was absolutely nothing odd about it at first glance, until he turned it over. Words were carved into the back, so small that he could barely read them. When he did decipher it, the message confused him.

_'In the world of mirrors, up is up and down is down, but be wary, since left is right and right is left, and nothing is as it seems.'_

Judai frowned and thought over it for a couple of seconds, but shrugged it off and turned the mirror back over, part of him feeling like something was going to happen. He took a deep breath and looked at the mirror and saw...

His reflection. Judai let out a breath he hadn't even realised he was holding and wiped his forehead.

But his reflection didn't move.

Judai froze and watched the mirror again. His reflection just stared back, creeping Judai out slightly. He moved around a bit, trying to get the refection to move, but it was like he was looking at a picture.

Suddenly, the reflections eyes glowed and Judai swayed, his vision darkening by the second.

His parents would later find him and rush him to the hospital, where he was diagnosed to be in a comatose state.

* * *

Judai had found himself in another world, which was a mirror image of the one he lived on. In fact, he had already met the mirror images of all his friends!

But, the oddest encounter had been meeting hiss own mirror image, whom he called Jaden to avoid confusion.

After a while, he started to notice subtle difference between the mirror images and his real friends, like mirror Sho was slightly braver, mirror Manjoume was slightly nicer. Jaden was more mature than Judai himself was, which was very odd.

He was starting to understand the mirrors message, it meant that there were similarities between his world and the mirror world, but differences as well.

But he still didn't understand the _'nothing is as it seems' _part.

* * *

Another while spent in the mirror world gave Judai another surprise, Jaden started _flirting _with him!

Judai had seen his and Jaden's as a brotherly one, so it had come as a complete shock when Judai had realised Jaden's attraction, and he was even more stunned when he had realised he had an attraction to Jaden too!

So now, here he was, in the room he had been given for as long as he needed it, trying to make sense of his thoughts.

"Penny for your thoughts?" A voiced asked, startling Judai. Speak of the devil, it was Jaden.

"I'm just confused." Judai answered. He had always found it easy to talk to Jaden, even with him hitting on him.

"About us?" Jaden pressed.

"Yeah." Judai replied. Jaden walked over to him and took Judai's face into his hands.

"Don't be, it can be very simple." Jaden told him, before leaning forward and kissing him. Judai's eyes widened but then he closed them and went with the flow.

"_Nothing is as it seems._" Jaden whispered when they broke apart.

"Huh?" Judai asked.

"Wake up!" Jaden suddenly cried and Judai blinked, finding himself in a hospital room, his parents at his bedside. When they saw he was awake, they both hugged him, crying in relief. Judai hugged back, but his thoughts were still on the mirror world.

Had it really been a dream? Was it just his subconscious playing tricks on him?

No. Judai decided. That hadn't been a dream, and, until he could meet Jaden again, he would always hold that memory dear in his heart.

-x-

**Lizzie: **Once again, it was weird writing this...

To Takamiya:

How could I not like them? They were so cute!

I just kept thinking of the various artwork I've seen of a grown up Mokuba...

Yup! Judai can kick a**!

Off:

Yup! She told me as long as I don't read lemons, she's fine... sooo... -points to The Seduction of Johan Anderson and Kinji Rare Ta Ai, which have three lemons in total- If she found out about those, she'd kill me, bring me back to life to yell at me, and then kill me again for good measure XD

Oooh Yes please! I can send you pics if you want, just tell me a pairing and I'll find pics for you!


	65. Johan x Judai Saving Me

**Lizzie: **I is happy :D I don't have any homework to do, for a change.

**65: Johan x Judai: Saving Me. Requested by JudaiLover74**

**Warnings: **BoyxBoy, near rape, bad language.

-x-

Judai cursed as he ducked under another fist. How did he get into this situation again? Oh yeah, he had decided to take the alley way as a shortcut home, and he had been jumped.

He had been able to defend himself so far, the ones attacking him having far more bruises than him, but, there were a lot of them and only one of him, so he could only defend himself for so long.

Soon, Judai was leaning against the wall, trying to support himself. Every move sent a flash of pain around his body, so he stayed still and listened to his attackers.

"Finally, the little fucker can fight well for being a skinny thing." One of them said.

"So, whose gonna go first?" Another asked.

"Nick should, he's the one that took the kid down." Someone answered. Somebody walked up to him and gripped his hair, Judai assumed this was Nick.

"You caused us a lot of trouble, so you'd better be a good fuck." 'Nick' hissed. Judai heard Nick's friends agree behind him and Judai couldn't stop the few tears that escaped and rolled down his cheeks.

"Aw, look, he's crying." One of them mocked in a baby voice, gaining laughs from the others. Suddenly, a loud noise cut through the air. Police sirens.

"Shit, move!" Nick shouted and all of the gang ran, leaving Judai against the wall.

Judai stayed there, unable to move. He heard some people run into the alley, one of them saying he'd stay behind while the others went to look for the gang.

"Are you all right?" A voice asked him.

"Normally, I'd say yes, but..." Judai replied. He looked up and opened his eyes, almost gasped when his brown eyes met startling green.

"Right, let's get you into a car so we can get you to the hospital then." The police officer said. Judai couldn't help but wonder what the man's name was. "I'm Johan."

Judai blinked. He was telepathic with hot guys? Sweet!

"Judai." Judai replied, shaking the thoughts out his head.

"Teenager?" Johan asked, amusement in his voice.

"Yeah, my parents have a weird sense of humour..." Judai answered, then hissed as Johan carefully picked him up.

"You all right?" Johan repeated.

"You've asked me that twice now. And, while I can't honestly say I'm fine, I can say I will be." Judai said.

"That's good then." Johan replied. He then set Judai down in the back seat of the car, before climbing in the front seat himself and starting the drive to the hospital.

"Thank you." Judai said suddenly.

"For what?" Johan asked.

"For coming when you did, if you hadn't..." Judai answered.

"It's my job. Besides, I don't mind saving someone as cute as you." Johan told him.

Judai blushed the rest of the way to the hospital.

-x-

**Lizzie: **XD Me likey this one!

TO Takamiya:

64:

Holy fried chicken? XDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

In the Looking Glass? I've never read it, but I want to... To be honest, I didn't really understand that chapter, but that's not surprising from the girl who doesn't know what goes on in her own head half the time... XD

Yup, after al, a mirror world would be a reverse world! Maybe Haou would be less evil? -shrugs- The Johan being less gay thing made me laugh much more than it should have XDDDDDDDDDD

XD But you're right about the dub name... I mean, Chazz? How is that even CLOSE to Manjoume?

OFF:

AHHHHHH! Thankies for the pics! They're so cuuuuteeee! (Especially the one where Judai ends up naked in front of Ryou XD -slapped upside the head- OW! But, I loved them all!)


	66. Manjoume x Judai Masquerade Ball

**Lizzie: **-Singing- Tell me once upon a time.

I close my eyes and see myself, reborn.

Righting the wrong.

I wont stay to stand in line,

Or wait for god to shine all over me.

I wait for the storm. (I do not own Once Upon A Time by Kamelot)

**Muse Judai: **Jeez, she's obsessed with that song...

**Muse Manjoume: **Never mind the song, she's obsessed with Kamelot!

**Muse Judai: **True. On behalf of Lizzie, here's chapter 66

**66: Manjoume x Judai: Masquerade Ball. Requested by Takamiya.**

**Warnings: **BoyxBoy, vampires, AU, OOCness

-x-

Judai sighed as he drummed his glove covered fingers on the table. The only reason he had come to this masquerade ball was because Rei had managed to convince him, and so far he was regretting it.

It had started off with him finding out he would have to wear a feminine mask because he was a submissive vampire, which he hated to show, then some creepy guy had tried to drink his blood several times and now, he had lost Rei!

"I take it you don't like balls." A voice said, startling Judai out of his thoughts. He saw a handsome man standing in front of him. He had a slightly built body, an angled face and black hair which was styled in spikes. Judai couldn't help but wonder what colour the man's eyes were, since everyone's eyes were covered with a material the wearer could see through, but nobody else could.

"Not really." Judai answered.

"Mm. I'm not a fan of them either, but usually I don't meet a cute one like you." The man said to him. Judai blushed.

"My name is Manjoume. And yours is...?" Manjoume introduced.

"I'm Judai." Judai told him.

"Very well. Judai, would you like to dance?" Manjoume asked.

"Okay." Judai replied. He stood up and was guided to the dance floor by Manjoume. They quickly started a simple waltz and their conversation continued.

"Why did you come here if you don't like balls?" Manjoume questioned.

"My friend Rei convinced me to go." Judai answered.

"Ah." Manjoume said knowingly. "And I take it she found a date?"

"Yup, some guy named Martin. She looked happy with him though." Judai replied.

"But it left you alone." Manjoume said.

"Yeah, but I'd prefer my friends to be happy than me being happy." Judai murmured.

"That's very kind of you." Manjoume told him. Judai blushed slightly.

"Thank you." Judai mumbled. The dance continued in silence until the song ended.

"Can I see you?" Judai asked and then blushed. "I mean...!"

"It's all right." Manjoume interrupted him with a grin. The ravenette led him to the gardens, where he easily pulled his mask off, revealing his coal black eyes.

"I think I deserve a reward for showing my face." Manjoume said and before Judai could reply, Manjoume bent down and kissed him. Judai moaned lightly into the kiss and didn't notice Manjoume untie the silk strings that kept his mask on.

The kiss was broken and the mask slipped off Judai's face. Manjoume cupped his face with his hands and stared into his eyes.

"You have beautiful eyes." Manjoume said and kissed him again. Judai blushed brightly and returned the kiss, moaning again when Manjoume's hands slid down his body.

Let's just say that the masks weren't the only thing removed from Judai and Manjoume that night...

-x-

**Lizzie: **-grinning and holding nose-


	67. Neos x Judai Catching

**Lizzie: **Whee! Chapter 67! I'm gonna do a new thing and put the songs I listen to writing these oneshots. I don't own any of the songs!

**67: Neos x Judai: Catching. Requested by chrisandersenyuki**

**Songs: **To Be Loved by Papa Roach Simple and Clean by Utada Hikaru

**Warnings: **BoyxBoy

-x-

The first thought Neos had when he caught Judai was that he was very light, despite eating a lot. Maybe it was the running around saving the world keeping the weight off?

The second thought startled him. It was how Judai seemed to fit so perfectly in his arms, like they were made for each other.

Neos immediately tried to shake that thought, but it wouldn't leave, even after he had got Judai to the ground safely and disappeared.

Surely it was only lovers who thought that, right? Sure, he thought Judai was cute, but they were never going to get together, after all, Judai was human while he was a duel spirit!

_'Actually, Judai is half duel spirit.(1)' _A voice in his mind corrected him. Neos groaned, getting concerned looks from the others, and once again tried to push the thoughts out his head.

But, once again, they refused to leave. Noes sighed and made his mind up.

He would try and get together with Judai.

-x-

(1) Because of Judai fusing with Yubel, he's half duel spirit

**Lizzie: **I have KH: Birth by Sleep! I'm gonna be distracted a lot, especially since right now I'm half playing it half writin- OH! Shirtless Roxas... I think! -drool-

To Takamiya:

Chapter 65:

Same here, I would never wish it on anyone, but the rape fanfics fascinate me... I blame my sadistic side XD

High Metabolism? Running around saving worlds? Maybe that's why he's so skinny

Yup, Judai, get Johan to 'guard' your body! XD

Yup, Judai translates to teenager XD It's quite Ironic, isn't it?

OFF:

Ahhh... Okay :D

I know, if Japanese kids can watch it, why can't we? It's so not fair!

To clarify for those who read about the pictures: There's a comic strip (Strip, hehe) that starts off with a chibi Judai having his head scratched by Ryou, then in the second panel, Chibi Judai is on Ryou's shoulder and he kisses Ryou's cheek, then "POOF!" There's a puff of smoke, and a full sized Judai appears in front of Ryou, naked. Ryou bursts a blood vessel XD

Chapter 66:

XD I get songs stuck in my head way too often as well!

I like that couple too, they're cute and funny :D

I'm glad you liked this chapter!

Um... I think I've got ten or eleven... let me check... Not including this one, since I've finished it, I've got eleven.


	68. Misawa x Judai Tutoring

**Muse Judai: **Um... Usually It'd be Lizzie talking, but she's kinda distracted...

**Lizzie: **DIE YOU STUPID UNVERSED! Gah! He killed me again!

**Muse Judai: **-sweatdrop- She's playing Ventus' story on BBS and she keeps getting killed by the Unversed. Anyway, here's chapter 68!

**68: Misawa x Judai: Tutoring. Requested by Sakural7865**

**Songs: **KH: BBS Soundtrack

**Warnings: **BoyxBoy

-x-

"Right, what do you do with the power once you differentiate?" Misawa asked patiently, having gone over this with Judai several times.

"Um... You decrease the power by one?" Judai said uncertainly.

"You got it!" Misawa told him, smiling when Judai's face brightened up.

"Thanks Misawa, I couldn't have got this without you." Judai mumbled.

"It's all right Judai. If you need help, just ask. I'll always do my best to help.(1)" Misawa replied.

"I know." Judai said, a bright smile covering his face.

"After all, I can't stop myself helping you, since you're so cute." Misawa continued without thinking. He clapped a hand over his mouth and blushed.

"Y-you think I'm cute?" Judai squeaked, also turning red. Misawa decided this was an opportune moment.

"Yes, I do. In fact, I would rather like to ask you on a date." Misawa said. Judai blushed even brighter.

"Okay." Judai replied. Misawa smirked and took his hand, leading Judai to a not so well known romantic spot.

After all, Judai had a lot to learn about dating.

-x-

(1) I always say this to my friends, which makes them say I'm a weird combination of Judai, Jim and Misawa...

**Lizzie: **Argh! I hate it when cure doesn't work because I got attacked! I know I'm getting attacked, that's why I used cure! ARGH!

To Takamiya:

Um, I called it a comic strip naturally, then went and looked at it and went: "Hehe, strip..." Yeah... I was being rather perverted at the moment...

The WORST song to get stuck in your head is "Can't Get You Out of My Head" by Kylie Minougue (Sp?)

… Let's go get duel disks! They have magical slimming agents!

All muses strong enough: -nod head sagely-

Muse Judai: -blush-

It wouldn't surprise me at all if the 4Kids boss is Hitler...

Ohhhh... -watches as muses run wild with idea- Hey, guys! I can't write that yet! I've got other prompts to get through! I hate it when they do that...


	69. Johan x Fem Judai Pranks

**Lizzie: **Chapter 69! Hehe... 69...

**69: Johan x Fem! Judai: Pranks. Requested by Hippi the hedgehog112.**

**Songs: **Three Nil by Slipknot and My Immortal by Evanescence

**Warnings: **Um... Teasing Johan a bit XD

-x-

The gang were almost tense as they discreetly watched Judai. She had told them she was planning to play a prank on her husband, one that involved her pregnancy.

Judai was very heavily pregnant, she was due in a few days, and they were all anxious for the arrival of the baby. But for now, it was time to have some fun.

"Johan?" Judai called. The rest of the gang prepared themselves so they hopefully wouldn't laugh and ruin the joke.

"Hm?" Johan replied.

"Do you you think my boobs look bigger?" Judai asked. Rei had to stuff her first down her throat to stop herself laughing. Johan, thankfully, didn't notice the gang trying not to laugh as his face turned red.

"Wh-what?" Johan stuttered.

"Well, it said in that book about pregnancy that a woman's boobs get bigger so she can breast feed, and mine _feel _heavier, but I haven't seen anything, so what do you think?" Judai continued.

"Uh-uhm." Johan gargled out. That did it for Manjoume, who fell onto the floor laughing. This broke the dam for the others and soon practical chaos ensued as they joined Manjoume on the floor, laughing their heads off.

"W-wait. It was a prank?" Johan asked.

"Yup!" Judai cried through laughs. They slowly calmed down and sat in a comfortable silence, only broken by the odd giggle. Judai was giggling herself when she felt an odd sensation.

"Um, guys?" Judai called.

"Yeah, Judai?" Johan asked, turning to look at her.

"I-I think my water just broke." Judai said, her voice wavering slightly.

"Very funny Judai." Manjoume said, thinking it was another prank.

"I'm being serious, I really think my water just bro-AH!" Judai started, only to get cut off by her own gasp of pain as her first contraction hit her, causing her to double over slightly.

This time, chaos really did ensue.

-x-

**Lizzie: **XD


	70. Atem x Judai Courting

**Lizzie: **Chapter 70! Wow.. I wonder if this could get to 100?

**70: Atem x Judai: Courting. Requested by AvatarJasmin.**

**Songs: **Hellbound by Pantera, Love The Way You Lie by Eminem Ft. Rihanna, Gematria (The Killing Name) by Slipknot

**Warnings: **BoyxBoy, AU

-x-

When Judai had first received the courting request from the Pharaoh, he had been suitably shocked. After all, you would expect a Pharaoh to want to date a princess or someone equally as rich, so why did the Pharaoh choose him, a peasant boy with barely any money to his name?

The Pharaoh had turned out to be nothing like he thought he would be. He was kind, gentle, loving funny and a little weird, but hey, who wasn't?

Judai had honestly enjoyed every moment with the Pharaoh, and even though he wondered why Atem had picked him, he was glad Atem had made the courting request.

It was now the day before their wedding night, and Judai decided to ask the question that had been on his mind for two years.

"Atem, can I come in?" Judai asked, poking his head through the door. Atem turned to him and smiled.

"Of course, I'm almost done with this paperwork." Atem answered. Judai walked into the room and sat on the bed. There was silence for a few moments until Atem set down his charcoal(1) and turned to him.

"What's on your mind?" Atem asked softly.

"Why me?" Judai questioned. Atem tilted his head to the side curiously. "Why did you send the courting request to me? You could have had anyone you wanted..."

"I sent it to you because I had seen you before." Atem answered. It was Judai's turn to be confused. "I'd often be in the market in disguise, to see how my people were, and I often saw you helping everyone you could, even if you were busy or in a worse situation yourself."

Atem stood and walked over to Judai, sitting next to him and wrapping his arms around him.

"I fell in love with you then, and now I couldn't be happier that our wedding is tomorrow." Atem whispered. Judai smiled.

"Neither could I." Judai replied and Atem kissed him happily.

"Now, we just have to wait for our wedding night." Atem said and Judai turned a bright red.

-x-

**Lizzie: **Yay! Third chapter today!


	71. Haou x Judai Body

**Lizzie: **Yay! Chapter 71! I've still got a lot of requests to go...

**71: Haou x Judai: Body. Requested by heartofhate1014**

**Songs: **BBS Sountrack, cuz I'm still playing it XD

**Warnings: **BoyxBoy, sexual themes.

-x-

Haou sighed as the feeling that had been bothering him for a while returned. It wasn't that he didn't know what the feeling was, it was just he had never expected to feel it himself.

After all, he, as the supreme king, shouldn't be feeling guilt.

He knew exactly what it was about too. When he had taken over Judai's body, he had hurt him. This was because Judai hadn't accepted the powers of darkness willingly this time, and the darkness filling his body had hurt him.

Haou couldn't hold back the stirrings of guilt as he remembered Judai whimpering as he had forcefully taken over Judai's body.

Sighing again, Haou decided on two things. One, a shower would help clear his head and two, he would... apologise to Judai for hurting him.

In the bathroom and naked, Haou glanced at the mirror. He then couldn't help but think that Judai's body was... Pretty? Cute? He didn't know the exact word to describe it as sappy words like that were not in his vocabulary.

Haou grinned. He would apologise to Judai later, right now he had a body to... 'Explore'

-x-

**Lizzie: **-Holding nose- :D


	72. Theif King Bakura x Judai Theif

**Lizzie: **I ish hyper! Wheee! -runs around and bounces of walls-

**Muse Manjoume: **Are you SURE she shouldn't be on meds?

**Muse Johan: **Normally, I'd say yes, but right now I'm not to sure...

**72: Thief King Bakura x Judai: Thief. Requested by chrisandersenyuki. (Called Bakura for the sake of my fingers)**

**Songs: **Still playing BBS, so the BBS soundtrack.

**Warnings: **BoyxBoy

-x-

Normally, Bakura would stick to tomb robbing to get money, but recently, the security in all the tombs had reached an almost impenetrable level. Because of this, he was hardly ever getting any items worth selling. And, as much as he hated to admit it, he was getting desperate.

So, here he was, sneaking through someone's home to see if they had any valuables worth stealing. So far, he had found nothing, but almost everyone had something valuable, so he wasn't giving up.

Bakura's eyes widened when he heard a noise and he quickly ducked behind a wall. A brunette boy walked into the room, looking around nervously. Bakura held his breath, waiting for him to leave, but he couldn't help but look him over.

The boy had a small, slim physique, with curves that would make a woman jealous. His hair was duo-shaded, a light brown on top with dark brown at the bottom, and his bangs framed his chocolate brown eyes perfectly.

Bakura grinned. He had found something worth stealing. He carefully pulled out a cloth that he used to knock people out, since it had a chemical on it that made people pass out when they breathed it in. He waited until the boy turned his back, and then he pounced.

The boy immediately struggled, and Bakura had a hard time keeping him still. The boy tried to yell, but because of the cloth covering his mouth, he couldn't.

"Nothing personal, you were just in the wrong house at the wrong time." Bakura said as the boy's struggles began to slow, soon, the brunette was fully unconscious in Bakura's arms.

Bakura grinned again and slung the boy over his shoulder. He took a quick look around and then walked outside. He placed the boy onto his horse and climbed on himself. At that moment, a pretty brunette woman whom Bakura assumed to be the boy's mother ran out.

"No, Judai!" The woman cried just as Bakura took off, leaving her in the dust.

"Judai? Is that your name?" Bakura asked, grinning down at Judai. "Well, mine's Bakura. And you better learn it, because soon you'll be screaming it."

-x-

**Lizzie: **DIE, BRAIG, DIE! Jeez, I thought Xigbar was annoying, his somebody's worse!


	73. Yubel x Judai Sharing

**Lizzie: **Gomen! My laptop broke and I didn't get it back until today -.-

**73: Yubel x Judai: Sharing. Requested by a childrens card game.**

**Songs: **Lose You Tonight by HIM, In Pieces by Linkin Park

**Warnings: **Spirit x Boy

-x-

If there was anything that Judai didn't mind, it was sharing. In fact, there were only two things you couldn't get Judai to share: Secrets and Fried Shrimp.

So, when he and Yubel fused and started sharing a soul, he didn't have nearly as many problems as most people had.

Of course, he had to get used to Yubel constantly being there, but that was easy, since he was used to Hane Kuriboh popping up all the time.

As he got used to her, he realised some things. When he was younger, Yubel had been like an older sister or a mother to him, constantly looking out for him and making sure he was all right.

Now, she was a very close friend, giving him advice when he needed it and being there when he needed her, not that she was ever gone.

So, not only did Yubel share his soul, but they shared everything.

Their love was one of those many things.

-x-

**Lizzie: **Mmmm, not to keen on this one for some reason... But I don't want to change it either XD

To Takamiya:

Yup! XD

Me too Misawa! I REALLY need help with my homework :D

XD I'm glad you liked it, I so want to do that if I ever get pregnant

Yup, Judai's just a real nice guy, and if anyone kidnapped Johan, Judai'll go all supreme king! XD

-has major nosebleed- Tissue please?

-laughs her a** of at the song/poem- So true!

I love crack shippings too! It's like being hyper in school, so much fun!

Of course I wouldn't rape Judai on screen! Unless it was M rated... -hit- OW! I BEAT BRAIG! YAY! Now I'm stuck on Xehenort now... Gah! Die you stupid old man!

XD Too true, I wanna kidnap him too.

To Sarah:

Sarah-chan! -gets glomped- Gah!

-blushing- Thank you! Uh... There's 11 Johan x Judais XD It's a popular pairing.

Of course I can't help it with the pervertedness, you made me perverted! I gave you nosebleeds? Yay! -happy dance-

You are NOT stealing my notebook!


	74. Johan x Fem Judai Marriage

**Lizzie: **Yay! Another chapter!

**74: Johan x Fem! Judai: Marriage. Requested by Sakural7865.**

**Songs: **Life is a Lemon and I Want My Money Back by Meat Loaf, Wicked Game by Stone Sour

**Warnings: **None

-x-

Judai bit her lip as she prepared herself for the biggest moment of her life. She couldn't help but be nervous. What if Johan had second thoughts? What if something went wrong?

"Nervous baby girl?" A voice asked, making her jump. She looked around and saw her father.

"Yeah." Judai replied, ignoring the nickname.

"Well, I bet you any money Johan is really nervous out there as well." Her father said. Judai smiled at him.

"Were you nervous when you were getting married to 'Kaa-san?" Judai asked.

"Very. But, it all worked out for the best and we had you, and we couldn't be happier." The man said. The music started in the tune of 'Here Comes the Bride' and Judai gasped. "There's your moment, go get them."

Judai took a deep breath and turned to the doors. The two men at the doors opened them for her and she walked forward, screwing up her courage for every step.

Judai's father held her arm and gave it a reassuring squeeze, making her smile. She held her head high, getting even more confidence from the whispers of how good she looked in her dress.

Her dress was simple. It was white with a red stripe running down the back. The sleeves cut of at her shoulders and the dress fell to her feet, leaving a trail behind her. Her veil was also simple, just the standard veil with red glitter on it. But it made Judai look amazing.

Johan was up at the alter, staring at her. She smiled at him and he smiled back, looking at her with love filled eyes. That look made her wonder why she had thought anything would go wrong.

Soon, she was at the alter with Johan and she felt better about this. She was getting married to the love of her life, her entire world, this would be the best day of her life.

Because this was just the beginning of many happy days.

-x-

**Lizzie: **And many happy nights! -waggles eyebrows suggestively-


	75. Winged Dragon of Ra x Judai Thankfulness

**Lizzie: **Whee! Third chapter today!

**75: Winged Dragon of Ra x Judai: Thankfulness**

**Songs: **

**Warnings: **BoyxBoy

-x-

In his travels, Judai had seen many odd things. It seemed to be one of those things that came with being the Herald of Gentle Darkness.

But, this place had to be the oddest yet. It was another dimension, and in it, all the duel monsters had taken human form. Yubel had been very amused when it turned out Hane Kuriboh looked a lot like him, except with blue eyes, longer hair and wings.

So far, he had been able to guess all the duel monsters with good accuracy, but the one walking up to him had him guessing.

The duel monster had long golden hair that reached his waist. It framed his angled face perfectly and brought attention to his fully golden eyes. And when Jaden said fully, he meant fully gold. There was no pupil, and even his sclera(1) was gold.

"Hello, Judai." The man/duel monster said.

"How do you know my name?" Judai asked.

"We've met before, in fact, you stopped me being used by a man who had went mad." He answered. Judai thought about this for a while before it clicked.

"Ra...?" Judai questioned with a tone of awe in his voice. Ra looked at him in amusement and smiled.

"Yes. It's a pleasure to meet you under better circumstances." Ra replied.

"You too." Judai said.

"And, I've wanted to say this for a long time, thank you." Ra continued.

"No problem!" Judai chirruped.

"Um... I'm going to thank you in an odd way, do you mind?" Ra asked.

"Nah, not really, I'm used to odd things by no- Mmph!" Judai started, but was cut off by Ra pulling him forward and slamming his lips onto his own.

At first, Judai didn't react. He was too stunned. But, when Ra ran his tongue against Judai's lips, he closed his eyes and decided to go along with it.

All too soon, they broke apart and Judai, not exactly experienced in kissing, panted for air.

"Do you mind if I travel with you? I can retain my human for, so that wont be a problem." Ra asked. Judai blinked.

"Um... Sure." Judai answered. After all, who was he to deny a god? One that had just kissed him as well.

This was going to be fun to explain to his friends...

-x-

**Lizzie: **XD

To Takamiya:

Nope, Johan wouldn't mind at all XD

XD That sounds like a good and fun plan! XD

What, the 'Here Comes the Bride' tune? Yeah, it's pretty awesome XD I really wish I could have seen my parents wedding, because they apparently danced to (You're The) Devil In Disguise by Elvis Presley XD

Oh! That'd be so funny! I pictured a scene there (Still fem Judai BTW):

Johan and Judai were in there room at the hotel at last. Johan had the full intention of making Judai enjoy their honeymoon, and he knew just what he was going to do.

Johan kissed Judai slowly and passionately, making her moan. Johan's hands slid up her body, getting closer to the buttons when something interrupted them.

_'Can you feel the love tonight?' _Was sung. Johan and Judai jumped apart and looked for the source, finding it to be a girl holding a radio.

"Um... Bye!" The girl cried and ran away. Johan and looked at each other, totally confused.

Scene End.

Asuka caught the bouquet. Manjoume then made some comment about how Asuka would soon be getting married to him and Asuka shoved the bouquet into Manjoume's face... I can actually see that happening in the anime XD


	76. x Judai Water

**Lizzie: **A rare event has happened... I have full ideas for ALL my requests! It's only a matter of fleshing out the details now :D

**76: ? x Judai: Water. Requested by chrisandersenyuki.**

**Songs: **I Still Haven't What I'm Looking For by U2, King Of Pride Rock by Disney for The Lion King soundtrack (That is an AWESOME piece of music)

**Warnings: **BoyxBoy, AU, mythical creatures

-x-

Judai cursed as his vision tinted black, trying to move his arms to break the surface, but it felt like they were made of lead, and they didn't move. How had he got into this situation again? Oh yeah, he had the bright idea to take a walk and he had slipped, banging his head and then falling into the water.

Suddenly, two strong and somewhat familiar arms wrapped around his waist and he was pulled to a muscular chest. This was definitely a guy. The other boy swam up, bringing them closer to the surface. Just before he passed out he looked down and saw a bright blue fish tail.

Later, Judai woke again on the beach, soaked but not dead. He thought over what had happened, was it just a dream? Just then, his head gave a throb, proving he had banged his head, so it most likely wasn't a dream.

But, had he really seen what he thought he saw? If he had, that would mean that mermai- mermen were real. Part of Judai wanted to brush it off as the bang to his head making him see things, but part of him truly believed he had been saved by a merman.

"Judai?" A voice asked and Judai jumped, spinning around. His relaxed when he saw it was only Ryou. "Did you go swimming in your clothes?"

"Ah, no, I just... I was just messing around." Judai said. He had been about to tell Ryou about falling in, but that would have probably led to him telling Ryou about the merman thing.

"That doesn't surprise me." Ryou said, turning and walking away.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Judai asked. But Ryou ignored him. If Ryou had turned around, Judai might have seen the fond smile on his lips.

-x-

**Lizzie: **And you will find out next chapter who saved Judai! (Not that I haven't given you any clues XD) Oh, and Chris, I know you already know, and that some reviewers may have guessed, but don't spoil it! At all!

To Takamiya:

XD ABRIDGED!

Ra was in the anime, some worker at Industrial Illusions stole a replica of the card and duelled Judai with it. At one point, to get Ra to obey his commands, he wrapped Ra up in chains, causing Ra pain. Judai freed him and all was well :D I don't remember which season or episode it was...

AH! I should have thought of that, but then again, Johan wasn't there, so I doubt Ruby would be...

XD I can so see that happening!

Oh, thank you for the pictures of the human Cyber End Dragon! They are amazing! Even though they are split up in three in the picture, do you mind if I keep Cyber End Dragon as one person in the drabble? It'd be easier for me to keep track of...

OFF:

Yeah... They were pretty awesome :D

I'm glad you liked your moment as a cameo!

Yeah, there's also the nickname Jim gave Asuka.. Tomorrow Girl or something? I can't really remember...

Don't you mean Disney? (Sorry, I'm a bit fussy when it comes to Disney)

-laughs head off at scene- Too funny!

XD No, continue with the little songs/poems, they're really good!


	77. Surprise x Judai Merman

**Lizzie: **And here it is! You will now know who saved Judai!

**77: ? x Judai: Merman. Requested by chrisandersenyuki**

**Songs: **I kinda put King Of Pride Rock on repeat... so still that.

**Warnings: **BoyxBoy, AU, Mythical creatures

-x-

Judai ducked under another tree branch, cursing and then making sure he was still following the blue haired boy in front of him.

Recently, the person he had been following had been avoiding him, and Judai was a little hurt and confused, but mostly curious, so he decided to see where the other had been going to. He determinedly followed the bluenette, noticing that his hair was waving in the wind.

_'Must not get distracted by pretty blue hair...' _Judai thought, and continued to follow.

Soon, they ended up by a small, natural pool that was big enough for about ten people and about four feet deep.

The other jumped into the pool and, much to Judai's surprise, with a little concentration, his legs glowed and morphed into a blue tail, a very familiar blue tail...

Judai gasped and instinctively stepped back, steeping on a stick which made a loud _snap_.

There was a splash and the other turned to Judai, eyes wide. Judai froze as those eyes pierced through him.

"Judai?" The bluenette asked in shock. Judai shook himself and made his decision. He walked forward and into the pool. The bluenette stayed still, wondering how Judai was going to react. He was pleasantly surprised when Judai got onto tip toes and kissed him.

At first, the bluenette didn't react, but then he slowly wrapped his arms around Judai's waist and kissed him back. Judai pulled back and his brown eyes locked with piercing green eyes.

"Thank you for saving me, Johan." Judai mumbled. Johan blinked.

"How could I not?" Johan asked.

"What do you mean?" Judai questioned.

"Well, I don't think I could live without you, so I had to save you..." Johan murmured, blushing slightly.

"I don't think I could live without you either." Judai mumbled. Johan smiled and kissed him again.

-x-

**Lizzie: **Yup! The hint was the blue tail! Not the Ryou smiling fondly thing! How many of you thought it was Ryou that saved Judai?


	78. Cyber End DragonxJudaixRainbow Dragon

**Lizzie: **Wow... Third chapter today!

**78: Cyber End Dragon x Judai x Rainbow Dragon: Majestic. Requested by Takamiya.**

**Songs: **None, because my ears are ringing for some reason...

**Warnings:** Boy x Boy x Boy, threesome, humanoid duel monsters.

-x-

When Judai had first met the humanoid Cyber End Dragon and Rainbow Dragon, the first thing he had noticed was their gracefulness. They both walked in a way that made them seem confident and powerful.

The second thing he had noticed were their looks.

Rainbow "Just call me Rainbow" Dragon was tall and lean, his platinum blond, almost white, hair almost falling to his knees. His face was angled but kind looking. But his eyes were his most amazing feature. They were a kaleidoscope of colours, never staying the same.

Cyber End Dragon, just called 'Cyber', was also tall, but a little more muscled. His steel grey hair fell to his waist, but was usually up in a pony tail for practicality. His face was angled and more cold looking, his blood red eyes standing out from his face.

With their features and their grace, they almost instantly got fan girls wherever they went, meaning they probably could have got anyone they wanted. But, they both chose one person. Him, Judai Yuki.

Their... confession hadn't been subtle. He would have been surprised if it was. Rainbow had just suddenly grabbed him and kissed him, and while Judai had tried to recover, Cyber had taken his turn in kissing him.

Judai had now been dating the two for over two months, and he had realised he was wrong in his first thoughts.

Cyber and Rainbow weren't graceful. They were majestic.

-x-

**Lizzie: **:D I like this one.

To Takamiya:

XD That'd be so funny! I want somebody to write that now! XD

OFF:

Ah, okay! That's good!

It's all right, I'm not perfect with my English either, nobody is.

Is she? -Thinks- Huh... I think you're right.

I do a better job at being perverted than writing these XD


	79. S4 Judai x S1 Judai Adulthood

**Lizzie: **Wow... I guess getting a separate notebook to write my ideas for this REALLY helped.

**79: Season 4 Judai x Season 1 Judai: Adulthood. Requested by ChaoCream.**

**Songs: **Poetry Of the Poisoned Parts I: Incubus, II: So Long, III: All Is Over and IV: Dissection by Kamelot, Once Upon A Time by Kamelot

**Warnings: **Boy x Boy

-x-

When Judai thought back on his first year, he kinda missed those moments.

Back then, he hardly had any worries. Usually now, he was worrying if some dimension needed his help while he was helping another dimension. In first year he would have worried about what was for dinner.

Maybe it was because back then, he hadn't thought that his friends could die. How could he? He had never lost one of his friends. At most, they had been hypnotised or turned into dolls, or in a coma. He had never thought his friends could die until the dark world incident, in which he had truly thought most of them had died.

That had been the start of him maturing, realising that his friends wouldn't last forever and that he had to deal with death.

It had been a shock to his system, and he lost a lot of his innocence through that. But, he realised that if it hadn't happened, he might not have fused with Yubel and the world could be in complete chaos right now.

So, while some parts of him missed his innocence, he didn't regret loosing it.

After all, it was all a part of the journey into adulthood.

-x-

**Lizzie: **Mmmm, not much romance in this, mostly thoughts, but I like it!

To Takamiya:

77:

I like JiJu XD

That scene was too funny! XDDDDDDDD I can so see that happening!

78:

….I take it you're happy? XD Yup, after all, Judai deserves the gorgeous bishies! I'll take your word for it, I don't know who Firion is... XD

Cecil? Who's he? -sigh- Rainbow looks feminine in a masculine way! -hit- OW!

-holding nose- So can I... :D

OH! That scene is cute! I can imagine what happens after... -another nosebleed- Darn it.

Ah! My muses have run off with that prompt XD


	80. Manjoume x Fem Judai Fire

**Lizzie: **And another chapter! I'm at 80! And I have enough requests to get me to 88!

**80: Manjoume x Fem! Judai: Fire. Requested by Drindalis.**

**Songs: **ThePoetry of the Poisoned album by Kamelot (What can I say, I love that album!)

**Warnings: **Genderbender, AU, bad language

-x-

Manjoume woke up for a start, and was instantly suspicious. He _never _woke easily, even when doused in cold water, so you could see why he was suspicious.

Then, it hit him. The stench of smoke hit him like a fish to the face and he coughed harshly.

_'Shit, there's a fire!' _Was Manjoume's first thought. He immediately turned to his lover, Judai, who looked like she was sleeping peacefully.

"Judai! Wake up!' Manjoume cried, shaking her. She didn't stir. Cursing, Manjoume picked her up and carried her out the room. The heat increased as he walked and, from the direction the heat was coming from, he guessed the fire was in the kitchen.

Manjoume moved quickly and was out the house within minutes. He emerged to the sounds of sirens and guessed that someone had seen the fire and called the fire brigade.

Judai was quickly taken to a hospital, Manjoume by her side the other time, and he found out, much to his relief, that she had only passed out due to smoke inhalation. They also told him that the fire had been caused by a faulty wire, and that most of their possessions were saved.

To be honest, he didn't really care. He was just glad that they had both got out alive, and Judai's recovery would be quick.

After all, he would prefer to have Judai and a completely destroyed home than a good house and no Judai.

-x-

**Lizzie: **Sorry this took so long, but I've got three NABs coming up in school and I REALLY need to study for them... Damn SQA, why do you give us so many tests?


	81. Otogi x Judai Dungeon Dice

**Lizzie: **And chapter 81! Okay, this is important. If you think I have missed a request you gave me, please tell me. I will tell you if it's yet to come up, and I don't mind if you just want to make sure. If I have completely missed it, and I should have written it by the time it's pointed out, I will make it my first priority to write that one, after I look through the reviews (Or PMs) to see it's there.

**81: Otogi x Judai: Dungeon Dice. Requested by KlonoaDreams.**

**Songs: **None

**Warnings: **BoyxBoy, AU

-x-

Otogi had never expected to be beaten at his own game. It just seemed impossible, after all, who could be better at a game than someone who created it?

This belief had been fractured by Yugi, but he was the king of games and had a 5000 year old pharaoh on his side, so it wasn't too surprising that Yugi had managed to beat him.

The belief had truly been shattered when Yuki Judai managed to beat him in Dungeon Dice though.

After the stunning defeat from the brunette, Otogi decided to learn about Judai, and he liked what he learned about him.

Judai was funny, kind, sweet, innocent, naïve, selfless... Just amazing.

It had ended up with Otogi asking Judai out on a date, and he couldn't be happier that he had done so.

"Ryuji!" A voice cried. Speak of the devil, there was Judai. The brunette walked over and smiled at him. "Whatcha thinking about?"

"How much I'd like to play Dungeon Dice." Otogi answered. Judai's smile turned into a smirk. "You up for it?"

"Of course I am!" Judai chirruped, heading towards the arena. Otogi chuckled and followed, his eyes falling onto the ring on Judai's finger. Yup, he was _very _glad he had met Judai, even though it now meant getting beaten at his own game.

-x-

**Lizzie: **And I think I could get addicted to another crack pairing...,

To Takamiya:

It's a good thing you haven't, it's an awful experience.

Yup! Manjoume to the rescue! XD

Exams on the first day? That's harsh.


	82. Jounouchi x Judai Video Games

**Lizzie: **Sorry it took so long to update, but my hard drive decided it didn't like me anymore, so it broke. Thank god I put all the prompts and pairings in my notebook, otherwise I would be in a lot of trouble...

**82: Jounouchi x Judai: Video Games. Requested by heartofhate1014.**

**Songs: **Poetry of the Poisoned album by Kamelot

**Warnings: **BoyxBoy

-x-

Jounouchi cried out as he stared at the screen, which was flashing 'Defeated' at him. He had previously been _unbeaten _in this game, Hikari Destiny (1), but it had all changed when he had received a challenge from a user called Hottie_brunette74. He had taken up the challenge, and quickly been defeated.

Jounouchi sighed and stood up, deciding to go to a small cafe he liked that was just down his street. He walked past his dad, ignoring the many bottles littered around him, and exited the apartment.

A small bell rang as he entered the shop and he was quickly greeted by one of the waitresses.

"Hello, welcome! Unfortunately, we don't have any tables free right now, but one of our customers agreed that he would let someone use a seat at his table. Is this all right with you?" She asked.

"Yeah, that's fine." Jounouchi answered. He was led to a table with a slim brunette boy sitting at it. The brunette was stirring a fresh coffee, looking lost in thought.

"Have you not been sitting long?" Jounouchi asked him. The boy looked up, startled.

"No, I haven't." He replied.

"I'm Jounouchi. Just call me Jou though, everyone does." Jounouchi introduced.

"Judai. No nicknames for me." Judai replied. "What brings you here?"

"Taking a break from Hikari Destiny." Jounouchi answered. Judai looked surprised.

"I was playing that just two minutes ago!" Judai said, indicating the computers around the cafe.

"Really? Well, I took a break because someone beat my undefeated streak." Jounouchi said and Judai winced.

"Oooh, that's harsh. I remember loosing for the first time as well." Judai replied.

"What's your username? I could challenge you on it." Jounouchi asked.

"Um, Rei made my username for me, but it's Hottie_brunette74." Judai answered, looking slightly embarrased.

"IT'S YOU!" Jounouchi cried, making several other customers look at him. "You're the one that beat my undefeated streak!"

"Oh, you're RedEyesWarrior?" Judai asked, looking guilty when Jounouchi nodded. "Sorry for beating your streak."

"Nah, I would have got beaten eventually." Jou said, waving it off. "Besides, I don't mind since it was a cutie that beat me."

Judai flushed a bright red and Jounouchi smiled. This was the beginning of a beautiful friendship, maybe one that could turn into more.

-x-

**Lizzie: **Oh, I finally beat Xehenort. I'm now on Ventus' story, and I'm at Radiant Garden! ^.^

(1) Yeah... that was the only name I could think of for it...

To Takamiya:

XD Otogi very much brings Sexy Back ;)

XD Too true, too true.

Mhm, Judai gives out a very warm feel (And certain bishies can feel a certain part of their anatomy get warm ;D -slapped upside the head- OW!)

XD I love how you didn't have to change the lyrics that much


	83. Manjoume x Judai Time

**Lizzie: **Chapter 83!

**83: Manjoume x Judai: Time. Requested by ApocalypseJewel.**

**Songs:** Disney songs (I'm a kid at heart :D)

**Warnings: **BoyxBoy

-x-

Manjoume didn't believe that time was money, after all, you had to be the owner of a successful business to earn money every second, but he did believe one of the worst things you could do was waste time.

Life, though the longest thing you will ever experience, was short. You have to live every moment to it's fullest, fulfil at least one thing with everything you do.

Which was why he didn't mind spending so much time with Judai.

Even in the moments they were both lazing about together, the strength of their bond increased, meaning Manjoume was still doing something. Every moment spent with Judai was different in it's own way, only ever somewhat similar.

So, Manjoume found himself spending a lot of his time with Judai, since every moment was special.

Those moments in bed though, well... They were _extra _special.

-x-

**Lizzie: **XD I really can't help myself with the perverted lines.

To Takamiya:

A PvP? Is that the type of game Judai and Jou were playing?

Yeah, when I tried to think of a username for Jou, that's what popped up :D Judai's username was in the request. :D Though I can see Judai calling himself Fried_Shrimp_Lover XD

Yami: EGYPTIAN RAGE!

Jou: How is that different from Brooklyn Rage?

Yami: I said 'Egyptian'

Lizzie: I'm not sure if that's exactly how it went... but it was still funny!

I'm glad you liked that little joke there!

Ah! I've got a cute picture of Johan and Judai swapping clothes. Judai looks confused and Johan looks like he's thinking "Must not rape Judai. Must not rape Judai." XD

No! Judai, wear this cute nurse's outfit!


	84. Yami Marik x Judai Insanity

**Lizzie: **Really sorry about the delay! It's just, my dad's death anniversary came up, and it completely put me off writing for a few days...

**84: Yami Marik x Judai: Insanity. Requested by ninja-freak13. (Okay, I'm gonna do what most people on the Yu-Gi-Oh archives do. I'll call Yami-Marik Malik and Hikari-Marik Marik :D)**

**Songs: **The Harry Potter soundtracks (I've seen 7 part one! It's awesome!)

**Warnings: **BoyxBoy, sexual themes

-x-

Some people said Judai was insane for dating Malik. After all, Malik was sick, twisted, sadistic and pretty much insane.

Judai, however, was sweet, innocent, kind and a little immature at times, but who wasn't?

So, it was a massive surprise that Judai and Malik ended up being a very good couple. One that, so far, had lasted two years.

Of course, like any couple, they did have their arguments. But, Malik seemed to like these arguments as, according to him, make up sex was the best type of sex.

The especially good thing about the relationship was that it made Malik mellow out. Only slightly, but he wasn't as insane as he had been.

So, all in all it was a good relationship. Even if it did involve Judai getting pulled to the bedroom most of the time.

-x-

**Lizzie: **-Grins and holds nose- It's short, but I like it :D

To Takamiya:

Ugh, don't remind me about exams...

I really should have guessed that -facepalm-

The Brooklyn Rage had a song? I gotta watch it... Later! XD

Yup! And Judai is so cute!

That song is so true :D

I can't help myself when it comes to lame perverted lines XD


	85. Red Eyes Black Dragon x Judai Human

**Lizzie: **Sorry I keep taking so long with these, but school's being a pain and I barely have anytime that isn't spent studying and/or doing homework. In fact, the only reason I'm able to get this chapter written now is that I was sick yesterday.

**85: Red Eyes Black Dragon x Judai: Human. Requested by chrisandersenyuki. (Red Eyes Black Dragon will just be called Red Eyes so my fingers don't fall off.)**

**Songs: **None, can't find my headphones -.-

**Warnings: **BoyxBoy, AU

-x-

Red Eyes was an observer. He liked to watch from afar, taking in every detail he could, learning about people from the way they interacted with others.

So, when he had met Judai, his owner's friend, he had been surprised when he realised how much he wanted to meet the boy face to face.

Who could blame him though? Judai was innocent, kind, naïve, strong yet he almost seemed mysterious, like he had a hidden power just waiting to burst out. Of course, his looks didn't help either since he was cute with a mop of duo-shaded brown hair and sparkling brown eyes that almost always shone with joy.

Red Eyes tried, he really did, but he couldn't fight the urge to meet the boy. So, he used his powers and took a human form.

Now, he was wandering the streets, cursing his stupid idea. He hadn't been human in years, and it was really odd. He kept getting looks off people, and he wondered what was wrong with his appearance. He was tall and lean, with a good amount of muscle tone. He had long black hair that fell to his waist and blood red eyes. All in all, he thought he looked pretty good.

Suddenly, he collided with somebody and they both fell on their backsides, yelping loudly. Red Eyes looked and almost gasped when he saw a familiar brunette.

"I'm sorry! I wasn't paying attention!" Judai said and hurriedly clambered to his feet, offering Red Eyes a hand up.

"Neither was I." Red Eyes replied, taking the proffered hand and standing. "Hey, can I ask you a favour?"

"Sure!" Judai chirruped. Typical Judai, always willing to help.

"Well... I'm kinda new around here... Could you show me around?" Red Eyes asked.

"Sure! I'm Judai!" Judai answered.

"Thank you. You can call me Red." Red Eyes replied. Judai smiled brightly and immediately started showing him around Domino. Red Eyes couldn't help but smile and for the first time think that he might enjoy being a human, just for a while...

-x-

**Lizzie: **Chapter done! Wheee!

To Takamiya:

XD I love that song!

I really should call him Melvin, it causes less confusion.

Muse Yami Marik: Do it and I'll kill you.

Lizzie: You're so mean!

Mhm, and when that happens, bondage tends to occur as well! -nosebleed- dammit!

Alice in Wonderland? Why did you think of that?


	86. Neos x Judai x Ra Glare

**Lizzie: **And chapter 86! Jeez, only 14 'till 100. I never expected to get this far when I started...

**86: Neos x Judai x Ra: Glare. Requested by chrisandersenyuki. (Sequel to Catching and Thankfulness)**

**Warning: **Boy x Boy x Boy, threesome.

**Songs: **Epiphany from the Sweeney Todd Soundtrack, Vendetta by Slipknot, Martyr of the Free World by Epica

-x-

Several duel monsters decided that watching Judai Yuki was better than watching television. Why? He was in a love triangle, and he didn't even know about it!

Sure, he knew Ra was interested in him. How could he not, considering Ra had kissed him? But, there was another interested. Neos.

This dimension had also changed Neos into a human. He had about the same physique, silver hair with red bangs and a blue streak down the parting. He also had aquamarine blue eyes which seemed to glow out his angled face.

Both he and Ra stuck to Judai like glue, making sure neither could make a move on Judai. When Judai wasn't looking, they glared at each other, wishing that looks could kill.

Judai, of course, was completely oblivious to this. He just wondered why Ra had kissed him and not said anything about it.

So, the secret glaring matches continued, providing much entertainment for the duel monsters who had taken to watching them on a regular basis. They grinned when Neos' arm brushed against Judai's and Ra instantly glared at him.

Neos Vs. Ra, round 56, start!

-x-

**Lizzie: **…..Don't ask about the ending, I have no idea where it came from.

To Takamiya:

No, I wasn't thinking of Pokemon at all when I wrote that ^.^;

Judai wouldn't look like Osiris, Judai would make a much cuter dragon! XD

True XD I can just imagine Melvin shouting "Off with their heads!"

Oooohh... -reads and drools, but is then suddenly cut off- DAMN YOU FOURKIIIIIIIIDS!

Don't we all? :D

To JudaiLover74:

Oh! I likey that idea... Judai in a foursome... -has nosebleed- Dammit! Not again!


	87. YamiBakuraxJudaixYamiMarik Light or Dark

**Lizzie: **Okay! I'm going to get these out quicker!

**87: Yami Bakura x Judai x Yami Marik: Light or Dark? Requested by heartofhate1014. (Called Bakura and Marik)**

**Warnings: **Boy x Boy x Boy, threesome, sexual themes, bad language

**Songs: **Eyeless by Slipknot

-x-

Many wondered how Judai could deal with two lovers, never mind the fact that they were both insane and dark while Judai was sweet, innocent and mostly sane.

They hadn't been surprised at all when Marik and Bakura had got together, but they often wondered who bottomed. That was the reason they added Judai to their relationship.

Before, it had always been a fight over who would literally take it up the ass. It had taken them a while to add Judai, since they weren't sure if he would like the stuff they were into, like bondage, toys, the likes. But Judai had surprised them. He _loved _those.

Even though Judai was so innocent and sweet, he was a total minx when it came to sex and Bakura and Marik loved it.

After all, who were they to pass up a tied up and whimpering cutie like Judai?

-x-

**Lizzie: **-holding nose- This SO didn't stay T-Rated in my mind...


	88. Ryou x Judai Candy Kisses

**Lizzie: **Third chapter today! Whee! -looks at reviews- Wow... 404... -faints- Thank you so much guys!

**88: Ryou x Judai: Candy Kisses. Requested by Takamiya.**

**Warnings: **BoyxBoy

**Songs: **My Little Phoenix by Tarja Turunen

-x-

"Judai!" A voice called, making the after mentioned boy jump. He spun and saw Ryou, who was holding a large box.

"Oh, Hello Kaiser. You scared me." Judai said.

"I apologise. I was looking for you." Ryou replied.

"Looking for me? Why?" Judai asked. Ryou held up the box slightly.

"One of the girls that follow me around gave me this box of sweets. I'm not too keen on sweets, but I know you have a sweet tooth, so do you want these?" Ryou answered.

"Sure!" Judai chirruped excitedly. He took the box from Ryou's hands and immediately went to grab a sweet.

"As long as you leave my favourite ones..." Ryou said. Judai nodded and unwrapped a sweet, popping it into his mouth. "And that was one of my favourite kind."

Judai froze. He looked at Kaiser with apologetic eyes.

"I'm sorry Kaiser." Judai apologised. Kaiser grinned.

"It's all right. I can think of a way to get it back anyway." Ryou said. Judai was confused until Ryou grabbed his chin and pulled him in for a kiss. Judai stood there stunned as Ryou's tongue slipped past his lips and took the sweet from his mouth.

Ryou let go and smirked at Judai's rapidly reddening face. He started to walk away but paused and looked back at Judai, who was still standing still, stunned.

"Are you coming?" Ryou asked.

"Huh?" Judai squeaked.

"Well, incase you haven't noticed, that's a large box of sweets we need to get through." Ryou said. Judai's blush deepened, before he hurried after Kaiser.

Both Judai and Ryou never had so much fun eating sweets.

-x-

**Lizzie: **Wow, that'd be a lot of kisses, maybe even more? -nosebleed- Dammit.


	89. Yugi x Judai Travel

**Lizzie: **Whee! Another chapter!

**89: Yugi x Judai: Travel. Requested by chrisandersenyuki.**

**Warnings: **BoyxBoy

**Songs: **Angel by Sarah McLachlan

-x-

Yugi almost was never normal. He knew this perfectly well, but he had never expected to take the saying "Falling in love" to the extreme. How did he manage this? The person he ended up spending the rest of his life with literally fell on top of him.

It had been completely unexpected, obviously. He was just minding his own business, talking with his friends when all of a sudden there was a bright flash of light an Yugi found himself face first on the ground with a weight on his back.

That weight had turned out to be an unconscious brunette dressed in worn looking clothes and carrying a backpack. Later, when they had taken the brunette to his house and opened his backpack, they had been very surprised when a fat cat jumped out.

The commotion caused by this had woken the brunette up and, after a little confusion of the brunette demanding to know where and _when _he was, he had introduced himself as Judai and the cat as pharaoh.

To this day, he still giggled at that name as it made him think that Atem had been reincarnated as a fat cat.

He and Judai became fast friends, they had so much in common and they found it easy to talk to each other about a whole range of topics, from saving the world to Salt popcorn Vs. Sweet popcorn. (Both of them ended up agreeing that toffee popcorn was the best)

It was no surprise then when he and Judai started dating and Judai told them exactly how he had fallen on top of Yugi. It turned out there were several different dimensions and, while attempting to travel between them, Judai had ended up going back in time.

Of course, Judai point blank refused to talk about anything important that happened in the future, but he did tell them about his friends. Yugi felt guilty every time they were mentioned as Judai obviously missed them, but Judai reassured him, saying that his friends would understand.

Eventually, Yugi accepted this and just let the relationship between him and Judai continue. This had turned out to be a good move as they eventually got married. Both agreed that this was the best thing that had happened to them. Apart from Judai falling on top of Yugi.

Of course, the 'Falling in Love' jokes were still used and they seemed to never get old.

-x-

**Lizzie: **Hmmm, I don't think this one makes much sense, and I'm the one who wrote it! XD


	90. Theif King Bakura x Judai Better

**Lizzie: **90! 10 to go until 100! Wow!

**90: Thief King Bakura x Judai: Better. Requested by chrisandersenyuki. (Once again, called Bakura to save my fingers)**

**Warnings: **BoyxBoy

**Songs: **Master Passion Greed, Wish I Had An Angel, The Escapist, all by Nightwish.

-x-

Bakura cursed as he ran, looking behind him for the guards he knew were chasing him. This was an occurrence quite rare for him as he was usually never spotted, but the artefact he was trying to steal was more heavily guarded than he had anticipated.

As he was running, nobody noticed the figure that slipped past the distracted guards and stole the very artefact that Bakura had been planning to steal.

Bakura spotted an open widow and hastily clambered through it, jumping the second his whole body was on the window ledge.

He landed with a thump onto a horse which snorted but otherwise didn't complain. Bakura looked up and his gaze was met by dichromatic eyes, one orange and one green.

The boy sitting on the horse turned forward and snapped the reigns, making the horse gallop forward. Bakura hastily grabbed a hold of the boy's jacket to stay on the horse.

"Where are you taking me?" Bakura shouted over the wind.

"Away from them! I take it you don't want to be caught?" The boy answered. Bakura didn't answer. He settled for looking the boy over. He had duo shaded brown hair and a slim physique, defined by a small amount of muscle tone. A glint caught his eye and he gawked. There was a very familiar artefact on the boy's hip.

Surely this boy wasn't a better thief than him? There was nobody better than him! The boy must have only managed it because the guards were distracted.

"I'm Judai." Judai introduced. "I didn't expect the Thief King to be running from guards."

"And I didn't expect you to be a thief." Bakura shot back.

"I only stole this because it has dangerous magic on it." Judai told him. "It would kill anybody in possession of it."

"Wont it kill you then?" Bakura asked.

"I plan to destroy it." Judai said as means of an answer. Bakura nodded, but inside, his mind was whirling.

Judai had managed to better him this time, but, Bakura would come out on top.

_'In more ways than one.'_ Bakura thought as he looked over Judai's body.

-x-

**Lizzie: **-holding nose- Damn perverted imagination, why do you give me so many nosebleeds?


	91. Johan x Fem Judai Cosplaying

**Lizzie: **Whee! Another chapter! I has enough requests to keep me going to chapter 99!

**91: Johan x Fem! Judai: Cosplaying. Requested by Sakural7865.**

**Warnings: **Genderbending, AU

**Songs: **Clowns (Can You See Me Now?) by t.A.T.u

-x-

Johan sighed as he pulled at the jumper he was wearing, feeling very plain. Due to some amount of laziness and not being able to find his other costumes, he had went as Hideki from Chobits, who dressed very simply.

Johan was contemplating leaving when someone suddenly shouted "Hideki!" and glomped his arm. Johan looked down and saw a girl with long blond hair and two metal triangles on either side of her head. This girl was obviously dressed as Chii, but the thing that really got his attention was what the maid's costume she was wearing.

"Chii, what are you wearing?" Johan asked.

"Chii found this in a shop and Chii feels very pretty in it! Does Hideki like it?" The girl asked, her brown eyes sparkling.

"Judai! How many times have I told you not to run off?" A voice shouted. A girl dressed as Rukia from Bleach ran up to them and, when she took in Judai hugging Johan's arm and Johan's blushing face, she burst out laughing.

"So, your name's Judai?" Johan asked.

"Yup! And before you ask, I lost a bet, which is why I'm wearing the maid's outfit." Judai replied.

"Ah. I'm Johan." Johan said. He suddenly smirked. "I'm going to do something that should have happened really early in the anime, is that all right?"

"Huh? Sure, I guess." Judai answered. Johan's smirk got wider and he swooped down and caught her lips in a kiss. Her eyes widened for a moment before she let them slip closed and wrapped her arms around Johan's neck. There were a lot of squeals from the surrounding girls and a lot of camera flashes went off.

They slowly broke apart and smiled at each other. The girl dressed as Rukia squealed and glomped them.

"That was so cute! Do it again!" She cried.

"Rei!" Judai shouted, embarrassed. Rei smirked.

"Hideki, I think Chii is a little faulty. I think you may need to turn her off then on again(1)." Rei said.

"REI!"

-x-

(1) Let's just say Chii's power switch was in a place only your boyfriend/girlfriend should ever get to touch, if you're a girl.

**Lizzie: **-smirk- Well said Rei!

To Takamiya:

Yeah, I kinda went on an updating frenzy.

Yup! Sharing LOTS of candy and kisses!

Yup, I love all sorts of time travel stories, they entertain me. As for the Uke question... Have you ever heard of switching? :D -nosebleed- Dammit.

XD Nobody can resist Judai's powers, most people want to hug him, snuggle him and glomp him. Semes... well... they want to (Censor), (Censor) and (Oooh, Double censor) him :D... DAMN YOU FOURKIDS, STOP CENSORING ME!

And you have given me request number 99 :D That's a very interesting request... I'll enjoy writing that when I get to it :D


	92. Edo x Judai Television

**Lizzie: **And another chapter!

**92: Edo x Judai: Television. Requested by ApocalypseJewel.**

**Warnings: **BoyxBoy, AU

**Songs: **

-x-

Judai had never been on to watch television. He would rather be active, as he couldn't sit still for more than ten minutes. Also, he _really _hated commercials.

But recently, he had taken to watching television more often, and it was all because of his lover, Edo.

No, it was not that Edo often watched television and got Judai into it, it was because he was often away at the pro leagues, and it was reassuring for Judai to see him on the TV as it proved that he was fine and unharmed.

Edo knew this perfectly well and often made sure that he smiled at the camera, because he knew Judai would see it.

Of course, this made most people think Edo was a little conceited and that he loved attention, but both Judai and Edo knew the truth, and that was what mattered to them.

Of course, seeing each other in person was always better than Edo's little messages on TV. After all, Edo couldn't exactly reach through the TV screen and pull Judai into a bedroom, could he?

-x-

**Lizzie: **XD I really can't help it with the pervertedness.


	93. Ra x Judai x Yubel Learning To Share

**Lizzie: **Sorry about not updating yesterday, school just completely wiped me out and I could only reply to your reviews/PMs before I fell asleep.

**93: Ra x Judai x Yubel: Learning To Share. Requested by SolarTempus.**

**Warnings: **Boy x Boy x Girl/Boy (I mostly call Yubel a girl though, so I'll refer to Yubel as she/her)

**Songs: **Love In Cold Blood by HIM

-x-

Yubel wasn't one to share. In fact, sharing a soul with Judai was her first experience of sharing. So, to her, Judai was hers. And no one else could have him.

Therefore, when Ra had asked her if she could consider sharing Judai with him, even though he was a god, she said no without hesitation.

Ra, thankfully, respected that and stayed friends with Judai. But that didn't mean Yubel didn't keep her eyes on him.

But, the more she watched, the more she wanted to reconsider her decision. Ra obviously made Judai happy very easily, and Yubel liked it when Judai was happy.

So, eventually, she told Ra that she'd share. But if he hurt her little Judai, she would rip him a new one and pull his intestines through it.

Now, Yubel couldn't be happier with her decision. Judai was happy, making her happy, Ra was fun to be around and.. Well...

Having a god as a _lover _pretty much spoke for itself.

-x-

**Lizzie: **XD I'm sure it would Yubel...

To Takamiya:

FourKids should go down... They only own the dubs, not the animes!

XD Did you get caught?

….I mentioned a clown? When? And Johan's frills are awesome!

XD Too true, especially with Johan and Judai being there! And Abidos XD

….That should be the army against FourKids marching tune!


	94. Seto x Judai First Coffee

**Lizzie: **And another chapter!

**94: Seto x Judai: First Coffee. Requested by AvatarJasmin.**

**Warnings: **BoyxBoy

**Songs: **Soul on Fire, Poison Girl, Sweet Pandemonium, all by HIM

-x-

Coffee. Arguably one of the greatest substances ever invented. The heavenly stuff provided the energy boost needed to get out the house and to work.

It was Seto Kaiba's weakness. He couldn't function without a cup of coffee in the morning. His whole staff knew to avoid him in the mornings as he tended to fire anyone who got in his way during those time, so it wasn't a surprise to see staff frantically running from Seto after he woke up.

Seto knew he was bad without his coffee. But, there was someone worse. His lover, Judai Yuki.

If Judai hadn't had a cup of coffee, he tended to throw things at people that tried to talk to him, which was a huge change from his normal happy go lucky personality.

Right now, Seto was making himself a coffee while Judai was on his second cup, drinking from the mug someone gave him as a gift. It read "Men are like coffee, the best ones are rich, strong and keep you awake all night long."

"So, am I one of the best men then?" Seto asked as he sat across from Judai. Judai looked confused until Seto gestured to his mug.

"Yeah, I guess." Judai said.

"You guess? I'm going to need to make sure you have another sleepless night then." Seto said. Judai blushed a bright red.

-x-

**Lizzie: **I actually hate coffee... Way too bitter for me... But I do have the mug! I use it to drink hot chocolate. ^.^


	95. ChosakaxShojixJunxJudai Ying and Yang

**Lizzie: **Third chapter today! Only 5 till 100!

**95: Chosaka x Shoji x Jun x Judai: Ying and Yang. (Manjoume brothers x Judai) Requested by JudaiLover7**

**Warnings: **Boy x Boy x Boy x Boy, Foursome, sexual themes.

**Songs: **Opium of the People, Skin Ticket, Pulse of the Maggots all by Slipknot

-x-

The Manjoume brothers, Judai realised, were a real life version of Ying and Yang.

Jun, while not the kindest person you could ever meet, was very kind and sweet compared to his brothers. His idea of romance was a walk in the park or going to a nice restaurant before a long night in the bedroom.

Chosaka and Shoji's idea of romance was some foreplay.

This meant being a lover to all three was very... interesting, to put it politely. The only thing the three ever seemed to agree on was Judai's safety.

But, they did have their similarities. They all had a mean streak, they all cared for those they loved, no matter how much they tried to hide it.

And, of course, they all loved _personal _time with Judai.

-x-

**Lizzie: **-Is hitting her head- Get out the gutter, brain!


	96. Johan x Fem Judai Miracle

**Lizzie: **Why am I updating so much today...? If this keeps up, I might reach chapter 100 today!

**96: Johan x Fem! Judai: Miracle. Requested by Charlotte.**

**Warnings: **Genderbending

**Songs: **The Black Halo, Desert Reign, Hunter's Season, Nights of Arabia, all by Kametlot.

-x-

Johan fidgeted nervously and suppressed the urge to smooth out the tuxedo he was wearing.

Today was his big day, his wedding day. And he was getting married to the most beautiful and wonderful girl he had ever met, Judai Yuki.

It was hard not to be friends with her, she was bubbly, happy, friendly and playful. But one thing made a lot of people uncomfortable to be around her.

Due to an accident, she was disabled from the waist down, and therefore in a wheelchair.

It didn't bother Johan at all now, but he could see why others were uncomfortable around her, though he hated that they wouldn't give her a chance.

Johan just hoped that this day would make her happy and she could hopefully forget about her disability for a while.

Little did he know, Judai was planning a surprise for him.

Suddenly, 'Here Comes the Bride' started playing and the doors opened up, revealing Judai in an absolutely stunning wedding dress, smiling as she _walked _towards him.

Judai looked like she was intensely focused on each step forward, ignoring the murmurs of her walking being a miracle and the many that started crying when they saw her walking, intent on getting to the alter and to Johan on her own power.

It took her a while, but she made it to the alter and Johan couldn't help but hug her.

"That was amazing." Johan whispered to her.

"Thank you." Judai whispered back. They turned to the priest to see him wiping away a few tears.

"Sorry, but that was truly a sight to behold." The priest said. "Now, on with the wedding."

Johan took a deep breath and took a hold of Judai's slim hand, giving it a gentle squeeze, as if to say 'Good Job'. Judai smiled at him, and Johan felt his heart skip a beat. He them pinched himself and gave a small smile when he felt a small amount of pain.

Because, even though it would be a wonderful dream, he was glad it wasn't

-x-

**Lizzie: **This is what happened at my Aunt Melissa and Uncle Adam's wedding. The topic came up recently and Charlotte asked me to write this, so here it is!

To Takamiya:

Chapter 93 + 94:

That's good :D

Oh, Clowns (Can You See Me Now?) by t.A.T.u! I feel stupid now... -.-

Yeah, but Abidos did only appear for one episode, we did see Misawa several times.

Yup! XD I don't mind why you made a parody to that song, I just love the parodies you write!

I HATE coffee (No offence to those who like coffee) I do like a nice cup of tea though :D I suppose it comes with being British (I'm from bonnie Scotland!)

XD Yeah, I love that mug. XD I wanna steal your mug if you ever make it!

Chapter 95:

It's all right. I barely remember anything about those two apart from the fact they wer mean to Jun, which is why I kinda avoided describing them... ^.^;

Die FourKids, DIE!

XD That'd be... Interesting.

:D So true

I don't take offence, I'm a hard person to offend.


	97. Edo x Judai Jealousy

**Lizzie: **Sorry about the delay! Real life decided to kick me in the teeth and I had very little time to write. While I probably could have wrote a drabble in that time, it would have been rushed. I'd prefer one of these to be late and up to it's standard quality than on time but rushed and sloppy.

**97: Edo x Judai: Jealousy. Requested by obsessed Heroshipper.**

**Warnings: **BoyxBoy, mentions of Johan x Judai, bits of angst.

**Songs: **Haunted, Going Under, Bring Me To Life, Snow White Queen, all by Evanescence.

-x-

Edo, despite his sometimes less-than-pleasant attitude, wasn't really someone that hated others easily. In fact, off the top of his head, he could only name two people he truly hated.

One was obviously the person who had killed his father, for similarly obvious reasons.

The other was, surprisingly enough, Johan Anderson.

When he had first met Johan, he thought the other boy was all right. In fact, he thought they might have ended up friends. Until he saw something he really didn't like.

How close Johan was to Judai.

Edo had spent _ages _trying to get as close to Judai as Johan did in a matter of hours, and it frustrated him to no end. What made the bluenette so special?

Oh, right. He could see Duel Spirits. But that's not the point!

Why did Judai warm up to Johan so quickly? Why were they acting like the best of friends when they had only known each other for a couple of hours?

Why didn't Judai ever notice Edo's feelings?

These questions had tormented Edo until one day, to his immense surprise, Judai had asked him out. He was so stunned that he said yes without thinking, not that he would change it, and they had now been together happily for a year.

He soon learned that Judai only had brotherly feelings for Johan, and Johan felt the same as Judai, slipping into an older brother role easily, even going as far to threaten to cut of Edo's... Ahem... _Manly parts_ if he hurt Judai!

Of course, this destroyed any jealousy Edo had against Johan and they were now friends.

This didn't stop him from being jealous when any other men eyed _his _Judai though.

-x-

**Lizzie: **XD Possessive Edo! He's cute!

To Takamiya:

You said the exact same thing my Uncle Adam said...

Go ahead, My muse Judai and Johan are far to used to being glomped :D

XD Glad you think so!

Phew. Myeh, I was just poking fun at the fact most people think all Brits enjoy a cup of tea. :D I wanna cookie now :(

XDDDDDD Is it sad I put "I Wont Say" On my iPod so I could sing that parody to the tune? XD


	98. Johan x Judai Light

**Lizzie: **It's days like these I'm glad I go to boarding school, I don't have to struggle through the snow to get to school! But of course, it means no snow days for me :(

**98: Johan x Judai: Light. Requested by heartofhate1014.**

**Warnings: **BoyxBoy

**Songs: **Dance of Fate, Kingdom of Heaven ~ A New Age Dawns- Part V, The Divine Conspiracy, all by Epica

-x-

Many things were used to describe Judai Yuki. Just a few were friend, Aniki, innocent, forever smiling and friendly.

But Johan was partial to saying he was a living contradiction.

Judai was practically the poster child for innocence and childishness, yet he helped those around him to mature. He had a sense of fragility around him due to his innocence, yet he was one of the strongest people you could ever meet.

He was the Herald of Gentle Darkness, yet he brightened peoples lives.

It was easy for Judai to do so, just his smile seemed to brighten the whole room and people always seemed to be in a better mood after meeting him, whether it was the first or the fiftieth time they had met him.

Yet despite this, he held the power of Darkness and fought the light when he needed to, which was rather often.

Of course, there were the times he had to fight those misusing the power of Darkness, but it was mostly the Light of Ruin that seemed to cause problems for Judai.

This created a problem for Johan as he wanted to give Judai a nickname, but he couldn't think of one that fit him.

He would of called him Hero, but most people didn't see Judai as the hero since they were closed minded and thought the darkness was evil. Aniki wouldn't do either as Johan's feelings for Judai were not brotherly. So what to call him...?

Judai was surprisingly enough the one that gave him the idea for the nickname. Judai had randomly sent him a crow's feather he had found, saying he felt like Johan needed it for some reason.

And, as he looked at the feather, he finally found the perfect thing to call Judai.

Yami no Tenshi. (1)

-x-

(1) Angel of Darkness

**Lizzie: **Okay, I know the nickname is a bit cheesy, but I think it fits!

To Takamiya:

XD Sho's just Sho. I bet he's jealous over how much Judai loves fried shrimp XD I do the same thing! Except it's usually with spiritshipping instead of tomorrowshipping :D

XD Too true.

Everyone has their mean streak, especially if it's to protect their loved ones!

Yup! Exact same words!

Muse Johan and Judai: -get glomped- Gah!

XD And people think that because I'm a goth that I'm dark and depressing. True I can have my depressing moments but most of the time... I act like I'm a five year old on a sugar rush, and that's BEFORE I get any sugar.

Nah, everyone in my school knows I'm crazy, so they're used to it. They're also used to seeing me fall flat on my face all the time. In fact, there was one time I was getting something out my locker and they have lockers in rows and mine was on the bottom row, so I have to crouch down to get my stuff and I'm already pretty small, so I'm near impossible to notice when I'm crouching.

So, anyway, I was getting my stuff and some other kid left their locker open above me, so I stood up and WHAM! Owwiee... People kept saying it was a typical Lizzie moment until I piped up saying "Uh... Guys? My head's kinda bleeding here." I got dragged to the nurses office then XD

XD I do that with a lot of parodies.


	99. Manjoume x Judai Pets Match Their Owners

**Lizzie: **Chapter 99... Only one more till 100!

**99: Manjoume x Judai. Pets Match Their Owners. Requested by Takamiya.**

**Warnings: **BoyxBoy, sexual themes

**Songs: **Hold On, The River, The Anthem, Broken Hearts Parade, I Don't Wanna Be In Love (Dance Floor Anthem), Predictable, all by Good Charlotte.

**Note: **In this, the gang bought a large house after they left Duel Academia, so they all live together.

-x-

It had all started with Judai getting a cat. He had apparently seen the female tabby at a shelter and couldn't resist. So, he had brought the cat called Jaden home and she quickly became a permanent resident.

Manjoume at first hadn't liked the cat. In fact, the cat reminded him so much of her owner it was unbelievable. The cat was a light brown on her back and on top of her head, with darker brown below it. Also, the cat also seemed to appear when he didn't want here around, an ability Judai shared.

So, in retaliation, he had bought a male black bombay called Chazz. When Chazz and Jaden met, Chazz had started hissing at Jaden every time Jaden got within three feet of him. The rest of the gang said it was like how Manjoume had treated Judai at first and they found it very amusing.

Soon, Chazz grew to tolerate Jaden. True, he didn't exactly like the other cat, but he put up with her. Once again, the rest found this hilarious as the cats treated each other just like the owners treated each other.

One day though, they came home to find Jaden and Chazz happily curled into each other, Chazz sitting up slightly as if looking over Jaden. To everyone's astonishment, the two cats got along very well after that, often being seen curling up together and Chazz cleaning behind Jaden's ears.

The real surprise though had come when they thought Jaden had got ill. They had rushed her to the vets just to find that Jaden was expecting kittens, and Chazz was the 'Father'.

Now, Manjoume and Judai got teased about it, the rest of the gang asking if Manjoume was going to get Judai pregnant. It had bugged them at first, but now they laughed it off.

And their question was answered when Fubuki accidentally walked in on Judai and Manjoume while they were having sex.

Of course, nobody could tell if Fubuki was traumatised or if he was planning to catch them on camera.

-x-

**Lizzie: **XD I would do the latter. I giggled every time I wrote Chazz or Jaden, I kept thinking it was the human ones! :D Also, every time I went to write Chazz or Jaden, I'd start to type out Manjoume or Judai! X.X

To Takamiya:

XD I thought in Phantom of the Opera it was Angel of Music? But then again, I've not seen/read it. I've only listened to Phantom of the Opera by Nightwish.

That's good! Do you mean like in Kingdom Hearts where they named three characters Sora, Riku and Kairi which means Sky, Earth and Sea in Japanese respectively? (I think... I'm not too sure about Kairi.) But then again, that series is awesome ^.^

Yay! I'm not the only one who thinks that! -high five-

Oh, I don't really like pink all that much. I can tolerate it on my clothes is the piece of clothing is good. But I really like it as a hair colour/eye colour

Yup, I can't think of it without wincing and rubbing my head. I've done something like that repeatedly! And it's with the same cupboard too... I think that cupboard hates me...

Ooh! -Listens to "I Wont Say" and looks at both pieces of parody, singing along to tune- That's awesome! And I agree :D

FourKids is evil and must be beaten with a spatula.


	100. Haou x Judai Slave

**Lizzie: **100! I made it! Whoot! -happy dance-

**100: Haou x Judai: Slave. Requested by chrisandersenyuki.**

**Warnings: **BoyxBoy, sexual themes.

**Songs: **She's A Rebel, Jesus of Suburbia, St. Jimmy, American Idiot, all by Green Day.

-x-

Haou had grown up knowing he was going to be a slave to some rich family, and he hated it. Absolutely _loathed _the idea. But, life was life and he sucked it up and dealt with it.

But, his life had been changed when he was finally sold. At the auctions, one man who had given him the creeps had expressed an interest in him and tried to buy him, but a saviour had come in the form of a boy very similar to Haou himself, only with brown eyes, and had put in a higher offer. Haou had ended up being assigned as that boy's personal slave, but he, whom he learned was called Judai, treated him as an equal. In fact, he treated Haou as if he was a guest!

Right now, Haou was heading to the kitchens to see the cook who was like a sister to both Haou and Judai, Yubel. She was making some sort of soup that let out a mouth watering smell and was making Haou hungry. She quickly noticed him and spun around brandishing the wooden spoon until she saw his eyes.

"Oh, it's you Haou. I thought you were Judai." Yubel sighed, putting the spoon back into the soup.

"Are you planing to hit Judai-sama with a wooden spoon?" Haou asked with slight amusement.

"If he tries to steal some of those fresh strawberries, then yes. And knowing him, he would. You know what he's like with strawberries." Yubel said. Haou nodded and chuckled. "And don't call him Judai-sama around him, he'd correct you until you stop calling him it."

"Why does he act like that anyway?" Haou asked.

"Act like what?" Yubel questioned.

"Act like us slaves are his equals." Haou elaborated.

"He doesn't believe in slave labour. He thinks it's wrong and that people should get to lead their own lives." Yubel answered.

"So why did he buy me?" Haou pressed.

"To get you away from the guy that was trying to buy you. He's well known for mistreating his slaves, sometimes even going as far as raping them." Yubel told him softly.

Haou's eyes widened as his mind processed this. Judai had saved him...? Yubel turned back to the soup and Haou thought. Eventually, he turned to leave the room, but he took a box of strawberries from the three boxes that were on the table. He would make it up to Yubel later. Right now, he had someone to thank.

He walked through the hallways thinking about what to say to Judai. He was going to thank him of course, but how was he going to make it up to him?

Before he knew it, he was in front of Judai's door. He hesitantly knocked and he heard Judai call 'Come in!'. He took a deep breath and walked into the room, holding the strawberries behind his back. Judai looked up from the desk and smiled.

"Hiya Haou! Can I help you?" Judai greeted.

"Well, I come bearing gifts." Haou said and pulled out the strawberries. Judai's eyes lit up.

"Strawberries!" Judai cried happily. Haou smirked and passed the box to him. "Thank you!"

"You're welcome." Haou said. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure!" Judai chirruped happily.

"Why did you save me?" Haou asked. Judai paused in taking a strawberry and looked at him curiously.

"What do you mean?" Judai questioned.

"Yubel just told me that the guy who tried to buy me is known for mistreating his slaves, why did you stop him buying me? You could have just ignored it." Haou continued.

"No, I couldn't. I just don't like people getting hurt. I wouldn't want to know that I had done nothing when I could have easily done something." Judai told him.

"You're too nice sometimes." Haou said. Judai stuck his tongue out at him and popped the strawberry in his mouth, chewing it happily. He didn't notice the small bit of strawberry juice that clung to the corner of his mouth, but Haou did.

"You have a bit of strawberry juice on your mouth." Haou said. Judai blinked and went to wipe it off but Haou stopped him. "I'll get it."

"Huh? What do you mea-Mmph!" Judai started but Haou pulled him up and captured his lips in a kiss, effectively cutting him off. Judai didn't react at first, but slowly and surely kissed back after a moment, wrapping his arms around Haou's neck.

Haou smirked into the kiss and looked at the strawberries. Oh, he could have fun with those later...

-x-

**Lizzie: **-Holding nose and grinning- A lot of fun... :D And that's the hundredth one! Thanks to all you wonderful reviewers for encouraging me, and thanks of course to all the people who gave me the wonderful requests! ...Why do I suddenly feel like I'm accepting an award? XD


	101. Jim x Judai Crocodile

**Lizzie: **Chapter 101! Whee! This is so much fun writing these!

**101: Jim x Judai: Crocodile. Requested by chrisandersenyuki.**

**Warnings: **BoyxBoy

**Songs: **I'm actually listening to Jeremy Kyle, oh god... the things I do when I'm bored... And the sheer stupidity of the people on that show...

-x-

Karen, for an animal, was very intelligent. She understood her owner, Jim, perfectly and she knew how he would feel about someone with one glance.

When she had seen Judai Yuki, she had instantly known that Judai was perfect for Jim. Judai was kind, sweet, adventurous and happy go lucky, everything Jim needed in a partner.

But, to her frustration, the two danced around each other! They were close friends, yes, and they both had feelings for each other, but both refused to admit those feelings they thought it would ruin their friendship.

So, Karen decided to help them out a bit. In anyway possible. Unfortunately, no opportunities came up, until now...

Judai was walking towards them, focused on his PDA for some reason. Jim was also distracted, looking for something he had dropped just a bit ago. Karen wound her tail around Jim's leg as he took a step, making him trip and fall right on top of Judai. She grinned and closed her eyes, pleased with her achievement.

Jim groaned and opened his one eye, starting when he saw a blushing brunette beneath him. They were in a rather... awkward position, Jim on his hands and knees with Judai flat on his back underneath him. Jim flushed as well and quickly stood up, giving Judai a hand so he could stand as well.

"Sorry about that." Jim said, rubbing the back of his head.

"It's all right, after all, it was an accident, right?" Judai replied.

"Yeah." Jim said, his blush slowly draining from his face. "Hey Judai... Do you want to go out sometime?"

"Sure." Judai said, his blush rising again. As they both walked chatting away happily, Karen's eye sparkled, she had finally got her owner and Judai together, now all they needed to do was mate!

-x-

**Lizzie: **XD Don't worry Karen, the mating will happen :D


	102. Yohan x Fem Judai Prisoner

**Lizzie: **And another chapter! Yay!

**102: Yohan x Fem! Judai: Prisoner. Requested by Hestic.**

**Warnings: **Genderbending, AU, mythical creatures, bad language, Haou x Johan, Mpreg

**Songs: **Welcome To The Jungle, Sweet Child O' Mine, November Rain, Paradise City, all by Guns N' Roses

-x-

Yohan growled at the chains binding his wrists and ankles. These damn pieces of metal kept him from his pack! Damn, he hated these scientists. Just because he was a werewolf they deemed him "Inhuman" and decided it was okay to experiment on him!

Suddenly, the door keeping him locked in the room creaked open and he growled at the woman in the doorway, before suddenly realising who she was.

"Hello Judai." Yohan said. If it was any other person, he would have been growling and trying to attack, but Judai had been nice to him, brining him food when the others 'forgot', point blank refusing to experiment on him and often apologising for the others scientists actions and the fact she couldn't set him free.

"Yohan... I've kinda got some bad news..." Judai said softly.

"What?" Yohan asked hesitantly.

"They've found out where your pack is. They're going to go capture them in a few days." Judai told him shakily.

"Fuck!" Yohan cursed. How the hell had they found his pack? If they did capture his pack, Johan would surely get the worst of it since he was pregnant with Haou's pup... And what about poor Sho? He wouldn't be able to deal with life here!

Yohan was so distracted by his thoughts that he didn't notice Judai move forward with a key in her hand. He did notice though when the chains suddenly fell off him.

"Wh-Why?" Yohan asked Judai.

"You need to go warn your pack. Besides, I'm already in the bad books with the others. They're close to finding out I'm a werewolf myself." Judai answered.

"You're a werewolf?" Yohan asked. He had to admit, se did have the beauty that seemed to come with all submissive werewolves, with long duo shaded brown hair, glittering brown eyes and a body most women would kill for, but it was still a surprise!

"Yeah. I was bit when I was thirteen." Judai told him. Yohan took this into consideration and made a split second decision. He stood up suddenly and grabbed Judai and lifted her over his shoulder. Judai immediately struggled, yelping loudly, and Yohan started to run out the building.

"Where are you taking me?" Judai asked as she squirmed lightly.

"To my pack. Do you think I'm going to leave you here after you saved me?" Yohan answered.

"Bu- Eep!" Judai started, but squealed when Yohan grabbed her butt. "Pervert!"

"It made you quiet, didn't it? And don't argue, I wont listen." Yohan replied. Judai fell silent and Yohan grinned. With the way Judai smelt, it wouldn't surprise him if the woman was his mate, and what an interesting mate she would be.

-x-

**Lizzie: **Yup! Judai is very interesting :D

To Takamiya:

Yup! I've made it to 100! Now, to 150! ...Hopefully.

Ch. 99:

Yay! I'm glad you liked it! The names confuzzled me... I kept thinking I was talking about the human Chazz and Jaden, not the cat ones. It was fun though :D

Ch. 100:

XD It was fun writing Haou as the slave, albeit a little weird...

Me too! I don't want anyone to go through that!

As I was reading that, my face got redder and redder. Thank you!

Ch. 101:

That's what I thought as well! XD

XD Karen is amazing, and she really adds to Jim's coolness level :D

For some reason, I think of Judai as a Fox... Don't ask.

Edo... A Phoenix! -slapped upside head- Ow! Okay... A Peacock! -imagines Edo as a peacock and falls off bed laughing-

Ryou... Hm... I can imagine him being a Wolf...


	103. Johan x Haou x Yohan x Judai Possession

**Lizzie: **And another chapter! :D

**103: Johan x Haou x Yohan x Judai: Possession. Requested by chrisandersenyuki.**

**Warnings: **Boy x Boy x Boy x Boy, foursome, AU

**Songs: **One Step Closer, In The End, Breaking The Habit, Numb, all by Linkin Park.

-x-

It all started with a game. It was a simple game, created when Judai and Johan started going out. Whenever Judai and Johan were kissing, Yohan or Haou would randomly take over. It had been a shock for Judai when he had pulled back from a kiss just to see glinting orange eyes.

It created massive headaches for the two boys as they never knew if they were going to be possessed by Yohan or Haou or if they could kiss uninterrupted.

Soon though, it became a habit and all four started to enjoy it. It was a nice mix to the relationship, but they still felt like there was something... missing.

This had been filled when Haou had randomly pulled Judai into their soul room and had kissed him before Judai could even say Banana, though why he would want to say that, he had no clue.

To anyone else, it was a complicated relationship, but to them, it was fun and exciting, especially for their sex lives.

It was abnormal and unpredictable, but, hey, who ever said they were normal?

-x-

**Lizzie: **:D I like this one.


	104. Johan x Judai Argument

**Lizzie: **I have way too much writing these... Oh well! Chapter 104!

**104: Johan x Judai: Argument. Requested by Sakural7865.**

**Warnings: **BoyxBoy, AU, Mythical Creatures, war, Humanoid Hane Kuriboh and Ruby, Kuriboh x Ruby, Mpreg

**Songs: **Midnight At The Lost And Found, Heaven Can Wait, Life Is A Lemon And I Want My Money Back, all by Meat Loaf

**Note: **Johan, Judai, Ruby and Hane Kuriboh are vampires. There is a war going on between vamps and humans.

-x-

"No! I wont let you!" Johan shouted, for once letting his temper get the best of him.

"I don't want you to go fight alone, what if you don't come back?" Judai countered. Ruby and Hane Kuriboh watched the argument silently, but mentally, they were on Johan's side. Judai was wanting to go fight in the war with Johan, but he was pregnant! He couldn't go!

"I wont be alone, there'll be other vampires. And besides, I want you and my baby to be safe." Johan said softly.

"But- Mmph!" Judai started, but was cut off by Johan pulling him into a passionate kiss. They broke apart and Judai was left dazed and happy.

"I'd rather fight knowing you were safe at home than worrying if you've been killed on the battlefield." Johan told him. Judai sighed, defeated.

"Just don't die on me." Judai replied. Johan smiled.

"I'll do my best, besides, it's only a few humans that want to kill vampires, the rest are content to be peaceful." Johan said.

"Besides, I'll be watching over the great lump." Ruby said, pushing her purplish blueish hair out her red eyes.

"And I'll watch over Judai, Johan!" Hane Kuriboh chirruped, his blue eyes shining it amusement at Ruby so casually insulting her companion.

"Who are you calling a great lump?" Johan asked.

"You." Ruby said easily. Johan twitched. Judai burst into giggles, but tears streamed down his face.

"Hey, hey, stop crying... Please? I hate seeing you crying." Johan said.

"I know, I can't help it though..." Judai replied.

"Must be the hormones." Hane Kuriboh mused.

"Hey! I'm not that hormonal!" Judai cried, making the rest laugh at him.

"Don't worry, I'll make it up to you when I get back." Johan whispered into Judai's ear, blowing into it and making him shiver. His face turned bright red.

"You better." Judai said warningly.

"It's a promise."

-x-

**Lizzie: **You'll have a lot of nights to make up for Johan ;)


	105. YohanxJohanxJudai Confusion and Frustrat

**Lizzie: **And another chapter! Whee!

**105: Yohan x Johan x Judai: Confusion and Frustration. Requested by GoddessOfPhantoms.**

**Warnings: **Boy x Boy x Boy, Threesome, AU, sexual themes

**Songs: **Butterflies and Hurricanes, Hysteria, Time Is Running Out, Plug In Baby, all by Muse.

-x-

Judai loved his boyfriends, he honestly did, but sometimes they could be so _frustrating. _

His boyfriends were Yohan and Johan, and if you think the names are bad enough, it gets worse. They were almost identical in looks, the only difference being that Yohan had orange eyes and Johan had green eyes.

Now, in public, Johan was kind, sweet and playful. Yohan was perverted, insane and a bit weird, but not exactly mean, but in private, they both loved confusing the hell out of poor Judai.

Every so often, Johan would wear orange contacts or Yohan would wear green contacts, watching as Judai got confused about which was which. This unfortunately didn't work for very long periods of time as Judai was quite good at telling them apart, even without the eye difference.

So, they would often mess about with the contacts, running around and randomly wearing them and then randomly taking them out again. This got to Judai and caused him many headaches, which would prompt Yohan to make a perverted comment about sex being a good painkiller.(1)

Sometimes, Judai would kiss who he thought to be Johan, just for it to be Yohan, or vice versa. This could cause a lot of chaos as for Yohan, kisses led to sex while Johan knew you could get innocent kisses.

So, while he did love them, Judai was sorely tempted to hit his boyfriends at times.

At least he could get revenge by wearing gold contacts and pretend to be his big brother Haou, scaring the crap out of Yohan and Johan.

-x-

(1) I think I've mentioned this before, but, during sex your body releases chemicals that kill pain 10 times better than most painkillers.

**Lizzie: **XD This one was fun to write!


	106. Manjoume x Judai Rocks

**Lizzie: **Sorry about the slight delay, I had to go to a lab in a university for chemistry, and it was AWESOME! We got to make esters (Though the smell of them was really strong), we made Aspirin and we got to put Potassium in water! :D It exploded, it was so much fun!

**Muses: **-Back away from Lizzie slowly-

**106: Manjoume x Judai: Rocks. Requested by Drindalis.**

**Warnings: **BoyxBoy

**Songs: **Bodies by Drowning Pool, The Heart of Everything by Within Temptation, I Write Sins Not Tragedies by Panic! At The Disco

-x-

Manjoume wasn't one to take walks. In fact, he thought it was pretty pointless talking walks to think, but that was mainly because he thought better when he was sitting still.

But, recently, he had been getting restless and he couldn't sit still for more than ten minutes, so, here he was, talking a walk in hopes it would stop his inability to stay still.

Suddenly, he heard a splash and, being curious, he went to investigate. What he saw surprised him. It was Judai, skipping stones. It wasn't the fact that Judai was skipping stones that surprised him, it was seeing Judai. Nobody had seen him since the dark world incident.

Making up his mind, he strode forward, determined to talk to the brunette.

"Mind if I join you?" Manjoume asked. Judai jumped slightly but, once he realised who he was, shrugged his shoulders. Manjoume sat down next to him, only barely managing to keep the disgust off his face from sitting on the ground.

"Why are you hiding from everyone?" Manjoume asked bluntly, never being one for subtlety. Judai flinched.

"I'm not hiding. I'm just... Prolonging the inevitable." Judai said.

"What do you mean?" Manjoume questioned.

"Well, I kinda dragged you guys to the dark world and then I didn't make sure you guys stayed safe... It's my fault you guys wer- OW!" Judai started, but Manjoume slapped the upside of his head. Judai rubbed the back of his head.

"Baka! Incase you forgot, you tried to stop us going with you. Now, stop being depressing and teach me how to skip stones." Manjoume snapped. Judai blinked at him before bursting into laughter. "What?"

"I don't know, I just can't stop laughing!" Judai said through his laughter. He eventually calmed down. "Thanks, Manjoume."

"Don't mention it." Manjoume muttered, picking up a stone and attempting to skip it, but failing. "Argh!"

"It would help if you used a stone instead of a rock." Judai said in slight amusement.

"Shut up!"

-x-

**Lizzie: **No pervertedness... wow.

To Takamiya:

Review 1:

Yay! I'm glad you liked it :D Spirit: Stallion of the Cimmaron(Sp?)? I LOVE that movie! :D

Evil scientists experimenting on Yohan, you shall feel the wrath of my flamethrower! -cackles madly- Huh... No wonder my muses are scared of me... XD

Yohan, Judai is your mate because the fans say so! XD

I like the foursome too, it was so much fun to write! :D

I'll take your word for it since I've never seen Sukisho. I'd watch it, but I've got a whole lot of Bleach episodes to catch up on. For Bleach fans, I'm at the episode when Grimmjow first goes to Karakura. Yeah, I'm that far behind.

…. Remind me to NEVER drink anything when reading your reviews, my nose burns from the coca cola that just went through my nose...

Yay! I'm not the only one that thinks Judai would be cute as a fox! Or as a human with fox ears and a tail! -Imagines and squeals- So kawaii!

I was thinking that peacocks are haughty and stuck up, and so is Edo! (Well, most of the time) But a snowy owl would suit him...

XDDDDDD Manjoume is a panther! ….Yeah, I said that because of his hair.

Yay! I'm not the only one who thought that!

XD My first thought was the Lion King too...

Of course you can ask for more pairings! Ooh... Another Abidos x Judai? I love it! And I've got an idea for it already!

Um... I've not read Eragon for years... Who's Murtagh again?

Review 2:

I don't like wars either...

Yup! Johan will use his uber gayness to defeat the humans in a storm of rainbows XDDDDDDD

Well... I used to not really like spiritshipping until Sarah-chan showed me why they were a good couple and I looked at the anime again and kept thinking 'Why didn't I see this before?'

FourKids let it pass because there was so much of it! It would be impossible to censor it all!

Review 3:

XD His dogs? … It fits XD

I do it all the time. I wear contacts, but for some reason I can't see computer screens very well with them in, but I can see them fine without them, so I take out my contacts a lot and put them back in a lot.

That'd be so cool! Tell people you have 3D vision and laugh at them when they finally realise that everyone's vision is in 3D.


	107. Sho x Fem Judai Black Magician Girl

**Lizzie: **Sorry about not updating yesterday! I got back to my room yesterday and managed to reply to a few emails, PMs and reviews before crashing and falling asleep... Why is school so tiring?

**107: Sho x Fem! Judai: Black Magician Girl. Requested by KlonoaDreams.**

**Warnings: **Genderbending

**Songs: **Eyeless by Slipknot, 30-30/150 by Stone Sour,

-x-

Judai cursed Fubuki under her breath as she pushed through the crowds. Why had she taken a bet from him? Now she had to dress in this awfully revealing costume for Duel Spirit day!

She spotted the bright blue hair of Sho and she smiled, forgetting about her costume for a bit.

"Guys!" She shouted, running towards them. Several heads turned to look at her, and several jaws dropped.

Judai was dressed as Black Magician Girl, her hair styled in spikes around her face, the off-the-shoulder blue armour showing just a little cleavage, and the boots and skirt showing her pale, long legs. She pulled off Black Magician Girls' look of cute and sexy perfectly.

"Judai! You look good!" Junko said enthusiastically.

"Thanks... But I was forced to wear this by Fubuki... Remind me never to take a bet with Fubuki again." Judai said, sighing.

"Oi! I'm not that bad!" Fubuki protested.

"Yes you are." Everyone else said in synch. Fubuki pouted.

"Well, it really suits you Aneki!" Sho chirruped, trying to get rid of his blush. Why did it have to be Black Magician Girl...?

"Thank you, Sho!" Judai said, hugging him. Sho blushed even brighter when he realised how close his face was to her chest...

"Well, lets go see what they've got tis year!" Judai cried, walking off after letting Sho go. The gang followed, chuckling and muttering 'Typical Judai'.

Sho shook his head and followed slowly. One thing was for sure, he wouldn't _ever _be able to look at Black Magician Girl the same again.

-x-

**Lizzie: **XD

To Takamiya:

That isn't my fault! :P

Yeah, that's pretty much how he usually acts in my mind, he's cold but he does care...

I can't either. Sarah-chan can though!

Yay! I guessed right! :D

-hands you bazooka- does this help?

Yeah... Coca Cola + Snorting through Nose - Owiieee + watery eyes... I spend to much time in chemistry, that's written in a chemical reaction form! -.-

Oohh, that guy! XD

-falls off bed laughing at scene- Ow! XD

-reads "Hey! I'm a furry" and bursts into laughter... again- Okay, that's two things I've to do when reading your reviews, 1. Don't drink anything and 2. Don't sit on the edge of the bed.

That sounds like something that would happen between me and my friends XD


	108. Abidos x Judai Rebirth

**Charlie: **-looks at people ready to lynch Lizzie- All right you lot, shut up and listen! I know Lizzie hasn't updated in a while, but she couldn't! In fact, she shouldn't be updating right now since she's on a hospital bed raving about... -stops and listens- Purple unicorns with green polka dots...? Okay, I don't wanna know. But, she's a bit loopy because she had an accident in work which involved a ladder falling just as Lizzie was walking by and it crashing into her skull, and she's practically stuffed with pain meds.

**Lizzie: **Charlie?

**Charlie: **What?

**Lizzie: **Why are fingers called fingers? Have you ever heard or seen them 'fing'?

**Charlie: **-Opens mouth to answer, then closes it and a confused look appears on her face- Good point. Anyway, I'm going to try to stop too much weirdness getting into the drabble, but if it seems any different, we apologise!

**108: Abidos x Judai: Rebirth. Requested by Takamiya. (Sequel to 'Reaction')**

**Warnings: **BoyxBoy, character death, spiritualness.

**Songs: **None, they wont let me have my iPod D: Wait, why do they let me have my laptop and not my iPod? :S

-x-

Judai groaned and opened his eyes slowly, shutting them again as the bright light assaulted his senses. He tried once again and this time his eyes adjusted, letting him see the place he was in.

The area around him looked like the places he had seen drawn in the history books Misawa had shoved under his nose. As far as he could tell, it looked like he was in Ancient Egypt.

"Judai!" A voice shouted. Judai turned his head and saw an elderly man with the same sparkling brown eyes he had.

"Ojii-san!" Judai cried and ran up to the man, hugging him tightly when he got there. Judai's grandfather chuckled, holding Judai just as tightly. "Am I dead now?"

"Yes, I'm afraid so. You've been reborn into the afterlife though. Do you like your new clothes?" Judai's grandfather said. Judai made a confused noise and looked down, only just noticing he was in white robes with a red lining.

"Huh. I feel like a wizard!" Judai chirruped. The old man burst out laughing and ruffled Judai's hair.

"Typical you. Anyway, I believe there's been someone waiting for you." Judai's grandfather said.

"Who?" Judai asked curiously, walking towards the palace with his grandfather.

"You'll see." He said mysteriously. He refused to answer any more of Judai's questions and soon, they were in the palace. They came to two tall doors and Judai's grandfather knocked three times. The doors opened slowly and Judai tried to peer in, but he could only see part of a hallway.

"In you go." Judai's grandfather said before pushing him, the doors shutting behind him. At first, Judai tried to get the doors to open again, but he gave up and walked down the hall. The lights came on as he walked, revealing more and more of the room until he saw a throne with a very familiar man sitting on it.

"Judai!" The man cried, jumping up and hugging Judai, despite the protests of his guards. Judai yelped and looked at the man hugging him.

"Abidos-san?" Judai asked in shock. He hadn't seen Abidos since first year!

"Yup! I'm glad you kept your word." Abidos said happily. Judai blushed as he remembered what had happened after he had made that promise. Abidos noticed the blush and smirked. It seemed Judai remembered the kiss he had used to seal the deal.

"Well, I do my best to keep my promises, especially to my friends!" Judai chirruped. Abidos chuckled.

"That doesn't surprise me, and it's one of the things I love about you." Abidos said softly. Judai turned a beet red.

"L-Love?" Judai stuttered.

"Yes, love." Abidos answered. He then cupped Judai's cheek and kissed him again, ignoring a wolf whistle that came from one of the guards. Judai slowly responded, wrapping his arms around Abidos' neck, Abidos drawing him closer by wrapping his arms around the slim boy's waist.

They slowly broke apart, Judai groaning in protest. Abidos smirked.

"Don't protest, otherwise your fried Manjoume's prediction of you getting 'laid' here will be true." Abidos said. Judai once again went beet red.

-x-

**Lizzie: **XD I don't think Judai will protest too much to that plan, do you? ;)


	109. Ryou x Judai Cyber Net

**Lizzie: **And another chapter! Still under pain meds though, so if there's anything different from usual, I apologise!

**109: Ryou x Judai: Cyber Net. Requested by Rukia.K1**

**Warnings: **Boy x Boy

**Songs: **They still wont let me have my iPod. D:

-x-

The business world was a tricky place. You had to be careful, one slip could mean the end of your business, and that was that. Even the most brilliant ideas could crash and burn if the person who ran the business didn't know how to deal with money.

So, when Ryou had entered the business world with his idea of a online duelling league called Cyber Net, it had been shot down, all major business owners saying there was no way it could ever succeed.

But, despite this, he still pursued it. Why? Because Judai inspired him. Judai never gave up, no matter what the odds, no matter how bleak things looked, he continued with determination. So, Ryou kept that in mind and, thankfully, it worked out for him.

Cyber Net was now one of the most popular websites existing and it raked in money by the day. It had thousands of members and that number was still growing rapidly. Ryou enjoyed it, especially when he imagined the ones who had predicted it to fail kicking themselves.

But, he kept it from going to his head and didn't let it inflate his ego, after all, if it wasn't for Judai, he might still have been Hell Kaiser.

And Ryou showed Judai his thankfulness for that whenever he saw him, usually by dragging him to the bedroom.

-x-

**Lizzie: **-holds nose- XD Sorry about the delay, but I was finishing the introduction to my chem project and I had a weird period where I could literally fall asleep suddenly... And, well, it happened a few times.

To Eltoro:

It's okay, it happened a few years back. Right now, I'm fine :D Apart from being a bit loopy... Thank you!

To Takamiya:

Really? That's weird... It's all right though! :D

Right now, Can't feel any pain whatsoever :) Not looking forward to being taken off the painkillers though... Before they put me on them, well... Lets just say Metal Ladder Vs. Lizzie's head, Ladder wins and Lizzie's head has lots of owies...

Chapter 107:

So would I XD Sho's just a master of control! XD

Yeah... I was sitting on the edge of my bed and I burst out laughing at your review and had to lie down because I was shaking so much, forgot I was on the edge of the bed... "WHAM!" Owiee...

Chapter 108:

Yup! Well, the prompts are slowing down a little now, not much, still really busy with them, but they have slowed a little... I'm going to get a flood of requests now, aren't I?

It was a wizard because Sarah-chan was sitting next to me reading Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban. XDDD Too true, poor Sho though...

Abidos knew because he's a ninja and he spied on Judai! XD (Wonder how Abidos would have reacted to seeing Judai in the shower...? -gets punched on arm- OW!) Yeah, he would have been so jealous of both Johan and Yubel!

My first thought was actually Judai getting tied up... -wipes blood away from nose- How do you know me so well?

Oooh... Interesting... That looks like it'll be fun to write! It's on the list!


	110. Fubuki x Judai Chocolate

**Lizzie: **And chapter 110! I really should update this faster... -looks at reviews and freezes- 501...? -faints-

**110: Fubuki x Judai: Chocolate. Requested by ninja-freak13.**

**Warnings: **BoyxBoy

**Songs: **None.

-x-

Fubuki would love to be able to say he didn't have a weakness. But, he did. And his biggest one was his addiction to chocolate.

But, sometimes it could be a good thing. For instance, he met his fiancee through it.

Flashback:

Fubuki was walking home, humming happily. He and Asuka had finally managed to be around each over an hour and had not argued!

Suddenly, a shop caught his eye. It wasn't one he could remember ever seeing before, despite him walking down this street several times. He wandered in, his eyes widening in delight when he saw shelves lined with chocolate. He walked around the store, barely keeping the drool in his mouth when he realised there was no one in the shop.

"Hello?" Fubuki shouted, looking around for even a cashier. There was a loud crash and a small brunette came from the back room, looking a bit ruffled. Fubuki couldn't help but stare. The small boy had duo-shaded brown hair, sparkling brown eyes and a small, slim physique. There were smudges of chocolate on the brunette's cheek and nose, making him look positively adorable.

"Sorry about that, I was working on another type of chocolate. I should really get around to hiring someone..." The boy said.

"You own this place?" Fubuki asked, surprised. He didn't look any older than 17!

"Yeah. Judai Yuki, Chocolatier and Entrepreneur at your service!" Judai chimed happily. Fubuki smirked.

"Well, Judai Yuki, Chocolatier and Entrepreneur, what would you recommend for someone with a massive chocolate addiction?" Fubuki asked.

"Hm, well I'd recommend this." Judai said, crouching down behind the counter and pulling out a small box or spherical chocolates. "But you'd have to try it for yourself."

Fubuki only hesitated for a moment before picking up a chocolate and popping into his mouth. His eyes widened when the dark chocolate shell melted, letting creamy milky chocolate flow into his mouth, He barely restrained himself from moaning and he grinned at Judai.

"Like it?" Judai asked. Fubuki nodded rapidly, making Judai chuckle.

"I'll take a box of that." Fubuki said. Judai nodded and pulled out another box of the chocolates.

"Anything else for you?" Judai questioned.

"Yeah, your number if you'll give me it." Fubuki replied with a grin. Judai's face turned a bright red.

End Flashback.

When he had got home, he had found Judai's number written on the receipt, making him very happy. They had started dating not long after that and now, they were going to get married in three months.

Dating Judai had a lot of advantages. First off, it meant a lot of amazing chocolate. Two, it meant that his house now frequently smelt of chocolate, which was a good thing.

But, the third was the most important, especially with his chocolate addiction. Judai tasted of chocolate whenever he kissed him, and this quickly became another addiction for him.

-x-

**Lizzie: **:D Imma going to sleep now, been taking off the painkillers and my head hurts...


	111. Johan x Judai Caramelldansen

**Lizzie: **Sorry about not updating yesterday, my friends forgot to bring over my laptop -glares at friends who look sheepish- But now, Lizzie is happy because she's been visited by friends + boyfriend + family. :D She also found out she can sue the company she works for... To sue or not to sue, that is the question... Why am I talking in third person?

**111: Johan x Judai: Caramelldansen. Requested by Sakural7865**

**Warnings: **BoyxBoy

**Songs: **None.

-x-

"I dare Judai to eat a Jalepeno!" Rei shouted and Judai winced. He _hated _spicy foods... But, a dare was a dare. He took the offered green fruit and popped it into his mouth apprehensively. At first, it was all right, but a burning sensation started in the back of his mouth quickly and he gagged, running to the kitchen to get a drink of milk (1), ignoring the laughs behind him.

He eventually wandered back into the room, still making faces whenever sparks of spicyness reminding him of the experience. Apparently, the chaotic game of truth or dare had continued without him as Sho was bouncing around the room in bunny hops wearing bunny ears. Judai laughed and sat down next to Johan, who smiled at him.

"I dare Johan and Judai to do the Caramelldansen." Manjoume drawled, smirking widely. Johan and Judai blinked.

"We'll probably be only able to do it for a minute before bursting out laughing." Johan said, Judai nodding in agreement. They both stood up together and put their hands up to their heads, waving their hips to unheard music. They both glanced at each other and burst out laughing, falling to the floor. The others laughed merrily at them, all seemingly hyper and exited.

"I dare Johan and Judai to kiss!" Fubuki chirruped happily. Judai immediately opened his mouth to protest, his face going a bright red, but was interrupted by lips covering his own. Judai yelped anf Johan immediately pulled back, his own face going a bright red.

The mood settled, the gang staring at the two in shock. How was Judai going to react...?

"Judai, I'm sor- Mph!"Johan started but was cut off by Judai pulling him back down to kiss him again. The gang cheered happily and Johan wrapped his arms around Judai, pulling him closer.

"All right, get a room you two."Asuka said. Johan and Judai immediately jumped apart, blushing a bright red.

-x-

(1) From my experience, milk is better than water at getting rid of a spicy taste.

**Lizzie: **:D This is the way me and my boyfriend got together, so I was rather weirded out when I got this request XD

To Takamiya:

I know that feeling...

Yeah, Ryou always kinda reminded me of Kaiba... XD

Bad guys loose, Good guys kick *ss while looking good! -hit- Ow! XDDDDDDDD Yup, and Johan and Manjoume and Jim and Fubuki... -hit again- Owie!

True there, great minds think alike. Well.. in this case perverted minds, but you know what I mean! :D

Chapter 110:

Yup! I'm a total chocoholic, just like Fubuki :D -is currently eating chocolate and vanilla ice cream- Jealous?

I am :D

Yeah, I thought that too! -high five-


	112. Yohan x Judai Haou x Judai Mine!

**Lizzie: **Yay! Another chapter! :D

**112: Yohan x Judai, Haou x Judai: Mine! Requested by chrisandersenyuki.**

**Warnings: **BoyxBoy, silliness, hot bishies fighting over cute Judai XD, sexual themes

**Songs: **None.

-x-

"Evil Emu!" Judai cried, jumping over the couch to get away from his boyfriend, Yohan, who was currently chasing him.

"Get back here you stupid Kitty!(1)" Yohan yelled. He tackled Judai, them both yelping as they hit the floor. "Got you."

"Yeah, yeah." Judai muttered, getting up and dusting himself off. Yohan copied his actions then grinned and pulled Judai into a passionate kiss. Judai squeaked but kissed back, letting out a small moan when Yohan's tongue explored his mouth.

Yohan's hands slid down Judai's back down to the waistband of his jeans and started to fiddle with it. Judai's mind started to reel.

_'Am I really ready to lose... It?' _Judai thought, a little nervous. Judai ended up not having to decide though as the door burst open to reveal Haou.

Judai squeaked again and jumped away from Yohan, who managed to keep his arms around Judai, surprised to see Haou, his tutor, here.

"What do you want?" Yohan snapped, clearly annoyed that he had been interrupted.

"Judai." Haou said smoothly.

"Huh?" Judai asked, confused. Haou smirked and strode over to the couple, pulling Judai away from Yohan easily and he glared at Yohan.

"Judai is mine!" Haou snapped and kissed Judai, who let out a surprised yelp and tried to push Haou away, but his grip was too strong.

With a snarl, Yohan pulled Judai away from Haou and pushed him to the side, away from said golden eyed boy.

"Why the hell are you kissing my boyfriend?" Yohan snarled.

"Like I said, Judai is mine." Haou said calmly.

"Like hell! Last time I checked, you were just his tutor!" Yohan cried.

"True, but why would he want to date someone as brash as you when he realises he can have me?" Haou asked.

"Well, let's ask hi... Judai?" Yohan started, turning round only to see his little boyfriend gone. "Look what you did!"

"Me? I believe he left because of _your _yelling." Haou said.

Meanwhile, Judai was outside, glancing behind him to make sure neither Yohan nor Haou were following him. Suddenly, he had a feeling his life was going to get much more complex...

-x-

(1) I call my boyfriend and Evil Emu whenever he's being emo-ish because once I called him an Emo, but it came out Emu. It usually snaps him out of it and makes him chase me around. It was the only thing I could think of to have Yohan chasing Judai around... Also, Mark calls me a kitty because I have a hat with cat ears that I love! :D

**Lizzie: **XD Indeed, Judai.


	113. Yohan x Judai Haou x Judai Johan x Judai

**Lizzie: **Sorry about the HUGE delay, but getting discharged from hospital is an annoying process, and they wouldn't let me have my laptop during it! It doesn't help that it hurts if someone pokes my head and my friends now have a fascination with poking my head...

**113: Yohan x Judai, Haou x Judai, Johan x Judai: Mine! No, Mine! LET ME GO! (Sequel to Mine!) Requested by chrisandersenyuki.**

**Warnings: **Love... Square? -is confused-, Boy x Boy, Hot bishies fighting over cute uke... -hit- OW!

**Songs: **Beautiful by HIM, Afterlife (Album Version) by Avenged Sevenfold

-x-

Judai was walking down the school hallway, his eyes peeled for Yohan or Haou, prepared to run at any moment. It had been a few days since the 'incident' and Haou and Yohan were taking every opportunity they had to kiss him and/or fight over him.

Judai suddenly bumped into someone, freezing up when he saw blue hair, but relaxing again when he saw the concerned green eyes.

"Oh, it's you Johan. I thought you were Yohan." Judai sighed in relief. Johan now looked even more confused.

"Are you hiding from Yohan? Why?" Johan asked Judai, his best friend. Last time he checked, Yohan and Judai were going out...

"Um... It's a long story..." Judai muttered.

"I've got time." Johan reassured him. So, as they walked down the hallway, Judai told him of the incident and it's aftermath.

"Wow. You're popular Judai." Johan said mildly. Inside though, his brain was working furiously. Could he use this as a chance to...? He blinked and looked around, spotting both Yohan and Haou at each end of the hallway they were on. It looked like Judai hadn't noticed them though. "Sorry Judai, but I'm going to have to make your life more complicated."

"Huh? What do you mea- Mm!" Judai started, but Johan pulled him forward and kissed him, stunning Judai. Two arms gripped his waist and pulled him away form Johan, making Judai look up and mentally curse when he saw a furious Yohan.

"What the hell Johan? First Haou and now you! What is it with you people and kissing my boyfriend?" Yohan ranted, clearly annoyed.

"Yours? I don't see your name on him." Haou asked. Judai mentally cursed again. Why did all three of them decide to fight over _him?_

"True, but I'm the only one with a right to do _this_!" Yohan cried, spinning Judai around and kissing him. Judai yelped again when he was pulled again, this time by Haou.

"He will be mine since you're just loud and annoying!" Haou hissed, kissing Judai as well. Once again, Judai was pulled away, by Johan this time, who had a rare angry look on his face.

"I've known him longest, so obviously he'd pick me!" Johan said, also kissing Judai. This time, Judai was able to get his bearings back and he pushed Johan away.

"Enough!" Judai cried, running away from the three. They blinked and looked at each other.

"Whoever catches him has him!" Yohan cried, dashing forward after Judai. The other two followed him, yelling after him, only leaving the students who had witnessed the whole thing.

There was a long pause of silence in the hallway, before someone started snickering. This broke the tension and everyone fell onto the floor, laughing their butts off. Someone had better get the popcorn, they had new entertainment!

-x-

**Lizzie: **XD I don't know where the ending came from... Poor Judai though...


	114. Rainbow Dragon x Judai Bond

**Lizzie: **:D I'm trying to make up for the long delay! Two days until Christmas! -happy dance- Hmm... Question, should I put a christmas special on here? I'd pick the pairing and the prompt though...

**Edit: **Sorry about the three alerts for this chapter, but fanfiction isn't letting me add the authors note at the bottom for some reason...

**113: Rainbow Dragon x Judai: Bond. Requested by Takamiya.**

**Warnings: **BoyxBoy, Duel monsters turning into humans, sexual themes

**Songs: **The Poetry of the Poisoned album by Kamelot (Again...)

-x-

Yuki Judai. A very friendly, kind and determined person. He was a popular topic to those who knew him, especially with Johan and the Gem Beasts.

But, the surprising thing was, when Judai was discussed amongst them, Rainbow Dragon seemed to be the one most fond of him. Rainbow Dragon had just said it was because Judai had freed him from the darkness, which was easily accepted, but he had a bigger reason.

The instant Rainbow Dragon had first seen Judai, he had felt a bond with him. Not like the one he had with Johan, but it was still there. Rainbow Dragon had been very confused about this bond, so, without telling anyone, he had taken a human form and approached Judai about it.

Judai had been equally confused about it, even Yubel didn't really understand it, so she recommended they spend time together so maybe they could figure out what it was.

So, they did. Judai greatly enjoyed Rainbow Dragon's company as Rainbow Dragon enjoyed Judai's and, as they grew closer, they eventually figured out what the bond was.

It was a bond for mates. This had greatly shocked the two of them and, at first, they avoided the topic all together, but then they started to realise that with the time they had spent with each other, they had slowly fallen in love.

This topic couldn't be avoided, so they both confessed their feelings to each other. Once all the blushing and stuttering was over, they started a relationship.

And, now, it had been a year since their confessions, and Rainbow Dragon was once again sneaking away to go see Judai again.

Maybe, Judai would give him a _reward _for all his hard work.

-x-

**Lizzie: **-holding nose- I really need to stop giving myself nosebleeds...

To Takamiya:

Two weeks without internet? I think I'd die D:

Chapter 111:

XD Yup, it's a funny mental image!

Chapter 112 + 113

XD FOURKIDS, STOP CENSORING THE GOOD STUFF! -.-

XDDDDD A bit of an unintentional harem though...

XD Tournament of the ukes? That'd be funny!

It's raining men? -gets reinforced umbrella- It does suit the chapters though :D


	115. Saiou x Judai Thankful

**Lizzie: **And another chapter! :D

**115: Saiou x Judai: Thankful. Requested by ninja-freak13**

**Warnings: **BoyxBoy

**Songs: **Still Poetry of the Poisoned

-x-

Saiou had a lot to be thankful for. He was thankful for his sister, who was there for him through thick and thin. He was thankful for life, it could so easily be ended yet he was still here. He was thankful that everyone had forgiven him for the "Society of Light" incident.

But, most importantly, he was thankful for Judai Yuki.

If it wasn't for him, he might still be insane. In fact, that was the best case scenario, most likely the world would have ended by now if it wasn't for the small brunette.

He had tried to repay Judai several times, but each time Judai just shook his head and told Saiou that he didn't need to repay him.

This made Saiou very confused. Nothing in life came without a price, so why wasn't Judai taking anything for saving him?

He asked Edo about this, but he just shrugged and told him that's the way Judai was. If anything, the only way Saiou would be repay Judai was either becoming a friend to him or helping him with any future adventures.

Saiou contemplated this long and hard and realised Edo was right. That was just one of the many amazing things about Judai Yuki, and he hoped to find more amazing things about him.

-x-

**Lizzie: **-Le gasp- No pervertedness!


	116. Fubuki x Judai Pillow Fight

**Lizzie: **New chapter!

**116: Fubuki x Judai: Pillow Fight. Requested by ninja-freak13.**

**Warnings: **BoyxBoy, sexual themes

**Songs: **Soul Society by Kamelot, Tenth Man Down by Nightwish, Bother by Stone Sour

-x-

"Judai, wake up!" Fubuki cried, shaking Judai. Did he really have to do this every morning? Sighing, he thought about getting the alarm, which was the only thing that could wake Judai up, but a better idea came to mind.

Grinning, Fubuki grabbed a pillow and hit Judai in the face with it. Judai jumped up and looked around, easily spotting the laughing Fubuki.

"This means war." Judai said, also grabbing his pillow and hitting Fubuki with it. It quickly turned into an all out war, yelling and jumping around on the bed included.

The door to their bedroom burst open and the rest of the gang ran in, probably wondering what all the noise was. They sagged in relief when they saw it was just a pillow fight and laughed at how mussed up Judai and Fubuki were.

"Told you it wasn't anything bad, though I thought Fubuki was tickling Judai again." Jim said mildly. Fubuki smirked and lunged forward, tickling Judai who burst into giggles and tried to get away from his lover. The gang laughed at the two and rolled their eyes.

"Well, at least we didn't walk in on them on their private activities." Manjoume muttered.

"You would have if you came in last night." Fubuki said with a grin.

"Fubuki!" Judai cried, his face bright red from either laughter embarrassment, they weren't sure.

-x-

**Lizzie: **XD Sorry about the accidental double update with the last chapter. It should be the Saiou x Judai chapter now!


	117. Johan x Fem Judai Escape

**Lizzie: **And another chapter :D I love writing these so much.

**117: Johan x Fem! Judai: Escape. Requested by Sakural786.**

**Warnings: **Genderbender, war

**Songs: **Hollow by Submersed, Edea's Theme from Final Fantasy

-x-

Johan hated wars. They were violent, bloody, and they usually didn't solve much. Unfortunately, as the only man in his family, he had to go to war or his family would face treason.

But, as much as he hated them, he knew he wouldn't have met Judai without that war.

He had met her when he was on patrol, and she was injured, unable to move. Johan healed her the best he could and noticed that she was one of the enemies, but he didn't care. It also didn't help that he had thought Judai to be a boy.

Well, you couldn't blame him. Judai had disguised herself as a boy so her father, the only man in the house and who was severely ill, wouldn't have to go to war and most likely get killed.

Johan and Judai became fast friends though, often sneaking into each others camps to see each other. It was during this time Johan had found out Judai was a girl, by walking in on her while she was changing. That... hadn't went down well.

After this incident, the two started to fall in love and the visits became more frequent. Of course, this raised suspicion and they both knew it was only a matter of time before they were found out. So, they decided to run away together, instead of stopping the meetings as they both knew they couldn't stand not seeing each other.

They all ready had a plan. They would both sneak away when they were both signed on patrol, which happened surprisingly often, packing their stuff before hand and disguising it as food. Once they escaped, they would settle down together in a far away area, hopefully one with no wars going on, and maybe start a family.

It wasn't brilliant, but it would do. Anything to escape this war and be together forever was good.

-x-

**Lizzie: **Hm... I'm undecided about this. Part of me likes it, but part of me it twitching to change it (Maybe to add a perverted part XD)


	118. Johan x Judai Seme and Uke

**Lizzie: **:D How many times have I updated today? I guess you guys might be getting annoyed with me, but I'm updating anyway! :P

**118: Johan x Judai: Seme and Uke. Requested by The Keyblade's Chosen**

**Warnings: **BoyxBoy, sexual themes.

**Songs: **Sun Goes Down by David Jordan

-x-

"Johan, Judai, can I ask you two a question?" Fubuki asked. Johan and Judai blinked, looking at each other. Then they both shrugged.

"Sure." The both said simultaneously.

"Who's Seme and who's Uke?" Fubuki asked. The couple blinked again.

"We don't know... We haven't done... _that _yet." Johan answered hesitantly.

"But surely you have an idea on who'll bottom, right?" Fubuki asked, only to get disappointed when they both shook their heads. "Who does the most chores?"

"We split them evenly." Johan answered.

"Um... Who does the most cooking?" Fubuki pressed.

"Again, we split that evenly." Judai replied. Fubuki sagged in disappointment.

"I give up." Fubuki muttered.

"You know, you didn't ask the right questions." Manjoume said, having heard the whole conversation. "Who dominates the kisses?"

"Johan." "Me." Johan and Judai answered simultaneously. Manjoume smirked.

"There you go. Johan's Seme." Manjoume stated, walking away. Judai blushed a bright red and Johan smirked.

"I look forward to that, then." Johan said. Judai's blush got even brighter.

"Johan!"

-x-

**Lizzie: **And the pervertedness is back :D


	119. Haou x Judai Yami

**Lizzie: **And another chapter update!

**119: Haou x Judai: Yami. Requested by Heartofhate1014.**

**Warnings: **BoyxBoy, sexual themes

**Songs: **None.

**Note: **In this, Judai is friends with the original YGO gang and the GX gang.

-x-

Haou and Judai's relationship was... strange to say the least. He knew for a fact that Haou was his dark side, but he wasn't like Yugi, Ryou and Malik's yamis.

The main difference was that Judai was able to use the powers of darkness without Haou taking possession, while the other three couldn't use their darkness powers without their yamis taking over.

True, he had two separate soul rooms, one for Haou and one for him, just like the others but, it still wasn't the same.

Especially since the others didn't seem to have the problem with their yamis that Judai had with Haou. And that problem, well, was...

"What are you thinking about Judai?" Haou asked, suddenly appearing. Judai jumped.

"Nothing." Judai answered.

"Well, if you're not busy, I can think of something to occupy your time." Haou replied. He grabbed Judai's arm and brown eyes fluttered shut ad Haou took them to his soul room for some _fun._

….That.

-x-

**Lizzie: **:D -is holding nose-

To Lea-Renee:

It wasn't gone for that long, was it?

To Takamiya:

Holy Carp with French Fries? XD Yup, I was on a bit of an updating frenzy...

114:

XDDDD

Yeah, the decks do match the characters, after all, Judai has a hero deck...

115:

XD Saiou reminded me of Marik for some reason... But you are right about the hairstyle and the laugh!

116:

XD -holds up giant feather pillow of doom threateningly-

I would catch any sexual situation with Judai on camera if I could!

117:

I thought it was a mix between Mulan and Romeo and Juliet... XD General Shang? Ojamas as Mushu? That'd be so funny! XD

118:

XD I don't know why, but I always tend to see the main characters of series as the ukes... -shrugs-

So true about being able to by anything on the internet... You got an uke Muse? Have fun with him! Not too much though... ;)

An uke that isn't gay? Wow, that's rare...

Bye bye!


	120. Yami x Judai History

**Lizzie: **Another chapter ^.^ It's christmas eve! :D

**120: Yami x Judai: History. Requested by heartofhate1014.**

**Warning: **BoyxBoy

**Songs: **TheSweeney Todd soundtrack

-x-

If there was anyone Judai never expected to get a crush on, it was a teacher, with how much he hated school. But, that had happened. He had got a crush on his history teacher in his final year.(1)

He remembered the first class with Yami-sensei perfectly.

Flashback:

The class was being loud and rowdy since the teacher had yet to appear. Judai looked around and and spotted his friend, Rei, in a seat near the back. He smiled and walked over to her, plopping into the seat next to the girl.

"Hey, Judai!" Rei greeted happily.

"Hey." Judai replied. At that moment, the teacher walked in and the class fell silent. He was tall and pale, with wild tri coloured hair and red eyes that looked warm and friendly.

"Hello class, welcome to History." The teacher said in a deep baritone voice. "You can address me as either Yami or Yami-sensei, I don't really mind. Though, if you think I look slightly familiar, I've been told I look like an ancient pharaoh."

"Must have been a hot pharaoh." Judai muttered unconsciously. Rei sniggered beside him.

"Someone has a cru~ush." Rei sang under her breath, making Judai blush brightly.

"I do not!" Judai hissed.

"Yeah, sure you don't." Rei muttered sarcastically.

End Flashback

Now, it was the end of the year and Judai was now going to graduate. In fact, right now, he was in his final history lesson.

"So, class, for most of us, this is the last time we'll meet each other. But, for all of us, this ending is the start of the new beginning. Enjoy your lives to the fullest, as we are only a small part in history, but we can change so much with one small decision." Yami said. The bell rang just as the speech ended and most of the students hurried out, but Yami stopped one of them. "Yuki-san, would you please stay behind for one moment?"

"Um, sure." Judai said hesitantly. The rest of the class filed out and soon it was only Yami and Judai that were in the room.

"In a few hours, you wont be my student anymore. In fact, most wouldn't consider you my student now." Yami said. Judai blinked.

"Yeah, I guess so. Why are you talking about this?" Judai asked.

"Because those facts mean that I can do this without the law breathing down my neck." Yami said, then strode forward and kissed Judai. Judai stood there in shock, trying to comprehend the fact that the person he had a crush on for a little under a year was kissing him!

Yami pulled back, looking disappointed.

"You do not return my feelings?" Yami asked, sounding sad.

"No! I mean, yea, but... I was just really shocked. I didn't think you'd like me." Judai stuttered, his face going a bright red.

"Ah. That's a relief." Yami said and kissed him again. This time, Judai was able to respond and he wrapped his arms around Yami's neck, returning the kiss. Suddenly, Judai yelped and pulled back.

"You grabbed my butt!" Judai accused incredulously.

"Who, me?" Yami asked innocently.

-x-

(1) I put final year since, because I'm british, I would have typed Sixth Year for the final year, and this might have confused some people.

**Lizzie: **Yes, you Yami! We know you can't resist! :D


	121. Johan x Judai Vampire and Demon

**Lizzie: **Merry Christmas (Or whatever holiday you celebrate)!

**121: Johan x Judai: Vampire and Demon. Requested by chrisandersenyuki.**

**Warnings: **BoyxBoy, sexual themes, fantasy creatures

**Songs: **Alice by Avril Lavigne, Band Aid Covers The Bullet Hole by Scarling, The Islander by Nightwish

-x-

Johan stalked through the night, looking for prey. He was a vampire, and he was out for blood, literally.

He suddenly broke into a run, following a tempting smell wafting through the air. The smell was sweet, yet there was something underlying in it that made it unresistable.

He stopped in an almost empty street, the only other person there was a small, slim brunette who seemed to be talking on the phone while fiddling with his shirt.

"Yeah, Asuka, I'm out work. I'll be home soon. Bye." The boy said. As he walked closer to Johan, Johan could tell two things. The first one was that the tempting smell was coming from this boy and, two, he was fiddling with a name tag that read 'Judai'.

Judai walked by him without even sparing a glance and Johan grinned. He grabbed Judai's arm, ignoring Judai's yelp and slammed him against the wall.

Before Judai had any time to react, Johan was at his neck and drinking his blood, and Judai couldn't help but moan at the strange sensation. The blood was exactly what the smell had promised it to be, sweet, exotic and, most importantly, delicious.

Suddenly, Johan was pushed back by a surprising amount of force and he almost fell onto his backside, cursing as he steadied himself. He looked up at Judai, and gasped when he saw the pupils in those brown eyes were slits.

"You'll pay for drinking a Demon's blood, Vampire!" Judai hissed and Johan cursed mentally. Demons were sacred! Crap! He turned and ran, not looking back as the footsteps he could hear told him well enough that Judai was chasing him, and catching, fast.

Johan yelped as he was slammed face first into a wall. Well, that favour was repaid at least...

"Caught you." Judai said, spinning him around to face him and Johan saw the fox ears and tail that had appeared on Judai. A Kitsune Demon, the rarest of all!

"To be fair, you seemed to enjoy me drinking your blood." Johan said to try to defend himself. Judai faltered, but then smiled.

"That's why I'll... _punish _you this way." Judai purred then pressed his lips onto Johan's. Johan smirked into the kiss. He knew it...

They broke apart, both panting slightly. As he was recovering, Johan noticed that Judai's neck was healing from the bite rapidly, most likely due to his demonic healing... Johan smirked as a thought came to him.

"Are you sure you'll do the punishing? After all, Kitsune Demons are naturally submissive, aren't they?" Johan asked with a wide smirk. Judai blushed a bright red.

-x-

**Lizzie: **XD I tried not to make it similar, but this still reminds me of the start of Kinji Rare Ta Ai...

To Lea-Renee:

Fair enough :D

To Takamiya:

XD So we've got an uke that isn't an uke? … How weird. And no, I can't blame you.

.. I didn't even think of Fubuki. Didn't Fubuki have to be possessed by Darkness though and Judai had to break him out of it? … I need to watch season 4 again...

:D Don't worry, I'm a puzzleshipping fan myself. I also think Ryou and Bakura do the same ;)

Yeah... The forbidden love and the deaths were the best parts in Romeo and Juliet for me... Believe it or not, but I'm REALLY not the person to believe in love at first sight...

Rei, as Judai's friend, is awesome! But, when she tries to win Judai's affections, she annoys me...

Ooooh, I likey that prompt! And the couple, and the description you gave me! It sounds like fun to write! :D


	122. Manjoume x Judai Big Brother

**Lizzie: **Um... Could Lizzie get more requests? This is the last one on Lizzie's list... -Pouts, eyes become large and tear up, cat ears pop up on head, forming the Adorable Pleading Face of DOOM!-

**122: Manjoume (Jun) x Judai: Big Brother. Requested by Takamiya.**

**Warnings: **BoyxBoy, Um... Does it count as incest if one is adopted?

**Songs: **Going Under by Evanescence, Three Nil by Slipknot, Ghost Opera by Kamelot

-x-

Judai had been adopted by the Manjoume family when he was 5 and Jun was 6. At first, Jun really didn't like him. So what if the kid's parents had been killed, why did he have to join their family?

It had all changed though when Jun had been up late at night, getting a glass of water, when he heard whimpers from Judai's room. He, being curious, had wandered in and saw Judai in the middle of a nightmare, tossing and turning with sweat pouring down his face and small whimpers escaping his lips every so often.

Jun hadn't hesitated to run up to the small boy and hug him, holding him close and whispering it would be okay while stroking Judai's brown hair. Judai calmed down quickly and stayed asleep, but Jun didn't leave. He stayed there, rocking Judai gently and stroking his hair until he fell asleep himself.

This quickly became a ritual for Judai and Jun. Jun would suddenly wake during the night and go to Judai's room, who would always be having a nightmare, and comfort him, falling asleep there. It was a healing process for Judai and it brought the two closer, making them almost inseparable.

They grew together quickly, Jun becoming more mature while Judai seemed to become even cuter, despite that having seemed impossible. Soon, they were both teenagers, still good friends but they had their arguments, as anyone would.

But, something unexpected happened. Judai started to fall in love with Jun. And it wasn't a brotherly love.

This scared Judai. There was no way he could tell this to Jun, who was aloof to everyone but him. This might destroy whatever they had... And wasn't this sort of thing looked down upon?

He hid his feelings as well as he could, and successfully hid them from Jun, but his mother noticed, and confronted him about it.

Nadia (1) had been reasonably surprised when she found out Judai's dilemma. She had suspected, yes, but it was still surprising. She had reassured Judai though that while they were family, it wasn't by blood and therefore a relationship between Jun and Judai shouldn't be frowned upon.

So, Judai gathered up his courage and confessed his feelings to Jun. Jun was also surprised, but seemed to take the news well. After all, kissing Judai was a good reaction.

-x-

(1) Jun's mom. I don't remember if they gave her a name in the anime...

**Lizzie: **Yup.. I think that is a good reaction. :D

To Takamiya:

I agree with you, it is rather cliché...

I did that as well! Kinda... Seraphims are kinda like Angels :P

Yup! XDD DAMN YOU FOUR KIDS! But yes, I guess so :P

I thought of Inyuyasha... Despite only having seen about 3 episodes...

Off:

XD I love Deviantart... It's amazing... Especially some of the pics you can find ;)

Yup! Um... do you mean in YGO or in anything?

Mmmmm, I prefer people falling in love steadily, because it gives you time to see their personalities... XD I didn't like Twilight because it was all "Ooh! Edward's so perfect! Ooh! The Cullens are so perfect! Oh my god! Edward's a vampire, so I've got do drool over the fact that having sex with him would be the same as having sex with a pavement! ('Cuz he's as hard as stone and as cold...)" …. Need I say anymore?

I hate it when people hurt those they love for no reason! If it's to keep the loved on safe, then sure, but otherwise, UNACCEPTABLE!


	123. Johan x Judai Banana!

**Lizzie: **Wow.. I ask for requests and I get 15! And 12 are from the same person! I'm gonna be kept busy for a while... :D Sorry it's a bit late, I got Final Fantasy XIII for Christmas and I love it :D

**123: Johan x Judai: Banana! Requested by chrisandersenyuki.**

**Warnings: **BoyxBoy, weirdness, pervertedness, sexual situations... Typical me really XD

**Songs: **Elizabeth III: Fall From Grace by Kamelot, Buried Alive By Love by HIM

-x-

"You know, I've always wondered about the point of these sweets... Why have something banana shaped and taste like a banana when you can just have a banana?" Johan asked. Judai paused in eating one of the after mentioned sweets and blinked.

"Good point." Judai conceded. "You can go get a banana if you want."

Johan complied and wandered into the kitchen while the rest of the gang were rolling their eyes, wondering how the hell Johan and Judai had such weird conversations.

Johan returned, carrying a bowl of bananas. He pulled out a rather large one and blinked at it. A smirked formed on his lips as an idea came to mind.

"Judai." Johan said, a teasing lilt to his voice. Judai immediately looked at him with suspicion. He knew that tone all too well... "I think I know something about the same size as this, don't you?"

It was an innocent enough question, but the smirk, the teasing tone and the glint in Johan's eye told him what the bluenette was really talking about and Judai blushed furiously. He grabbed another banana out the bowl and threw it at Johan's head, ignoring his friends laughing and the yelp Johan gave when the banana hit him on the head.

"Stupid Banana!" Judai cried. Whether he was talking about the banana or Johan, they didn't know.

-x-

**Lizzie: **XDDDDDD

To LastFluteStanding:

I'm glad you do!

-Blushes- Thank you! And don't say that! I could be nowhere near as good as you! It really depends on who looks at it...

It's over now, thankfully. Well, technically I'm in remission, but, yeah... FMD? Foot and Mouth? I thought that was extremely rare in humans? I love crack pairings too!

To Takamiya:

Yay! Glad you think so! Some people might consider it to be incest though...

Mhm, protective older brothers are awesome! I wish I had an older brother...

XD Wait... what fanfic?

Um... I guess right now my OTP is Grimmichi (Squee!) But in YGO, I love Seto x Yugi as well ^.^ I like Otogi x Jounouchi... It's so funny! I like puppyshipping as well though...

Yup, pavement! XD Mhm, and love at first sight doesn't account for personality at all. It's why I call it Lust at first sight...

Like Anzu and Rebbeca? -hit- OW! XD

Mm, I'll take your word for it because, to be honest, I don't really know what you're talking about...

Thankies very much for the prompts! I love them! They're on the list... Just eleven to get through before I get to them XD


	124. Yohan x Judai Hell

**Lizzie: **Here's chapter 124! Sorry for being late with it, my only excuse is I was wiped out from my mum dragging me out shopping... Again.

**Muse Johan: **Wait... Your mum's been dragging you out shopping a lot, she's bought you a lot of dresses recently... I think she's trying to turn you into a... _proper girl_.

**Lizzie: **…...THE HORROR! -Runs away screaming-

**124: Yohan x Judai: Hell. Requested by chrisandersenyuki.**

**Warnings: **BoyxBoy, sexual situations, religious mentions (Because hell is mentioned)

**Songs: **Snow White Queen by Evanescence, Abandoned (Live) by Kamelot, Scream by Avenged Sevenfold, My Little Phoenix by Tarja Turunen

-x-

"Focus, Judai. This is really one you don't want to mess up." Judai's teacher said. Judai was a practising wizard and, unfortunately, he was rather good at messing up spells. Nothing harmful ever happened, well, unless you include the time he accidentally turned Manjoume's, a resident werewolf's, clothes pink. Manjoume had punched him for that one.

Right now, he was practising the teleportation spell, which was tricky enough without his tendency for mishap. One lapse in concentration and he could end up in a completely different place, or only parts of his body would be transported...

"Yes, I know, Sensei." Judai replied.

"Good. Now, you are supposed to teleport to the school." The teacher said. Judai nodded and concentrated on a mental image of his school while focusing his magic. He couldn't help the stray thought that school was like hell before he disappeared with a small pop.

* * *

Judai yelled when he fell a short distance, only to land on something that yelped. He looked at his surroundings with a groan as he realised he had messed up... again. The place he was was completely unfamiliar.

"Well, what do we have here?" A voice purred directly behind him. Judai looked behind him to see he had literally landed in the lap of a well toned man with blue hair and neon orange eyes. Judai blushed and attempted to stand, but was stopped by the man wrapping his arms around his waist and pulling him back until Judai's back hit the mans chest.

"And who says things you want don't just fall into your lap?" The man asked. Judai blinked in confusion.

"What do you mean?" Judai asked.

"Well, I was just thinking about how I'd love a cutie to be mine, and now a cutie falls into my lap!" The man answered. Judai seemed to be trying to invent a new shade of red with his blush.

"B-But I don't even know you!" Judai cried.

"Oh yes, I forgot introductions... I'm Yohan, King of Hell." Yohan introduced himself. Judai's eyes went impossibly wide. King... of Hell? He was in Hell? Crap! He messed up bad...

"I believe it is polite to introduce yourself after someone introduces themselves to you." Yohan said.

"Oh, I'm Judai." Judai answered distractedly. How had he ended up in Hell? Was it that stray thought...? Great, he compares his school to Hell and he ends up in Hell... His thoughts were suddenly cut off by lips pressing onto his own. Judai yelped and reeled forward as far as he could considering that Yohan was still holding him by the waist.

"What was that for?" Judai asked.

"Oh, you seemed very distracted, so I couldn't help myself..." Yohan answered. "And, now that I've had a taste, I want more."

This time, Judai's blush practically radiated heat off his cheeks.

-x-

**Lizzie: **XD I like this one, plenty of fuel for my perverted imagination...

To AmazeAmu:

Hello! I'm glad you like this drabble series! You have requests? Awesome! :D I don;t mind whichever way yo use to send the requests. Just one question, do you want me to put the requests under the name AmazeAmu?

Don't worry about it! Your English is good!

To Takamiya:

There's more than one? Um, I've got the one with Lightning :D

Unfortunately, XIII os the first FF game I got...

XDDD Nah, you didn't ask too much.

XDDDDDDD Poor Johan!

Off:

Rebecca is like another Rei to me, she's fine up until she tries to steal the main characters affections! Anzu's friendship speeches were at first all right, but they got annoying very quickly. We get it! Friendship is important!

Ahh, okay. I know the feeling of wanting to read something new...


	125. Haou x Judai Why You Never Wake Judai

**Lizzie: **And second update today! :D

**125: Haou x Judai: Why You Never Wake Judai. Requested by chrisandersenyuki**

**Warnings: **BoyxBoy, Sexual situations

**Songs: **Lil' Bloodred Riding Hood by Children of Bodom, Soul On Fire by HIM

-x-

Haou paced in his soul room, carefully thinking over his plan. He was going to introduce himself to his lighter half, who was, up until now, completely unaware of Haou's presence in his soul.

He took a deep breath and appeared in the real world, immediately seeing that Judai was still asleep. He sighed and wondered if he should wake Judai.

On one hand, waking up Judai would mean that he could get the whole 'Introducing himself' thing over quicker. It would also mean that Haou wouldn't have to use his power to reappear in the real world later.

On the other hand, waking Judai up could make him crabby, depending on if he was a morning person or not. A crabby Judai would be one less likely to listen to him, so that would make the whole thing more difficult than it already would be...

With a sigh, Haou made his decision and shook Judai's shoulder, trying to wake him up. He didn't expect a fist to fly out and into his stomach, making him fall onto his backside. Haou cursed and glared at Judai, but then smirked when an idea came to him from looking at the cute boy.

Judai would _pay _for that later, but for now, more sleep was needed.

After all, he would certainly need the energy for what he had planned...

-x-

**Lizzie: **-holding nose-

To AmazeAmu:

Yup! That's fine! Like I said, I don't really mind. If you have a lot, that's good! I love writing these!

I'm glad I made you feel more confident!

To Takamiya:

Neville is awesome, but you are right. He was good with Herbology! ...I think I read Harry Potter too much...

It'd be dangerous for me too, my head's always in the clouds, and I can't focus on one thing for long periods of time... That might explain why I prefer writing drabbles!

Indeed. :D

Yup! XD I'll take your word for it, I don't think I've seen that one...


	126. Manjoume x Judai Disguisement

**Lizzie:** Okay, once again, sorry for not updating yesterday, but one of my friends was admitted to hospital and, no offense meant, but making sure my friend is okay is more important to me than updating this... In fact, I'm kinda only updating this because my friend insisted I should at least try to write something while she's in surgery...

**Edit: **Crap! I did a double upload again! I'm sorry! I'm just a little distracted...

**126: Manjoume x Judai: Disguisement. Requested by chrisandersenyuki.**

**Warnings: **BoyxBoy, mentions of Cross-Dressing

**Songs: **The Poet and the Pendulum by Nightwish

-x-

Manjoume smirked as he went over his plan once more. Today was Duel Spirit Day, and he didn't want to be seen dressed up as a duel monster. Unfortunately, he knew for a fact that Judai and the others would probably try to make him go dressed as a duel monster, so he came up with a plan.

He would go dressed in the only costume that hid his face and body completely. Unfortunately, that costume was Ojama King, but it was better than being ridiculed...

He walked into the costume room and was surprised to see Judai already there. Dammit, how did Judai find him?

"Manjoume? What are you doing here?" Judai asked.

"I could ask you the same." Manjoume answered.

"I'm hiding from Rei." Judai replied nervously. Manjoume blinked.

"Well, I don't particularly care why you're hiding from Rei, but I don't want you annoying me either so find some other place to hide." Manjoume said. Judai's eyes widened and he got a scared look on his face.

"Please don't send me out! She's trying to dress me as Black Magician Girl!" Judai cried. Manjoume tried to hold back a nosebleed as he imagined Judai dressed as Black Magician Girl, and thankfully succeeded, but only just. Both Judai's and Manjoume's eyes widened when they heard a voice outside the room. It was Rei!

"Quick! In here!" Manjoume said hurriedly, pushing Judai into the Ojama King costume and following after him, zipping it up after them. They heard the door creak open and they practically held their breaths as they heard Rei walk around the room.

"Judai?" Rei called. "I promise the costume isn't that bad! You'll love it!"

Manjoume felt Judai shudder next to him and only barely managed to keep the smirk off his face. The footsteps stopped and then there was a sigh, before the footsteps walked towards and out the door, shutting it behind her.

"I'm glad this was big enough for both of us." Judai said, sighing in relief.

"Barely." Manjoume muttered. He went to open the zipper so they could get out, but something, or rather, someone interrupted him.

"Thank you." Judai said suddenly. Manjoume turned, not expecting that and his lips hit something. And, judging by the squeak emitted from what he hit, he was kissing Judai! Manjoume jumped back as well as he could and couldn't hold back his blush.

"Sorry!" Judai cried.

"Why are you sorry? I'm the one that kissed you!" Manjoume snapped.

"Because I don't think I should have enjoyed that..." Judai whispered. Manjoume stared at Judai with wide eyes and then smiled.

"It's a good thing you enjoyed that." Manjoume said.

"Eh?" Judai asked, confused.

"Because it means I can do this." Manjoume continued and then kissed Judai again.

-x-

**Lizzie: **And there it ends -ducks tomatoes thrown at her- Hey! If you're going to throw stuff, be more creative! -gets cookie thrown at her- Ooh! Cookie!

To Takamiya:

Nah, I meant crabby as in moody, annoyed, whatever else you want to call it. Huh... You're right about the whole marine animal hair thing... I never noticed that before! Maybe, the fourth would have a main character with his hair sticking up like a shark fin XD … Is it sad I can actually imagine that?

I never really do weird things when I wake up, I do that when I'm sleeping... Apparently, last night, according to my sis who I'm currently sharing a room with, I talked about how my pillow was a marshmallow and how it was going to eat me for revenge because of how many marshmallows I eat and then I apparently I started punching my pillow... 0.0 And this is the kind of thing that makes me wish I remembered what on earth I dream about...

Hm... Good question... Probably duel cards, plushies of duel monsters...

Johan's pictures? XDDDDDDDDD

To AmazeAmu:

I'm glad you do! Yup! An asleep Judai is a Judai to be feared! XD


	127. Yubel x Judai Upside Down

**Lizzie: **And another chapter! I'm in a better mood now since one of the nurses told us that the skin on the inside of your elbow is called the Wagina and the skin on your elbow is called the Wenis... Ever since then, Sarah-chan has been putting her left Wenis in her right Wagina randomly and shouting "Wexual Wintercourse!" XDDDD

**127: Yubel x Judai: Upside Down. Requested by chrisandersenyuki.**

**Warnings: **Boy x … Um... Boy/Girl? (I tend to call Yubel a girl though..._

**Songs: **None

-x-

"Let your power fill you slowly. Don't rush it, you might cause an explosion... Again." Yubel said gently.

"Hey! That was one time!" Judai protested.

"Stop concentrating on protesting and work on your teleportation!" Yubel replied. Judai sighed and once again closed his eyes. "Now, picture where you want to be, and imagine your power pushing you forward."

Judai nodded and his power surrounded him, and Yubel gasped as the power brushed against her. Of course, she knew he was powerful, but feeling his power still gave her a shock. Judai's eyes snapped open at her gasp and he suddenly disappeared.

"Judai?" Yubel called hesitantly seeing Judai wasn't on the assigned spot.

"Um.. Could I get a little help please?" Judai's voice shouted. She spun around and saw Judai hanging upside down in a tree. She tried to hold it in, she really did, but she couldn't and quickly burst out laughing, doubling over as her body shook. "Oh, very funny Yubel..."

"S-Sorry..." Yubel stuttered through her laughter. Judai squinted at her.

"You look weird upside down." Judai said. Yubel smirked at him.

"And you look cute upside down." Yubel replied. Whether Judai's cheeks turned red from the blood going to his head or her comment, she didn't know. Suddenly, Judai's grip on the tree with his legs slipped and he fell out the tree with a thud.

Yubel didn't bother even trying to restrain her laughter this time.

-x-

**Lizzie: **And another one with Judai messing up teleportation... Happy new year to everyone!

To AmazeAmu + Ari-Chan:

Hello! Don't worry, I'm good at doing the same thing...

Yup! It would have been, but if he had dressed in it, I doubt Manjoume would have got Judai alone...

Well, I kinda imagined it in season 3, so Johan wouldn't have been around...


	128. Jim x Judai Surprise Digging

**Lizzie: **And another chapter! My friend is okay, thankfully... That's a big relief...

**128: Jim x Judai: Surprise Digging. Requested by chrisandersenyuki.**

**Warnings: **BoyxBoy

**Songs: **None.

-x-

Jim was currently doing what he loved doing most. Searching for fossils. As a palaeontologist, it was his job to do so and he loved it. He had been fascinated with fossils since he was young due to the fact he found it interesting how bones stayed so perfectly preserved, telling stories about their lives and deaths...

Jim paused when he hit a hard surface and he took out his brush, carefully sweeping it only to find what looked like a trap door. He hesitantly opened it and saw a ladder leading into some sort of tunnel. It only took him a second to decide to climb into it.

Jim looked around, his one eye wide at the amazing detail in the hallway. He wasn't an archaeologist by any means, but he could tell easily that this hallway led to something important, and he was going to find out what.

He stopped and stared when he found an extravagant bed with silk hangings. How had it stayed so perfect and clean? It must have been here for at least decades, considering how far it was underground.

He pulled back the hangings and gasped at the body he saw there. The body was obviously male, with duo coloured brown hair framing a delicate face. The boy's body was small and slim as well, with slight curves that you wouldn't expect a boy to have. All in all, the boy was very beautiful.

But what shocked Jim the most was how well the body was preserved. He wasn't even mummified yet it seemed none of his flesh had rotted...

Jim reached out and touched the boy's cheek, just to be sure he was real, and almost jumped a mile when chocolate brown eyes snapped open. The boy sat up slowly, rubbing his eyes and yawning cutely. He blinked at Jim, who blinked back.

"Who are you?" Jim finally managed to ask after a long moment of staring.

"Judai Yuki." The boy answered simply, shocking Jim to the core. Was this the Prince Judai of legends, who had disappeared after defeating the Light of Ruin? "And you?"

"Ah, Jim Cook." Jim introduced himself. Judai smiled softly and Jim's breath hitched. Damn, was it possible for someone to look so beautiful?

"What year is it?" Judai asked.

"2005(1). Why?" Jim replied then mentally slapped himself. Of course he wanted to know the year, he'd went missing about a thousand years ago!

"2005? But... Yubel told me I'd only be asleep for a few decades at the most!" Judai cried. Jim blinked again.

"Wait. You were asleep the whole time?" Jim questioned. That was one long time to sleep!

"Yeah, Yubel hid me and put a sleeping spell on me that would apparently stop me ageing... Well, that part worked at least, but why did I sleep so long?" Judai wondered.

"Well, at least you didn't need what Sleeping Beauty needed to wake up." Jim said, though inside a small part of him said how much he wouldn't mind that... That thought was squashed violently.

"Sleeping Beauty...?" Judai asked in confusion.

"Nothing. C'mon, let's get you out here." Jim said. _'Well, he certainly filled the title of Sleeping Beauty until he woke up...'_

"What did you say?" Judai questioned. Jim blushed when he realised he had spoken out loud.

"Nothing!" Jim cried.

-x-

(1) The year the first YGO GX Manga came out. I thought it was fitting.

**Lizzie: **XD, should I say poor Jim?

To eltoro:

I'm glad you think so! Happy new year to you to!


	129. Fubuki x Judai In Love

**Lizzie: **And another chapter! :D I ish happy.

**129: Fubuki x Judai: In Love. Requested by chrisandersenyuki.**

**Warnings: **BoyxBoy

**Songs: **None.

-x-

Judai stared at the clouds, trying to make out whatever shapes they made. This was something he enjoyed doing as it let him think for a while...

"Mind if I join you?" A voice asked. Judai looked to his left and saw Fubuki.

"I don't mind." Judai answered honestly. Fubuki walked over and lay down next to him, also staring at the clouds. It was silent for a while before Fubuki broke it with a sigh.

"Something wrong?" Judai asked. That sigh sounded like the ones his mum always let out whenever his dad was away.

"I, the Master of Love, am in love myself and I don't know what to do about it!" Fubuki cried. Judai blinked and thought for a bit.

"Well.. I'm not usually one to give love advice, but I'd say just tell whoever it is that you love them. They'd appreciate you being honest with them." Judai said. Fubuki seemed to consider this for a moment before smiling.

"You're right Judai." Fubuki replied. "So, you should know that it's you I'm in love with."

"Huh?" Judai squeaked before Fubuki rolled onto his side and kissed him. Judai quickly snapped out of his shock and kissed back the best he could, considering he hadn't done this before.

Fubuki pulled back slowly and smiled softly at Judai.

"Well, it seems your first piece of love advice worked really well." Fubuki told him and then kissed him again.

-x-

**Lizzie: **:D I like this one, even though there's no pervertedness in it...

To AmazeAmu:

I'm glad you did! I liked Sleeping Beauty too ^.^ Yeah, but that was kinda 'cause he didn't hear what Jim said...

To Eltoro:

Still, thank you!


	130. Ryou x Judai Electrifying

**Lizzie: **Okay... Watching Inception + Being hyper is not good for the brain... My head hurts...

**130: Ryou x Judai: Electrifying. Requested by chrisandersenyuki.**

**Warnings: **BoyxBoy, sexual mentions

**Songs: **None.

-x-

Ever since he had seen Judai's first duel, he had a fascination with the brunette. He was optimistic, never backing down even when it looked like all was lost. He was determined, pushing through until the end.

Of course, his cuteness didn't help either.

So, Ryou watched Judai as he progressed through Duel Academia. He watched as Judai looked out for his little brother, Sho and helped him to find his own feet, better than Ryou himself could have ever hoped to do.

When he left and joined the Pro Leagues, he still couldn't help but wonder what Judai was currently doing. This distraction helped Ryou to lose his focus and fall out the Pro Leagues. Of course, he would never blame Judai, it was his own fault for not focusing.

Then, the offer came. The offer to rise into the Pro Leagues again through underground duels. Ryou accepted this without a second thought and soon became Hell Kaiser.

When he got back to Duel Academia, he was wanting to duel someone so he could prove he was worthy of the Pro Leagues again. And he had the perfect someone in mind. Yuki Judai.

Now that he was duelling Judai, he couldn't be happier with his choice. Judai in a collar was certainly a nice sight, and his screams of pain whenever he was hit with an attack were an added bonus.

He couldn't help but wonder what other types of screams Judai could produce.

-x-

**Lizzie: **Hm... I like this one, and not for the pervertedness... I like it 'cause it shows at first Ryou was happy just to watch over Judai, but when he became Hell Kaiser, it turned into obsession... See what watching Inception does to me? It makes me think a lot!

To Eltoro:

No, I don't do pairings with OCs... You too!

To AmazeAmu:

Well, sometimes you can be good at giving out love advice, but when it's your own feelings, you don't have a clue... I'm glad you did! Thank you!

To Takamiya (This is gonna be a long one...):

XDDD Yup!

126:Well, it was requested ^.^

Penguins?

127: -Opens mouth then shuts it, looking confused- I don't know...

128: I've never seen an Indiana Jones movie either... Or a James Bond one... I know what you're talking about with the boulder though! XDDD That scene you made was way too funny! Tristan to the rescue! -Splat- ...Never mind...

129: I thought he duelled twice?

True XD I'll try that next time!

Next up, spiritshipping! :D

Muse Johan: Judai, when we first met each other, we had an almost instant connection. It wasn't love then, but it's grown into love so strong that I couldn't even hope to deny it. So, will you go out with me?

Lizzie: Squee!


	131. Yami x Judai Meeting In Darkness

**Lizzie: **Chapter 131! By the way, have any of you guys ever seen the Nostalgia Critic? He's so funny!

**131: Yami x Judai: Meeting In Darkness. Requested by chrisandersenyuki.**

**Warnings: **BoyxBoy

**Songs: **Silent Scream by Children of Bodom, Lose Yourself by Eminem

-x-

Judai wandered around the darkness easily. He was in his element, this being the realm of Gentle Darkness. The darkness wouldn't harm him.

Yubel had told him about this realm. She had said he would go to it if he ever used too much power and needed to recover. That made sense, since the last thing he had done before he appeared here was summon Neos to defend himself from an attacking Curse of Dragon...

Suddenly, he spotted another man in the darkness and frowned. As far as he knew, he was the only one who could access this realm. Determined to get answers, Judai strode forward to the man, taking note of his tall build and tri colour hair.

"Who are you?" Judai asked. The man turned around and Judai was almost pinned by crimson eyes.

"Yami." Yami introduced himself. "And you?"

"Judai." Judai returned. "Why are you in the realm of Gentle Darkness?"

"Because I am darkness. I used to be the darkness of a boy, but not anymore." Yami answered.

"Ah." Judai sighed. There was a comfortable silence for a moment.

"Why are you here?" Yami asked.

"Because I used too much power and I'm here to recover." Judai promptly answered. "You know, until now, I thought I was the only one who could access this realm."

"As did I. It seems we both got a surprise then." Yami replied. "Not that it's a bad surprise."

"Mm, I think it's a good one. Means it wont be so lonely here." Judai agreed.

"True." Yami conceded. "But I was thinking more along the lines it wasn't bad to be alone with someone as cute as you."

Judai blushed a bright red.

-x-

**Lizzie: **XD I don't think anyone would mind being alone with Judai.

To Lea-Renee:

What, the weird mix of rock, metal, soundtracks and random amounts of pop?

-blushes- Awww, thank you!

To Takamiya:

Thank you!

XDDD My mind too.

Same here!

Hm... Long scenario, but Celice does have a point... and I can imagine that confession, so cute! :D But, in my opinion, I don't think Johan would have really held back his feelings, since Judai's a pretty accepting guy I don't think he'd let a friendship of his be destroyed by unreturned feelings... If they were unreturned, of course.


	132. Thief King Bakura x Judai Cell

**Lizzie: **And chapter 132! I was back at school today... bleh.

**132: Thief King Bakura x Judai: Cell. Requested by chrisandersenyuki. (Called Bakura so my fingers don't rebel against me)**

**Warnings: **BoyxBoy, sexual themes

**Songs: **III Ways To Epica by Kamelot, Band Aid Covers The Bullet Hole by Scarling, Snow White Queen by Evanescence

-x-

Bakura cursed loudly as he was thrown into a cell, the guards sneering at him. How the hell had these idiots caught him? Sure, the Pharaoh's Father's tomb, which he had tried to rob, was obviously the most guarded, but he had almost got away before one of them somehow managed to nail him in the head with a rock, which _still _hurt like hell.

He stood slowly, wobbling slightly and shook the door to test it's strength.

"I've already tried that. It wont budge." A voice said, startling Bakura. He spun around and saw a small, slim brunette looking up at him with entrancing chocolate brown eyes.

"No offence, but you don't exactly look the strongest of people." Bakura said.

"None taken, but I've seen the guards regularly test the doors so we don't escape." The boy replied.

"Fair point." Bakura conceded. "Why are you here?"

"The same reason I suspect the Thief King Bakura is here for, thievery, but I did it so I could get food for my family." The boy answered. Bakura smirked.

"Just call me Bakura. And you?" Bakura asked.

"Judai." Judai introduced himself.

"Well, Judai, I believe this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship." Bakura said with a smirk.

* * *

And, as it turned out, it was. They became fast friends and soon found out each others pasts. Judai learned of Kul Elna, and how Bakura was the sole survivor of the massacre. Bakura, in turn, found out how Judai had a choice of going to jail, since one of the priests had a 'Soft Spot' for him, if obsession could be counted as a 'Soft Spot', had offered to take him in. Judai had chosen to go to jail because the priest freaked him out.

The best thing about the jail they were in was that the guards were so cocky, they left them alone most of the time. Also, the other prisoners were too far insane to even tell what was going on, so they could talk loudly and not be disturbed. Bakura though, was very thankful he had ended up a cell mate with the only sane person here.

Of course, the unexpected happened. One day, Judai had been curious to what Bakura's reaction would be and had kissed him. Bakura had been stunned at first, but it had soon turned into a frenzy of kisses, moans and other activities due to lack of human contact. Judai had woken up the next morning and had blushed a bright red when he saw both himself and Bakura naked, only to have Bakura pounce on him and go another few rounds.

This had to be kept secret of course, so they did it around their eating schedule, since it was the only time the guards ever really came down to the cells.

Soon, Bakura started to plot his escape, but this time he plotted with the idea of taking Judai with him. He soon had a plan, but Judai would be required to do a little acting.

Judai, as it turned out, was a convincing actor. Tears rolled down his cheeks as he created a sob story to the guard about how Bakura liked to torture him and how he'd changed his mind and was willing for the priest to take him in. The guard had immediately swallowed it up and unlocked the cell, planning on only letting Judai out.

Of course, the guard hadn't expected Bakura to pounce on him from the ceiling and knock him out.

Their escape was ridiculously easy, there were no guards to speak of and Bakura and Judai practically walked out, stealing a horse with ease and riding away.

Of course, just because they escaped prison didn't mean their regular activities stopped.

-x-

**Lizzie: **:D -holding nose-

To Takamiya:

That's why you look! :P True XD

Me too...

I didn't even think of that... 0.0

Exactly! They are really close! Even if they didn't return feelings, they would probably still stay friends!

Celice, one of these days, bug Takamiya to let you watch Jeremy Kyle. You'll get LOTS of drama there.


	133. Jounouchi x Judai Doggie!

**Lizzie: **Good thing about going back to school: In a boarding school, so get to see my friends, boyfriend + roommate more often. Bad thing: It's school. -.-

**133: Jounouchi x Judai: Doggie! Requested by chrisandersenyuki.**

**Warnings: **BoyxBoy, lack of clothing mentioned

**Songs: **One Winged Angel (Rock Version) from FFVII: Advent Children soundtrack

-x-

Judai hummed happily as he walked through the pouring rain, watching others run to their destinations frantically. He loved the rain, it was so soothing...

A small whimper caught his attention and he saw a golden Labrador puppy looking up at him with pitiful eyes. Judai cooed and knelt down in front of the puppy, rubbing it's ears. The puppy leaned into the touch and Judai, not seeing any collar, made a split second decision.

"Want to come home with me?" Judai asked the puppy. It's head perked up and it's tail started wagging, so Judai took that as a yes. "Come on then, we're not far."

Judai picked up the puppy and hid it in his coat, effectively keeping it out the rain. He walked home quickly, shutting the door and keeping out the rain. He pulled the puppy out his jacket and placed him on the floor.

"Stay." Judai said, then walked to the laundry room to get a towel. He came back and saw the puppy had obeyed him, thankfully. He dried the puppy quickly and laughed when he appeared from under the towel, his fur all fluffed up.

"Sorry, sorry." Judai apologised when the puppy glared at him. "I guess I should have patted you dry, not rubbed."

Judai turned to go put the towel back in the laundry, but a loud pop interrupted him. He spun around, only to spin back his face turning a bright red.

"What, I don't look that bad, do I?" The boy who had appeared in the puppy's place asked. He looked down just to check and then paused. "...Oh. Could I get that towel back?"

Judai threw the towel behind him, still a bright red. There was movement and the boy cleared his throat, prompting Judai to turn back around and sigh in relief when he saw the boy had wrapped the towel around his waist. Now, all he had to do was find out how a golden puppy had turned into a tall, naked, boy.

"Sorry about that." The boy apologised.

"I-It's okay." Judai stuttered. "Weren't you a dog two seconds ago?"

"Heh, about that, well, I've always had the ability to turn into a dog... I turned earlier because it's warmer in my dog form." The boy answered.

"Ah." Judai said understandingly.

"Anyway, thank you for getting me out of the cold." The boy said.

"You're welcome." Judai replied. "Um, I don't mean to be rude, but what's your name?"

"Oh! I forgot! I'm Jounouchi. Just call me Jou though." Jounouchi chirruped happily.

"Okay, I'm Judai." Judai said slowly. Jounouchi smiled brightly.

"Well, Judai, I hope this expresses my gratitude." Jounouchi said. Judai blinked, but he soon understood when Jounouchi moved forward and kissed him. Judai just stood still at first, but slowly kissed back, enjoying the feeling.

Of course, this was broken when Jounouchi started humming 'Can You Feel The Love Tonight?' into the kiss. Judai broke into giggles and he knew then that knowing Jounouchi was certainly going to be interesting.

-x-

**Lizzie: **Yup! Very interesting!

To Lea-Renee:

Review 1:

Thank you! Being alone with Judai to me means a lot of squeeing and glomping Judai randomly XD

Review 2:

Should I take that as a good or a bad thing?

To Takamiya:

I've never seen Les Miserables either... It's something I really want to see though!

XDDDDD Too true!

Off:

Not really, it's a show that I've been told is apparently a lot like Jerry Springer, thought don't hold me on it. I just said that show because there tends to be over the top drama in it XD

And, Celice, wow... That's a lot... for some reason I got reminded of a Mary Sue story I read with the Mary Sue having a dramatic past... XD

I don't really know tearjerking movies... Like I said, I just said Jeremy Kyle because there's a lot of OTT drama in it... Sorry... Oh! Wait! Somebody once told me that Elfen Lied is a really tearjerking anime! -cough-KlonoaDreams-cough- Sorry about that cough, I've got the flu ^.^;


	134. Yohan x Johan x Judai Twin Sandwich

**Muse Johan: **… Where's Lizzie?

**Muse Judai: **Hiding from O'Brien.

**Muse Johan: **...What'd she do this time?

**Muse Judai: **She kept comparing him to Axel form Kingdom Hearts.

**Muse Johan: **She's going to get herself maimed or killed one of these days...

**134: Yohan x Johan x Judai: Twin Sandwich. Requested by chrisandersenyuki. (The prompt itself gave me a nosebleed...)**

**Warnings: **BoyxBoy, sexual themes

**Songs: **Blucher by Kamelot, The Contest from the Sweeney Todd soundtrack.

-x-

When Judai thought about his relationship, he couldn't help but compare it to a sandwich.

His boyfriends were Yohan and Johan, twins who had long decided they would share any boyfriend they had. If someone was interested in one, they'd have to at least put up with the other. This scared many off, but not Judai. Judai had been dating both for over a year and was still going strong.

He'd fallen for Johan first, after being friends with the bluenette for years. Johan had noticed this and at first, was hesitant to introduce Judai to his twin, but when he realised he'd fallen for Judai, he took the brunette to Yohan.

At first, Judai and Yohan didn't get along well. Well, Judai didn't really like Yohan. Yohan though, took an instant liking to the cute brunette, and often made perverted comments, which bugged Judai. Judai eventually became used to the comments, and soon after also fell for Yohan.

This was perfect for the twins, and they started to date Judai. And, like he had previously stated, the relationship had lasted for a year.

The reason he compared their relationship to a sandwich though, was rather obvious. One, he was sometimes literally sandwiched between the two, usually during their activities.

The second reason was that, with the way Johan and Yohan looked at him sometimes, he felt like the meat in between two pieces of bread, just ready to be 'eaten'.

-x-

**Lizzie: **-holding nose- Dammit...

**Muse Judai: **Weren't you hiding from O'Brien?

**Lizzie: **-Hears yell behind her and eyes widen- Crap! -Runs away-

To Lea-Renee:

Yay! :D I'm glad you liked it! And it's surprising you like the music I like, I always thought my music taste was weird...

To Takamiya:

XD Neither can I

Yup! Puppies are adorable! I wish I was allowed to have a dog...

-Laughs *ss off at scene- Does that mean Ryou is Kaiba's expy? XD And they could have fooled me too!

Off:

Celice, no, you're not. I just said the whole dramatic past thing was similar...

What book was it?

I'll take your word for it, I've not watched or read it yet.


	135. Manjoume x Judai Defrosted Heart

**Lizzie: **I've still got 14 requests... Not including this one... Wow...

**135: Manjoume x Judai: Defrosted Heart. Requested by Takamiya.**

**Warnings: **BoyxBoy

**Songs: **Final Destination by Within Temptation

-x-

There were many factors that could stop a person trusting people. An accident, death, being scammed, losing friends or loved ones, cheating... But for Manjoume, it was his life growing up that caused him not to trust people.

His brothers hated him, and often bullied him. If this wasn't enough to stop him trusting people, then his trust was completely shattered when he realised that most of his friends only liked him because of the amount of money he had.

It had taken an accident for him to start trusting even one person. He had been in a car crash and the other driver, called Yuki Judai according to the ID they found on him, suffered amnesia. Manjoume, feeling guilty, had taken the brunette under his care.

Much to Manjoume's surprise, he was quick to trust Judai. Maybe it was just his personality, since he was so carefree...

But the really surprising thing had come in the form of falling for Judai. Sure, Judai was cute, but falling in love with him? Resigning himself to fate, he had confessed his feelings, to happily find that Judai returned them.

Judai never did regain his memory, but he had a new life with Manjoume to fill the gap.

-x-

**Lizzie: **D'awww... I think it would be interesting for me to write a story about someone suffering amnesia, since I suffered it myself when I was 8... I only regained a few memories too... And let me tell you, when you wake up not remembering _anything_, weird doesn't even begin to describe it...


	136. Johan x Judai Aurora Boreal

**Lizzie: **Third chapter today! Good thing it's a weekend tomorrow :D

**136: Johan x Judai: Aurora Boreal. Requested by Takamiya.**

**Warnings: **BoyxBoy

**Songs: **Blinded In Chains by Avenged Sevenfold

-x-

The Aurora Boreal. Also know as the Northern Lights. A beautiful, colourful phenomenon that happened in Norway, Johan's home country. It reminded Johan of himself and Judai.

The Aurora Boreal could only be seen at night. It was beautiful all the time, but it never really stood out until the darkness came, then it shone brightly.

In their relationship, Johan was the Aurora Boreal and Judai was the darkness. He had never really stood out until he met Judai, the Herald of Gentle Darkness. Sure, he had been a good duellist before meeting Judai, but he hadn't really stood out, and he was content with that.

But, Judai helped him to shine brightly. Not only because he got Rainbow Dragon in that time, but with Judai around, he was more confident. That didn't mean Johan didn't help Judai though.

The night itself was spectacular. Johan himself was guilty of spending many nights staring at the many stars that painted pictures in the skies. But, with the Aurora Boreal, it became overwhelming and a force to be reckoned with.

This described Johan and Judai perfectly. They both knew it and they both enjoyed it. After all, how many people could say they could be compared to a natural phenomenon?

-x-

**Lizzie: **Not many!

To Takamiya:

XD I agree, the dub names and a good amount of the dub voice actors were terrible.

Yup! :D Go away FourKids! I want to read the yaoi...

Off:

Mines is Huskies in general! :D I have a neighbour back home who has two Huskies, a boy and a girl, and the girl's pregnant, and my mum says I MIGHT -big stress on might- get one or two of the puppies if I do well on my exams! Now that's motivation!

Ah, okay

-Laughs herself silly at scene- Wouldn't Fubuki be an expy of Otogi? Other than that, I think you matched them up really well! And the ending was really funny!


	137. Aqua Dolphin x Judai Favourite Animal

**Lizzie: **And chapter 137! :D

**137: Aqua Dolphin x Judai: Favourite Animal. Requested by Takamiya.**

**Warnings: **Boy/Spirit x Boy

**Songs: **Soul Society by Kamelot

"_Judai talking to Duel Spirits mentally"_

-x-

"_I'm not sure... I don't think Johan's really the type to like that kind of thing... I think he'd prefer a Duel Monster card..." _Judai said hesitantly, looking at the simple necklace the spirits had pointed out. It had a teardrop shaped pendant with gems running through the colours of the rainbow down it. Sure, it was pretty, but he still wasn't sure Johan would like it.

"True, but you can't be sure if he already has whatever card you give him." Burst Lady replied.

"_You've got a point, but I really can't see Johan liking something like this..." _Judai murmured, glad for their mental communication when someone walked by him without sparing him a glance. He had found out about being able to mentally communicate with his spirits about three months ago and he had told Johan and Manjoume, who were grateful for the information.

"Then buy something else." Neos said patiently.

"_You know, I thought Johan would be the easiest person to buy a christmas present for." _Judai mused as he wandered into the toy section. His eyes widened when he saw the perfect gift, a Ruby Carbuncle plushie.

"Good choice." Featherman praised. Judai smiled and put the plushie in the basket, done with his christmas shopping. Something caught his eye and he looked at the dolphin plushie for only a second before popping it into the basket as well. The spirits blinked.

"Who's that for?" Burst Lady asked.

"_Me. Dolphins were always my favourite animal growing up." _Judai answered. Aqua Dolphin blushed a bright red, prompting the others to giggle. They all knew about his crush on the brunette, it was so cute!

Judai hummed happily and walked to the till, oblivious as always.

-x-

**Lizzie: **XD

To Eltoro:

Trust me, I've already seen a lot of doctors about it. I doubt I'll get my full memory back. Why? When I was 8, my family went mountain climbing. I apparently got scared by a wolf and went on a long and bumpy ride down part of a mountain face. I woke up from a coma three months later not remembering a thing. I was lucky to escape with my life, so I don't really mind if my memories come back.

To Lea-Renee:

Review 1: XD Same here! Okay! I'll remember!

Review 2: I'm glad you did, and same here!

To Takamiya:

Review 1: Okay... That's weird...

Yup!

XD Too true

That scene sounds so cute! I can picture that happening :D

Yay! You understand! When I explain waking up and not remembering anything, most don't expect me to say I felt empty, and when they do, they look at me with a WTF face...

Review 2: Thank you!

Mhm, I really want to see it in real life...

Off: True XD

Ooh, another request! Yay! XD I love the request! It's on the list! I just have to get through the other requests before I get to yours.


	138. Yohan x Judai Back Home

**Lizzie: **Yay! Second update today! :D Technically...

**138: Yohan x Judai: Back Home. Requested by chrisandersenyuki. (Sequel to Hell)**

**Warnings: **BoyxBoy, sexual situations, religious mentions (Since Hell is mentioned), Haou x Johan mentions

**Songs: **Fools Of Damnation ~ The Embrace That Smothers Part IX by Epica

-x-

"Are you sure you'll be all right?" Yohan asked for about the twentieth time. Judai sighed, hugging the man that was now his mate.

"I'm sure. Besides, I can control my magic now." Judai answered, absentmindedly smoothing out Yohan's shirt. Yohan relaxed slightly but still looked worried. He had good reason to be, after all, after four months of being in Hell with Yohan, Judai was going back home so he could say good bye to his friends.

"Well, I'll still watch over you just in case." Yohan said hesitantly. Judai smiled at him.

"I don't expect anything less from you." He told Yohan before closing his eyes and concentrating, disappearing with a small pop.

* * *

He appeared in front of the school and he walked forward without hesitation. If he remembered right, the students would be having lunch right now. Thankfully, it was a small school of 30 at most, since he felt like there was going to be at least a small scene caused.

He walked into the cafeteria with his head high and at first, nothing happened. Until Fubuki glanced over.

"Judai!" Fubuki cried, immediately standing up and running to hug him. His other friends looked over, did a double take, then also ran over just as Fubuki was letting him go.

"When did you get back?" Asuka asked.

"About two minutes ago." Judai answered honestly.

"Where did you end up?" Johan asked.

"Hell." Judai said simply. They blinked at him.

"The place was that bad?" Haou, Judai's brother and Johan's mate asked.

"No, I literally ended up in Hell. And I'm actually happy there." Judai said. There was a pause before Sho sighed.

"Only you, Judai. Only you." Sho sighed. The others nodded in agreement.

"I suggest you go back to Hell then, before you cause more chaos." A voice said. Judai looked and saw Kenji(1), a boy he'd never got along with since he liked to torment Judai.

"Actually, I can control my magic now. It turns out my element was Fiendyfire, not Fire. That was the reason I couldn't control my magic." Judai replied calmly, ignoring the whispers. Very few could control Fiendyfire, and if it was Judai's element, then they were very lucky he hadn't blown up the school since they had been teaching him wrong!

"Whatever. I bet you only enjoy it in Hell because you can whore yourself out to the demons." Kenji growled, annoyed that Judai had so easily rebuffed him. Judai's eyes widened. That one had hurt. Before any of his friends could say anything though, there was a loud crack and a seething Yohan appeared.

"How. Dare. You." Yohan hissed, punctuating every word. He strode over to Kenji and lifted him up by his throat. "Say that again! I dare you."

"Yohan!" Judai cried, running forward and pulling at Yohan's arm, which didn't budge.

"He insulted you Judai, he deserves it." Yohan growled.

"I know, but he's not worth it." Judai murmured, still heard by the silent cafeteria. Yohan snarled and threw Kenji away, sending him flying a few feet.

"You're lucky he's right, for now. But, as the King of Hell, I'll make sure you suffer the second you enter, which I know you will!" Yohan shouted, still annoyed. The cafeteria gasped. Judai was friends with the King of Hell? No wonder he enjoyed it there!

Yohan spun around to Judai, his eyes still blazing. Judai yelped and almost jumped back, but Yohan grabbed his waist and pulled him close, kissing him passionately. The cafeteria watched in silence as Yohan practically molested Judai, running his hands down Judai as he kissed him.

Asuka cleared her throat and the two pulled apart, Judai blushing a bright red and Yohan grinning proudly.

"So...?" Asuka prompted.

"Oh, this is Yohan, my mate." Judai said. Their eyes widened and Fubuki grinned.

"Mate to the King of Hell? Wow, that must be... Pleasurable." Fubuki teased while wagging his eyebrows. Judai blushed again and opened his mouth, but was interrupted by Yohan.

"I assure you that I fulfil all his needs. And he fulfils mine." Yohan said. Judai's face turned an even brighter red.

"Yohan!" Judai cried, slapping his chest playfully. Yohan just looked at him in amusement. The others started to snicker and were soon full out laughing.

"I'm glad to have provided the show, but we must go now." Yohan stated, tightening his arm around Judai's waist.

"Make sure you get lots of heirs!" Fubuki cried.

"WHAT!" They heard Judai yell before Yohan and Judai disappeared. This only caused more laughter for the gang.

-x-

(1) Kenji is completely made up. I don't even know where the name came from.

**Lizzie: **Wow, this one's long... I like it though :D

To Yeah:

….. MAKE THE NASTY MENTAL IMAGES GO AWAAAAY! -runs away-

Muse Johan: She'll do it, but it'll probably end up being more of a musing...

To Lea-Renee:

Same here! :D Just a tad...

So true...

It doesn't, it was just the song I was listening to as I wrote it...

Is this okay?

To Takamiya:

Yup! XD

Probably :P

True XD Also because it means he wont look insane in public... Well, more insane XD

I've not seen seen them, but his cocoon phase is adorable! :D

Yeah... It's not a pleasant feeling... At all.

Um... Let me go count... Not including this one, I've got 11 requests before I get to yours... Better than the time I had 21 though XD

Yup!


	139. Manjoume x Judai Tutor

**Lizzie: **And another chapter :D

**139: Manjoume x Judai: Tutor. Requested by AmazeAmu.**

**Warnings: **BoyxBoy, Sexual themes

**Songs: **Butterflies and Hurricanes by Muse, Sunday Bloody Sunday by U2, Not One Of Us from the Lion King 2 Soundtrack

-x-

It was Judai's fault. If it wasn't for his bad grades, then right now he could be relaxing, but no, because Chronos had snapped over Judai's grades, Manjoume had to be here in the library tutoring him. And the stupid idiot had fallen asleep, again.

"Wake up! Jeez, I should've given you about 20 tutoring sessions by now, but you keep falling asleep!" Manjoume snapped, shaking Judai's shoulder.

They had several tutoring sessions by now, and, despite what Manjoume said, Judai actually managed to stay awake during most of them. This surprised Manjoume greatly, but he was grateful for it, because the sooner he got this over the better. Of course, this created another problem. As the tutoring sessions continued, the better they got to know each other, and the higher sexual tension rose.

"What is it Manjoume?" Judai asked, rubbing his eyes and yawning cutely. Manjoume blinked and something inside him snapped.

"We have a problem that we need to use an experiment to solve." Manjoume said. Judai blinked.

"What experiment are we going to do?" Judai questioned, still half asleep. Manjoume smirked.

"This." Manjoume answered before kissing him. Judai's eyes widened and he smiled before wrapping his arms around Manjoume's neck and kissing back. Manjoume pulled back and looked at Judai.

"What do you think?" Manjoume asked.

"I think we need to repeat the experiment for reliability." Judai answered with a small smile. Manjoume smirked.

"Maybe even do further tests..." He murmured before attacking Judai's lips again.

There was much experimentation that night.

-x-

**Lizzie: **-Holding nose- I really need to get a leash for my pervertedness...

To Takamiya:

Maybe. I'm not really superstitious about numbers though...

I thought he was the Queen of Hell? XD Yeah... I didn't think of that D:

To me, Yohan was scarily possessive XD I think the more perverted part applies, since who can resist a writhing Judai? -whacked- Owie...

To Yeah:

Well, because of my REALLY perverted mind, I conjured images I _really _could have gone without seeing... -shudders-

To Lea-Renee:

Tissue?

-blushes and mumbles- Thank you...

To Eltoro:

What's interesting?


	140. Ryou x Judai Missing You

**Lizzie: **-humming- Um, the chapter's down there...

**140: Ryou x Judai: Missing You. Requested by AmazeAmu.**

**Warnings: **BoyxBoy

**Songs: **Taste of My Scythe by Children of Bodom, Season's End by Kamelot

-x-

When Ryou graduated, Judai hadn't expected to miss the bluenette so much. He had barely known Ryou, so why should he miss him so much? But he did, and it confused Judai a lot.

He constantly found himself wishing that Ryou hadn't left, that he didn't have to graduate, that he could have stayed longer. These, though, were only wishes, and wishes didn't help in real life, no matter how hard you wished.

It had been a major surprise when one day Sho had burst into the room babbling about how Ryou was going to visit. Of course, he put on a smile for Sho, telling him to not smother Ryou, but he couldn't squash the part of him that felt extremely happy at the news, yet disappointed because he knew Ryou would mostly be visiting for Sho.

So, now, here he was, in his room, knowing Ryou was on the island but making no attempt to go and see him. After all, Sho had been so happy to hear that Ryou was here, he wasn't going to intrude on the two brothers.

He was so preoccupied with his thoughts, that he didn't hear the door open or see someone walk in, until that person cleared their throat. Judai's head shot up and he saw the very person he was just thinking about, Ryou.

"Hello, Judai." Ryou greeted.

"Hey, Ryou. Where's Sho?" Judai asked.

"I believe he was headed to the Card Shop. He said something about trying to find a Black Magician Girl..." Ryou answered. Judai blinked.

"I thought you would have been with him." Judai said.

"No, I wanted to see you." Ryou replied. This made Judai sit up and look at Ryou in confusion.

"Me? Why me?" Judai asked. Ryou strode over to him, and took a hold of Judai's chin.

"Because of this." Ryou murmured and kissed Judai. Judai was stunned. It took a moment, but Judai kissed back, glad that his feelings weren't one sided. He'd heard bad things about unreturned love...

"Well, I take it that means you like me back." Ryou said as he pulled away. Judai blushed and nodded shyly. "That's good."

Judai looked up just in time to be kissed again.

-x-

**Lizzie: **Bleh, I have to go back to school tomorrow...

To Takamiya:

XD I'll take your word for it. The weirdest thing I've had with a teacher was this one teacher who was convinced my name was Laura... I now sometimes respond to Laura because of her -.-

XDDDD Judai, innocent and naïve as always

Off:

XDDDD Poor you. If someone asks what my lucky number is I just say 13 to freak them out (And the sad thing is it usually works...) XD

What are Yanderes?

To AmazeAmu:

A few XD It's all right :D Thank you!


	141. Johan x Fem Judai A Happy New Year

**Lizzie: **Bleh... I wanna sleep, but I'm being a good authoress and updating! And, I know it's late, but this is a New Year drabble!

**141: Johan x Fem! Judai: A Happy New Year. Requested by AmazeAmu.**

**Warnings: **Genderbender, Sexual themes (Slightly...)

**Songs: **So Far Away by Avenged Sevenfold, Why Do You Love Me? by Garbage, Once Upon A Time by Kamelot

-x-

"So, Judai, what do you want to accomplish during the next year?" Johan asked his girlfriend, who was sitting next to him. It was New Years Eve, and the countdown was going to begin soon.

"Well, graduate from uni, obviously." Judai answered. "Hopefully get a job in a hospital."

"I can really see you as a nurse, since you love helping others so much... And you're not squeamish." Johan said. He then got a faraway look on his face.

"...You're thinking of me in a nurse's uniform, right?" Judai deadpanned. Johan nodded dreamily and Judai whapped him upside the head.

"Ow!" Johan cried, holding the sore spot. He looked at Judai, who gave him an innocent look.

"Sorry, there was a bee on your head." Judai said, still smiling. Johan rolled his eyes.

"Well, I know what I want to do sometime next year." Johan continued as if nothing had happened.

"What?" Judai asked.

"Marry you." Johan murmured softly. He slid of the couch and knelt in front of her, pulling a diamond ring out of his pocket. "Will you marry me?"

Judai was so shocked, she didn't hear the countdown begin downstairs. Johan also didn't hear it, too busy waiting for Judai's answer.

"Yes! Yes! Of course, yes!" Judai cried. Johan took Judai's hand and slipped the ring on her finger, leaning forward and kissing her just as everyone downstairs shouted zero and the fireworks started. They kissed passionately for a few moments, before drawing back for breath.

"Happy new year." Johan whispered. Judai smiled at him.

"You too." Judai replied. They kissed again softly before a loud thump from downstairs interrupted them.

"Think we better go tell them before they wreck the house?" Johan asked.

"Yeah." Judai answered. They walked downstairs, hand in hand, grinning happily. They emerged in the living room and immediately catcalls and whistles erupted.

"Enjoy yourselves?" Fubuki asked. Judai blushed.

"We didn't do that!" Judai cried, making the others laugh.

"Well, happy new year anyway!" Fubuki shouted, gaining cheers.

"Actually, we kind of have an announcement." Johan said. The others turned to look at him. "I think I can safely say this year will start out on new beginnings."

"What do you mean?" Jim asked.

Johan looked at Judai with his eyebrow arched and Judai realised Johan wanted her to say it. Judai gladly took this opportunity.

"Me and Johan are going to get married!" Judai cried. There was a moment of silence then Rei, Asuka, Junko and Momoe squealed and ran up to Judai, grabbing her excitedly and bouncing. Judai giggled and bounced with them, even more excited than they were.

"We are going to discuss dresses!" Junko cried. At this, Judai's face became horrified. She knew how bad Momoe and Junko were when it came to dresses...

Before she could even think about getting away, the two girls grabbed her arms and started to drag her upstairs, much to the others amusement.

"WHAT? NO, I AM NOT GOING TO WEAR A MAIDS OUTFIT AT MY WEDDING!" Judai's scream erupted two minutes later. Johan's red face broke the dam and everybody fell about laughing.

-x-

**Lizzie: **XDDDDD

To Takamiya:

Yeah... I wish there was more fusionshipping... Not that I don't mind the other couples!

XDDDD Don't blame Celice! It might have been someone else! Celice could have been framed!

Off:

Yup! XD It's funny

Aaaahhh... I understand now :D

To Lea-Renee:

Review 1:

You're welcome!

Still, thank you.

Review 2:

Yup...

Judai is cute in general though XD

Ew... That's creepy...


	142. Edo x Judai A Poster For Love

**Lizzie: **And chapter... Um... What chapter was it again?

**Muse Judai: **142

**Lizzie: **Thank you! -Hugs- Wow, I can't believe I'm this far...

**142: Edo x Judai: A Poster For Love. Requested by AmazeAmu.**

**Warnings: **BoyxBoy, sexual themes

**Songs: **Master Of Puppets by Metallica, Hollow by Submerses, You Run by Submersed

-x-

Judai sometimes really hated Edo's job. Because of him always having to go away on tournaments, he constantly had to leave Judai at their house alone. It reminded Judai way too much of his parents always leaving on business trips.

Edo, right now, was on a very long tournament. He had been gone for a month and there was still no word of him coming back. Judai missed him terribly and often had sleepless nights because of the lack of a warm body in the bed with him.

So, on a complete whim, he had bought a poster of Edo. He still wasn't sure why. But, he decided to hang it up for now anyway. This house was way too plain for his liking. He stepped back slightly and looked at the poster, his eyes softening ever so slightly as he looked at Edo's smirk... He really missed him...

The next thing he knew, he had stood on tip toes and kissed the poster on the lips. He blushed and reeled back. He couldn't believe he had done that. He was acting like a lovesick schoolgirl!

"Did you really miss me that much?" A voice asked. Judai spun around and his blush got even brighter when he saw Edo. Oh crap...

"Um... Er- I-" Judai stuttered. Edo strode over to him and kissed him passionately, making Judai moan and wrap his arms around the silverette's neck. This was what he had really missed.

"Let me show you what that poster _can't _do." Edo murmured as he broke the kiss. Judai shivered at the look in Edo's eye. He was going to have another sleepless night, this time for very different reasons...

-x-

**Lizzie: **-Holding nose and grinning-

To AmazeAmu:

Thank you!

Yeah, just a bit... Yup!

To Takamiya:

Either that or we think alike too much XD

Johan and Judai's kiss set off the fireworks! XD -Hit- Ow! Okay, okay, too cheesy, I get it...

I'd dress as a neko to my own wedding if we could cosplay XD

Yup! I love Ryou x Judai fanarts, they're so cute!

...Poor Celice...

To Eltoro:

Um... Thank you...?


	143. Haou x Judai Why To Be Close To Sleepy J

**Lizzie: **-Looks up from the mountain of homework surrounding her- No comment right now, to busy...

**143: Haou x Judai: Why To Be Close To Sleepy Judai Requested by chrisandersenyuki. (Sequel to 'Why You Never Wake Judai')**

**Warnings: **BoyxBoy, sexual themes

**Songs: **To Be Loved by Papa Roach

-x-

Haou groaned and turned, really not wanting to wake up. He wasn't a morning person, but at least he was better than Judai.

Speaking of Judai, who was sleeping next to him, it had been two months since he had introduced himself to Judai, two months since he had learned waking Judai was a bad idea. Of course, he had held good on his promise and _punished _Judai several times. The several mornings Judai couldn't walk proved that.

Haou looked at Judai and froze. He knew if he moved around too much, Judai would start to wake up and would probably react violently. Jeez, how could someone so sweet and innocent (Well, not exactly 'Innocent' anymore) change so much in the mornings?

Judai mumbled something under his breath and turned to face Haou, snuggling up close to him. Haou almost bristled. He was not one to snuggle... He should be feared!

But, as Judai peacefully slept, he couldn't help but admit this felt kinda nice... It was warm... Groaning, he let himself doze back off. It's not like anyone would know, apart from Judai, who wouldn't tell a soul. Not with the blackmail he had on him. Especially that picture of Judai with the fake cat ears... Damn, was his nose bleeding again?

After wiping his nose, and realising it wasn't bleeding, thankfully, Haou also slipped back into sleep, fully intending to use his blackmail later to see if he could get Judai into other cute outfits...

-x-

**Lizzie: **Wow, my pervertedness really came out in this one...

To Takamiya:

XDD Yup, that's me! Though I wouldn't kiss a poster... (I would kiss the real thing if they existed though! :D)

I know, maybe Edo thought Judai would be kidnapped like Mokuba? XD

-laughs her *ss off- Poor Edo, too much spiritshipping for him! Heroshipping rocks my blue and white fluffy socks!

I've cosplayed as Judai, Sora (From KH), a Fem! Ichigo (From Bleach), Girl Ranma (From Ranma), Goku (From DBZ), Anko (From Naruto... That one was a pain, I kept having to adjust the jacket!) and Edward Elric (From FMA)... And, I'm working on making a Cloud (FF) cosplay outfit and sword! Though... It's a WIP...

Gah! Help! I can't resist cute uke puppy eyes for long!

To AmazeAmu:

Yup! A lot of fun... My sis and roommate have given up on commenting on the noises I make while I'm on the computer, since I squee a lot and laugh a lot...


	144. Johan x Judai Breakaway

**Lizzie: **Hello peoples! Chapter 144 is here! :D

**144: Johan x Judai: Breakaway (Based off the Kelly Clarkson song). Requested by Sakural7865.**

**Warnings: **BoyxBoy, mentions of neglect

**Songs: **Breakaway by Kelly Clarkson (...It helped with the drabble)

_Italics: _Judai's note

-x-

_To Mum, Dad and Haou._

_I know you're probably mad right about now, considering I'm not at home, so I'm going to keep this simple. I'm leaving. I'm 19, so, you can't really take any legal action, so don't try. Besides, if you do try, I'll fight back with evidence of Child Neglect._

_If you'd ever payed attention to us, you probably would have noticed I don't want to take over the family clinic when I'm older. In fact, you never even noticed I'm severely squeamish, so there was no way I could have been a doctor. Though, you'll find that Haou is very interested in being a doctor, and would probably love to take over the clinic._

_Haou, live your dreams little brother, know that I'm happy wherever I am with Johan. He loves me and I love him, and I just couldn't stay where I was being forced to go to medical school, and he didn't want to stay in the place his parents were killed, too many memories... I know you love the whole medical thing, so take over the clinic for me, okay? (Though if you don't want to you don't have to)_

_Me? I'm going to live my dreams. I hope you guys stay happy, since you are my family and I do love you guys, but this is good bye. I doubt we'll settle in one place, since we both want to see the world, so it'd be pointless to look for us. The future holds so much in store, and I want to enjoy every minute of it. I hope you do too._

_Judai Yuki._

Judai sighed and snuggled up to Johan, as they looked out of the window on the boat. They were heading to America right now, and Judai couldn't wait. He just wondered how his parents had reacted to his note... Haou would understand, but his parents... He shuddered to think about it.

"Cold?" Johan asked.

"No, just thinking about how mum and dad are going to react..." Judai answered.

"Ah. I don't think they'll be happy." Johan mused. "Especially since I don't think your dad really approved of me."

"He didn't. He kept saying you encouraged me to daydream." Judai said, imitating his dad when he said the last part.

"Mm. I think my parents would have adored you. Especially mum. She'd probably glomp you." Johan said fondly. Judai smiled.

"I wish I could have met them." Judai replied.

"Me too." Johan sighed, entwining his fingers with Judai's, the diamond ring on Judai's finger sparkling as it hit the light.

-x-

**Lizzie: **D'aww...

To AmazeAmu:

XD Too true. I'm glad you enjoy them!

To eltoro:

That's okay, it happens to me too.

To Takamiya:

Same here...

I avoid my mum before she has coffee...

I think Judai looks cute in close to anything -shrugs-

XD The semes would enjoy a damsel in distress Judai, but Judai kicks *ss so he wouldn't ba a damsel in distress...

XD The meeting of the Should-be-important-characters-but-end-up-being-hidden-by-spiritshipping group (SBICBEUBHS Group for short) was funny! Poor characters...


	145. Kenzan x Judai Oversized

**Lizzie: **Chapter 145! Whee!

**145: Kenzan x Judai: Oversized. Requested by ninja-freak13.**

**Warnings: **BoyxBoy

**Songs: **Afterlife (Album Version) by Avenged Sevenfold

-x-

It all started when Ryou moved out of the house he and Fubuki shared. Fubuki, used to having a roommate, immediately searched for another, and got another roommate rather quickly. One who, apparently, was 'Absolutely Adorable', to use Fubuki's words.

So, they went to the house to visit, and to see this new roommate of Fubuki's, who was called Judai. When they had arrived, Fubuki had promptly told them that Judai was still asleep and that when he woke up he was still practically dead to the world until he had a cup of coffee.

This lead to them sitting at the table in the kitchen/dining room as they talked happily. Soon though, they heard soft footsteps coming down the stairs and they were stunned by what appeared in the doorway.

It was a brunette boy, who looked half asleep and was rubbing his eyes with his sleeves. It didn't help that his hair was mussed up from sleep and his brown eyes were half lidded, making him practically scream adorability.

But, the thing that really did it was the too big pyjamas that he was wearing. They made him look even smaller and more adorable, and it took a lot of will to not glomp the brunette.

To their surprise, the boy ignored them and made himself a coffee, sat down next to Kenzan and slowly drank it, not looking up from his mug.

"Told you he was dead to the world in the mornings." Fubuki said, amused. The others nodded in agreement and watched as Judai slowly drank his coffee. When he was finished, he looked up and blinked.

"When did you all get here?" Judai asked, confused. Everyone, bar Judai and Fubuki, fell off their chairs. "I did it again, didn't I?"

"Yup." Fubuki chirruped. The rest got back onto their chairs and introductions were quickly exchanged.

"Well, as exciting as this is, I'm going to get another cup of coffee." Judai said, standing up. Unfortunately, in the mornings, Judai's co-ordination was non-existent. He fell over, right onto Kenzan's lap, making him blush a bright red.

"S-Sorry!" Judai cried, leaping up and also blushing a bright red. "On second thoughts, I'm going to get changed!"

Judai ran upstairs, leaving the others to sit and look at Kenzan who was still bright red.

"Kenzan?" Fubuki deadpanned. Kenzan looked over. "Why do I get the feeling you enjoyed that?"

Kenzan went a brighter red and spluttered, making the others laugh at him.

-x-

**Lizzie: **XD Blame this on me liking to put whoever I think is uke in a relationship into too large clothes :D

To eltoro:

Yeah... Some characters could have really done with bigger roles...

To AmazeAmu:

Yup! :D So do I... Yeah...


	146. Sho x Judai Aniki

**Lizzie: **Yay! Another chapter! Sorry it's late, but real life gave me a kick to the teeth. Such a big kick that half those metaphorical teeth were knocked out.

**146: Sho x Judai: Aniki. Requested by ninja-freak13.**

**Warnings: **BoyxBoy

**Songs: **None. Listening to Live at the Apollo.

-x-

Out of all the things you could call a person, Sho thought Aniki definitely suited him the best.

The reason for this was that, around Judai, people seemed to mature and grow, and Judai watched over with a fond smile, even though he never really seemed to mature himself.

But, he had matured. It was just so slowly that nobody ever really noticed. People had only noticed when the Dark World incident had passed, when Judai had matured greatly in a small period of time.

But, in first year, he had learned he couldn't trust everyone with Daitokuji revealing himself to be one of the Seven Stars. In second year, he learned that just because something was generally seen as good, it didn't mean it was always good, since the light, which was generally thought of as good, turned out to be bad.

Third year though was his biggest change. Whether it was seeing his friends dying, him committing genocide as Haou, or fusing with Yubel that had done it, Sho wasn't sure. But, it had changed him a lot. It had almost completely shattered his innocence. Thankfully, he was still somewhat naïve and innocent, though it didn't show nearly as much.

So, Sho vowed himself something. He would protect Judai. Even though it was usually the older brother protecting the younger, Sho would take his turn, and protect the little innocence Judai had left.

-x-

**Lizzie: **:D I like this one.

To Takamiya:

Review 1:

Thank you. Yeah... I do really sometimes wish we got to see Judai's parents...

KAWAII! That scene is so cute!

Off:

I'll take your word for it, I've not seen it...

-gasp- You're not trying to replace Celice, are you?

XDDD Edo's funny. And smart. -Also coughs-

Review 2:

I think I've got stored a fanart of Judai in oversized pyjamas somewhere... Let me go look for it! -Searches through her vast stores of fanart, giving herself nosebleeds with some of them- Aha! Found it! The link is:

h t t p : / / foreverhyper . Deviantart . c o m / gallery / 1641754# / d1kn0bp

You've really got to check out this girl's art by the way, she's drawn that, Judai in just boxers, Judai in a Kimono with flowers in his hair, Judai in the shower -nosebleed-, Johan in a Ruby Carbuncle costume (Squee!) and Judai in a Black Magician Girl costume! -Another nosebleed- I'll also put the link on my profile...

I want a Hane Kuriboh plushie now...

-Give Celice a new rabbit plushie, which squeaks when squeezed-


	147. Everyone x Judai Maturity

**Lizzie: **Bleh, I hate waking up at half seven to go to work... On a Sunday too...

**147: Everyone x Judai: Maturity. Requested by ninja-freak13. (XD This one's going to be fun!)**

**Warnings: **BoyxBoy and GirlxBoy, I guess...

**Songs: **Final Destination by Within Temptation, Like Toy Soldiers by Eminem

-x-

Everybody matured. It was a simple fact of life. It came in different ways though. Some shot up in height, some became wiser and less childish and some became more cynical.

For Yuki Judai though, his was very different. It took seeing his friends die and committing genocide to mature, and it changed him so much.

One of the changes was that he was even more like an older brother than before, looking at the first and second years at Duel Academia as if he was telling them he was leaving them an important responsibility when he left, which he was. He was leaving them the responsibility of looking after the younger duellists.

Another one was that he took things more seriously, not looking at things with his old childish enthusiasm anymore. He took things more safely, though he still took risks.

But, the final one was rather important. It was that he had become so _attractive _that he caught even _Ryou _ogling him, more than once!

-x-

**Lizzie: **XD This one was weird to write... and it's the second one in a row that muses on Judai growing up!

To Takamiya:

I was thinking of the way Ryou saved Sho from... Gah! What was her name! ...Um, the vampire Seven Stars member that turned Ryou and Chronos into dolls... Crap! I can't remember! But, I was thinking of that moment when I wrote that so... -shrugs-

Yeah! But most people didn't notice it!

Yup! That is really cute!

Off:

Probably XD

You're so nice to Celice... Hey, that rhymes! I think... How is Celice pronounced?

I wish I could draw too...

XD And if Lycaon gets a cat, name it after the Cheshire Cat!


	148. Fubuki x Fem Judai Misunderstanding

**Lizzie: **Okay, sorry about the long delay, but I REALLY needed to do work on my chem project, and it took up a lot of time...

**148: Fubuki x Fem! Judai: Misunderstanding. Requested by KlonoaDreams.**

**Warnings: **Genderbending, sexual mentions

**Songs: **Vertigo by U2, Nothing I Wont Give by Vic Mignogna

-x-

Fubuki fidgeted nervously, glancing at the door again, just waiting for his doom, or so it felt anyway.

"Relax, he'll like you." Judai said. Fubuki smiled at her but still fidgeted. The 'He' they were talking about was Judai's dad. Fubuki was about to meet him for the first time, he would have met her mother as well, but she had died a long time ago.

"What if he doesn't though? What if he forbids me from seeing you?" Fubuki voiced his concerns. "I don't think I could live without you."

Judai blushed and looked down, mumbling something under her breath. Fubuki grinned. Judai was so cute... He leaned over to kiss her, but disaster struck. He overbalanced and toppled forward, onto Judai, putting them into a very awkward position. Judai blushed a bright red and the door opened.

"Sorry for interrupting!" The man in the doorway cried. He was young looking, with brown hair cropped short and steely grey eyes on a hard set face. The man walked back out and Judai froze.

"Wait! Dad! You don't understand!" Judai shouted, getting out from underneath Fubuki and running to the door. Fubuki also froze. That was her dad? Oh crap...

Fubuki just knew this meeting was going to go well...

-x-

**Lizzie: **XD Who doesn't love a little sarcasm?

**Muse Johan: **You know... I expected this to be more perverted since Klonoa said you could be as perverted as you want...

**Lizzie: **So did I, but, oh well! Oh! Random question to you guys, but what do you think is the perfect height difference for kissing? Should they be the same height? One slightly taller than the other? I'm asking because I've had a lot of comments recently (In real life) about how awkward it must be for me and my boyfriend to kiss since I'm 5 foot exactly (I hate being short...) and he's 5 foot 6...

To Takamiya:

XD I'm glad you liked it!

Yay! I did make a rhyme! :D

I has two cats at home! They're called Buffy and Willow! :D

XDDD I know how you feel Lycaon, I'm terrible at naming things as well...

To eltoro:

It was a bit weird for me to type it as well, but I'm glad you liked it!


	149. Johan x Fem Judai Taking Over Me

**Lizzie:** And another chapter! :D Sorry for the delay, we were to escort the parents of the children interested in coming to our school next year around the school, and the kids came too, and one of the kids was diabetic and had a Hypo... I was freaking out. Majorly.

**149: Johan x Fem! Judai. Taking Over Me. Requested by Sakural7865. (Inspired by the Evanescence song.)**

**Warnings: **Genderbending

**Songs: **Taking Over Me by Evanescence. (Once again, helped with the drabble.)

-x-

Judai wasn't one to think much. Ask anyone that knew her, they could tell you that easily. So, when she found herself thinking a lot, she was surprised. Especially when she realised that the majority of these thoughts were about Johan.

At first, she had been scared to say anything, thinking Johan would find it creepy, but, he kept plaguing her thoughts, so she confronted him about it.

To her relief, Johan told her he was experiencing the same thing. They both contemplated this heavily before deciding they couldn't figure out why this was happening, so, they went to Fubuki for advice.

In hindsight, that was usually a bad idea. But, when they had explained the problem to Fubuki, he had just smiled and said love. This had stunned both Johan and Judai... They hadn't thought of it that way before.

They later started dating, and didn't regret a moment of it. Their thoughts had thankfully settled down, but a new horror came as their relationship progressed.

Wet dreams.

-x-

**Lizzie: **XDDDDD

To Takamiya:

As I said, so did I.

XDDD It's a close call.

Off:

XDDDD -Looks at Lycaon's picture and drools- ...Sorry, total yaoi fangirl here... -drools some more-

To Eltoro:

Why are you sorry? My crushes if I was in DM, GX or 5Ds? Hm... DM, probably either Jounouchi or Otogi... GX, either Jim or Misawa... What? The intellectual type appeals to me. Not that they have to be smart, I'm dating Mark after all.

Mark: Hey!

Lizzie: XDDDD 5Ds, like I've said before, I've never watched it, so I have no clue.


	150. Johan x Judai Funny Mistake

**Lizzie: **And another chapter! :D Sorry about the delay, me and my roommate FINALLY set about tackling the mess in the room... And, after a full day's of cleaning, we can actually see the floor! :O

**150: Johan x Judai: Funny Mistake. Requested by Takamiya.**

**Warnings: **BoyxBoy, Hane Kuriboh x Ruby Carbuncle, humanoid duel monsters

**Songs: **Seize The Day by Avenged Sevenfold, Once Upon A Time by Kamelot

-x-

John hummed happily as he walked down the stairs. Judai had appeared at his door yesterday and asked if he could stay at Johan's house for a while. Johan had been more than happy to accept, why should he not have been?

Johan froze when he walked into the living room to see a very unexpected sight. It was Judai, and he was kissing some purple haired girl! Feeling jealousy and sadness stirring at the bottom of his stomach, he walked back out of the room and, after a moment's thought, headed to the kitchen.

When he entered, he was shocked for the second time that day. Judai was sitting at the kitchen table, eating breakfast. Johan was now extremely confused. What was going on?

"Weren't you in the living room two minutes ago?" Johan asked, wanting to clear this issue up. Judai looked at him with a confused gaze.

"No, I've been in here for at least five minutes." Judai answered.

"But I just saw you in the living room. You were kissing a purple haired girl..." Johan replied, even more confused. Judai's expression lightened and Johan assumed he'd figured it out.

"Oh! That was Hane Kuriboh!" Judai explained. Johan blinked.

"You mean your duel spirit? That wasn't a duel spirit in there." Johan said.

"Yeah, Duel Spirits can turn into humanoid forms. Didn't Ruby show you that?" Judai replied. Johan was stunned by this information.

"Wait, the purple haired girl was Ruby?" Johan asked.

"Yup! She and Kuriboh fell in love a while back! Though I still wonder why Kuriboh looks so much like me..." Judai chirruped.

"Oh. Wow, that was a bit stupid of me." Johan said.

"Nah, my mom's mixed both of us up quite a few times, when I go visit her, so it doesn't surprise me." Judai replied, chuckling slightly. Johan snickered.

"Even your mom's got you mixed up? Wow, that's bad." Johan mused, snickering. "Sorry for overreacting."

"Eh? You didn't overreact." Judai said, confused again.

"I think I did. I guess it was because I was jealous." Johan murmured.

"Why would you be jealous?" Judai questioned.

"Because of this." Johan answered and kissed Judai. Judai's eyes widened, but then fluttered closed and he responded to the kiss, wrapping his arms around Johan's neck and fiddling with blue locks.

Johan pulled back and looked into chocolate brown eyes, which looked surprised but happy. Johan smiled.

"Finally!" A voice cried from the doorway. Both Johan and Judai turned to see Hane Kuriboh and Ruby. Now that Johan could see Kuriboh's eyes, he saw they were blue, even though the rest of him was extremely similar to Judai.

"I can't wait to see what their kids will be like!" Ruby chirruped, bouncing happily.

"WHAT?" Johan and Judai cried.

-x-

**Lizzie: **XDDDD I likey this one! 'Tis funny!

To Takamiya:

XDDD True.

Same here! Or look at cute (Or hot) fanarts!

Off:

XDDD That sort of stuff happens a lot in Scotland... -shrugs- I'm glad you found it funny though!

Lycaon... Don't try to deny it... -pokes- XD … Poor Celice, I hate being short as well...

So cute! Do it again!

I love the prompt! Though I looked up uke in baseball terms and it seemed to only have articles on the one person... Do you mind if I use another line? I kinda don't want to write about something I have no clue about...

Should I put the request under Takamiya?

To Eltoro:

Thank you!

To Lea-Renee:

It's okay! I'm glad you liked them!

Thank you!


	151. Chronos x Judai Growing On Me

**Lizzie: **And another chapter! :D

**151: Chronos x Judai: Growing On Me. Requested by Yeah.**

**Warnings: **BoyxBoy

**Songs: **Vertigo by U2, Deconstruct by Epica

-x-

At first, Chronos really hated Judai. He was everything he didn't like in a student, loud, lazy and wasn't afraid to talk back, things that irritated him to no end.

But, as Judai's time in Duel Academia progressed, he started to grow on the him. Chronos would deny it vehemently, but it did happen. And he found that he didn't really mind.

When he looked past how annoying Judai was in class, Judai was actually someone very likeable. He was loyal, determined, though his stubbornness could sometimes be a bad thing and he made sure all his friends were included.

And, as a person, it was impossible not to at least somewhat like him. He always had a smile on his face and was usually the one to crack a joke to break any silence. He was very much someone that anyone would want to have around.

And, now that Judai's Graduation was coming up, he realised he would really miss that boy, and Duel Academia could never be the same without him.

This didn't mean he was going to stop calling Judai 'Dropout Boy' though.

-x-

**Lizzie: **This was weird to write... But I do like it -shrugs-

To Lea-Renee:

I'm glad you did!

Thank you! -blushes- Oh, an amazing song I really like?

Muse Manjoume: And she's going to pick...

Lizzie: Once Upon A Time by Kamelot! ^.^ -squee!-

Muse Manjoume: ...That.

To Takamiya:

Hello! :D

I'm glad you liked it! I like that couple too, they're so cute! :D

XDDDD So much confusion! I think I might be able to tell them apart most of the time because of how many twins/triplets I've known...

Off:

Ah, okay. I didn't know what it meant either... ^.^;

Same here Celice, same here... -Curses genetics-

XDDDDD I kinda pity you Lycaon... Everybody thinks I'm a cute innocent girl who listens to happy bouncy music... Until I rock out to heavy metal and laugh at dirty jokes XD

Okay! :D


	152. Yohan x Fem Judai Meeting The Pack

**Lizzie: **Whee! -Runs around, bouncing off walls and giggling- I'm hyper now, and I have no idea why! XD Oh! Spoon! Shiiiiineeeey...

**Muses: **0.0

**152: Yohan x Fem! Judai: Meeting The Pack. Requested by Sakural7865. (Sequel to Prisoner.)**

**Warnings: **Genderbending, Mpreg, Haou x Johan

**Songs: **The Saints Are Coming by U2 and Green Day, Northern Comfort by Children of Bodom

-x-

Yohan led Judai through the long and winding woods, taking her to where his pack had managed to hide for years, up until now anyway. Judai was walking behind him, nervous yet exited to meet his pack. One that she could hopefully join.

"It's Yohan!" A voice cried and a blue blur tackled the orange eyed man. Yohan managed to stay standing, barely, and he looked at the small bluenette who was hugging him with fond eyes.

"Get off, Sho." Yohan said, but the way he said it took any bite out of it. Sho steeped back and smiled at Yohan.

"How did you escape?" Sho asked.

"Because of Judai here. And you can all come out now." Yohan answered. Judai gasped when several others came out from behind the trees, looking at her warily. "We need to move out of here."

"Why?" A boy who looked like a male Judai, only with golden eyes, snapped. His arm was wrapped around another bluenette boy who was heavily pregnant, probably in his eighth or ninth month.

"Because, Haou, the scientists have found our spot. So, unless you want Johan to be experimented on because he's a pregnant guy, I suggest we get out of here." Yohan shot back, being completely blunt. The others shifted nervously.

"So why is she here?" Yet another bluenette asked, gesturing at Judai. Why were there so many bluenettes?

"Ryou-nii! Yohan already said that she saved him!" Sho cried.

"Yes, but that doesn't mean he had to bring her here." Ryou replied.

"I'm a werewolf just like you. So, now that twenty questions is hopefully over, could you please start moving? I really don't want anyone to be caught by those scientists." Judai said. The others looked at her.

"You heard her. We need to get moving. Trust me, you don't want to know what goes on in those labs." Yohan said. The others nodded and ran to grab their bag packs. As werewolves were usually on the run, they needed to travel light, so it didn't take long until they were heading out to find anew place to stay.

Surprisingly, Judai had struck up a conversation with Ryou, who was known for being cold, and they seemed to be chatting happily! Johan walked in pace with Yohan.

"Are you thinking about having Judai as a mate?" Johan asked. Yohan stared at him.

"How did you know that?" Yohan gasped.

"I didn't. I only knew that she was interested in you because of the pregnancy heightening my senses. Every time she looked at you the amount of pheromones she released went up slightly." Johan answered. Yohan looked at Judai, who was animatedly talking about something to Ryou, who was looking at her in amusement.

So she was interested, eh? This was going to be fun...

-x-

**Lizzie: **-holds nose- :D I wonder which one's next... -Looks- Oh, interesting...

To Lea-Renee:

I'm glad you liked it even though the pairing freaked you out.

Out of the whole Poetry of the Poisoned album, I'd say my favourite song is a close tie between Hunter's Season and Once Upon A Time... The latter just sticks in my head more often XD Though I do love most of their songs, unless if it's the ones before Roy Khan became their singer. In my opinion, Mark Vanderbilt's (The former singer's) voice didn't really suit their music...


	153. Fem Sho x Judai Family

**Lizzie:** Just had her first college interview... Over the phone :O. And I got accepted! :D -Happy dance- Only problem is that the college is in Aberdeen, I live in Glasgow... Major problem right there...

**153: Fem! Sho x Judai: Family. Requested by Reflection Of Eternal.**

**Warnings: **Genderbending

**Songs: **Seif Al Din by Epica, Jailhouse Rock by Elvis Presley

-x-

"I'm home!" Judai called as he walked through the door. He was finally back from saving another dimension from the Light of Ruin, and, though he had only been gone for a week, he couldn't wait to see his family again.

"Daddy!" A voice squealed and he was tackled to the floor. He groaned and looked at his attacker, smiling at the sparkling silver eyes that were shining with happiness.

"Hello, Takashi. Can you let me up?" Judai asked his son, whom was also a brunette. Takashi giggled and gripped Judai's leg tightly, determined to not let go.

Judai groaned and stood, walking to the kitchen/dining room with Takashi still holding onto his leg. Takashi giggled every time Judai moved and it brought a smile to Judai's face. He had really missed this...

He made it into the room and met the amused eyes of his wife, Sho, who was sitting at the table reading a newspaper.

"Can I get a little help?" Judai asked, gesturing down to Takashi.

"What's in it for me?" Sho asked.

"I brought Chinese." Judai answered, holding up the bag that was in his hand. If Sho had any weakness, it was definitely Chinese food.

"Taka, sit down so we can have dinner." Sho said. Takashi let go of Judai's leg and sat at the table. Soon, dinner was served and there was a calm silence as they ate.

"Judai, how would you feel about another kid?" Sho asked. Judai blinked.

"That would be nice. But not right away." Judai answered.

"How about 8 months, give or take a few weeks?" Sho pressed. Judai shrugged.

"That sounds nice." Judai said and went back to eating. Sho smirked. She wondered when Judai would click... Suddenly, Judai chocked on his food.

"Wait, you're pregnant?"

-x-

**Lizzie: **XDDD Took you a while to click there Judai...

To Takamiya:

I don't think I could have wrote that... Do you mean James Potter? I've seen that pairing...

XDDDDD I agree!

Yup! My friends swear I do have a sixth sense, 'cause I always have a bad feeling just before I get into another accident... I just say I always have a bad feeling because I'm constantly getting into accidents XD

….I didn't think of that...

To Eltoro:

Thanks for the comparison! :D I already know I'm perverted, so no offence taken.

To Lea-Renee:

Yay! Someone who agrees with me! :D Don't get me wrong, I think Vanderblit does have a good voice, and I wish him luck in whatever he does, but his voice didn't suit the music... Roy's does though. Very much so.

I might get to go see Kamelot in April! -squees-


	154. Ryou x Fem Judai Sweet Messages

**Lizzie: **Whee! Another chapter! :D

**154: Ryou x Fem! Judai: Sweet Messages. Requested by Emma. (My sis, she kept bugging me to write it... So it went on the list, and here it is!)**

**Warnings: **Genderbending

**Songs: **Almost Easy by Avenged Sevenfold, Farther Away by Evanescence

-x-

Judai fidgeted nervously as she waited anxiously for her phone to do something. Ryou had been having chest pins recently and, because of his heart condition, he had went to get it checked out almost immediately. He should be out the doctor's by now, and Judai was waiting for news.

Suddenly, the phone lit up and beeped and Judai jumped and snatched the phone. She read the message and her friends watched in amusement as her face turned red.

"What did he send?" Rei asked. Without waiting for an answer, she took the phone from Judai's hands and cooed as she read the text Ryou had sent Judai.

"Aw, that's so cute!" Rei squealed. She looked around and saw the others looking at her curiously. "He sent 'They found you in my heart, but they can't take you out because I'd die without you.'"

"Awww!" Junko and Momoe cooed. Judai blushed a bright red. "Why can't all boys be like that?"

Rather suddenly, the guys nearby had a hatred for Ryou.

-x-

**Lizzie: **D'awwww...

To Takamiya:

Yup, Judai's a bit slow! XD Well, who would even think to say Judai is normal?

Yeah, I like Sho's eyes as well :D

Off:

Snape x Jesus... Wow, I can't imagine that at all... And yes, fangirls are scary. We should know ;D

To Lea-Renee:

Yup!

Big stress on the word MIGHT though. They're coming to Sheffield, which I can get to, but it's two weeks before my exams. Mum's not sure I should go, and if I can't convince her, I don'tget to go.

So so I... I'm trying my best though!


	155. Kenzan x Fem Judai Pregnancy

**Lizzie: **-looks very sheepish- I can't believe I did this, but I forgot to update yesterday! -Slaps forehead- I feel stupid now...

**155: Kenzan x Fem! Judai: Pregnancy. Requested by KlonoaDreams.**

**Warnings: **Genderbending

**Songs: **Beautiful by HIM, The Heratic Anthem by Slipknot

-x-

"Are you sure you should be walking? I think you should be resting..." Kenzan fretted, making Judai smile. She was five months pregnant, and her husband, Kenzan, wouldn't stop doting over her or her. It was so cute!

"I'm fine Kenzan." Judai said in amusement. "And besides, according to what I've read, I wont be walking soon. I'll be waddling."

"Waddling?" Kenzan asked.

"Yup. Like a penguin." Judai confirmed. Kenzan snickered.

"That'll be funny to watch." Kenzan replied.

"Yeah, I guess it would b-" Judai started, but suddenly stopped and smiled, one of her hands fluttering to her stomach.

"What's wrong?" Kenzan asked, immediately worried. Did something happen to the baby? Was she going into _labour?_! That wasn't supposed to be for another four months!

"Nothing. It's good in fact. It started last night, but I didn't want to wake you." Judai said, taking one of Kenzan's hands into her own.

"Didn't stop you when you had cravings." Kenzan muttered. Judai smiled and placed Kenzan's hand on her stomach. Kenzan was confused until he felt a kick. His eyes widened. "Was that...?"

"Yup. Your baby." Judai said softly, smiling at the look of love in Kenzan's eyes.

"No, _our _baby." Kenzan corrected, leaning forward and kissing Judai. Both felt the baby kick at least three times in the duration of the kiss. "Jeez, I think the baby likes us kissing."

"As do I." Judai replied. Kenzan smirked and kissed her again.

-x-

**Lizzie: **-Cooes- ^.^

To Takamiya:

XDDDDD

I was thinking that Ryou was showing them up XD

Off:

All my muses have to live with me!

XDDDD Stop fighting you two! Now kiss and make up :P (Or make out -hit- OW!)

To Eltoro:

Well, the next one has the characters as their normal genders!

To Lea-Renee:

Think you, I'm going to need it...


	156. Manjoume x Judai Protective

**Lizzie: **'Ello there you bonnie wee lot! Lizzie here, giving you bairns another chapter of TMFOC!

**Muse Judai**: …. She's being weird again...

**Lizzie: **I spoke old Scottish! XD I love being Scottish! :D

**156: Manjoume x Judai: Protective. Requested by ninja-freak13.**

**Warnings: **BoyxBoy

**Songs: **Final Scene from The Sweeney Todd soundtrack, I'll Make A Man Out Of You from the Mulan soundtrack

-x-

It had started with Manjoume getting a fever. He hadn't appeared in classes that day and Judai had been sent to go find him. A few minutes later, Judai called them to tell them he had a small problem, and that he was on Manjoume's room. They had rushed over there just to end up very amused.

Manjoume had been clinging to Judai like a five year old to a teddy and every time Judai even slightly moved, the ravenette would cling tighter, mumbling something like 'Don't go'. They later found he had a fever, and they guessed it was that causing Manjoume to do this.

Unfortunately, this caused a major problem. Judai was unable to go to class because Manjoume refused to let go of the brunette. So, they called Manjoume's brothers. The brothers gad promptly told them that it wasn't illness that was causing Manjoume to act weird, it was worry. It had happened only once before, when the three brothers had actually got along.

Chosaka and Shoji had just been going out to their first flying lesson, since they were learning to drive helicopters, when Manjoume had suddenly clung to both of their legs and pleaded with them not to go. They had later found out that Manjoume had heard about someone crashing a helicopter and dying, and that he worried that his brothers would befall the same fate.

But, this news had only caused more confusion for the group of friends. Why would Manjoume be worried about Judai? He wasn't in any danger, as far as they knew. Their only option was to wait it out.

After a few days, with a lot of brining food to Judai, Manjoume's fever finally broke and Judai was released, only to be immediately shoved into a shower by his friends, who claimed he stunk.

After much interrogation, they found that Manjoume had a fever induced nightmare in which Judai had been killed. This was the cause of his worry, and therefore the cause of Manjoume's clingyness.

So, life went on as normal, except Judai was commonly referred to as Manjoume's teddy, which never failed to make either boy blush.

-x-

**Lizzie: **XD Poor Judai

To Takamiya:

Maybe XD Or maybe the green and orange eyes from Judai! Or maybe even gold eyes! :D

XDDDDD That's a cute mental image!

I don't know...

Off:

A lot. Considering I tend to get muses from whatever I read/watch... Yeah, I have a lot of muses...

XDDD Of course, Judai just has that awesome power! :D

I'm glad I made you laugh!

XDDDDD

To The KeyBlade's Chosen:

Okay.

Thank you very much for the request! It's on my list!


	157. Ryou x Judai Fanfiction

**Lizzie: **-Bounces- Another chapter! :D

**157: Ryou x Judai: Fanfiction. Requested by The KeyBlade's Chosen.**

**Warnings: **BoyxBoy, Destruction of the fourth wall, sexual themes

**Songs: **Ghost Love Score by Nightwish

-x-

Judai was bored. He was sitting at a computer, true, but he couldn't think of anything to do. His fingers drummed against the computer desk before a random thought appeared in his mind.

On a complete whim, he typed his and his lover's, Ryou's, name into the search engine, wondering if anything at all would pop up. To his surprise, a lot of results came up, a lot using the word 'Fusionshipping' in their descriptions.

Judai, even more curious now, clicked on one that said 'Fusionshipping lemon! PWP all the way!' Of course, Judai had no clue what these terms meant, so he was completely unprepared for what he saw.

Judai scrolled down the page, his face getting redder and redder as he read on. Suddenly, a voice broke through his thoughts.

"Those look like good suggestions." The voice said. Judai jumped and yelped and his eyes widened when he saw Ryou looking over his shoulder. His face turned a bright red and he stuttered, only to be stopped by Ryou kissing him, and the hand that creeped up his shirt.

Judai moaned quietly into the kiss and smiled. Well, at least he had found a cure for his boredom.

-x-

**Lizzie: **-Holding nose-

To Takamiya:

Me too, it's so cute! :D

Off:

XD Judai's family is confusing.

Poor teacher! He/She must be so confused!

Yes, I did like! And the names are cool!

Yeah, Judai did fuse with Honest as well... Judai's soul is crowded XD


	158. Manjoume x Judai Ambiguous

**Lizzie: **And another chapter! I hope you all enjoy!

**158: Manjoume x Judai: Ambiguous. Requested by Takamiya.**

**Warnings: **BoyxBoy, sexual themes

**Songs: **Opium of the People by Slipknot, You Got It Wrong by The Rasmus

-x-

Manjoume sighed as he thought. It wasn't much like Manjoume to sit around and think, but he had nothing better to do right now, so here he was. He contemplated going to find Judai for a duel, but he quickly shot that down. Judai was too much of a pain to find sometimes.

"What are you thinking about?" A voice asked. Manjoume jumped, since he had thought he was alone. When he saw who it was though, he sweatdropped. Speaking of the devil, it was Judai.

"When did you get here?" Manjoume snapped.

"Oh, I just came out the closet." Judai said. Manjoume immediately turned red and spluttered.

"Wh-What?" Manjoume asked.

"I came out the closet. I was hiding from Chronos-sensei, I had to sneak into his office to get my PDA back, and I hid in the closet to get away from him." Judai explained, giving Manjoume a weird look.

"Oh." Manjoume sighed, but Judai was still giving him a weird look. "Do you want to duel?"

Judai's face brightened and he nodded rapidly, starting to head outside so they'd have enough room to duel. Judai chattered away happily as they walked and Manjoume tuned him out. He really shouldn't have overreacted to that. After all, it was an innocent sentence. Unless you look at it the way Manjoume did.

"I think I prefer bottoming, takes much less energy." Judai said when Manjoume tuned back in and his face turned a bright red.

"What!" Manjoume practically screamed. Of course, he would deny that later.

"In bunk beds. It takes less energy to use the bottom bunk." Judai explained, once again giving Manjoume a weird look. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." Manjoume muttered. He really needed to get his mind cleaned, or at least out of the gutter.

-x-

**Lizzie: **XD Poor Manjoume!

To Takamiya:

XDDD Glad you liked it!

Yup! Breaking the fourth wall is fun! The Yu-Gi-Oh! GX gang do it a few times in the dub, from what I can remember...

XDDD That'd be funny! They'd have to bring Johan into it after reading that! And that means more hotness for us yaoi fans! :D

A PWP is basically a lemon without any plot behind it. It can stand for "Plot? What Plot?" (Which I prefer) or "Porn Without Plot."

XDDDDD Poor Judai, hide those windows quickly!

Off:

Very.

Yup, It'd be all the walls destroyed, never mind just the Fourth Wall! XD


	159. Yohan x Fem Judai Pups

**Lizzie: **Whee! Another chapter! :D

**159: Yohan x Fem! Judai: Pups. Requested by Sakural7865. (Sequel to 'Meeting the Pack')**

**Warnings: **Genderbender, slight OOC

**Songs: **Butterflies and Hurricanes by Muse, Eden Echo by Kamelot, I'm a Believer by The Monkees (The older version rocks! :P)

-x-

Judai giggled as she watched Yohan being tackled by two brown blurs. Those two brown blurs were her kids, Taylor and Tyler, whom had been named by Yohan. Taylor shrieked when Yohan picked her up and Tyler jumped up and down, trying to 'save' his sister.

Judai watched on in amusement, her hand automatically going down to rub her stomach, which was gaining a large bump.

"Nervous?" Ryou asked, nodding at her stomach. Judai shrugged. "Well, I'm sure Yohan's going to get tired out a lot, when he has to run around after three kids."

"He already gets tired a lot. I keep getting cravings and sending him out to get me food." Judai replied, chuckling slightly as she remembered the looks of disgust Yohan sent her when she requested some of her weirder cravings. "It seems to make him happy though. He's a good dad."

"Yeah. That I will admit. He does a better job than Haou does sometimes." Ryou mused, making them both laugh, remembering how Haou had freaked out when Johan had handed him their first kid. Both had decided that one kid was more than enough for them to handle.

Ryou stood up and walked away, leaving Judai to watch her mate who was tickling both Taylor and Tyler, whom were squealing and yelling, trying to get away from Yohan's hands. Yohan stopped tickling them and shooed them away, and Taylor poked Tyler, shouting 'Tag!' and running away. Tyler quickly followed.

"Those two are tiring." Yohan sighed, plopping down next to her. Judai smiled and patted his head.

"Aw, poor baby." Judai cooed. Yohan glared at her. "You're going to have to take care of another one soon."

"I know." Yohan said, rubbing her stomach with a proud look on his face. "Another pup for me to protect."

"And drive you crazy." Judai quipped.

"Who says I'm not already crazy? After all, I'm crazy for you." Yohan replied. Judai blushed and smiled, making Yohan smirk and kiss her. She had never thought that helping Yohan escape from the lab would turn out like this, but she wouldn't change it for the world.

-x-

**Lizzie: **Awww...

To Takamiya:

I'm glad you liked it! I kept giggling whenever I imagined Manjoume's face. XXD

Of course he does! :D

Off:

I prefer 'Plot? What Plot?' As well. :D

XDDDDD Poor Johan, I think he's going to die of blood loss through his nose...


	160. Yohan x Fem Judai Together

**Lizzie: **Yay! Another chapter!

**160: Yohan x Fem! Judai: Together. Requested by chrisandersenyuki. (Sequel to 'Meeting the Pack', but prequel to 'Pups'. Wow. I've wrote a lot of drabbles for this one ^.^;)**

**Warnings: **Genderbender, sexual themes, Haou x Johan, past Mpreg, mentions of rape, but it doesn't happen

**Songs: **Hello by Evanescence, The Ballad of Sweeney Todd from The Sweeney Todd OST, Razorblade Kiss by HIM

-x-

Tension was high in the air as the smell of pheromones hit a sky high level. It was mating season, and the tension was felt by every werewolf in the surrounding area.

Yohan growled, pacing and clenching his fists as he fought the pheromones. He didn't have time for a mate. He had a pack to look after! He had resisted it before, so he would do it again. Though this year it was much harder with Judai around.

Judai's pheromones were calling to him like a flame to a moth. It was hard to resist, and there were moments where Yohan almost ran to where Judai was and have his way with her. In fact, he could feel that urge building up again. Yohan squashed it with a growl.

"You're just making it difficult for yourself." A voice said. Yohan spun and relaxed slightly when he saw Haou.

"How so?" Yohan asked.

"By not mating with Judai. It's obvious you both want each other, so why aren't you with her?" Haou answered.

"Why aren't you with Johan?" Yohan shot back.

"He's sleeping. So is Laura." Haou said simply, Laura being their daughter. "You didn't answer my question."

"Because I have to look after this pack. I wont have time for a mate. And what if we have kids? I'll have even less time to look after you guys." Yohan answered.

"We can look after ourselves. You know that Yohan." Haou replied.

"Yeah, bu-" Yohan started, only to get cut off.

"Besides, do you want Judai to get raped? You know there are other werewolves out there who would be more than happy to mate with her, even if she's not willing." Haou said. Yohan's expression darkened. There was no way was he going to let Judai get raped.

He stalked off, much to the amusement of Haou. He easily found Judai and strode up to her, not even giving her enough time to greet him before he kissed her. Judai gasped into the kiss, and didn't react. She was too stunned.

Yohan pulled back, giving Judai a lust filled look which made her inhale sharply and shiver.

"Do you want to be my mate?" Yohan asked.

"Yes." Judai breathed and Yohan smirked, kissing her again. The kiss was broken again by Yohan grabbing Judai's bum, but she didn't protest, only giving him a mischievous look before returning the favour.

This was going to be one interesting mating season...

-x-

**Lizzie: **-Holding nose- And this was how Taylor and Tyler were conceived! XDDD

To Takamiya:

I don't have that problem, I love kids ^.^

-Imagines- Awwww!

Off:

XDDDDDD True.

Oh! Prompts! Yay! I love them! Though... Wish Trader? Wouldn't that mean he trades wishes...? Do you mind if I change it to Wish Granter?

To Eltoro:

I'm glad you liked it!


	161. Fem Sho x Judai Permission

**Lizzie: **0.0 …. I am majorly freaked out. You know the Animaniacs song, 'Nations of the World'? I've just realised I still know that word for word, off by heart... I haven't watched Animaniacs in YEARS!

**161: Fem! Sho x Judai: Permission. Requested by Reflection of Eternal. (Prequel to 'Family')**

**Warnings: **Genderbender

**Songs: **The Poet and the Pendulum by Nightwish

-x-

Judai gulped nervously and fidgeted slightly under Ryou's intense gaze. Judai couldn't tell if it was a disapproving gaze or a shocked one, which made him all the more nervous. After all. He had just asked an important question.

"You're asking me for permission to ask my sister to marry you?" Ryou asked finally. Judai twitched again and nodded, keeping eye contact with the bluenette. "Well, I say no."

Judai gasped and flinched, looking at Ryou as if asking why.

"You are too irresponsible for her. You wont be able to look after her." Ryou explained. Judai adverted his gaze for a moment. He then took a deep breath and returned to looking Ryou in the eye.

"I can look after her. True, it would be difficult with me going to other dimensions, but I'll still do my best to make sure she's looked after and happy. Besides, Sho is a strong and independent woman, she can look after herself in the moments I'm unable to." Judai started. His look became more serious as he said the next part. "And even if you don't give me permission, I'll ask her anyway. I love her too much to let her go.

Ryou was eerily silent and he stared at Judai. Judai held his gaze, not budging in the slightest and refusing to take his words back. Surprisingly, Ryou suddenly smiled.

"You passed." Ryou stated.

"Huh?" Judai asked, very confused.

"That was a test. And you passed. I give you permission to marry Sho." Ryou explained. Judai sagged in relief. "Though, if you hurt her, you'll wish you were born in hell, understood?"

Judai gulped and nodded frantically.

-x-

**Lizzie: **XDDD

To Takamiya:

XD Probably. I'm surprised as well!

XDDDD So would I!

Yup! Tristan Taylor. I didn't even think of that... Those two were named after the fraternal twins that go to my school..

Off:

Strangely, a lot of people seem to think I have a gift with children. I just tell them stories to get them to be quiet XD Sometimes, having an overreactive imagination is a good thing!

Ah, okay! ^.^ It just makes it a little less confusing for me. :D


	162. Johan x Judai Spiritshipping

**Lizzie: **And another chapter! Wow. I'm at 162...

**162: Johan x Judai: Spiritshipping. Requested by The KeyBlade's Chosen.**

**Warnings: **BoyxBoy, sexual themes

**Songs: **My Plague by Slipknot, Son Of Man form the Tarzan OST

-x-

Johan and Judai looked at the pacing girl in front of them nervously. Asuka had called them, saying they needed to talk, and now here they were, wondering why Asuka looked embarrassed, frustrated and nervous at the same time.

"Right. Well, I guess I should explain why I called you guys. I was looking up both your names on youtube(1), to see if any of your duels were on there and, well..." Asuka started. "I found a video that had pictures. Pictures like this."

Asuka pulled a piece of paper out of her pocket and showed it to the two boys, who's eyes instantly widened. It looked like a picture of the two of them kissing! But, they hadn't ever kissed!

"I don't know if you two are in a relationship or not, but seeing this made me realise you might need to hear something." Asuka said, looking very embarrassed, her posture screaming she'd like to be anywhere but there.

"What?" Johan asked, finally getting over his shock over the picture.

"Well..." Asuka murmured. "When two people love each other very much..."

Both boys instantly flushed. This was going to be a long night...

-x-

**Lizzie: **XD Poor Johan and Judai, getting the Talk!

To eltoro:

Kinda, I think it's interesting to see how being a different gender can affect a character. But, it's also been requested a lot, so... -shrugs-

To Takamiya:

XDDD I could imagine Ryou as well... It was scary...

Yup! Judai deserves a reward! -Has nosebleed as perverted thoughts flood her mind- Gah! Dammit! Not again...

Off:

XDDD Takamiya, stop hiding! You need to be brave! Like Judai!

Go Lycaon! Go save your uke! -Gets git- Ow!

It's so funny when you trick someone!

To Lea-Renee:

-Blushes- Thank you!


	163. Manjoume x Judai I Want You

**Lizzie: **Two updates in one day! Whoot!

**163: Manjoume x Judai: I Want You. Requested by chrisandersenyuki. (Sequel to Protective)**

**Warnings: **BoyxBoy, sexual themes

**Songs: **God Hates Us by Avenged Sevenfold, Season's End by Kamelot

-x-

It had been two months since his fever, and Manjoume couldn't be happier with life. He and Judai had started dating not long after the incident, much to the amusement of their friends. So far, it was going great, and Manjoume was actually very happy he'd had that fever. Otherwise, he might never have dated Judai.

So, when Sho told them that Judai was still in bed, and that Judai felt warm, Manjoume had been the first to volunteer to look after him. When he had entered the room, he had immediately guessed that Judai had a fever, since the brunette was flushed and panting.

What Manjoume didn't know was Judai s bad luck had stuck again the night before and he had drank juice spiked with an aphrodisiac, which had been put in there by a girl frustrated by her boyfriend's lack of sex drive.

Manjoume lay down next to Judai and pulled him close, feeling Judai wrap him arms arms around him in return. Manjoume sighed and resigned himself to being cuddled, since he had done this to Judai.

"Manjoume..." Judai sighed. Manjoume almost jumped out his skin. He hadn't known Judai was awake! "I want you..."

"Huh?" Manjoume asked, his eyes widening. Judai didn't reply but instead leaned forward and kissed him passionately. Manjoume smirked and flipped them so Judai was on his back and Manjoume was on top of him.

Well, if Judai was offering a different type of cuddling, then who was he to say no?

-x-

**Lizzie: **-Holding nose- And, before anyone complains, this does not mean I condone spiking drinks. It's something that shouldn't be done, especially when someone you don't know could/would wind up being the one ingesting it. Using that for rape is the lowest of low in my opinion.

To Takamiya:

Yup! :D

XDDDD True!

XD That is also true!

Off:

Yay! I won the internet! :D

Oh, stop spoiling our fun Celice!

Run Forr- -cough- Takamiya, run!


	164. Manjoume x Judai Purpose

**Lizzie: **:D Chapter 164!

**164: Manjoume x Judai: Purpose. Requested by chrisandersenyuki. (Sequel to 'Ambiguous')**

**Warnings: **BoyxBoy, sexual themes

**Songs: **Love In Cold Blood, Beyond Redemption, Both by HIM

-x-

A month. That was how long it had been since Manjoume had realised he needed his mind cleaned out. Whenever he thought about the incident, he never failed to blush. It was the cause of much amusement for his friends, but nobody knew why it happened.

Of course, Manjoume never told anyone about the incident. Judai hadn't understood or realised what he had said could sound perverted, so he was just as oblivious.

Unfortunately for Manjoume, Judai was determined to find out why he was acting so weird. And he had just found out why.

"Manjoume!" Judai called, running up to him. Manjoume blushed again when he thought of the incident, but squashed it back down quickly.

"What?" Manjoume asked.

"Do you want to play with me?" Judai questioned. Manjoume's blush rose again and he spluttered. Until he noticed Judai's smirk and the twinkle in those brown eyes. Judai had planned it this time!

"Why you!" Manjoume growled. He then ran after Judai, who took off running quickly. Judai laughed as Manjoume yelled obscenities behind him, trying hard to catch up with the brunette.

Who knew teasing Manjoume could be so much fun?

-x-

**Lizzie: **I did! XD

I think their d**ks should be ripped off and shoved up their a**.

True ^.^

XDDDD Poor Lycaon.

Lycaon, what did you do to Takamiya?

To Lea-Renee:

Review 1:

XD True. I'm glad you liked it!

Review 2:

Also true.


	165. Johan x Judai, Slight Yohan x Judai Wish

**Lizzie: **Chapter 165... Wow, it's so hard to believe how many chapters there are, for me anyway...

**165: Johan x Judai, slight Yohan x Judai: Wish Granter. Requested by Takamiya.**

**Warnings: **BoyxBoy, Yohan x Haou, slight sexual themes

**Songs: **Right Here In My Arms, Venus Doom, Passion's Killing Floor, all by HIM (What? I'm in the mood to listen to HIM...)

-x-

When Judai had his first crush, it was one that could cause a lot of problems. His first crush was on his twin brother's boyfriend, Yohan.

Don't get him wrong, he wanted his brother to be happy, and he wouldn't ruin their relationship since Yohan did make Haou happy, but he couldn't help his crush on the orange eyed man. So, he wished. It sounded stupid, but he wished with all his might that his crush would go away and he could move onto someone else.

Of course, he hadn't expected Johan to appear. He had been in his room, Haou and Yohan were downstairs, when all of a sudden, a bluenette with green eyes had appeared in his room. After all the confusion (Which was only increased since Judai had fallen off his bed and banged his head when Johan appeared), Johan had been able to explain.

He had been sent to grant Judai's wish, and he was going to help Judai get over Yohan. When Judai had asked why Johan was doing this, he told Judai he was a 'Wish Granter', while muttering something about how they should come up with a better name(1), and Judai had accepted that answer.

But, once again, Judai's bad luck with love interests struck again. He fell for Johan. At first, he tried to tell himself it was only because Johan looked so much like Yohan, since they were identical if you didn't include the eyes, but he slowly realised he had fallen head over heels with not only Johan's looks, but his personality as well.

So, he nervously confessed his crush to Johan. Johan had been shocked at first, but had then admitted that he had fallen for Judai as well. Judai had been happy, but they were unsure of ho to progress since if Judai's wish was fulfilled, Johan would disappear.

So, Johan had went to his superiors, and explained the situation, only for them to smile and tell him they had expected that to happen, and wished him luck on his new life with Judai. Johan had told Judai this, who was equally as stunned. But, they were happy.

The only problem was Yohan. When Judai had introduced Johan to both Haou and Yohan, Haou had rolled his eyes and mumbled that only Judai could find a twin to Yohan.

Yohan, however, had leered and said maybe he should try swapping with Johan to see if Judai noticed any difference. Judai and Johan had both went a bright red, much to his amusement. His amusement didn't last long though, since Haou whacked him over the head.

Of course, this didn't stop him from frequently brining up the topic, and it never failed to make either Johan or Judai blush.

-x-

(1) -Coughs and whistles innocently-

**Lizzie: **XD Perverted Yohan!


	166. Many x Judai The Princess

**Lizzie: **Wow... I'm almost at 800 reviews... -faints-

**166: Many (Guys) x Judai: The Princess. Requested by Takamiya.**

**Warnings: **BoyxBoy

**Songs: **The Anthem by Good Charlotte (Found out yesterday that I'm going to see them on Valentines day... Why does nobody ever tell me these things!)

-x-

If there was one word to describe Judai, it was oblivious. Many at Duel Academia believed a hurricane could pass and Judai wouldn't notice a thing. So, it wasn't any surprise that Judai didn't know about his status.

To many, he was known as The Princess. This was for many reasons. One being that he was very beautiful, he put a lot of the girls to shame and had many boys hooked on him from just one glance. He was as beautiful as a princess.

Another reason was his high status. Even though he was in the worst dorm, he was considered the best duellist in the school, especially after Ryou left.

And the third and final was the most important. Nobody could touch him. If one person was to flirt with Judai, the others would threaten the person who had dared to flirt with Judai. Of course, this was done without Judai's knowledge, since he would have protested against it if he had known.

So, Judai went on with life, completely oblivious to what went on around the school. And, unknowingly, he enchanted a lot of guys just walking through the hallways.

Of course, Judai's admirers were always ready for competition.

-x-

**Lizzie: **XD

To Takamiya:

Review 1:

XD Don't worry, I get that a lot...

So would I!

Off:

Evil Lycaon! If any of my muses did that... Well, lets just say there's a reason they're scared to do stuff like that...

Muses: -Gulp-

Lizzie: XDDDD It' Celice's turn to be Ambiguous! -Steals some of Takamiya's popcorn and settles down to watch-

Review 2:

I'm glad you liked it!

Yeah, Yohan needs to think with his head, 'cuz I think he thinks with a certain part of his anatomy... (Like most men...)

Off:

Nice to meet you Wish Maker! I'm Elizabeth, but call me Lizzie, Liz, Ellie or even Beth! Just don't call me Elizabeth.

-Looks at drawing and gawps- That is a good drawing! I* would kill to draw that well!

To Lea-Renee:

XD I'm glad you liked it!


	167. Asuka x Judai Detention

**Lizzie: **-.- I'm really annoyed with myself. I managed to get myself injured. Again. I hate being accident prone -.-

**Muses: **What did you do _this _time?

**Lizzie: **…. I broke my ribs. I was fixing a collapsable table and someone else started to fold it, without knowing I was under it, and, well... Owie...

**167: Asuka x Judai: Detention. Requested by 2cute4ugirl.**

**Warning: **If you are an immense yaoi fan, the warning is that it's het.

**Songs: **No Commands by Children of Bodom, Duality by Slipknot

-x-

When Judai had got detention, it was expected. When Asuka got detention with him, it was a shock. Nobody had expected the top Obelisk Blue girl to get detention.

But, she had. And she had been left in the classroom alone with her boyfriend, Judai. And, since there was no teacher, they decided to have some fun. They played hide and seek. Which quickly transformed into a game of tag.

Most people would have expected them to make out at the very least, but that just wasn't them. Their relationship wasn't about the physical attraction, though that was definitely there. Their relationship was an innocent one. They were happy to be together, even without doing the typical things boyfriends and girlfriends did.

So, if they were ever given the option to cuddle while watching a movie, or to have sex, they'd probably choose the movie every time.

-x-

**Lizzie: **Wow... I think I was actually being anti perverted... 0.0

To Takamiya:

XDDD I kept thinking of that! The Yuki fanclub! XD

Okay, I've not heard the song, so I'll take your word for it!

Yes, very much so XD

Off:

True XD

I would love to be able to talk to you too, Wish Granter-san

Yay! More prompts! :D

Aw, they're all so cute! I can't wait to write them!


	168. Jim x Judai Animals

**Lizzie: **And another chapter! I'm trying to make up for the long delay!

**168: Jim x Judai: Animals. Requested by Heartofhate1014.**

**Warnings: **BoyxBoy, Sexual themes

**Songs: **Die Alive by Tarja Turunen, Love You To Death by Kamelot (...What's with the death theme? Is my iPod trying to tell me something...?)

-x-

Judai shifted into a more comfortable comfortable position on the couch next to Jim. Jim was reading a newspaper and Judai was dozing off in the comfortable silence. Judai looked over to Karen, who was laying on the floor, having long fallen asleep and blinked when something came to mind.

"Hey, Jim, do you like any other animals apart from crocodiles?" Judai asked.

"Of course I do. I like dinosaurs, obviously." Jim answered.

"Anything else?" Judai pressed.

"Yup! In fact, there's a very rare animal that I really like." Jim replied.

"What's it like?" Judai questioned.

"Well, it has brown fur, it's fun loving, and it usually has brown eyes, but it's eyes have been known to change colour. It's also a very kind animal, known for looking out for their friends and family. It's also extremely beautiful." Jim said, smiling at Judai, who looked at him with wide eyes.

"I want to see that animal! It sounds so cool!" Judai chirruped. Jim almost facepalmed.

"Judai, I just described you." Jim explained. Judai's eyes widened and his face turned a bright red.

"Y-You think I'm beautiful?" Judai stuttered, his face getting redder and redder by the second. Jim smiled at him softly.

"Yes, very much so." Jim whispered and kissed him. Unfortunately, Judai hadn't been expecting that and he fell backwards, taking Jim with him and landing on the couch, with Jim on top of him.

"Well, I didn't expect us to progress this fast, but I'm not complaining." Jim said mildly.

"Jim!"

-x-

**Lizzie: **XDDDDD


	169. Johan x Judai Shower

**Lizzie: **Wow... Three in one day...

**169: Johan x Judai: Shower. Requested by Heartofhate1014.**

**Warnings: **BoyxBoy, sexual themes

**Songs: **Deadnight Warrior by Children of Bodom, Riot Girl by Green Day

-x-

There were many things Johan and Judai talked about. They easily went through at least three topics in one conversation, like the one time they had started off talking about monkeys, and the ending topic had been which way of cooking rice was the best.

Today, another one of their weird conversations was taking place and the topic was currently showers.

"I prefer showers to baths. It's boring in a bath." Judai said.

"I agree. Showers conserve water as well." Johan replied.

"And they're much more useful! A warm shower can relax you, and a cold one can wake you up!" Judai chirruped.

"That's true." Johan mused.

"Have you two finally shared a shower? After all, you seem to have a lot to say on the topic." Fubuki said. Johan blushed a bright red while Judai just looked confused.

"Why would you share a shower?" Judai asked innocently. Everybody faceplanted.

-x-

**Lizzie: **-Rolling on the floor laughing-


	170. Johan x Judai Discovering?

**Lizzie: **Um, before you read this chapter, I'm giving you a warning. There may be quite a few typos, since my friends got tired of me biting my nails and made me get acrylic nail extensions... And it's very hard to type with these things...

**170: Johan x Judai: Discovering? Requested by chrisandersenyuki.**

**Warnings: **BoyxBoy, sexual themes

**Songs: **Hunter's Season by Kamelot, Tourniquet by Evanescence

-x-

Judai was very quiet. This usually meant a lot of trouble, so Johan was weary as he ate, watching Judai carefully and just waiting for one of Judai's pranks.

"Johan? Can I ask you something?" Judai asked. Johan looked at Judai over his noodles, nodding slightly and putting them in his mouth. "What's a lemon?"

Johan choked, his mind automatically thinking of the perverted meaning. He banged his chest with his fist and cleared his throat, that little panic over. Judai was going to be the death of him one of these days...

"It's a citrus fruit." Johan answered, fighting his blush. He just had to overreact to an innocent question, didn't he?

"I knew that. But, Fubuki told me it had another meaning. That's what I'm confused about." Judai explained. Johan blushed furiously.

"It's not really something I can describe, Judai." Johan said. Judai fell silent and Johan took a drink of water to soothe his sore throat. Unfortunately, Judai had other plans.

"Can you show me?" Judai asked. Johan choked again.

-x-

**Lizzie: **XDDD Oh! I thought of an alternative ending to the last chapter (Though it does end with the same result)! Here it is:

Alt Ending:

"That's true." Johan mused.

"Jeez, why don't you just share a shower if you're so obsessed with them." Manjoume snapped. Johan blushed while Judai's face brightened.

"That's a good idea!" Judai chirruped. The others looked at him, stunned. Surely he didn't mean...? "Sharing a shower would conserve even more water!"

Everybody faceplanted.

End.

XDDDD

To Takamiya:

XDDD Holy fried chicken?

Okay!

167:

Yeah, I thought of that... But I just kinda went 'meh.' and put it in anyway. So was I!

I do so know how to write, Lycaon!

168:

I never thought of that. I just thought about Jim liking fossils...

It could have been a bear. Except for the eyes.

169:

Yup, Judai's hopelessly naïve...

Poor Lycaon... -Sneaks onto bathroom to take pictures of their bath time-

I did that once... When I was 13... Before I became really perverted... Would you believe that, once upon a time, I was the cleanest minded person my age?

Off:

Sorry Wish Maker! -Whacks forehead- I wasn't thinking...

Wish Maker, stop being mean to Takamiya!


	171. Johan x Judai Payback

**Lizzie: **And another chapter! :D

**171: Johan x Judai: Payback. Requested by chrisandersenyuki. (Sequel to Discovering?)**

**Warnings: **BoyxBoy, sexual themes

**Songs: **The Mourning After (Carry On) by Kamelot, Final Destination by Within Temptation

-x-

Johan sighed and kicked a stone away from his feet as he walked, deep in thought. It had been two days since Judai had asked him what a lemon was, and it still bugged him.

Maybe it was guilt since he hadn't explained to Judai what it was. He had just told Judai it wasn't something he could show either, and to drop the subject. Judai had looked extremely disappointed, but had done what Johan had asked and dropped the subject.

"I can't believe you made me do that! It was so embarrassing!" Judai's voice cried. Johan paused, and, without really thinking, he crept closer and listened.

"I thought you wanted to get together with Johan?" Fubuki's voice asked. Johan blinked. Did Judai really want to...?

"Of course I do! But surely there was another way than that!" Judai retorted. "I mean, I had to ask him what a lemon was, despite already knowing what it is. Do you know how embarrassing that is?"

This made Johan freeze. This was two totally unexpected revelations for him. Not only did Judai like him, but he also knew what a lemon was! Meaning he hadn't needed to make him choke! This meant war... And Johan knew just how to get him back.

"Yes, there are other ways. In fact, I'll go make up another plan right now!" Fubuki chirruped. Johan heard footsteps and assumed it was Fubuki that had walked away. His thoughts were confirmed by Judai sighing.

"Hey, Judai!" Johan greeted, stepping out from his hiding place. Judai jumped, but looked relieved when he saw who it was. Oh, if only Judai knew... "You know, I've been thinking. Maybe I could show you what a lemon is."

Judai's eyes widened and he squeaked, his face turning a bright red. Johan pretended not to notice and continued.

"Do you want to be seme or uke?" Johan asked. Judai's blush almost went to astronomical levels. "Then again, if you don't know what a lemon is, you wouldn't know what a seme or an uke is. So you'd probably be better as uke. Less work."

Judai's blush was radiating so much heat that even Johan could feel it. He smirked at Judai, and was about to tell him that it was payback, but was interrupted.

"Ha! I _knew _my master plan would work!" Fubuki cried, making both boys jump. Fubuki danced off, leaving two very confused boys in his wake.

-x-

**Lizzie: **XDDD Am I the only one that can see Fubuki doing that...?

To Lea-Renee:

Is that a good or a bad thing?

To Takamiya:

Yup! It's popular :D

-Holds nose- Dammit, I thought of it in action...

Off:

Yup! I have a good memory for weird things like that!

XD You're kinda right, I think I'm better at writing yaoi than het.

…. I wanna bathtub as big as a pool :(

Wish Maker, you are kinda being mean to her. You tease her a lot.


	172. Jim x Judai What Is This?

**Lizzie: **Here is chapter 172!

**172: Jim x Judai: What is This? Requested by Hestic. (Sequel to Surprise Digging.)**

**Warnings: **BoyxBoy, sexual themes, mentions of sex toys

**Songs: **The Blister Exists by Slipknot, Bat Country by Avenged Sevenfold

-x-

It was two months after Jim's discovery of Judai, and now the young brunette, or 'important piece of history' as the historians called him, was living with him. Jim was perfectly fine with this, as Judai was good company, but there was one major problem.

Judai's curiosity.

It was understandable, since the world had changed so much while Judai was sleeping, but it was still rather annoying.

It was usually common things, like a calculator or a computer, but sometimes Judai would ask about other things. Very embarrassing things.

What Jim hadn't realised, at first, was that sex had also developed. Sure, Judai knew the basic idea, but there was still so much he didn't know, like the time he had asked Jim why some people used whips for sex. Jim had been blushing all the way through the explanation.

It didn't help that two of his friends, Fubuki and Yohan, liked to tell Judai things just so he would go and ask Jim, and then they could laugh at him as he blushed and tried to explain.

"Jim?" Judai called. Jim snapped out of his musings and looked at him. "What does S and M mean?"

Not again...

-x-

**Lizzie: **XDDDD

To Takamiya:

XD Someone's eager

Yup, a very good actor! Oh, yes, very embarrassing... Like the time I was dared to ask a crush of mine what sex was... Oh man, that was embarrassing...

You never know with Fubuki...

Off:

If people stop wishing you die? Okay, I wish 4Kids would stop being annoying! Preferably by disappearing!

Yay! -Jumps in bath tub, with Johan and Judai following, all in swimsuits- The water's warm! ^^

XDDD Celice, kiss him anyway! He deserves it ! :P

To Lea-Renee:

-Blushes brightly and mumbles-


	173. Fem Sho x Judai Birth

**Lizzie: **Whee! Lizzie ish hyper! :D -Bounces on bed-

**173: Fem! Sho x Judai: Birth. Requested by Reflection Of Eternal. (Sequel to 'Permission', but prequel to 'Family')**

**Warnings: **Genderbender

**Songs: **Child Of Burning Time by Slipknot, The Game by Lacuna Coil (….ARGH! I lost the game! -.-), Bother by Stone Sour

-x-

"I can't believe we're going to have a kid..." Judai murmured, rubbing Sho's rounded belly. She was in her ninth month if pregnancy, and she was due any minute.

"Yeah, we'll be a family." Sho whispered, looking very happy. Judai smiled at her, tracing circles on her stomach.

"Well, at least the cravings will be over. Like that time you craved pizza with anchovies and chocolate sauce..." Judai said, making a face at the reminder of that pizza. Sho laughed at him.

"But I'll miss the feeling of the baby kicking." Sho replied wistfully. "And all the tummy rubs."

"I can still give you tummy rubs if you want." Judai protested. "Though I'm pretty sure you wont miss morning sickness."

"No, I am very glad that's gone." Sho said.

"But, even though you always look amazing, I'll miss how amazing you look pregnant." Judai finished. Sho smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Are you trying to suck up to me?" Sho asked in amusement.

"No!" Judai protested, making Sho laugh at him. Judai joined in the laughter, but all hilarity was stopped when Sho gasped and put her hand on her stomach, looking slightly fearful. "What's wrong?"

"I-I think the baby's coming!" Sho stuttered. Judai yelped and shot up, falling to the floor because of how quickly he moved. He quickly sprang back up and helped Sho off the couch, then headed outside towards the car.

"Gah! God dammit, hurry up Judai!" Sho cried as a contraction hit her. Judai swore under his breath. This was going to be fun...

-x-

**Lizzie: **XDD Poor Judai!

To Takamiya:

Wow... Now I really feel pity for Jim... -Grabs popcorn to watch Jim trying to explain- XDDDD

Off:

Yup! I don't bother to hold back with my thoughts, unless if they REALLY shouldn't be said.

Aww, darn it -snaps fingers- I'll have to find some other way to get rid of 4Kids... Plan B... I'm going to need flamethrowers, TNT and a lot of plastic koalas...

Off2:

Lycaon, you're so mean! I wanna see yaoi! And don't brainwash Takamiya, I was planning to do that with yaoi! XD


	174. Fubuki x Judai Villain

**Lizzie: **Two chapters in one day! Yay!

**174: Fubuki x Judai: Villain. Requested by Takamiya.**

**Warnings: **BoyxBoy, cross dressing

**Songs: **Over The Hills and Far Away by Nightwish, Loose You Tonight by HIM

-x-

When Duel Academia had announced they were hosting a fairy tale play, everybody had been exited. Even if you didn't really like plays, it was impossible not to get caught up in the general excitement that surrounded the Academia. This excitement was only increased when they were told roles would be selected by the teachers, with no auditioning.

The second this had been announced, Judai's friends had started teasing him about how he was going to be selected as the Hero, or the Princess. The latter still hadn't failed to make Judai blush.

But, there was a major surprise in store for them. Chronos had gathered all the students, saying two of the roles had been announced. The villain and the main hero, the Mage, who was the villain's former lover and the Mage was now trying to get her back to her old ways.

Now, they were anxiously waiting for these roles to be announced, though they were also worried since they couldn't find Fubuki or Judai anywhere.

"Now, to reveal who took these all important roles. First, the Mage, Tenjoin Fubuki!" Chronos announced. There was a lot of cheering and applause as Fubuki appeared, looking very handsome and mysterious in a tuxedo with cape, a mask covering the top half of his face. A magician's hat was perched on his head, lopsided, but it suited him better that way.

"And, the villain, for whom even Tenjoin-san does not know who got the role for, is..." Chronos started, pausing to let them all lean in, eagerly anticipating the answer. "Yuki Judai!"

Everybody jumped, expecting Judai to get into trouble with something, but they were very surprised when Judai entered, wearing a black and red gothic dress, his bust obviously enhanced with padding. His hair was somehow down, framing his face delicately and only enhancing the makeup which made Judai look deadly yet beautiful.

Judai laughed at their shocked faces and twirled a bit, making the dress flair and show the killer high heel boots he was wearing. They just stared in awe, apart from Fubuki, who stepped forward slowly.

"May I say you remind me of a Belladonna? Belladonnas are very deadly, yet ever so beautiful." Fubuki said. Judai blushed lightly.

"Thank you." Judai murmured. Fubuki smirked as he remembered what happened at the end of the play, since they had been given scripts when they were told their roles.

"And I will very much enjoy kissing you." Fubuki continued, making Judai blush even brighter. Suddenly, Fubuki realised this play was going to be a lot more fun than he had originally thought.

-x-

**Lizzie: **XDDD Oh! If you want to see the dress, the link will be on my profile!


	175. Aqua Dolphin x Judai Substitute Plushie

**Lizzie: **Third today! :O

**175: Aqua Dolphin x Judai: Substitute Plushie. Requested by Takamiya. (Sequel to 'Favourite Animal')**

**Warnings: **Duel Spirit/BoyxBoy

**Songs: **Tenth Man Down by Nightwish

-x-

"I could beat you in a fight any day!" Flame Wingman cried, glaring at Neos, who glared right back.

"No you could not! I would beat you every time!" Neos shouted, gesturing wildly.

"Oh yeah? Prove it!" Flame Wingman yelled, getting in a battle stance and launching himself at Neos, who immediately jumped up, ready for a fight. Aqua Dolphin sighed from where he sat, annoyed with their constant arguments.

He stood and decided to visit the real world, if only to get away from those two for a while. However, he had a problem with that. He didn't want to alert Judai that he was visiting the real world. Now, how to visit with out Judai realising...?

Aqua Dolphin's eyes widened as he thought of something. The plushie! It looked almost exactly like his cocoon form! Happy with realising this, he took the place of the plushie, in his cocoon form, and relaxed, soon falling asleep.

* * *

Aqua Dolphin was jolted awake by someone picking him up. He looked quickly and his eyes widened when he saw it was Judai that had picked him up. Oh crap, this was bad...

However, Judai hadn't seemed to realise that his plushie wasn't the same as normal, as he snuggled it happily. Aqua Dolphin blushed and sighed in contentment. He felt... Warm. And safe.

He would definitely have to do this more often.

-x-

**Lizzie: **Awww...


	176. Card Ejector x Judai More Time

**Lizzie: **Hello all! I've kinda got some bad news... Updates will probably be slowing down right now... Because I realised how far behind I am on the anime Bleach, according to the website I'm on, I've got 183 episodes to catch up on... So, sorry! But I will still do my best to update!

**176: Card Ejector x Judai: More Time. Requested by Takamiya.**

**Warnings: **Duel Spirit x Boy

**Songs: **A Feast For The Vain, When The Lights Go Down, Blucher, all by Kamelot

"_Judai talking to Duel Spirit."_

-x-

Card Ejector grumbled under her breath as she watched Judai duel, wishing Judai would use her card, at least once! The only time she had been summoned, she was destroyed right after, and it bugged her!

She wanted to be as useful to Judai as Neos or Yubel were, but she never got the chance to prove herself. To show that she could be of some help. It frustrated her to no end, especially when Judai talked to the other Duel Spirits. He had never talked to her!

Her mind made up, she pulled at the connection Judai had with all his Duel Monsters, and asked the all important question:

"Why do you never use me?" She asked, wincing as the hurt she felt came out through her voice.

"_What do you mean, Card Ejector?" _Judai questioned, playing a trap card to avoid his current enemy's attack. Card Ejector felt herself get more frustrated. He hadn't even realised!

"I mean that you never summon me to battle! It's always Neos, Flame Wingman or Yubel! Why don't you let me have a shot! I'm as useful as any of your cards!" Card Ejector cried.

"_I know that. I don't think of any of my cards as useless. That includes you. You wouldn't be in my deck if I had thought of you as useless." _Judai calmly replied. _"Why didn't you say anything before?"_

"I thought you would laugh me off." Card Ejector mumbled.

"_I would never do that! If you ever need to talk, all you need do is ask." _Judai said patiently.

"Thank you." Card Ejector whispered. Judai smiled and drew, smiling at the card he got.

"I summon Card Ejector!"

-x-

To Takamiya:

Yup! :D I've been a busy bee!

Ch. 173:

Oh, if you think that's bad, I've heard worse... Like when the time my mum was pregnant with me and she craved haddock with strawberry jam, ketchup and chocolate sauce... :S

Those methods of transport might have played havoc with Sho's pregnancy...?

Ch. 174:

I didn't think of that, but you're right! XD

Of course everyone expected Judai to get into trouble, it was Chronos who yelled :P

XDDD True. Especially Fubuki.

Ch. 175:

Yup! They just preen for Judai's attention!

XDDD That's true! Aqua Dolphin is one of the nicest monsters in Judai's deck!\

Off:

Because, my dear Lycaon, we throw the Koalas at the 4Kids workers, who get distracted by the utter cuteness of the Koalas, until the Koalas hit them in the head, making them faint (This is why they have to be plastic, hard yet wouldn't break easily, so reusable) then, we plant the TNT in the building, then use the flame throwers to torch the place, also setting the TNT off, and making 4Kids go BOOOM! -Cackles- It's elementary.


	177. Manjoume x Judai Pout

**Lizzie: **I'm really hyper today! You see, Sarah-chan dragged me to this sex education thing (Since her mum was making her go and she didn't want to be alone) and they showed us how to put a condom on, using a banana. Then, at lunch, they served... Bananas! So everybody ran around poking each other with the bananas and shouting "Rape!" (None of us condoned rape, but it was rather funny). Then the guy teaching it tried to be really cutesy by saying sex was two people cuddling really closely. So me and Sarah-chan ran up and hugged him, shouted "Don't get us pregnant!" and ran back to our seats XDDD The look on his face was so funny!

**177: Manjoume x Judai: Pout. Requested by Takamiya.**

**Warning: **BoyxBoy

**Songs: **Farther Away by Evanescence

-x-

Many people said that Manjoume was cruel to Judai, because of how much he belittled Judai. Those many people were wrong. Well, at least to Manjoume and Judai.

Manjoume's 'belittlements' were actually harmless teasing, and both Manjoume and Judai knew it, so there was never any harm done. In fact, Manjoume quite enjoyed it. After all, it was the easiest way to make Judai pout.

The reason Manjoume loved making Judai pout was simple. He looked so cute when he pouted. Manjoume had to restrain himself from kissing him most of the time.

Manjoume was always surprised when he saw that others didn't seem to be affected by Judai's pout. It was either they had better self control, or he felt something for Judai they didn't.

So, Manjoume continued the teasing, always smirking when he saw that ever so irresistible pout. He truthfully believed there was nothing cuter than Judai's pout.

Until he saw Judai's blush, that is.

-x-

**Lizzie: **XDDD

To Lea-Renee:

Of course! Though you may want to write that Sakural, me, and anyone else who wants to join in the destruction of 4Kids, caused it! :D

To Takamiya:

I'm glad you did!

-Now has Hakuna Matata stuck in her head- Gah! It's so catchy! Hakuna Matata, what a wonderful phrase... Argh! It's going to be stuck in my head all day...

Off:

Yeah... It was my dad who was bringing her the stuff at the time, so, yeah...

You've only JUST noticed I'm dangerous, Lycaon? Wow.


	178. Manjoume x Judai The Fourth Wall

**Lizzie: **Happy (Late!) Valentines day! Sorry it's late, I was really busy recently...

**177: Manjoume x Judai: The Fourth Wall. Requested by Takamiya.**

**Warnings: **BoyxBoy, Sexual themes

**Songs: **Dark Chest Of Wonders by Nightwish, Dies Irea by Epica

-x-

Walls. They do so much. They create a secure area, they can decorate and provide a place to hit your head off if you were frustrated. But, it was another use of walls that Manjoume liked best.

Blocking people out.

Growing up the way he had, in an non-caring family, it was no surprise that Manjoume liked to keep to himself, going as far as snapping at those who dared try to get close to him. Four walls stood around his heart, unmoving to any attempts to break them down.

Until he met Yuki Judai.

Judai had quickly pierced through those walls, surprising Manjoume greatly. He tried to keep Judai out, just like he had done with others before, but Judai was stubborn. Before he knew it, Judai had broken down three of the walls surrounding his heart.

However hard Judai tried, the fourth wall just wouldn't break. It was frustrating, but Judai was happy that he had made at least some progress with Manjoume.

Though, it ended up being simple to break that fourth wall. It completely shattered inn one action. And that action was Judai kissing Manjoume. All of Manjoume's self control had snapped that night, and they ended up spending the rest of the night in the bedroom.

Not that either of them minded that.

-x-

**Lizzie: **XD

To Takamiya:

-Blushes-

Yeah, that day was awesome... Best sex ed class I've ever had! :D

Or to go to bed :P -hit- Ow!

Off:

Of course we're scary! We're a massive force!

Yup! Ukes are very cute! They could take over the world with their cuteness, but all they want is a seme to love them and relieve sexual tension! -Dropkicked- XD

XDD Poor Lycaon...

To Lea-Renee:

Yay!

-Blushes- Well, I'm glad these drabbles make you happy! I hope your life takes a turn for the better soon!


	179. Edo x Judai Draw To Real

**Lizzie: **'Lo everybody! Here's a new chapter for you all to (Hopefully) enjoy!

**179: Edo x Judai: Draw to Real. Requested by Takamiya.**

**Warnings: **BoyxBoy, Duel Monsters coming to life

**Songs: **Hollow and You Run by Submersed

-x-

"What is so special about you...? Why is dad so excited that he's almost finished your card?" Edo mused, looking down to the card in his hand. The Red Enchanter. It looked to be a standard monster card, with 1500 attack and defence points. However, the description and effects sections were blank.

The monster in the card also looked pretty standard. It was a brunette boy wearing red robes and holding a staff, which was pretty normal for the spellcaster types. The only thing different about the monster was how human he looked.

Caught up in his thoughts, Edo didn't notice the stone in front of him until it was too late, and he tripped over it. The card went flying out his hand and, carried by the wind, fell into a well a little while in front of Edo. Said boy cursed. His dad was _not _going to be happy...

Edo pushed himself up with a groan and walked over to the well, hoping against hope that he could somehow retrieve the card. However, just as he was about to peer into the well, a head popped up from it.

Edo gawked and watched in awe as the boy climbed out, falling over and landing on the ground with a small 'Oof!' . This was the boy from the card! The boy stood up again, brushing off his robes and finally looking at Edo.

"Oh, hello!" The boy said, blinking at him. "I'm Judai!"

"Judai? I thought you were The Red Enchanter?" Edo asked without thinking. Judai smiled sheepishly.

"Yeah, that's my title, but I prefer Judai." Judai answered. "What's your name?"

"Edo." Edo replied. Judai gave him a smile that took his breath away.

"Well, Edo, it's a pleasure to meet you!" Judai chirruped, and Edo couldn't help but think that Judai's card had been very well named, since the boy himself was very entrancing indeed...

-x-

**Lizzie: **:D

To Lea-Renee:

Glad you think so!

To Takamiya:

I'm glad you did!

Nah, I think you made sense :D

That fits it perfectly! :)

Your school only just started back? Lucky...

I wanna see the drawing! -Pout-

Lycaon, don't hurt her too much, okay?


	180. Johan x Judai Sharing Shower

**Lizzie: **Whoot! Another chapter! :D

**180: Johan x Judai: Sharing Shower. (Sequel to 'Shower')**

**Warnings: **BoyxBoy, sexual themes

**Songs:** Burn To A Cinder by Epica,

-x-

Judai sighed happily as the warm water ran over him, thinking back to the conversation between him and Johan that had happened a week ago. He still didn't know why people would share showers, and when he asked, he was told to ask Johan, whom only blushed when he asked!

It was very frustrating for Judai, whose natural curiosity made him want to find out the answer, and find it out soon! Judai was snapped from his thoughts by the door opening and his eyes widened and he blushed when he saw who had entered. His boyfriend, Johan. As naked as the day he was born.

Johan seemed to be half asleep though, as he hadn't noticed Judai there. Judai reached towards the handle that controlled the temperature if the shower and spun it, making the water suddenly turn icy cold. Judai, expecting it, only flinched slightly. Johan, however, jumped and yelped, moving backwards to get away from the water.

The blast of cold woke Johan up instantly and he blinked and looked around, only to blush as he saw an equally red Judai there.

"Judai... Why are you here?" Johan asked. Judai blinked.

"Why am I here? More like why are you here. I was having a shower and you suddenly walked in on me!" Judai answered. Johan cursed and slapped his forehead.

"I'm sorry Judai." Johan said.

"It's okay." Judai replied looking anywhere but at Johan, a light blush still decorating his face. Johan took one look at his face and his control snapped. He strode forward and kissed Judai, who only emitted a squeak of protest before kissing back. Johan pulled back and smirked when he looked into hazy brown eyes.

"I guess I can show you why people share showers..."

-x-

**Lizzie: **-Holding nose-

To Takamiya:

I'll take your word for it, I've never heard of it.

XDDD Too true. Though are you sure it's accidental?

:D

I've not seen that one yet... One of the few Disney movies I've not seen.

Off:

Aw... Well, tell me when and if I can see it!

XD Poor Lycaon.


	181. Misawa x Judai Ready For Love

**Lizzie: **Sorry it's late! I was really busy yesterday! But, the new chapter is here now!

**181: Misawa x Judai: Ready For Love. (Based on Cascada song.) Requested by Sakural7865.**

**Warnings: **BoyxBoy

**Songs: **Ready For Love by Cascada (Helped with drabble)

-x-

If you were to ask people who knew Judai if he was trusting, they would automatically say yes, without even thinking about it. However, the truth was Judai found it hard to get especially close to people.

Sure, he could become friends with people easily, but he never let them any closer. It was mostly due to his parents never being around, and the few people he had got close to when he was younger falling into comas.

But, one day, when he had been happily chatting to Misawa, the ravenette had suddenly stopped, grabbed him, and kissed him. To say that Judai had been shocked was an understatement. So, he had been left there, stunned, as Misawa smirked and walked away.

Judai hadn't known how to react. He had never thought of anyone that way, never mind Misawa! Sure, Misawa was a good friend, but still...

So, Judai puzzled over the situation, never really coming to any conclusions. So, he just went with it, and they were soon dating happily.

Judai was still not entirely sure what to think about the situation, but there was one thing he definitely knew.

He was finally ready for love.

-x-

**Lizzie: **Yay! Go Misawa! :D It's been a while since I wrote a Misawa x Judai...

To Takamiya:

I would do that too! XD

XDDDD -Has nosebleed- Dammit...

Off:

Nope, I haven't... -Looks at picture- :O SO KAWAII! -Glomps Celice-

XD Don't worry Celice, I want to see him too!


	182. Manjoume x Judai Miracle

**Lizzie: **Yes! Two chapters in one day!

**182: Manjoume x Judai: Miracle. (Once again, based on Cascada song) Requested by Sakural7865.**

**Warnings: **BoyxBoy, cheating (Kinda), BoyxGirl, AU

**Songs: **Miracle by Cascada (Same message as last chapter)

-x-

There were many sayings about love. Some deep and meaningful, some simple yet just as meaningful. But, it was one saying in particular that rang true with Judai. Love is Blind.

When he had started dating Manjoume, he was extremely happy. He'd had a crush on the other boy for a while, and his friends were also happy for Judai. But unfortunately, that happiness made him blind to what Manjoume was doing.

Manjoume had been pursuing a girl Judai knew, but wasn't particularly close to, Asuka. When Manjoume realised that it was his persistence that put the girl off, he distanced himself, dating Judai to keep himself occupied.

The second he noticed Asuka finally becoming interested, he pounced, leaving Judai in the dust, broken hearted. His friends did their best to comfort him, but it was hard to console the brunette, especially since Judai still, somehow, loved Manjoume.

Even Judai wasn't sure why the feelings were still there, but they were, and he didn't know what to do about it. He knew though that he'd need a miracle for his heart to ever fully recover.

And it was all he could hope for.

-x-

**Lizzie: **-Is being held back by muses- Let me kill him! He shouldn't break Judai's heart! That little B-

**Muse Johan: **No swearing!

**Lizzie: **-roccoli!

**Muse Johan: **That little broccoli? Okaaaay...


	183. Johan x Judai Every Time We Touch

**Lizzie: **:O Three chapters in one day! I've been a busy bee!

**183: Johan x Judai: Every Time We Touch. (Based on Cascada song) Requested by Sakural7865.**

**Warnings: **BoyxBoy, sexual themes

**Songs: **Every Time We Touch by Cascada (...Do I need to say it?)

-x-

There were several human needs. Food, water, shelter. Basic human needs that no human could survive without. But, there was another human need that many mistook for a want. Human contact.

Johan and Judai fulfilled this need as much as possible, whether it was an arm around the shoulder, holding hands, or a kiss, they seemed to always be in contact whenever they were together.

Some, like Rei and Sho, thought it was cute, while others, like Manjoume and Fubuki, seemed to think Johan ad Judai tried to get as close to sex as possible without actually doing it. This statement always made Johan and Judai blush.

But, they still couldn't help it. It didn't feel right to not be touching each other, so they continued to do it, even though they were constantly embarrassed by the comments thrown at them sometimes.

Though, they soon learned how different touches affected them, like a gentle touch comforted them, a hard grip told the other not to go, and a caress... well, let's just say they enjoyed caresses the most.

-x-

**Lizzie: **-Holding nose-


	184. Fubuki x Judai Time For Real Kiss

**Lizzie: **Jeez, I really do enjoy writing these too much...

**184: Fubuki x Judai: Time For Real Kiss. Requested by chrisandersenyuki. (Sequel to 'Villain')**

**Warnings: **BoyxBoy

**Songs: **Hollow by Submersed

-x-

"You did well out there, Judai." Fubuki said, smiling when Judai blushed lightly. They had just finished the school play, and it was a big hit, judging by the standing ovations they had got. They were now in the dressing room, alone.

"Thanks, you too." Judai replied, looking over at Fubuki. He then blinked and moved in front of Fubuki, peering at him.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" Fubuki asked, reaching up and rubbing his cheek.

"You have lipstick on your mouth." Judai answered. Fubuki blinked and touched his lips. And sure enough, when he pulled his fingers away, there was some red on them.

"Must have come from your mouth when I kissed you." Fubuki mused. Judai blushed and Fubuki smirked. "You know, I quite like this shade of red, mind if I borrow some more?"

"Huh?" Judai asked, before his lips were covered by Fubuki's own. Judai squeaked, but quickly returning the kiss, wrapping his arms around Fubuki's neck and pulling him down.

"Fubuki, Judai, what's taking you so long...?" Sho asked as he entered the room, only to freeze in shock as he took in the scene before him. The two broke apart and looked at Sho, who snapped out of his shock. "Sorry for interrupting!"

Sho ran out, his face red. Judai and Fubuki took one look at each other before promptly bursting into laughter.

-x-

**Lizzie: **XD Poor Sho!

To Lea-Renee:

Of course! I will write it when I get to it!


	185. Seto x Judai Pedobear

**Lizzie: **Another chapter! :D

**185: Seto x Judai: Pedobear. Requested by The Keyblade's Chosen.**

**Warnings: **BoyxBoy, mentions of peadophilia, sexual themes

**Songs: **Heaven Tonight, Salt In Our Wounds, both by HIM

-x-

Usually, Seto thought that Judai's naiveness was cute. Not that he'd ever admit this, of course. But, whenever someone made a sexual reference, unless it was really obvious, Judai would get a cute confused look on his face, and then he would pout and furrow his eyebrows as he tried to figure it out. All in all, it was very adorable.

Now, though, Seto was cursing his boyfriend's naivetivity. Yugi had found out that Judai didn't know what peadophilia was. How Yugi found this out, he didn't want to know, but he had. And now Seto was in a horrible situation. He was being blackmailed.

He now had to dress in a Pedobear costume and explain to Judai what peadophilia was. As if the explanation wasn't already bad enough, it had to be made worse with the costume! Seto really hated Yugi right now, and would love nothing more than to get away right now, but he couldn't let those pictures be seen!

So, with a sigh, he resigned himself to his fate. Judai better reward him for this later, and he knew just how. Hm... Better order some chocolate sauce...

-x-

**Lizzie: **Gah! -Holds nose- I really need to stop giving myself nosebleeds...

To Takamiya:

Okay! :D

Ch. 181:

XDDD No, I think you men closet ;) (After all, closets are a perfect blace to find!)

Ch. 182:

Neither can I... -Growls at Manjoume-

Ch. 183:

I know! It was actually Sarah-chan who made the comment of getting as close to sex as possible... XD We are total perverts. I've seen that! And it's so true! I squealed when I noticed it! :D

Ch. 184:

Well... I did kinda say that the lipstick was red... Though a pouting Judai is very cute!

Off:

Ooooh! The drawing is really good! I wish I could draw like that...

Hm... -Looks at pick- I can see the armour being a bronzish gold...

Yes, Celice, you look very much like an uke!


	186. Daitokuji x Fem Judai Valentines Day

**IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ ME!: **Okay, this is not to do with my story, but it's very important for this site. There is an active plagiarist on FFN. The author **LazyBones89**, and I think the author name is quite fitting since they are too lazy to write their own stories. They've stolen 9 Inyuasha stories so far, and FFN has yet to do anything about it. However, they have to pay attention if a lot of people are sending in reports. Please don't let this plagiarism continue!

**Lizzie:** Now that that's over, onto the chapter.

**186: Daitokuji x Fem! Judai: Valentines Day. Requested by KlonoaDreams.**

**Warnings: **Genderbender

**Songs: **Colours of the Wind from the Pocahontas OST

-x-

Valentines Day. A day some dreaded, due to being single, or a day to look forward to, as it could mean more time with a significant other. Unfortunately for Daitokuji, it was a day he dreaded. Not because of being single, as he was perfectly fine with that, but because he never accepted chocolate, strongly believing that the girls should enjoy the chocolate themselves, or with their friends.

But, this year, there was a girl very determined to make sure he got something for Valentines Day, and it was a girl known for her stubbornness. Yuki Judai.

"Daitokuji-sensei? Are you busy?" Judai asked, cautiously peeking around the door. Daitokuji chuckled.

"No, Judai. Come in if you want to talk-nya." Daitokuji replied. Judai smiled and walked in, holding a small wrapped package in front of her.

"I brought you some chocolate." Judai said, holding it out to Daitokuji. Daitokuji blinked and then smiled at the Osiris girl.

"Judai, I can't accept this. You should share it between your friends-nya." Daitokuji protested.

"But you should get something for Valentines!" Judai cried, before her eyes widened as an idea came to her. "And I know what you should get!"

Judai quickly walked up to him and then, standing on tip toes, kissed Daitokuji on the cheek. She quickly pulled away and walked out the room, her cheeks a flaming red. Daitokuji reached up and touched the spot she kissed, then smiled.

"What an interesting girl..."

-x-

**Lizzie: **Yup! :D

To Takamiya:

XD Might have been.

Yeah, couldn't agree with you more.

I'll take your word for that.

Off:

Yay! They met Enio! :D Aww... Lycaon, don't be jealous that he's stealing your uke :P

To Lea-Renee:

Too true XD


	187. Ryou x Fem Judai Valentines Chocolate

**Lizzie: **And another chapter!

**187: Ryou x Fem! Judai: Valentines Chocolate. Requested by KlonoaDreams. (This is a re-take of a scene in in KlonoaDreams story: Secret or Misconception. I will, however, still be calling her Judai, as calling her Jaden would probably confuse me...)**

**Warnings: **Genderbender

**Songs: **Sunday Bloody Sunday by U2

-x-

Judai skidded to a stop and panted slightly, having finally caught up with Ryou. He was the last friend to give chocolate too, and she was very thankful it was almost over! She was definitely going to make sure that Junko and Momoe knew _exactly _how she felt about this situation...

"Yes, Judai?" Ryou asked, wondering why Sho had made him wait for the Osiris girl.

"I made you chocolate, since I count you as one of my friends, especially since you're Sho's nii-san..." Judai said, holding said chocolate out to Ryou.

"How does it taste?" Ryou asked warily, since he knew how trouble seemed to be attracted to the girl. It wouldn't surprise him if she'd somehow managed to get something poisonous into the chocolate...

"Um... I've not tried it..." Judai murmured, scratching behind her head sheepishly. Ryou decided that if the chocolate tasted bad, he wasn't going to be the only one to suffer.

"Well, I guess I can let you see what it tastes like." Ryou said, biting half the chocolate.

"Really? Thanks, Kaiser!" Judai chirruped, but she blinked when Ryou plopped the other half of the chocolate into her mouth. She chewed slowly, her eyes brightening as she realised she had made the chocolate right.

Ryou, meanwhile, was just glad she hadn't realised how suggestive that looked. The last thing he wanted was to lose the mutual respect they had for each other as duellists by turning her into a blushing and giggling fangirl.

Not that he would mind her blushing though, it was a cute look on her. Ryou realised what he had just thought and shook his head. Where had that come from?

-x-

**Lizzie: **XD I hope you guys liked it!

To Takamiya:

I'm not sure if you can report the author as a whole, but you can report a story. The option is in the same drop down bar as putting a story on alert.

Review:

XD Yup! It's a crack pairing! :D

Me too!

Off:

Lycaon, you do realise denial is the first stage of acceptance, right? :D

Are you sure it's only a little?

To Lea-Renee:

Yup, but that's what we love about her! :D


	188. Misawa x Fem Judai Caretaker

**Lizzie: **Sorry for the delay, school hit me with a ton of homework... Again... -.-

**188: Misawa x Fem! Judai: Caretaker. Requested by KlonoaDreams.**

**Warnings: **Genderbender

**Songs: **

-x-

Misawa sighed as he stirred the soup he was making for Judai, whom was currently confined to her bed due to the heavy flu she had. If only she hadn't been so stubborn. Then she wouldn't be like this!

Misawa had been sick with the same flu recently, and Judai had insisted on taking care of him. And now, she had caught the flu, so Misawa was repaying the favour by taking care of her.

"You don't have to do this you know. I'm strong, I can take care of myself." Judai said suddenly, making Misawa jump slightly. He looked over at the brunette girl and saw her trying to sit up. He hastily ran over to her and pushed her back down.

"Don't try to get up on your own, you haven't got your strength back yet." Misawa scolded, making Judai pout. Misawa couldn't help but think that was rather cute. He squashed the thought violently, putting the cold cloth back on Judai's forehead. He didn't need those kind of thoughts now!

"You know, this makes me think of married couples. With the whole 'In sickness and in health' thing..." Judai murmured, before dozing back off to sleep. Misawa stared at her for a second, before deciding it must have been her fever that made her say that. There was no way she was implying she could see them getting married, right?

Suddenly, Misawa smelt something burning. Crap! The soup! No wonder his mum never let him in the kitchen...

-x-

**Lizzie: **XDDDD

To Takamiya:

Um... I never got any email...

XDDDD True!

I'm glad you liked it!

Off:

Wait, do you really want me to write the magical crossdressing one? Because you mentioned it, and then it wasn't in your prompts, so now I'm confused if you want me to write it or not...

But I love the other prompts! And yeah, it has been a while since I've wrote a Haou x Judai... I kinda miss it...


	189. Johan x Judai Finding A Miracle

**Lizzie: **I've just had an energy drink for the first time... 0.0 I feel so energised! -Runs around yelling and bouncing off the walls and ceiling-

**Muses: **0.0 And she wonders why we're scared of her...

**189: Johan x Judai: Finding a Miracle. Requested by Lea-Renee. (Sequel to Chapter 182: 'Miracle')**

**Warnings: **BoyxBoy, mentions of past cheating (Kinda), past Manjoume x Judai, one sided Manjoume x Judai

**Songs: **Back In the Picture by The Rasmus

-x-

When Judai had said he needed a miracle to ever fully recover from Manjoume's betrayal, he was right. Fortunately, miracles did happen. And one happened for Judai. In the form of a boy named Anderson Johan.

The instant he met Johan, he felt the pieces of his heart being slowly put back together. Johan was quick to find out what had happened between him and Manjoume, but instead of him backing off because of it, he tried even harder to fix Judai.

Soon, Judai's heart was repaired. Sure, Judai's heart still bore the scars, but it was in one piece now, and he was happy. He hardly ever thought of Manjoume anymore. Johan was very happy with this, because he had fallen for the brunette, but didn't want to confess because he wasn't sure if Judai was ready for that.

As for Manjoume, he was dumped by Asuka when she found out what Manjoume had done. Unfortunately, Manjoume didn't give up easily so he decided he was going to have someone in his life, even if it wasn't his first choice.

"Judai!" Manjoume called, walking up to the brunette boy. Judai carefully schooled his features, but was very curious. "I'm sorry for what I done to you. Can I make it up to you? Let's say, by taking you out on a date?"

There was a tense silence in the area as the people around watched. Johan felt his heart breaking. Judai had truly loved Manjoume, so it was quite likely that Judai would accept... With a sigh, Johan hung his head and closed his eyes, about to walk away, however something stopped him.

It was the loud sound of a slap. Johan jolted and looked up, his eyes snapping open. Judai had a rare angry look on his face and his arm was outstretched. Manjoume was clutching at his rapidly reddening cheek, staring at Judai in shock.

"How dare you?" Judai hissed, sounding extremely angry. Manjoume gulped and stepped back. "You only dated me in the first place because you couldn't get Asuka! And now that she's dumped you, you want me to be with you again?"

"Judai, I-" Manjoume started, only to get cut off.

"You what? You wanted to toy with my feelings again? Well, guess what Manjoume? I _loved _you, and you broke my heart. But, that's past tense for a reason. Right now..." Judai snapped, he then drew himself to full height and glared right into Manjoume's eyes. "I _despise _you."

Judai spun on his heel and walked off his head held high, ignoring the shocked looks around him. He walked in Johan's direction and Johan smiled at the brunette.

"Oh, and Manjoume." Johan said, drawing attention to him. He smirked at Manjoume, who was giving him a confused look. "Judai's got someone who wants him as their first choice."

Then, Johan grabbed Judai's wrist and pulled him forwards, making him squeak. He then grabbed Judai's shoulder, stopping the abrupt movement, and kissed him. Judai couldn't react at first. He was way too stunned. But, slowly, he opened his mouth to Johan's probing tongue and wrapped his arms around Johan's neck.

Everybody around started cheering and clapping for the new couple. Judai was well liked around the school, so it was good to see him find some happiness. Manjoume took this time to run away, and he was never seen again. Not that Johan and Judai cared anyway. They were happy together and that was all that mattered.

-x-

**Lizzie: **Yay! Go Judai! Go Johan! Give Manjoume what he deserves! -Blinks- Hey, this is a long one... -Giggles as her perverted imagination totally warps the meaning of that sentence-

**Muses: **-Facepalm-

To Takamiya:

XDDD

True. Well, actually, my mum can't cook at all... I swear, she could set water on fire... It used to be my dad who cooked, but now it's me. :)

Off:

Oh! Right! Sorry about that!

Okay! It, along with your other requests, is on the list!

Oohh, I hate the flu... Did you know that the only difference between the cold and the flu is the high temperature? You don't get a temperature with the cold, but you do with the flu. It's quite a common misconception that you get a high temperature with a cold...

I'm surprisingly good with extreme temperatures... I'm happy in the cold and In the warmth, until it gets _really _hot or cold...


	190. Fem Sho x Judai Wedding

**Lizzie: **Another chapter of TMFOC! Yay! Wow... 190... I'm close to 200...

**190: Fem! Sho x Judai: Wedding. Requested by Reflection Of Eternal. (Sequel to 161: Permission, Prequel to 173: Birth and 153: Family.)**

**Warnings: **Genderbender

**Songs: **Fools of Damnation ~ The Embrace That Smothers Part XI

-x-

Judai shifted nervously and resisted the urge to smooth out his tuxedo as he stood at the alter, waiting for Sho to appear. His eyes had traced the door so many times now that he could probably draw the pattern on them in his sleep.

As he waited, he couldn't stop his stray thoughts from taking a bad turn. What if Sho decided she didn't want to marry him? What if she decided she didn't want to see him again? What if she realised she could have and deserved so much better?

The organ started up and Judai almost jumped, snapping out of his thoughts abruptly. The doors finally opened, revealing Sho in a beautiful white off the shoulder wedding dress. She walked slowly up to him, almost bursting out laughing at Judai's shocked face.

Then again, who could blame him? Sho looked absolutely stunning. Judai's doubts disappeared and he smiled at her. After all, he was going to be with a girl who was beautiful inside and out for the rest of his life, why shouldn't he be happy?

-x-

**Lizzie: **Yay! Judai and Fem Sho getting married! So cute! :D

To Lea-Renee:

-Blushes- I'm glad you liked it!

To Takamiya:

Yup. I agree. He better redeem himself in later chapters! :P I'm a writer and I didn't like that Manjoume broke Judai's heart... I enjoyed writing the slap though! XD

Aww, the song/poem fits perfectly!

Off:

Wow... Remind me never to get Celice angry...

Well, she hasn't set water on fire, yet. The closest she's come to it is the one time she mistook vodka for water... She tried to boil the 'Water' and it caught on fire. Then, alcohol fumes spread about the house and we all got drunk off them XD


	191. Ryou x Fem Judai White Day

**Muse Judai: **Huh? Where's Lizzie? Usually she's here...

**Muse Johan: **...She's hiding from her homework...

**Muse Judai: **I can't blame her for not wanting to do her homework. Especially since it was the reason she didn't manage to get this chapter posted yesterday.

**Muse Johan: **True.

**191: Ryou x Fem! Judai: White Day. Requested by KlonoaDreams. (Sequel to Valentines Chocolate)**

**Warnings: **Genderbender

**Songs: **Afterlife (Album Version), Nightmare, both by Avenged Sevenfold

-x-

As Ryou walked down the halls, he tried to resist rubbing his eyes. There was too much white! Granted, it was White Day, but still!

All around, he could see guys giving girls gifts, things like white handkerchiefs, white chocolates, anything that was white really. Ryou would usually never give gifts this day, but he had someone to repay for some chocolates on valentines day.

He finally found who he was looking for, and actually had to bite his lip to keep from bursting into laughter. Judai, forced into a white summer dress by Momoe and Junko, was currently trying to hold a huge white teddy bear that was probably bigger than the girl herself.

"Who gave you that?" Ryou asked, watching in slight amusement. Judai's gaze snapped over to him and he smirked at her.

"I don't know. It was in my locker." Judai answered, setting it down with a huff so she could talk to Ryou. "Can I help you with something?"

"Well, I want to repay you for the chocolates on Valentines Day..." Ryou started.

"You don't have to!" Judai protested, waving her hands about slightly. "I had fun making those chocolates!"

"But I want to." Ryou said, and Judai fell silent. He handed her the present wrapped in white silk and tied with a red ribbon. "Here."

Judai pulled the ribbon off and the silk fell away, revealing a bouquet of white roses. She gaped at them for a moment, before looking at Ryou.

"I thought they were fitting, since white roses mean innocence innocence and you're as innocent as a kid." Ryou explained.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Judai snapped, thinking that Ryou was calling her immature. Ryou just chuckled and walked off, waving behind him slightly.

"Well, at least the flowers are pretty." Judai sighed, looking at the roses again. Her eyes widened as she realised something. "Great! Now I have to carry these and the bear!"

-x-

**Lizzie: **XD Poor Judai!

**Muse Judai: **I thought you were hiding from your homework?

**Lizzie: **I got it all done!

**Muse Johan: **Really? What about that discursive essay? You know, the one that's due tomorrow? And you haven't even started yet?

**Lizzie: **-Eyes widen- Crap! -Runs off-

To Takamiya:

XDDD That would be funny!

Yeah, everyone I know who's married said they were nervous... And I know a lot of people who are married...

XD

Off:

Yup! That's really funny! Yeah... I'm not too keen on angst. Don't get me wrong, I've read good angst stories, but I'm not all together keen on it.

I can't imagine someone as cute as Celice killing a lot of people...

She mistook it for water because the bottle the vodka had been in was cracked, so my dad put it in a pitcher that usually has water in it, then forgot to tell mum...


	192. Johan x Judai Magical Crossdressing

**Lizzie: **Sorry for not updating yesterday! I'll try to make it up to you guys by updating twice today!

**192: Johan x Judai: Magical Crossdressing. Requested by Takamiya. (Why did I have difficulty typing that with a strait face? XD)**

**Warnings: **BoyxBoy, crossdressing (Obviously)

**Songs: **The Ballad of Sweeney Todd from the Sweeney Todd OST

-x-

Johan, though many didn't believe it, actually had a sense of self preservation. True, when it came to his boyfriend, Judai, he'd probably jump in head first if he had to, but, when he knew Judai wasn't in danger, he preferred to do what would probably keep his life intact.

Which, of course, explained why he was currently running away from a monster.

The monster chasing him was about human size, though had demonic features, such as the horn producing from it's forehead. Johan hadn't really got a good look though, since he was more concerned about getting away from the thing.

Suddenly, a red blur rushed past him, heading towards the monster. Johan stopped and spun around, just in time to see a brunette girl stab the monster with a dagger. The monster shrieked and the girl pulled the dagger out, wiping it on her already blood red skirt. The monster disintegrated, and the girl's dagger disappeared. She started to run off, and Johan's eyes widened.

"Wait!" Johan cried, wanting to at least thank the girl who had saved his life. The girl froze, giving Johan just enough time to catch up with her and spin her around, just to see a very familiar pair of brown eyes. "Judai?"

"Yeah." Judai muttered, looking anywhere but at the blunette, a light blush covering his cheeks.

"Why are you...?" Johan asked, gesturing to Judai's outfit.

"Dressed as a girl? It comes with my powers. Whenever I activate them, something automatically changes me into this outfit. Of course, usually the person 'blessed' with these powers is a girl, which kinda explains the skirt..." Judai explained, fiddling slightly with said outfit.

"Well, I think you look adorable." Johan said, making Judai's blush brighten. Johan chuckled and kissed the brunette, his smile widening as Judai kissed back.

A stray monster happened to pop up while they were kissing, but Judai just blasted it with magic, killing it without breaking his kiss with Johan. Hey, was it too much to ask for some private time with his boyfriend?

-x-

**Lizzie: **XD That's true, Judai.

To Takamiya:

Yeah, same here :D

XDDDD

Run, Judai, Run! XD

Off:

Sorry that I made you think of that...

ARGH! I lost the game! -.- But, Celice sounds so cool, and he's so cute as well! :D

I'm glad you don't :D Nah, that's perfectly fine. You like what you like.

XD That sounds like fun Celice! (Can I write for the shonen-ai fanfic day? Pwease?)

No! Don't brainwash Celice!


	193. Johan x Judai Embarrassing Confessions

**Lizzie: **See! I said I'd make it up to you guys by writing two today!

**193: Johan x Judai: Embarrassing Confessions. Requested by Takamiya.**

**Warnings: **BoyxBoy

**Songs: **Season's End by Kamelot, Two Worlds from the Tarzan OST

-x-

Johan loved Judai, and Judai loved Johan. When this was said, it sounded like the two were actually in a relationship. But, they weren't. Because neither of them knew about the other's feelings and didn't want to ruin their close friendship.

But, there were times when it looked like Judai was just about to confess his feelings, just for him to admit a weird quirk or embarrassing habit he had. Like the fact he woke up in the middle of the night sometimes and couldn't get back to sleep unless he listened to music (1).

Soon, Johan learned to brush it off. They didn't affect him at all now. Though he did wonder why Judai was telling him these things.

But, one day Judai confessed something he couldn't brush off. He had confessed his feelings to him.

Johan, of course, had been happy about this and had kissed him, becoming even more happy when Judai returned the kiss. Though, he couldn't help but ask _why _Judai had told him about all the weird quirks he had. Judai had just scratched his head sheepishly before replying that he wanted to make sure Johan could put up with said quirks before confessing to him.

Johan, in turn, had said he would love Judai with or without the weird quirks, and said he couldn't wait to find out if Judai had any more. Judai had blushed, smiled and kissed Johan again.

After all, he was looking forward to finding out about Johan's weird quirks as well.

-x-

(1) A quirk I share, unfortunately...

**Lizzie: **Yay! Now that's what love's about, accepting everything about your partner! And trust... And chemistry, of course... And...

**Muses: **Oh great, she's going to go on forever...


	194. Haou x Judai Midnight Cinderella

**Lizzie:** :O Three today! Yay!

**194: Haou x Judai: Midnight Cinderella. Requested by Takamiya.**

**Warnings: **BoyxBoy, incest, side of Jim x Kenzan

**Songs: **Haunted by Evanescence

-x-

If there was anything Judai hated with a passion, it was war. It always managed to damage at least a civilisation, no matter if it was a cold war or a nuclear one. War had also damaged his own family, forcing him to leave with his mother while his twin brother left with their father. Both boys had been eight at the time, and had never seen each other since.

Judai's hatred for war, though, gave him a reason to celebrate today. A new ruler had taken over their country and had ended the war that had segregated his family ten years ago. Judai couldn't be happier, and made a promise to himself to go and look for his brother and his father, or at the very least find out if they were still alive.

However, a masked ball was thrown in celebration of the end of the war, and the celebrations were to last at least a week. Judai decided that maybe that would be the best place to search for his brother first, since most of the country would be in attendance. Even the new king, whom nobody except the higher ups had ever seen before would be there!

This was why Judai was currently currently sitting at a table, laughing at his friends, who were being silly, as per usual.

"I will _never _understand girls, which is why I'm glad I'm gay." Kenzan declared, getting nods from the other males around him.

"That's because you're an idiot." Rei teased, sticking her tongue out.

"Ah! You have given me a fatal wound, you fiend!" Kenzan cried dramatically, falling out of his seat and clutching his chest in mock pain. "Jim, my loyal saviour, save me please!"

Jim sprang up, grabbing a banana from the table and pointing it at Rei as if it was a weapon. The rest of the group giggled madly as they watched the scene unfold.

"My hero!" Kenzan chirruped, standing up and kissing Jim, who happily kissed him back.

"All right you two, get a room." Manjoume said, smirking as the two jumped apart and stuck their tongues out at him.

"Good acting." A voice said, making everyone jump. They all spun around and gasped. It was the king! "Judai, would you follow me? I wish to talk with you."

Judai froze for a moment. How had...? He shook it off quickly, nodding to the man completely hidden by a dark armour (1). He followed the man as he walked out of the hall, ignoring the shocked gazes he felt on his back.

Judai let his mind wander as he walked behind the king. How had the king known his name? Why did he want to speak with him? Was he in trouble? The last one wouldn't surprise him, since trouble always managed to find him, but still!

Judai was so preoccupied by his thoughts that he didn't notice the king stop and spin around until he walked right into him, literally. Judai yelped and fell onto his backside, drawing an amused chuckle from the king.

"Sorry!" Judai cried, standing up quickly. Sometimes, he really hated being clumsy...

"It's okay, you were always rather clumsy." The king said and Judai blinked. How did he know that? And, more importantly, why did he know that? His questions were answered when the king pulled his helmet off and he was staring at a face very similar to his own, only a familiar pair of gold eyes being different.

"H-Haou-nii!" Judai gasped, staring at the twin he hadn't seen for ten years. He had grown so much...

"Hello to you too, Judai. You look well." Haou said, looking amused at Judai's shocked reaction.

"Cut the formal crap, Haou-nii!" Judai said, moving forward and hugging Haou. It was Haou's turn to freeze for a moment, but he gradually returned the hug, being careful to make sure the armour didn't hurt Judai.

"You've grown to be even cuter, and I thought that wasn't possible." Haou said, looking down at Judai, who blushed underneath the mask that covered the top half of his face. "You know, I've always been a little narcissistic..."

"Eh?" Judai managed to squeak, before his lips were covered by Haou's. At first, Judai tried to push him away, but he soon relaxed into the kiss. He knew it should be wrong, but it felt so good...

Judai squeaked and jumped back when he felt a had grab his bum and he looked at Haou, who's eyes were sparkling, accusingly.

"Why did you do that?" Judai asked.

"Because I wanted to. Do you want me to do it again?" Haou replied. Judai's blush covered his whole face this time.

-x-

(1) Think of the armour Haou Judai wore in season 3.

**Lizzie: **Phew... Lizzie's tired.. Gonna go to sleep now! Zzzzzz...


	195. Air Hummingbird x Judai Flying Chick

**Lizzie: **Yeah... I know it's kinda late... I really should be more consistent with updates...

**195: Air Hummingbird x Judai: Flying Chick. Requested by Takamiya.**

**Warnings: **Duel Spirit x Boy, human being turned into Duel Spirit

**Songs: **Bless The Child by Nightwish

-x-

It had all started, like many things did with Judai, with a duel spirit. This particular duel spirit was called Fan Yoi, a duel spirit with a very peculiar ability. He could change humans into duel spirits, for either punishment, healing, or a lesson in life.

Judai, apparently, fell into the last category, so Fan Yoi turned him into a duel spirit. It was... Interesting, to put it mildly. Especially when he realised that, while he could still feel the bond with Yubel, he couldn't access their powers.

His duel spirit form was a blood red bird that reminded him of the phoenixes he had red about in fairy tails. His duel monsters, not knowing what his card name would be, took to calling him Flying Chick, since he loved flying and because of his age.

Air Hummingbird soon took over the role of a mentor, teaching him how to fly, which he loved and picked up quickly, how to land properly and, when Judai had found out he could release a burst of fire if he swiped his wing hard enough, how to control his fire powers.

Though there was one frustrating thing about Air Hummingbird. He never failed to catch Judai off guard with a comment on how cute he looked. Judai had protested, saying Air Hummingbird was only saying that because of the form he was in. But Air Hummingbird had retaliated by saying Judai was cute at all times.

Judai proved that birds can blush very well that day.

-x-

**Lizzie: **XD

To Takamiya:

Ch. 192:

Me neither! And I couldn't stop thinking of a sailor moon type change, which kept making me crack up!

Well, the monster is dead now, no more interrupting cute moments for that monster!

Ch. 193:

Yay! I'm glad you liked it! Yeah.. And I constantly fall asleep with my iPod on and the batteries get wasted...

XDDDDD

Ch. 194:

It's sorted now. I didn't notice it until you guys pointed it out ^.^; When I said I was tired at the end of the last chapter, I really meant I was tired...

XDDD I like the long chapters. They keep me occupied for longer.

Off:

No! A shounen-ai day would be awesome! :D

XDDD Yay! I agree with Celice! :D

Hm... I'd give Celice a plot, but my mind's gone completely blank...

To Lea-Renee:

Yup!

I'm glad you like them!


	196. Kid! Johan x Kid! Judai Scared

**Lizzie: **Yay! Second chapter today! :D

**196: Kid! Johan x Kid! Judai: Scared. Requested by Takamiya.**

**Warnings: **BoyxBoy (Kinda), a couple of OCs because of what will happen if I put them in -Grins evilly- Some gore, 9 year old Johan and Judai

**Songs: **Heart Of Misery by The Rasmus

-x-

Judai yelped and pressed himself further into Johan's arm as they watched the film that was put on. It was some horror movie, and some woman had just been killed by a some flying debris, it destroying the top half of the woman's body.

They were over at their friend, Lycaon's house, and he had put on a horror movie. Judai was terrified, blood and gore had always creeped him out, and this movie took it too far. Judai felt slightly sick, so he turned away from the movie completely, pressing his hands against his ears.

"Lycaon... I think we should turn this off." Their other friend, who was the one who lived in the house, Celice said softly. Johan made a noise of agreement, wrapping his arm around Judai to comfort him, but Lycaon shook his head.

"This is so cool though!" Lycaon protested. Celice gave him a sharp look.

"Judai's scared. Turn it off." Celice said. Lycaon sighed and turned the TV off. Johan rubbed Judai's back soothingly, murmuring soothing words to him. "I think we should all go to bed now."

"Okay." Judai murmured, standing up. They all trooped off to different rooms, since the house was rather large, and settled down to go to sleep.

* * *

Judai whimpered as another flash of lightning streaked across the sky. The storm had started an hour ago, and it wasn't helping Judai's already freaked out mind. He tossed and turned in the bed, unable to get to sleep.

Giving up, he threw the covers back, getting out of bed so he could find Johan. Johan had said that he'd protect Judai... So maybe Johan wouldn't mind if Judai asked to share a bed for the night, so he could get some sleep...

Unfortunately, Judai's sense of direction was near non-existent, and he got lost. Judai jumped every time there was a flash of lightning or a crack of thunder as he walked around the house desperately, even willing just to find the bedroom he was supposed to sleep in just so he wouldn't be lost anymore.

Suddenly, Judai collided with something solid and he fell back onto his bum, yelping. He looked up and was very relieved to see blue hair and emerald eyes.

"Judai! I'm glad I found you!" Johan gasped, kneeling down and hugging Judai close to him. Judai became confused.

"Why were you looking for me?" Judai asked.

"I had a dream of you scared and crying. I just couldn't leave you like that if it was true." Johan murmured. Johan stood up, pulling Judai up with him. "C'mon, lets get some sleep."

They both padded off, hand in hand, and Judai already felt so much safer. They soon reached Johan's room and crawled under the covers, soon falling asleep, snuggled into each other.

-x-

**Lizzie: **Aww...

To Takamiya:

Or a shiny pink light XD

I don't fear heights, I fear falling from said heights! XD But, yes, flying would be so cool!

XDDD That's what I thought!

Off:

XDDD Look who's in the chapter~! -Grabs popcorn to watch resulting scene-

And, Lycaon, it is way to fun to annoy you. You react too well!


	197. Misawa x Fem Judai Irony

**Lizzie: **Hello! Another chapter for you lot, I hope you guys like it!

**198: Misawa x Fem! Judai: Irony. Requested by KlonoaDreams. (Sequel to Caretaker)**

**Warnings: **Genderbender

**Songs: **The Obsessive Devotion by Epica

-x-

As the priest recited the speech he was meant to give, Misawa couldn't help but ponder over the irony over the whole situation. Today was his wedding day, and his 'Blushing Bride' (Though if he called her that she would most likely hit him) was Judai, whom looked amazing in her off the shoulder white wedding dress, the part that went around her arms a blood red. It suited Judai to a tee, and Misawa couldn't stop glancing at her.

Though, as he said, he still couldn't help but think over the irony of the whole situation. It had been four years since that day Judai was sick and had said that they reminded her of married couples, but he still remembered it with amazing clarity.

And now, they were getting married. Some would say it was fate (Edo had called it destiny, only to be whacked by Judai for saying destiny again), but Misawa preferred to call it irony, it was simpler that way.

With a start, he realised it was almost time for him to say his vows and he looked into Judai's eyes, pouring his love into every word he said.

"I Daichi Misawa, take you Judai Yuki, to be my wedded wife. To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness or in health." Misawa recited, and then smirking at the 'In sickness or in health part, making Judai roll her eyes. "To love and cherish 'till death do us part. And hereto I pledge you my faithfulness."

Misawa slipped the wedding band onto Judai's finger, pausing to kiss her hand lightly as he did so. Judai blushed lightly, and at that moment, Misawa knew he never wanted to take back his vow of ''Till death do us part'.

-x-

**Lizzie: **I don't know whether I should laugh or say 'Awwww'...

To Takakiya:

XDDDD

Yeah.. I squealed as well... ^.^;

XDDD Lycaon, be nice!

Yup, I love horror movies :D I suppose it helps I want to be a forensic scientist, right? Means I wont be afraid of blood and all that...

XD True!

Off:

Who, me? -Whistles innocently-

Lycaon! Stop being mean! And besides, who's saying that Enio wont like the kiss?

And you're really going to banish the person that created you? 0.o


	198. Kid! Asuka x Kid! Judai Nap Time

**Lizzie: **Whee! Another chapter for you lot to read!

**198: Kid! Asuka x Kid! Judai: Nap Time. Requested by 2cute4ugirl. (Asuka and Judai are 5 in this)**

**Warnings: **To yaoi fans, it's het...

**Songs: **Critical Acclaim by Avenged Sevenfold

-x-

Asuka loved her new school. It was strange, as she had expected to hate this place, since it was so far away from home, but she actually liked it. The classroom was bright and colourful, the other kids were nice to her, and the teacher wasn't scary!

But, there was a problem. Her moving had been unexpected, so they hadn't had much time to arrange everything for her transferring there. Unfortunately, they hadn't managed to do one thing yet. Arrange her a space for nap time.

The teacher bit her lip as she looked around the room, wondering where to put the small blonde girl. Her actions, and Asuka still standing even though all the other kids caught the attention of a certain brunette boy.

"Miss, why isn't Asuka-san lying down?" Judai asked, cocking his head to the side curiously. The teacher barley refrained from 'aww'ing at the cute image he made.

"Because she doesn't have a space to lie down right now..." The teacher explained.

"She can share my space!" Judai chirruped.

"Are you sure, Judai?" The teacher asked, surprised.

"Yup!" Judai confirmed.

"Are you all right with that option, Asuka?" The teacher asked, looking at Asuka.

"Sure." Asuka said, nodding slightly. She walked over to Judai, who lifted the cover he was under. Asuka slipped under, and sighed happily at how warm and cozy it was here. She dozed off quickly, Judai following not long after.

The teacher looked at the two and did squeal this time, but quietly so she didn't wake the other kids. They were so cute! She mentally wondered if the two would get together later in life, but brushed it off quickly.

After all, it wasn't likely they would end up in the exact same school, since Asuka had to move away again in a year. So, the chances of them meeting in high school were slim to none.

Years later, Asuka watched a very familiar brunette boy duel against Chronos and wondered why he seemed so familiar...

-x-

**Lizzie: **Awwww...

To Takamiya:

XDDD Sounds like a good plan!

I agree, that and sarcasm XD

Off:

Celice, Enio will react well! After all, who wouldn't like a cute little one like you kissing them?

Yay! Takamiya's back! -Glomps- Oh, Sakural told me to tell you that she's a dimension traveller, so if Lycaon does that again, she'll save you! (Or I'll send Muse Judai to save you)

Wow... Celice is bold, isn't he XDDDD Uke rapable face of doom!


	199. Edo x Judai Saint Patrick's Day

**Lizzie: **-Is sitting in corner rubbing temples-

**Muse Johan: **...What is she doing this time?

**Muse Judai: **Trying to predict the future so she can see what the answers are for her homework.

**Muse Johan: **...Ooookaaaay... 0.0

**199: Edo x Judai: St. Patrick's Day. Requested by Goddess Of Phantoms.**

**Warnings: **BoyxBoy, Drunk Judai, confused Edo

**Songs: **Scars (Spanish Version) by Papa Roach

-x-

Edo sighed as he readjusted Judai's arm on his shoulder, supporting his smaller lover more securely. It was Saint Patrick's day, and Judai's friends had managed to convince him to try beer. Unfortunately, Judai was very much a lightweight, and was drunk after one beer. (1)

Now, Edo was cursing Judai's friends mentally as he practically dragged the drunk Judai back to their home. Judai, meanwhile, was totally oblivious to Edo's annoyance and was softly singing 'Yo ho', getting weird looks from Edo every so often. Especially when he sang the line 'And really bad eggs'.

"I think my phone is gay..." Judai said randomly. Edo blinked.

"Why?" Edo asked.

"It eloped with the fridge this morning..." Judai answered and Edo stared at Judai. He shook it off, rolling his eyes and muttering about the evils of alcohol. "Either way, I'm happy for them, technology should get a happily ever after as well, right?"

"I guess..." Edo muttered.

"See! I was right!" Judai chirruped before falling asleep, right in the middle of the street.

"Great..." Edo groaned, and picked him up bridal style, carrying him the rest of the way home. He was never letting Judai near alcohol again...

The next morning, Judai woke up with a killer headache and wondering why the hell his phone was in the fridge...

-x-

(1) Yes, it is possible to be that much of a lightweight... I have a friend who gets drunk after one beer, so... -shrugs-

**Lizzie: **XDDDDDD

To Takamiya:

True :D

Yeah... I noticed that as well... ^.^; Well, I'm sure she has read your review!

XD Probably

Off:

XDDD Wow Celice, you are very blunt... I like it! :D

Enio, Kids him now so Celice doesn't get raped! :O

Yay! The kiss! -Watches and drools-

-Ignores Lycaon-

0.0 Enio said... -Faints-

-Wakes up just to hear Celice talking, then dies of nosebleed- X.X


	200. Ryou x Fem Judai Easter

**Lizzie: **Wow... 200... Wow... XD I can't believe it... If someone had told me when I started this that I would get to chapter 200, I would give them directions to the nearest mental asylum... (Now that I think about, why do I know where the nearest mental asylum is? 0.0)

**200: Ryou x Fem! Judai: Easter. Requested by KlonoaDreams. (Sequel to Valentines Chocolate and White Day)**

**Warnings: **Genderbender, religious themes (I'm agnostic myself, but I do respect others religions!)

**Songs: **Soul Society, Karma, Descent Of The Arch Angel, all by Kamelot

-x-

Ryou really hated Easter. For him, the celebrations were completely pointless. Why should he celebrate the day of Christ's resurrection by collecting brightly painted eggs?

But, watching Judai run around, her face lighting up every time she found an egg, made him think that maybe Easter wasn't so bad. Though he could do without carrying the basket. He and Judai had been paired together for the Easter egg hunt, and Judai had basically shoved the basket into his arms, saying he could carry it since he had left Judai to deal with carrying the bear and the roses alone.

"I found some more!" Judai chirruped, bouncing up to him and placing the eggs in the basket. Ryou rolled his eyes and smirked at her.

"And this is what I meant by you being as innocent as a kid." Ryou said.

"Hey! I'm not immature!" Judai protested.

"I didn't say you were immature. Just innocent." Ryou explained to calm down the irritated girl. She blinked.

"Should I take that as a compliment?" Judai asked. Ryou thought about the answer, moving forward so Judai could look in another place for eggs. Judai walked after him, waiting for an answer.

"I guess you can." Ryou mused.

"Thank you, then." Judai replied. Suddenly, she tripped over something and fell flat on her face with a small 'Oof!'. She looked behind her to see what she tripped on, and her face brightened. "Hey, I found another egg!"

Ryou didn't know whether he should have rolled his eyes, or laughed.

-x-

**Lizzie: **XD Sorry this is late! I wanted to get this written, I really did, but I was way too busy!

To Takamiya:

XDDD True!

It was probably Fubuki XD

XDDD I've only been drunk once... Apparently I'm a happy drunk...

Off:

XD He lost it all through his nose, I take it?

I couldn't believe it either, Leaf

Oooh! The prompt is so cute! It's on my list! I will write it when I get to it!


	201. Johan x Judai Saving The Dams Hero in D

**Lizzie: **Yay! I'm updating again~!

**201: Johan x Judai: Saving the Dams- Hero In Distress. Requested by Sakural7865. (Sequel to 'Magical Crossdressing')**

**Warnings: **Crossdressing (Magical crossdressing! XD)

**Songs: **Death Is In Love With Us by HIM

-x-

Judai hissed in pain as he moved backwards away from the demon attacking him. He had broken his ankle earlier, and it really wasn't helping him win this fight. The demon was already tough, he didn't need an injury adding to it!

Judai yelped as the demon moved forward quickly, slamming him against a tree and pinning him to it.

"Time to die..." The demon hissed, smirking wildly. Judai gasped and tried to pull away, but it was no use.

_'Great... My dead body's gonna be found crossdressing. Manjoume's gonna have a field day with that.' _ Judai thought, and then blinked. _'That's a lovely last thought!'_

Suddenly, there was a loud 'Thwack!' and the demon slumped forward, making Judai yelp and push the demon away. He looked up, and was very surprised yet relieved to see Johan standing there with a metal pole.

"Looks like I had to save the damsel in distress." Johan said, smirking at Judai. Judai bristled.

"I'm not a damsel!" Judai snapped, glaring.

"But, I did save you." Johan replied.

"True..." Judai conceded. "Just don't start wearing a tuxedo and a mask, okay?" (1)

"Huh?" Johan asked, confused and not getting the reference.

"Never mind. I think I should be proper and give my 'hero' a reward." Judai murmured, then kissed him. Johan rolled his eyes, but kissed him back.

This time, no monsters dared interrupt their moment.

-x-

(1) Reference to Sailor Moon... I couldn't help it! I HAD to!

**Lizzie: **XD

To Takamiya:

XDDD

True :D

Also true! XD

Off:

Ah! I want bunny ears! -Imagines Celice in bunny ears- So cute!

Celice, you should ask Lycaon out! It'd be funny to see his reaction!

Poor Lycaon, having to go to hospital... You do kinda deserve it for being mean to Celice and Takamiya!


	202. Haou x Judai Beauty and the Beast

**Lizzie: **Sorry that it's late... I really need to learn a wonderful thing called consistency...

**202: Haou x Judai: Beauty and the Beast. Requested by chrisandersenyuki. (Sequel to 'Midnight Cinderella')**

**Warnings: **BoyxBoy, incest

**Songs: **Everything You Say by The Rasmus**  
**

-x-

Many people compared Haou and Judai's relationship to be like the one in the Beauty and the Beast. Haou, cold and menacing to those who didn't hold a place in his heart, was the Beast, and Judai, forever cheerful and kind to everyone, was the Beauty.

Of course, they didn't know that the two were brothers. That was a secret held close by both Judai and Haou. It was a need to know to be told piece of information, and nobody needed to know.

Though, Judai still found it quite hard to accept. It was strange to think of his brother that way, even though ten years of separation had helped to ease that a bit.

Though, he found he didn't mind that much. What was there not to like? The kisses Haou gave were amazing, Haou was nice to him, not that he'd ever admit that, and Judai did have a fondness for him, so, he allowed himself to be swept up into the relationship, much to the delight of Haou.

Now, his only regret was not having done so earlier. His relationship with Haou was the best thing he had ever had in his life, and he would never change it. Even if the comments about living a fairy tale got annoying sometimes.

-x-

**Lizzie: **Yay! :D

To Turning Point Yaoi:

Sure! It's a fun pairing to write, so I'd be happy to! You spent three days reading this? Wow... I'm honoured.

To Takamiya:

I know! I just couldn't resist!

XDDD True!

Off:

Awww... I don't know whether I should say poor Lycaon or go Celice... XDDDD Giant bunny of doooooooom! XD It wouldn't surprise me if Celice managed to get one of my Plot Bunnies... They're evil... You better warn Lycaon they're rabid as well...

The picture is so cute! And funny! :D


	203. Haou x Judai Sleeping Beauty

**Lizzie: **And another chapter! Hopefully this will make up for the delay yesterday...

**203: Haou x Judai: Sleeping Beauty. Requested by chrisandersenyuki. (Sequel to 'Midnight Cinderella' and 'Beauty and the Beast')**

**Warnings: **BoyxBoy, incest, sexual mentions

**Songs: **The Black Halo, Soul Society, III Ways To Epica all by Kamelot

-x-

Haou groaned and turned in his bed again, not tired in the slightest. All he wanted to do was fall asleep, but he was unable to. It was annoying and frustrating, and Haou was just about ready to give up on sleeping.

With another groan, he pushed the covers off and stood up, heading to Judai's room, which he had given the smaller brunette in fear he wouldn't be able to hold himself back from doing something Judai wasn't quite ready for yet.

He entered the room slowly, and saw that Judai was peacefully asleep, cuddling into his pillow and his covers kicked off and on the floor. Haou envied him slightly, as Judai had never had any problems falling asleep.

Haou chuckled slightly as Judai nuzzled into his pillow and mumbled something under his breath. Judai was so cute, and Haou counted himself as lucky for getting to see him again, never mind being in a relationship with him.

He walked over to Judai and picked up the covers, placing them over Judai and then kissing his forehead, making him hum happily.

"Good night, Judai." Haou murmured and walked back to his own room, laying down on the bed, and finally drifting off to sleep.

-x-

**Lizzie: **Aww...


	204. Haou x Judai My Prince Charming

**Lizzie: **Gah! I'm REALLY sorry for the long wait! But, one of my many Uncles lives in Japan with his 4 kids and wife, so... Yeah... I was much to busy trying to find out if he and his family are safe to even think about updating... (Thankfully, they all managed to escape with only minor injuries, but they've still got the nuclear explosions to worry about...)

**204: Haou x Judai: My Charming Prince. Requested by chrisandersenyuki. (Sequel to Sleeping Beauty)**

**Warnings: **BoyxBoy, Incest, sexual themes

**Songs: **Cadence of Her Last Breath, Amaranth, Planet Hell, All by Nightwish

-x-

Haou would never admit it, but when he saw Judai, safe and sound, he couldn't help but run over to him and smother him with a hug. Judai had been kidnapped three days ago, and Haou had been sent a ransom note for about 1 million gold coins if he wanted to see his brother alive.

Haou, of course, had immediately went out looking for him. It wasn't that he didn't want to pay the money, he'd pay it in a heartbeat if it meant Judai was safe, but there was no guarantee that the kidnappers wouldn't just take the money and kill Judai regardless.

Now, Judai was safe in his arms, and Haou felt relieved, happy and slightly scared. Scared, as, well, this could happen again. Haou could fight tooth and nail against it, but it was still entirely possible that it could happen again.

So, Haou decided that, even if he couldn't stop that, he could make sure it was known that Judai was his.

"Judai." Haou said, making Judai, who was previously looking out the window, look at him.

"Yeah, Haou?" Judai asked, looking understandably shook up, but otherwise fine.

"Will you marry me?" Haou asked bluntly. Judai gaped at him, stunned. "I want to make sure people know you are mine, just as much as I am yours."

"I already know that, silly." Judai murmured, moving so he was straddling Haou's hips. "But, I say yes anyway."

Haou kissed him, not wasting anytime in getting his tongue into Judai's mouth and making the smaller brunette moan slightly. Haou puled back and grinned at a lightly blushing Judai.

"You know, I rather like this position, and I always wanted to try it in a carriage..." Haou said. Judai blushed a bright red, squeaked, and fell of Haou's lap. Haou laughed.

-x-

**Lizzie: **XDDDDD

To Takamiya:

Oh, I hate it when that happens! -.-

202 + 203:

XD I kept thinking of Disney as well! I can't think why though... XD

I agree!

Off:

Basically, when you get an idea for a story, it's called a Plot Bunny. The bigger the idea, the bigger/more rabid the Plot Bunny gets... It's just a silly little thing really, and I was referring to how I've got a really overreactive imagination and I've got quite a few story ideas I can't write because they're not properly fleshed out yet...

Who is this forum member? I wanna kick his a-

Muses: No swearing~!

Lizzie: Tooshie! I wanna kick his tooshie!


	205. Johan x Judai Still Scared

**Lizzie: **Urgh... Once again, I'm sorry for the late update... As you can probably see, consistency isn't my forte... Anyway, the main reason I haven't been able to update is that I got an error message whenever I tried to update -.- But, another author told me a trick, so I can now update! Also, it's not as many chapters as I would like it to be as the uncle I mentioned before moved to our house and it's been a bit of chaos trying to get them sorted -.-

**205: Johan x Judai: Still Scared. Requested by chrisandersenyuki. (Sequel to 'Scared')**

**Warnings: **BoyxBoy

**Songs: **No More Sorrow by Linkin Park, City of Blinding Lights by U2

-x-

It had been several years since Johan and Judai had seen the start of the horror movie their friend had put on, and Judai, surprisingly, still had nightmares of it. They were few and far between, true, but it was still surprising.

So, Johan came up with a plan. He decided to watch the whole horror movie with Judai, to show him there was nothing to be afraid of. Judai agreed, but hesitantly. Hey, who could blame him?

But, when he had watched the horror movie, he realised it wasn't that bad. He ended up laughing at one point at how cheesy it was. Johan had just kept grinning, happy his plan had worked.

But, like in all horror movies, there was a moment when a monster jumped out. It surpised Judai, and he jumped a mile, landing on Johan. Johan had just looked at him, amused, and told Judai that iff he wanted to cuddle, all he need do was ask.

Judai's blush had lasted the rest of the film.

-x-

**Lizzie: **XD

To Takamiya:

True, but, as cruel as it sounds, Japan is one of the most disaster prone countries, so it's not that surprising...

XD True! And I'm one of those girls! :P

XDDDDDD

Nah, I was referring to how my plot bunnies escape me a lot... I can never keep trck of them...

Off:

Wow... I can't believe soome hate Celice... He's too cute!

I wish I could have seen the date... It sounds so cute! And funny!

-Also hugs Celice- Now I feel all soft and squishy on the inside! -Gasp- I'm turning into a crem puff! :O

Muses: 0.0


	206. Manjoume x Judai Stars

**Lizzie:** Oh, about this chapter... ninja-freak asked me to base it on a skit, and I based it on a skit I can't remember the name of... So, if you reconise it, could you please tell me what the skit is so I could credit them?

**206: Manjoume x Judai: Stars. Requested by ninja-freak13.**

**Warnings: **BoyxBoy, sexual themes

**Songs: **Passion's Killing Floor by HIM

-x-

"Will you stop giggling over the planet 'Uranus'!" Manjoume snapped.

"Hehe, Uranus." Judai murmured, giggling. Manjoume gave an annoyed huff and flopped back, annoyed.

"Jeez, I try to give you an astronomy lesson and this happens... Why am I not surprised?" Manjoume muttered, staring up at the stars that he had just been trying to teach Judai about.

"Hey, it's not so bad. Didn't you say you always wanted to try it under the stars?" Judai replied with a coy look. Manjoume gaped at him.

"Oh, _now _you're horny? After me trying to seduce you but you insisting you want to learn about the stars? Typical!" Manjoume ranted. Judai gave him a disbelieving look.

"Oh, so you're not up for it any more?" Judai asked, only to yelp as he was suddenly pinned underneath Manjoume, his back hitting the surface beneath him harshly.

"Now, who said that?" Manjoume purred, kissing down Judai's neck, making him hum happily. But, even with the distraction, Judai noticed something.

"Manjoume?" Judai called, getting the ravenette's attention away from their activities. "Where the hell is the ceiling?"

-x-

**Lizzie: **XD Not one of the funniest skits out there, but it was the first one that popped into mind that fit. (If you want a funny skit, I suggest watching The Two Ronnies, they're brilliant! Though, it is British humour...) Oh, Sarah-chan wants me to ask this, how many of you thought I was going to write a lemon in this chapter? ;P


	207. Otogi x Judai Matchmaker

**Lizzie: **Here's another chapter!

**207: Otogi x Judai: Matchmaker. Requested by Aonalion.**

**Warnings: **BoyxBoy, one swear word

**Songs: **Salt In Our Wounds by HIM

-x-

Otogi was the sort of person that always loved a challenge. Give him something just beyound his current capabilities, and he'd be happy. But, the biggest and most frustrating challenge came with his love life. You see, he fell in love with a Matchmaker, Yuki Judai, meaning the brunette knew all the tricks in the book.

Wooing him was extremely difficult.

After all, Matchmakers not only helped to identify someone's tru match, but also helped the client to win over said match. It was a difficult job, few ever being very good at it, but Judai was one of the best. He had a 99% success rate, the only one going wrong was for the woman who hadn't decided on her sexuality.

However, Otogi was persistant, and Judai slowly fell in love with the goofball, even if his attempts at pick up lines were so cheesy that a mouse would die and go to heaven happy. The worst one so far was 'Are you wearing space pants? Because your ass is out of this world.'

Though, even Judai had to admit that Otogi was very lovable. How couldn't he? After all, Otogi was the type of boyfriend featured in fairy tales: Kind, attentive, sensitive, funny and doting. Judai absolutely loved being with him, and he wouldn't change it for the world.

Though he could do without the 'Match made in heaven' jokes.

-x-

**Lizzie: **XDDDD


	208. Manjoume x Judai Little Pigeon Bride

**Lizzie: **This is the last of the group... Yeah, like I said, no where near as many updates as I would like...

**208: Manjoume x Judai: Little Pigeon Bride. Requested by Takamiya.**

**Warnings: **BoyxBoy, humans turning into animals, animals turning into humans

**Songs: **Hard Rock Hallelujah by Lordi, Unleashed by Epica

-x-

It was perfectly normal for people to get attached to pets. Some people considered their pets as much as a part of family as a sister or parent was, others considered them to be good friends. Of course, there were some that abused their pets, but they were sick and twisted, so we wont talk about that.

So, it wasn't unexpected when Prince Manjoume got himself attached to a pet. It was just the pet that was unusual, since it was a pigeon with only brown feathers. It also seemed to be very intelligent for a pet, seemingly understanding everything Manjoume said to it.

But, of course, being a prince, he was required to marry so he could attain the throne. And Manjoume only believed in marrying those who were your friends first. It was a good concept, but, due to Manjoume being anti-social, his only friend was the pigeon.

Frustrated, Manjoume ended up ranting in his room. Unfortunately, when he ranted, he tended to say stupid things. At one point he had said that, with his beliefs, he could only marry the pigeon, but there was no way he could marry a stupid pigeon. He hadn't noticed the hurt look on the pigeons face, nor it flying away, not until the next morning.

Feeling incredibly guilty, Manjoume set out to look for the pigeon and, after three days, found it, but it was dieing. Manjoume had picked it up and held it close, whispering apologies over and over again, not caring how stupid he looked. He impulsively kissed the pigeon's head, only to be stunned.

There was a bright flash of light, and a brunette boy wearing a red robe appeared. The boy had only been able to whisper a thank you before collapsing in Manjoume's arms.

When the boy had healed fully, he explained that his name was Judai and he had been cursed into the pigeon form until someone showed they would do anything for him. Manjoume going out to look for him had proved that he would do anything for Judai, and the curse had been broken. Though Judai didn't know why he hadn't turned back until Manjoume had kissed him.

After that, Judai and Manjoume bonded, Judai being able to talk back this time, but they found they didn't need to much, since they already knew each other so well. It hadn't taken long for Manjoume to ask Judai to marry him, and Judai hadn't hesitated in saying yes.

And, at their wedding, if anyone found it odd that Judai's crown was decorated with two brown pigeon feathers, they didn't say anything. Not that Manjoume and Judai would tell the story behind it anyway.

-x-

**Lizzie: **Hmm... I think Manjoume's finally redeemed himself...


	209. Johan x Judai Snow White

**Lizzie: **Whee! Another chapter!

**209: Johan x Judai: Snow White. Requested by ChibiDuke. **

**Warnings: **BoyxBoy, sexual themes

**Songs: **Lose You Tonight by HIM

-x-

Johan's eyes fluttered open, only to snap shut again at the bright light that filled the room. He silently cursed himself for not closing the blinds last night. Then again... He was a little too... preoccupied with Judai last night to even think of that.

He sat up and slowly opened his eyes, letting his eyes adjust to the glaring light this time. He looked around the room quickly, before his eyes settled on Judai, who was snuggled cutely into the blanket.

He smiled at Judai for a moment, brushing some of the brunette's hair out of his face before moving his hand to a slim shoulder, shaking it lightly.

"Judai, wake up." Johan called, but Judai remained in peaceful slumber. He shook Judai's shoulder a little bit harder, but this only caused Judai to mumble something and snuggle the blankets closer to his body. Johan rolled his eyes.

"Hm... I guess I should try something different..." Johan murmured, before leaning down and kissing Judai. Judai hummed happily and his eyes slowly opened, still looking slightly clouded from sleep.

"That's a nice way to wake up." Judai mumbled, sitting up and rubbing his eyes. Johan smirked.

"Glad you liked it." Johan said. He looked at Judai with a gleam in his eyes. "Did I really tire you out that much last night?"

Judai rolled his eyes and whapped Johan over the head, making the blunette yelp and pout. This earned his a peck from Judai, who rolled his eyes at the happy look on Johan's face.

"Baka."

"You're so mean!"

-x-

**Lizzie:** XDD


	210. Misawa x Fem! Judai Interrupted Honeymoo

**Lizzie: **And another chapter! And I'm rather annoyed, since my PSP broke and the memory got erased, meaning I have to start Birth by Sleep AGAIN! …. ARGH!

**210: Misawa x Fem! Judai: Interrupted Honeymoon. Requested by KlonoaDreams. (Sequel to 'Caretaker' and 'Irony')**

**Warnings:** Genderbender, sexual themes

**Songs: **BBS OST, since I'm playing it.

-x-

Misawa was usually a very patient person. Being a scientist, he had to be, since a major part of science was just trial and error. But, right now, he was about ready to pull out his hair and scream like a five year old having a tantrum.

He and Judai were on their honeymoon, and Misawa was looking forward to getting to bed that night, not that he planned on sleeping... But, the phone wouldn't _shut up!_ All of Judai's friends seemed to be insistent on congratulating them on their wedding and, while he was grateful for the thought, it was getting extremely annoying.

"Okay, thanks, Fubuki. I'll see you in a few days. Bye." Judai said, putting down the phone. Misawa walked up to her and slid his arms around her waist.

"Finally. Now we can enjoy the perks of married life." Misawa murmured, kissing her neck. Judai hummed happily and held Misawa's arms.

"I agree." Judai replied, turning around and kissing him. Just as it was getting heated, the phone rang again. Misawa growled and yanked the cord out the phone, cutting the ringing off abruptly. He then picked Judai up bridal style, making Judai yelp in surprise.

"Now there'll be no more interruptions." Misawa purred and Judai giggled. He carried her up to their room and, true to his word, there were no more interruptions.

-x-

**Lizzie: **:D

To Takamiya:

Ch. 205:

It does slightly make sense, but at the same time it doesn't...

Probably XD

Ch. 206:

Yeah, I do that anyway ^.^;

XD True.

Ch. 207:

Judai with one of the Abridged characters? That could either be disastrous or funny... Or both!

XDDDDDDD

Ch. 208:

Did she? Huh. I thought I was being original ^.^;

Off:

XD Yeah, I like writing Yaoi, okay? It's fun!

I'm okay with it! It's in the request!

Aww, poor Lycaon! Don't worry, I'm not ignoring you! I'm just choosing to not do what you ask!

Ooh, Very interesting prompts. I look forward to writing them!

To BoltedPictureFrame:

Yeah, the sheer number never fails to surprise me either... I'm glad you like the series though, and thank you for the prompt!


	211. Manjoume x Fem! Judai Red and Blue

**Lizzie: **Okay, I'm going to ask for you guy's opinions, and I want you to answer me honestly... If I get the free time, should I start watching Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds? Part of me is _extremely_ curious to find out what it's like... And if not, do you have a good anime to recommend?

**211: Manjoume x Fem! Judai: Red and Blue. Requested by KlonoaDreams.**

**Warnings: **Genderbender, sexual themes

**Songs: **Reasons to Live by Dragonforce

-x-

For quite a lot of couples, their first meeting was a fond memory, many claiming it to be 'Love at first sight'. But, like many things with Manjoume and Judai, theirs was totally different. For them, their first meeting was more like _loathing _at first sight.

It had been a duelling tournament, and Manjoume had got Judai as an opponent. At first, Manjoume had mistaken Judai to be a boy, which irritated her to no end. Manjoume started to hate her when she damaged his reputation by beating him. And then she had made him look stupid by telling him quite clearly she was a girl!

They had butted heads ever since, arguing over the stupidest things. Many commented that they were like Red and Blue from the Pokemon games, which was fuelled by the fact Manjoume was in Obilesk Blue and Judai was in Osiris Red.

Nobody had ever expected them to get together, and it had happened rather suddenly. One moment, they were practically screaming at each other, the next he had her pinned against the wall and they were making out as if their lives depended on it.

Of course, this just started new rumours. Like how their arguments were just cover ups and they were long time lovers. There was also the one about Manjoume slipping Judai a love potion so maybe he'd finally have a chance at beating her at a duel.

Their explanation? The arguments were their way to relieve the sexual tension they didn't even know they had. And now they had a _much _better way at relieving that tension...

-x-

**Lizzie: **Bad mind! Get out the gutter! XD Sorry it's a bit late, I was swamped with homework... I still am in fact... -.-

To Takamiya:

Ch. 209:

XD Don't I already do that? :D

Ch. 210:

Yeah.. I made a mistake with that, I'm sorry!

XD I know how you feel. You would hate being around me, my phone usually goes off about 5 times every two minutes... (This is why I'm thankful for unlimited texts!)

Off:

Yay! :D

It is funny Lycaon, well done for realising that!

XDD I believe that is up to the author, Lycaon, and last time I checked, I was the author! :P

To Chocolate Angel:

I'm glad you like them! Thank you for the request, but could you please add a prompt? It's one of the things I ask for...


	212. Rainbow Dragon x Ra x Judai Protection

**Lizzie: **Yay! Another chapter! :D

**212: Rainbow Dragon x Winged Dragon of Ra x Judai: Protection. Requested by Blackcat0989.**

**Warning: **Boy x Boy x Boy, duel monster turned human, AU

**Songs: **You're Better Off Dead by Children of Bodom (When I look at the title of the song, and then this chapter, it's rather strange...)

-x-

Rainbow, as he was usually called, kept his eyes keen as he stood as close as he could to the boy next to him without blocking him. He was a personal guard to the Prince, and he wasn't going to do his job badly. Especially since Ra was at the other side of the boy.

Ra and Rainbow had been feuding for Prince Judai's attentions for quite some time, and it was a very badly kept secret. Everybody seemed to know, apart from Judai. But Judai was so oblivious to most things, it wasn't that surprising.

Right now, it was the anniversary of the King and Queen, and they were having a Parade. Judai, wanting fresh air and to see people properly, had decided to walk behind the convertible car that his parents were in. Since the parade was moving slowly, and Judai had insisted, they had allowed him to do so. Of course, they still made sure his guards were with him.

"Be careful, Judai." Rainbow whispered to the brunette, who glanced at him before looking back to the crowds and waving to them.

"I am. But, as morbid as it may sound, if someone was looking to shoot someone, it would probably be my parents." Judai murmured.

"True." Rainbow conceded.

They walked forward and Rainbow noticed Ra glaring at him. He smirked as he realised that, in that single moment, he had been closer to Judai than Ra. Score for Rainbow, nil for Ra.

A loud gunshot penetrated the air and people screamed. Rainbow pulled his gun out, but he knew it was pointless when he looked to the side. He saw Judai collapse, a gunshot wound on his chest.

"Judai!" Both Ra and Rainbow shouted, rushing towards him. Ra picked him up, and Rainbow quickly took his jacket off and pressed it to Judai's wound, trying to stop the flow of blood. They ran quickly for cover, not looking back to check on the King and Queen, since their first priority was the Prince.

Later, in the hospital, they learned that if they had taken about five minutes longer, Judai wouldn't have survived. It was then they realised something extremely important. Their fighting was only wasting time. Why fight over him, when they could share him?

This was going to be interesting...

-x-

**Lizzie: **XD Very interesting!

To Takamiya:

Like I said, I'm really curious about it... But, I'm still not sure :/ It does sound a bit too cheesy...

I'll very much keep that one in mind. It sounds interesting, and it's not going to take up a lot of time to watch it ^.^

XD But Judai is quite feminine. In one episode, Judai lent over and my brother, who was watching over my shoulder, said "If that's guy then why does it look like he has boobs?" XD He then convinced himself that I was lying to him and that Judai was actually a girl.

XDD True!

Very much so XD

Eh, I'm not too familiar with pokemon anymore... I gave up on it not long after Misty left...So, yeah... I can only sometimes understand pokemon references...

XDD In GX, I don't think anything could surprise me anymore...

Off:

XD Antagonising you is like antagonising Mark, you are both so much fun to annoy!

….That was a waste of energy, since she can just be rescued again...

Yup, Celice, you are very cute!


	213. Johan x Haou x Yohan x Judai Envy

**Lizzie: **Yay! Second chapter today! Wait... I'm at 1000 reviews... 0.0... -faints-

**Muse Manjoume: **-Rolls eyes- Not again...

**213: Johan x Haou x Yohan x Judai: Envy. Requested by Turning Point Yaoi.**

**Warnings: **Boy x Boy x Boy x Boy, foursome, AU

**Songs: **My Little Phoenix by Tarja Turunen

-x-

Envy. One of the Seven Deadly Sins. It could also be described as jealousy. It was also the feeling most of the girls in the school felt for Judai Yuki.

Why? It was two reasons. One, Judai looked better than half the girls in the school. He was slightly feminine in looks, but not so much so he looked like a transvestite. It was a perfect mix, and had most of the school jealous.

The other reason was partially because of his looks, but also because of his personality. He had the three hottest guys in school interested in him, and he was completely oblivious to it.

At first, they had decided whoever got Judai first would have him, but Judai was way too oblivious, and it wouldn't work. So they changed their plan.

They decided to all go after him as one, and this time, poor Judai wouldn't know what hit him.

-x-

**Lizzie: **XDDDD

To Takamiya:

Yup! -Applauds as well-

Yeah, well, that is his name...

Yup! He wouldn't be Judai if he wasn't clueless!

Off:

XDDDD Wow, that's weird to see Lycaon like that 0.0 I wold have knocked him out myself, it was just to weird...


	214. Johan x Judai Arranged Marriage

**Lizzie: **Phew, I'm cutting it close to get a chapter out today, but I made it!

**214: Johan x Judai: Arranged Marriage. Requested by Sakural7865.**

**Warnings: **BoyxBoy, insane mothers, mentions of characters from other series...

**Songs: **Can't Catch Tomorrow (Good Shoes Wont Save You This Time) by Lostprophets

-x-

Johan and Judai were childhood sweethearts. They met each other when they were little, and they had instantly hit it off. Their mothers, Sunao and Celice respectively, had decided that the two were perfect for each other, and found a way to legally marry them. Their fathers, Sora and Lycaon, didn't get a chance to raise much protestation, they were far too whipped by their wives.

Judai and Johan never knew about any of this. They went through school together and still stayed close friends, until high school, where they started a relationship, unaware that they were already married.

They didn't find out until they applied for the same university, and they were asked if they wanted to share a room, since they were married. Both boys had immediately confronted their parents, and their mums told the story happily, squealing about how cute Judai had looked in his little dress. Johan was highly amused by the fact Judai was in the dress, but was still shocked he'd been married to Judai for so long and he hadn't a clue.

They gradually came to accept it though, and their parents paid for them to go on a holiday to celebrate their recently discovered wedding. After all, they had a honeymoon to catch up on.

-x-

**Lizzie: **XD Yup, they do! I wish I had a camera...

To Takamiya:

XDDDD

It was the yaoi fantasies for me... -nosebleed-

Ooh, very interesting. I can have a lot of fun with that... -evil smirk that makes Judai shudder in fear of his virginity-

Off:

Wow, if he helps when yaoi goes out of control, he'd meet his match with my brain ^.^;


	215. Yami Abridged x Judai Game

**Lizzie: **Hello all! I've just got something to say to you guys: If you've been sticking with the story since near the beginning, thank you so much! ^.^ Even if you haven't been reading this series for long, thank you! I appreciate every favourite, alert, hit, request and review!

**215: Yami Yugi (Abridged version) x Judai: Game. Requested by Takamiya.**

**Warnings: **BoyxBoy, sexual themes, swear words

**Songs: **Rebel Yell by Drowning Pool, The Divine Conspiracy by Epica

-x-

When Yugi had set him up in a game with someone, he expected it to be Anzu. After all, he had done it once before, what was going to stop the midget from doing it again?

However, he had been immensely surprised when it was a cute brunette boy with chocolate brown eyes. He would have to thank Yugi later... Maybe by giving him a box of Yugi-ohs? They were Yugilicious after all, so Yugi was bound to like them...

They had decided to play Cheat, or Bullshit as it was commonly called. However, a new rule was added: They had to announce when they were on their last card(s).

Judai was very good at the game, having a damn near unreadable poker face. He caught Yami out several times, but Yami caught him out just as much. Finally, it came to an end and Judai set down his last card, stating it to be a two, which it was, so even if Yami said 'Cheat', he would win. He hadn't realised his mistake until he saw Yami's smirk, and he paled when he realised it.

He hadn't announced he was on his last card.

This meant that Judai had to play a penalty game, and Yami had told him, since he was cute, it was going to be a _fun _penalty game while leading him up to the bedroom.

And Yami was right, it had been a very fun penalty game.

-x-

**Lizzie: **-Holding nose-

To Takamiya:

XXDDDD

Yup! Ukes rule!

Johan and Judai's 20 Ways to Annoy your Teacher? I love that fanfic! I do kinda agree with you though, I kept thinking of that when I was writing it...

Yay! Thank you Celice!

Poor Lycaon, so traumatised... -Sits and eats popcorn, watching the traumatised Lycaon-

Off:

Augurus Chronicle would still have difficulries when it comes to my mind...


	216. Marik Abridged x Judai Transparent Clo

**Lizzie: **Urgh, I'm really sorry! I so need to stop letting my friends kidnap me... Oh, if you request a Ryou x (Fem) Judai pairing, could you please clarify if you mean Ryou B or Ryou M? I just realised how confusing this could get...

**216: Marik (Abridged Version) x Judai: Transparent Closet. Requested by Takamiya.**

**Warnings: **BoyxBoy, sexual themes

**Songs: **Danger Line by Avenged Sevenfold

-x-

Marik and Judai were good at many things, but keeping secrets was not one of them. Especially keeping their relationship a secret had failed, epically.

Not that anyone actually minded their relationship, it kept Marik preoccupied, which was always good for the world's safety. And seeing Marik go goo-gah over Judai was always funny to watch, Even if Yami and Yami Bakura kept making comments about needing a sick bucket.

Also, Isis seemed to enjoy Judai's company as well, and that gave her less time to bug Yami with her so called 'annoying' and 'ridiculous' phrases. The best part was, Judai had managed to shut up Anzu! Why they had never thought of duct taping her mouth before, they never knew.

So, all in all, nobody truly minded their relationship. The only thing they had a problem with was how noisy they sometimes got in the bedroom.

-x-

To Takamiya:

Yup! :D It was fun to write!

XDDD I never even thought of that!

Yup! XD

Off:

Oh dear, Judai and Celice have united... I pity the world... (and Lycaon!)

I will not eat the sweets! They are probably dosed with het thoughts!

To nyeh-nyeh the sorcerer:

Oh! The prompt looks so much fun to write! Of course I will write it!


	217. Everybody x Judai Beat the Love Game!

**Lizzie: **Right! Another chapter today! Hopefully, I can make up for the long delay!

**217: Everybody x Judai: Beat the Love Game! Requested by Takamiya.**

**Warnings: **BoyxBoy, GirlxBoy, sexual themes

**Songs: **Bed Of Razors by Children of Bodom

-x-

Fubuki was one of the most annoying, frustrating and evil people on earth. Just what had he done to deserve this title now? He had started a game of Truth or Dare. Of course, this wouldn't normally be a problem, but Fubuki had made it so they couldn't dare anyone to kiss another, or do anything remotely sexual to another. Nor could they ask about crushes or hidden loves.

This was especially frustrating as several people wanted to kiss Judai, or take them up to their rooms and, well... You get the drift. They couldn't even ask if Judai liked anyone that way!

So, the game had went on, with everybody getting more and more frustrated. Until Ryou had found a way to get something out of Judai without breaking the rules. He dared Judai to strip down to his boxers.

Of course, this plan immediately backfired as it just left people having nosebleeds and drooling, really wishing they could just have their way with him.

-x-

**Lizzie: **XD Poor people!


	218. Edo x Fem Judai PhD Degree

**Lizzie: **And a third one! Yay!

**218: Edo x Fem! Judai: PhD Degree. Requested by BoltedPictureFrame.**

**Warnings: **Genderbender, sexual themes

**Songs: **Unleashed by Epica

-x-

"I still can't believe it." Edo said, with a stunned look on his face. Judai giggled at him and shoved the certificate under his nose.

"Believe it." Judai replied, staring at him defiantly.

"How can I believe that you, Judai Yuki, have a PhD in Advanced Legal Studies?" Edo asked.

"That's _Doctor _Judai Yuki to you, and besides, I always did like law. Though, even I'll admit reading those huge law books is boring." Judai answered, sticking her tongue out and crossing her eyes at the thought of said books. Edo laughed.

"And that is why I find it hard to believe. And I can't call you Doctor, it gives me very naughty mental images. Namely you in a nurses outfit." Edo said cheekily. Judai rolled her eyes, turning away from him. She then squeaked as Edo suddenly lifted her up. "In fact, I think you have a rather sexy nurse's outfit upstairs..."

Judai blushed a bright red, but smiled. Typical Edo.

-x-

**Lizzie: **XD


	219. Ryou x Fem Judai Married Life

**Lizzie: **A fourth one... Jeez, I have too much time on my hands today.

**219: Ryou x Fem! Judai: Married Life. Requested by TianTai.**

**Warnings: **Genderbender

**Songs: **Angel Of Death by Epica, Touch Like An Angel Of Death by Children of Bodom (Now my iPod has a fascination with Angels of Death...)

-x-

When Ryou and Judai had got married, they expected their lives to be very different. They expected that they would be more loving towards each other, that they would be a happy family with three to four kids.

Of course, the happy family thing did happen, and they had three kids, but they didn't become more loving towards each other, except during the first few months of marriage. They still acted like best friends half the time, with large parts of romance being thrown in.

They loved each other deeply, and marriage didn't change that at all. Nothing ever would. Even the fights they had sometimes, like any couple did. If a couple were to say they didn't have fights, they were either lying or they weren't together.

However, they were more loving than most couples were, many others commenting on how cute they were together many years after they married. They were also massive cuddlers, taking any and every opportunity to take the other into their arms, often falling asleep like that.

Married life wasn't what they were expecting, but they wouldn't change it for the world.

-x-

**Lizzie: **Awww...


	220. Many x Judai Reverse Otome

**Lizzie: **Okay, fifth one today... Wow...

**220: Many x Judai: Reverse Otome. Requested by Takamiya.**

**Warnings: **BoyxBoy, GirlxBoy

**Songs: **None

-x-

When Fubuki had started a dating game show, nobody had been surprised. In fact, they had quite expected it. So, when said brunette invited them over to his house to celebrate the release of the show, nobody had been suspicious. But they should have been.

"It's just a contract stating I hold no responsibility over an injuries you may or may not sustain in my house. After all, I wouldn't want you to sue me for all I was worth!" Fubuki said. He had presented said contract just two minutes earlier, and said he wouldn't let them inside if they didn't sign it. Knowing Fubuki's eccentricness, they hadn't even thought about it when they signed it.

That was a big mistake.

"What do you mean we just singed up for your game show_!_?" Manjoume cried, looking about ready to strangle Fubuki.

"I mean exactly that. You are now all participating in my game show, Reverse Otome! And Judai is going to play the best part!" Fubuki chirruped.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Judai asked.

"The role you will be playing is the prize! The prize of this episode is a date with you!" Fubuki sang, much to Judai's shock. The others looked at each other. They may not have been willing for this at the start, but now that they had heard the prize, they were going to give it their all.

Fubuki saw their determined looks and smirked. This was going to be such a big hit!

-x-

**Lizzie: **I know I would watch that! XD


	221. Haou x Judai Narcissistic

**Lizzie: **And another chapter! I still find it hard to believe how many chapters are in this series...

**221: Haou x Judai: Narcissistic. Requested by The KeyBlade's Chosen.**

**Warnings: **BoyxBoy, sexual themes

**Songs: **BBS OST, since once again, I'm playing it (Why is Zack so difficult to beat when he's under control? ARGH!)

-x-

"C-can't breathe..." Judai wheezed, clutching at his chest and tears coming out his eyes slightly. Haou raised an eyebrow.

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't kill my boyfriend through laughter." Haou said to the still laughing group. Jim tried to give him an apologetic look, but failed.

"Sorry Haou, but when I saw Kenzan eating that banana, I couldn't resist!" Jim replied, gesturing to the still bright red ravenette.

"Have you two ever wondered about the base of your relationship, by the way?" Sho suddenly asked, making everyone blink.

"What do you mean?" Judai asked.

"Well, you look a lot like each other... So, does that mean both of you are narcissistic?" Sho continued. Judai and Haou blinked.

"I don't think so. Since narcissism is loving yourself, and we do have our differences. Like Judai's smaller than me." Haou answered.

"And Haou's moodier." Judai quipped.

"Judai's more immature." Haou shot back. Judai stuck his tongue out at Haou, which proved his point.

"Haou's face is more angled." Judai said, tilting his head slightly.

"Judai is much more trusting." Haou replied thoughtfully.

"Haou always seems to have a stick up his butt." Judai chirruped. The others laughed.

"Judai blushes cutely." Haou teased, and Judai displayed that cute blush. "Also, most importantly, Judai's a screamer."

"HAOU!"

-x-

**Lizzie: **XDDDDD

To Takamiya:

Yup!

Ch. 216:

Yup! He is a lot of fun! Yeah, I know, I'm just to used to Anzu... I dunno, but I wanna find out! :D

Ch. 217:

Well, he is the top of the class. More like a waterfall of blood.

Ch. 218:

XD

So do I!

Ch. 219:

Or all of the above! (Though I wouldn't mind Mary sues and Gary stus being killed...

Okay, note to self, do not bring up Celice's and Leaf's parents...

I have the most votes for Johan, and an actual request has been made for that pairing, so... That's what's getting written!

Off:

Aw, foiled again!

I was thinking they sounded like YGO characters as well...


	222. Johan x Judai Chibi!

**Lizzie: **Yay! Another chapter! :D

**222: Johan x Judai: Chibi! Requested by GohanSon618.**

**Warnings: **BoyxBoy, chibifying

**Songs: **Sensorium by Epica, Forever Gone, Forever You by Evanescence, Black Fire by Dragonforce

-x-

It really should have been expected. With all the weirdness that went on in Duel Academia, it really shouldn't have been so much of a shock. But, even then, how were they to expect Johan to become a chibi?

Johan, while normally cute, was absolutely adorable as a chibi. Especially when they had first found him, and he was wearing his normal clothes, which were now far too big. Johan had been swamped in them and he had looked up at them with confused, large green eyes. Rei and Asuka squealing and glomping him hadn't been a surprise.

For Judai though, this was a bad thing. He had just worked up the courage to tell Johan his feelings, and then this had happened. He had to put his feelings on hold and take care of the bluenette, whom seemed to have become attached to the brunette. Judai guessed it was because they were best friends before Johan had become a chibi.

Johan changing back was... Embarrassing. He had been holding the bluenette when Johan had suddenly kissed Judai's nose. Then, with a bright flash of light, Judai found himself pinned under a very normal sized, very naked, Johan. Judai swore his blush _still _hadn't faded from that day.

Later, when Johan had got dressed, he thanked Judai for taking care of him, especially when he needed to hide from Asuka and Rei so he wouldn't get glomped. He then, as a 'reward' he later called it, kissed Judai. Judai had been stunned, but had went with the flow and woke up the next morning with arms attached firmly to his waist and no clothes on.

After that, everything continued pretty much normally, one of the main differences being Johan and Judai's new relationship. The other main difference? Johan still avoided Asuka and Rei like the plague.

-x-

**Lizzie:** XD

To Takamiya:

True!

XDDDDDD

Off:

That's a good plan! -Gets pouches to collect blood in-

Not that I can blame them... A lost parent is a touchy subject... I can kinda relate...


	223. Yami x Fem! Judai Museum

**Lizzie: **Yay! Another chapter! You know... I never EVER expected it to get this far... 50 chapters, sure, maybe 70 at a push, but 223? Wow.

**223: Yami x Fem! Judai: Museum. Requested by Cobaltwaryear.**

**Warnings: **Genderbender

**Songs: **Under Pressure by Queen

-x-

Judai sighed as she pushed the mop and bucket ahead of her, feeling the eyes of some boys on her. Stupid perverted manager and him making the young girls working there wear short skirts! He was all right otherwise, but Judai couldn't wait to get away from this job... But, she needed to money to pay for university expenses, so she was stuck. Besides, working in this museum was the best paying job she could find that didn't mean siting behind a desk for hours on end.

She was unaware of a group of boys approaching her as she stopped at the Ancient Egyptian area, pulling the mop out of the bucket and mopping the floor as she hummed a tune that her mother had sung to her when she was small. She suddenly felt someone grab her butt and she swung around, taking in the group of sniggering boys.

_'Great...'_ Judai thought. "What was that for?"

"Well, you were just asking for it by wearing such a short skirt." One of the boys said, making the others snigger more.

"I was asking for it, was I? I don't recall asking to be groped by immature boys." Judai growled, already in a very bad mood. The group glared at her.

"Who are you calling immature?" One of them jeered.

"Oh, I'm sorry, were your brains too small to process that? Let me put it in terms you might understand: Back. Off." Judai hissed.

"That's it!" One of them cried and raised his hand to smack her. His hand was caught in mid air though and the boy gulped as he looked into blood red eyes.

"I believe she asked you to leave her alone." The red eyed man said cooly, a menacing aura around him. The group ran off quickly, their tails between their legs.

"Thank you, but I could have handled it." Judai said.

"That I have no doubt of, but I couldn't help but come over and give them some encouragement to leave." The man replied. "My name is Yami. Yours?"

"Judai." Judai answered. She reached out and shook the mans hand.

"Next time you need help from guys like that, just come here. I'm usually here." Yami said.

"You like the Egyptian History then?" Judai asked, looking around at the sarcophaguses that had fascinated her as a child.

"Yes, I've been told I look like the Nameless Pharaoh." Yami replied. Judai squinted at him.

"You kinda do!" Judai exclaimed, her eyes suddenly brightening. "Maybe your his reincarnation!"

"Not the first time I've heard that theory either." Yami replied. "If I was the reincarnation of the Pharaoh, I'd hope you were the reincarnation of the queen, since I wouldn't mind ruling with you."

Judai went a bright red.

-x-

**Lizzie: **XDDDD

To Takamiya:

XD True!

Yeah, the world is a cruel place...

XD

Off:

Another good idea! :D

Oh! The requests are so cute! :D I can't wait to write them! :D

To Lea-Renee:

XDDDD True!


	224. Ryou B x Fem Judai Prom Date

**Lizzie: **Yay! Two chapters in one day! Hey! That rhymed!

**224: Ryou B x Fem! Judai: Prom Date. Requested by Cobaltwaryear.**

**Warnings: **Genderbender

**Songs: **Soul Society by Kamelot

-x-

Ryou nervously tried to flatten his long white hair as he waited anxiously for his date for tonight, Judai, to walk down the stairs. It was Prom night, and Ryou was the most nervous he had ever been. How could he not be? He was going to Prom with one of the most beautiful and friendly girls in the school, after all.

He looked to the red and white roses in his hand and hoped that she would like them. The white ones symbolised innocence, since Judai was innocent, and the red symbolised true love, since he honestly thought he had fallen in love with her. He just hoped Judai understood the meaning.

"Sorry I made you wait so long." Judai's voice called from up the stairs and Ryou gasped when he saw her. She was wearing a long red dress that covered her feet. It was sleeveless, and it had sequence on the waist and bust area, emphasising both. The skirt was long and pleated, making it look wider than it actually was. It was then that Ryou realised just how well Judai suited red.

"You look amazing." Ryou murmured, making Judai smile.

"So do you." Judai replied, nodding at the tuxedo clad body. Ryou blushed slightly.

"For you." Ryou said, handing her the flowers. Judai 'oohed' at them, and when she saw the colour of the roses, she blushed lightly and smiled at Ryou, who sighed in relief.

"I'll put these in a vase." Judai mumbled, and left the room. When she came back, she had put a white and a red rose in the left side of her hair. It seemed to complete her look.

"Are you ready to go?" Ryou asked, holding his arm out to her. Judai took it with a smile.

"Yeah. You're such a gentleman." Judai answered, kissing Ryou's cheek. Ryou smiled brightly but blushed, and Judai couldn't help but giggle.

-x-

**Lizzie: **XD Ryou's nervous! That's so cute! :D Link to picture of dress in profile!


	225. Johan x Judai The Bet

**Lizzie: **Okay, I have something to say... And it pertains to the reason that I didn't update for the past couple of days... I had another accident. Yeah, another one. I managed to grate the three middle fingers on my right hand, and it's gonna take a while to heal, since it was a grater specially designed for meat and it got very close to the bone... So, updates are going to be a bit slower... I'm really sorry, but it's just really hard to type like this... Anyway, here's the next chapter!

**225: Johan x Judai: The Bet. Requested by nyeh-nyeh the sorcerer.**

**Warnings: **BoyxBoy, Crossdressing

**Songs: **Soul Society, Feast For The Vain, all by Kamelot

-x-

"Do we have to wear these?" Judai whined, looking down at his outfit. Johan was in agreement, he really didn't want to wear these... But, even he had to admit, Judai was adorable right now.

"Yes! This is perfect! Now, time for photos!" Rei chirruped. Judai and Johan groaned.

"She's never going to let us live this down, is she?" Johan murmured to Judai, whom shook his head. They had lost a bet with Rei and now they had to pay the consequences, namely putting on the outfits Rei had thrown at them and doing a photo shoot for her 'Fantasy' portion for a magazine.

Johan was shirtless, just wearing a pair of baggy brown pants. However, two fake wolf ears and a tail were attached to his body. There was also some fake blood smeared around his mouth, giving him a feral look.

Judai, however, was dressed in a red riding hood costume. It was a white t-shirt with a blue skirt that reached his mid-thigh, completed by little slipper shoes, stockings, and a little red hooded cape. If you hadn't known his gender before, you could quite easily mistake him to be a girl.

The set looked like a forest, complete with realistic trees and grassy fields with beautiful flowers on them. It even had the smell you could usually smell when you entered a forest.

"Found the camera~!" Rei sang, skipping up to the two, who were hit with a sudden feeling of dread. They looked at each other nervously, wondering what Rei was going to make them do. "Okay, Johan, you're the big bad wolf and you've just found new prey, our little Judai here! So, pin him against a tree and look at him as if he is your prey!"

"Eh?" Judai squeaked, turning red. Johan smirked.

"That's easy." Johan said and did as he was told, a lustful look entering his eyes as he looked down on Judai who looked at him with slight fear and slight curiosity.

"Perfect!" Rei shouted, quickly moving in and snapping a few shots, almost blinding the two with the camera flashes.

"Now, Johan, you've realised that you don't want to eat Judai, but you want him to be a different type of prey!" Rei commanded and Johan smirked, very much liking this idea. He leaned in closer to Judai and gave him a seductive smirk, causing Judai to shiver slightly and blush.

"Amazing!" Rei chirruped, taking another few pictures. Johan smirked even wider and decided to take things into his own hands. He dipped his head down and started kissing and licking Judai's neck, and a heavy blush coated the brunette's face as he naturally tilted his head, giving Johan more access. "Now that is hot!"

"Rei, could you leave us alone for a while?" Johan asked, keeping Judai pinned against the tree and panting. Rei smiled brightly and rushed out, cackling inside her head. Now she had so many wonderful pictures to show to Johan and Judai's fan club!

-x-

**Lizzie: **I want those pictures, Rei!

**Muse Rei: **…. Haven't you already got the mental images?

**Lizzie: **Yeah, but I still want pics!

**Muse Rei: **-Sweatdrop- Okay, okay...

To Takamiya:

Ch. 223:

NPCs? What are they? And does Yami ever appear not hot? Wait, of course he does. Sometimes, he appears cool XD

`Hh... I never even thought about that, but it is confusing...

Ch. 224:

Yup! XD

So did I, I couldn't stop laughing!

Off:

Oh! So much fun! I love awkward moments, unless if I'm in them...

Of course I'll do the others, why would I not?


	226. Ryou M x Fem Judai Jealousy

**Lizzie: **And another chapter! :D Thanks for all the well wishes, guys! They're greatly appreciated!

**226: Ryou M x Fem! Judai: Jealousy. Requested by TianTai.**

**Warnings: **Genderbender

**Songs: **Please Don't Let It Go, Death Is In Love With Us, both by HIM

-x-

Ryou's hands clenched around the arms of his seat as he watched the waiter that was supposed to be serving them flirted with Judai, squashing down the urge to stand up and punch him. Judai was trying to make it clear she wasn't interested, but the waiter was persistent and thick headed.

"I'll have the chicken version of the Smørrebrød (1), please." Judai said, laying down her menu and smiling at Ryou.

"I'll have the same." Ryou said flatly.

"Good choice, but I can guarantee it wont be as delicious as you look, miss." The waiter replied, smirking at Judai. He then walked off and Ryou growled lowly.

"Relax Ryou. He's probably doing it so he can get a better tip." Judai murmured.

"True, but it doesn't mean I like it..." Ryou hissed. Judai patted his arm.

"Now you know how I feel about your fan girls." Judai said.

"I don't like them either." Ryou sulked, making Judai laugh. They then ended up changing the topic and chatting happily as they waited for their food. Unfortunately, it was the same waiter whom brought their food.

"Here's your food, is there anything I can get you? You shouldn't hesitate to ask me _anything_." The waiter purred with a wink towards Judai. Ryou twitched.

"No thanks." Ryou said quickly, Judai nodding her agreement. The waiter seemed to pout for a moment before he left. "I'm really starting to lose my patience here."

"But wouldn't causing a scene ruin your reputation?" Judai asked, cutting into her meal.

"Who gives a damn about my reputation?" Ryou questioned, causing Judai to roll her eyes and pop a bit of her food into her mouth, humming in contentment when she tasted it. "You have some mayonnaise on your mouth."

"I do?" Judai asked, going to wipe her mouth, but she was stopped by Ryou's hand.

"I'll get it." Ryou murmured and kissed her, quickly licking her lips and getting the tang of mayonnaise hitting his taste buds. Judai parted her lips and Ryou slipped his tongue in, tasting the whole of her mouth as Judai's tongue playfully danced with his.

Ryou pulled back and immediately smirked when he saw the waiter looking at them, his facial expression slack. It was all he could do to not burst out laughing. After that, the meal was very enjoyable, especially since the waiter couldn't look at them without blushing.

-x-

(1) Smørrebrød is a Danish meal. It can be translated into 'Open Sandwich' but a closer translation is 'Buttered Bread'. It's basically a thin piece of dark bread (Using white bread is seen as childish for some reason...) topped with thin slices of... Well, anything you want really. It's eaten using a knife and fork, since it can get high enough that it would fall apart if lifted. The version Judai had is one of my favourites: Rye bread topped with roasted chicken, a slice of turkey and ham, pieces of crab, a dollop of mayonnaise, and a few raw pieces of onion. Yummy! :D I love having Danish relatives...

**Lizzie: **XD

To nyeh-nyeh the sorcerer:

You're welcome! And I'm glad you liked it!

To Takamiya:

I still feel like I should because I'm already bad enough with consistent updates without my accidents... I'm not pushing myself! The injured hand is resting on a pillow!

Chapter:

XD I thought that as well... But I didn't want to change that...

Yup! But she's hiding from me and wont give me the pics! -.-

Off:

Ah! Okay!

XD True!

Ugh, I don't like yams :S I know they're good for me, but still! Thank you all of you for the well wishes!


	227. Johan x Judai And Me?

**Lizzie: **Okay, another chapter for you guys to read! :D

**227: Johan x Judai: And Me? Requested by chrisandersenyuki. (Sequel to Reverse Otome.)**

**Warnings: **BoyxBoy, sexual themes

**Songs: **Evil Angel by Breaking Benjamin

-x-

Five minutes. 300 seconds. That was all it took for chaos to happen.

It had only been this amount of time since Fubuki had made his announcement, and already everyone was bickering. Judai was shocked, but also annoyed. He looked around for Fubuki, but found that Fubuki had already slipped away while everyone was distracted.

Now seething, Judai also slipped out the room and started to hunt Fubuki down. He passed through the kitchen and grabbed a frying pan before he managed to find the other brunette. Fubuki had taken one look at the angry frying pan wielding boy and had took of running, Judai following soon after, yelling threats.

Unfortunately, all this commotion had attracted the attention of the formerly arguing group and they soon found the two. Now, Judai was throwing anything he could get his hands on at the group while shouting that he wasn't some prize.

"Jeez, he's throwing everything but the kitchen sink!" Manjoume said, only to facepalm as a kitchen sink sailed over his head. "Never mind."

"What about me? Did _anyone _bother to think about what _I _wanted? No, of course not. I shouldn't be stupid." Judai hissed, glaring at the group. "Well, I'm going to show you what I want."

Judai suddenly ran forward, grabbed Johan, and kissed him, much to everyone's surprise. Especially Johan. Judai and Johan then looked at the stunned group, exchanged amused looks, and left the room.

Minutes later, everybody sweatdropped when they heard Johan's moans.

-x-

**Lizzie: **XD

To Takamiya:

Really? But I thought I updated at my normal pace...

Nah, he's just extremely stupid.

I actually went to get myself Smørrebrød after I put the drabble up... XD

I agree with both facts stated there!

Off:

Mm, that's like me and Neopets... I've not been on that site for years, and apparently it's changed a lot, so I'm kinda scared to find out how much it's changed...

Ooh, I like Gelatin! :D I'll go buy some!


	228. Manjoume x Judai Procrastination

**Lizzie: **And another chapter! :D Oh, this drabble is a shout out to all the procrastinators like me! XD

**228: Manjoume x Judai: Procrastination. Requested by Takamiya.**

**Warnings: **BoyxBoy, sexual themes

**Songs: **Bodies by Drowning Pool

-x-

Judai hated homework. He absolutely loathed it. This was the main reason that he usually left it to last minute, always ending up in a rush the day before it was due.

Today was no different. He had left a major essay, worth about 40% of his grade, to that last day. And, unfortunately for Judai, he had no clue how to go about typing the essay. So, he persuaded Manjoume to help him with it.

It had taken hours, but they had got it done. Somehow. Judai sighed in relief as he saved the document, thankful it was all over with. He then clicked print and smiled as the printer churned out the pages of hard work from both of them. He looked at Manjoume, opening his mouth to say thank you, but he fell silent at the sight of Manjoume sleeping on the chair.

Smiling softly, he leaned forward to give Manjoume a kiss on the cheek, only to let out a muffled yelp as Manjoume suddenly turned his head and their lips connected. Judai blushed and jumped back, staring at Manjoume, wide eyed.

"If you think a kiss on the cheek is enough to repay me for all that, you're very wrong." Manjoume purred before he pounced. Later that night, in a mess of tangled limbs, Judai realised he'd never had so much fun repaying someone before. He'd have to do it again sometime.

-x-

**Lizzie: **XDDD -Is holding nose and laughing her butt off-

Yup! That's why you should never underestimate Judai!

Oh, that's easy! Just shout "I need help from the Master of Love!" and he'll come running. XD

XD I think I saw that in a cartoon somewhere... It just popped into my head when I wrote Judai was throwing things, and I had to put it!

I don't mind an Uke Johan when he's with Judai, I'm just very much partial to having Johan as Seme...

Off:

Yeah, but they've got full chapters to write, I've only got drabbles...

That idea sounds fun! Can I join?


	229. Many x Judai The Love Master

**Lizzie: **Yay! Another chapter! ….Why is it when I say my updates might slow down, I suddenly find the time to update more?

**229: Many (Guys) x Judai: The Love Master. Requested by Takamiya.**

**Warnings: **BoyxBoy, an OC appearance

**Songs: **I Walk Alone by Tarja Turunen

-x-

Judai sat under a tree, lost in thought. This was very rare for him, but he had a very good reason for being like this. He had a lot to think about, and he wasn't getting anywhere with it.

You see, over the course of a few hours, 7 guys had claimed they loved him and asked him out: Ryou, Fubuki, Jim, Manjoume, Johan, Yohan and Haou. Each time Judai had said he'd think about it, and each confession made him more and more confused.

Now, he had a decision to make. Should he choose one and risk hurting the others feelings? Or should he try to explain to them all that he wasn't really interested in dating right now, which was a lie?

"You look very confused there, Judai." A voice said, making said brunette jump. He spun around and sighed in relief when he saw Celice, a man he thought of as a brother.

"I am." Judai replied. Celice sat down next to him and smiled at him.

"Well, I can try to help, but I need to know what's going on first." Celice told him.

"Um... It's kinda embarrassing..." Judai mumbled. Celice laughed.

"So are most problems." Celice chirruped.

"True. Well... Just a while ago, several of my friends asked me out... And I don't know what to do about it..." Judai whispered.

"Well, just trust your heart. After all, it hasn't led you wrong before, has it?" Celice said. Judai shook his head rapidly. "There you go."

"Thank you, Celice." Judai replied.

"No problem!" Celice sang and wandered off, once again leaving Judai with his thoughts. Judai sighed and thought deeply about his situation, his eyes closing. He then sat up sharply and his eyes snapped open as he realised something.

"I still can't decide!"

-x-

**Lizzie: **XD Poor Judai...

To Takamiya:

XD I want hot chocolate now... -Wanders off to get some-

Yup! Manjoume's sneaky like that.

Good thing Judai does have a lot of energy then! :D

Off:

Oh! The song that goes: "If you were gay, that'd be okay, I mean 'cause hey, I'd like you anyway!" and the other guy's trying to deny it? that songs so funny! :D

I love the sound of the plan! XD I can't wait to do it!


	230. Yohan x Johan x Judai Little Judai is Mi

**Lizzie: **:O Two chapters in one day!

**230: Yohan x Johan x Judai: Little Judai is Mine! Requested by chrisandersenyuki.**

**Warnings: **BoyxBoy, threesome, mythical mentions, Chibification, sexual themes

**Songs: **Toy Soldiers by Eminem

-x-

It had all started with a simple spell. The sorceress, Rei, was practising her magic, and Judai, a very well known Fae, had accidently startled her. The spell had turned him into a five year old, and it was unanimous with the whole school that he was absolutely adorable, not that he hadn't been before.

Johan, Judai's best friend and an elf, had been assigned to take care of him. Especially from the many fangirls and fanboys. Johan did a good job of this though as he protected Judai as much as he could, often hiding out in his room.

But, one day, even their sanctuary was disrupted. By Yohan, Johan's cousin and another elf. The situation had quickly fallen downhill from there.

"I'll take care of him!" Yohan cried, trying to pull Judai away from Johan.

"I was told to take care of him, though!" Johan shouted, desperately trying to keep hold of Judai

"He's mine!" Yohan snapped.

"Mine!" Johan hissed. Judai started to whimper and a tear rolled down his cheek. Johan and Yohan, not wanting Judai upset, both kissed him on the cheek. They were both very surprised by the puff of smoke and a fully grown and naked Judai appearing between them, his face a bright red as he realised what had happened.

"...Want to share?" Johan asked.

"Hell yeah!" Yohan answered.

"Eep!" Judai squeaked as he was picked up. It was a good thing they were already in a bedroom, since things turned very heated very quickly.

-x-

**Lizzie: **-Holding nose-


	231. Johan x Judai Seme Or Uke?

**Lizzie: **Three chapters in one day? Well, at least you can't say I'm not a frequent updater... ^.^'

**231: Johan x Judai: Seme or Uke? Requested by Gohenson618.**

**Warnings: **BoyxBoy, sexual themes

**Songs: **Tutankhamen by Nightwish

-x-

"I don't see why it's so important. After all, a relationship shouldn't only be about sex." Johan said, Judai nodding his agreement. "So, why does Rei insist on knowing who's uke out of us two?"

"I dunno." Judai replied, yawning. He really wanted to get to sleep, but Johan had got really worked up over Rei asking who was uke and wouldn't let Judai sleep.

"Besides, it's not like we know that anyway, we haven't done it yet!" Johan ranted.

"I know." Judai mumbled.

"And, besides, our relationship is an equal one! We treat each other the same, why can't she just see tha- Mm!" Johan rambled, being cut off by Judai pulling him down and kissing him.

"If she can't see that, it's her problem. Now, go to sleep." Judai murmured to Johan. Said bluenette smiled and snuggled up to the brunette. They both fell asleep not long after, limbs and hearts connected.

-x-

**Lizzie: **Wow... A sappy ending... I feel like I haven't written one of them in ages...


	232. Many x Judai After Meeting

**Lizzie: **And yet another chapter! …. I have too much free time today...

**232: Many (Guys) x Judai: After Meeting. Requested by Takamiya. (Sequel to 'The Love Master')**

**Warnings: **BoyxBoy

**Songs: **Chasing the Dragon by Epica

-x-

Judai chatted to Rei, tense with nervousness. He and his friends were meeting up to hang out, and every guy that had confessed to Judai was here. It was highly awkward for Judai, and he was trying desperately to resist the temptation to leave.

"Judai, can we talk to you for a moment?" Jim asked. Judai frowned and looked at Rei, whom just nodded. Judai shrugged and followed Jim, and Judai paled as he realised that it was all the guys that had confessed to him that wanted to talk to him.

"Now, Judai, we've realised something very important." Ryou said.

"It seems that you are very popular with the guys, and we've all confessed to you, isn't that right?" Fubuki asked. Judai blushed and nodded.

"Now, we didn't want you to deal with this on your own, so we've come up with a solution ourselves." Johan said. Yohan grinned.

"We've decided to share you, if that's all right with you of course." Yohan purred.

"S-share?" Judai stuttered.

"You decide who you want to go on a date with, and you go out with that person. Next time you want to go out again, you can choose another person. You could even choose to go out with two of us." Haou explained. Judai's eyes widened.

"But-" Judai started to protest when Manjoume interrupted him.

"You don't have to go along with this if you don't want to, but, if you don't, it'll probably turn into a competition to win you. After all, none of us want to lose a cutie like you." Manjoume said. Judai went a bright red when they all nodded. "Besides, think about how interesting it would be if you got horny."

"Manjoume!" Judai cried, covering his face with his hands to hide his bright red face.

-x-

**Lizzie: **XD


	233. Johan x Judai Neko

**Lizzie: **Um... Lizzie-chan has updated too much, and she's run out of requests... ;_; Can I has some more, pwease? -Uses adorable watery eyes of DOOM- If you give me a request, I'll give you a Judai plushie! -Cuddles her own plushie-

**233: Johan x Judai: Neko. Requested by Blackcat0989.**

**Warnings: **BoyxBoy

**Songs: **The Ballad of Sweeney Todd from the Sweeney Todd OST

-x-

Judai yawned cutely and purred as he rolled over, landing directly under a patch of warm sunlight. He cracked his eyes open slightly when he heard a noise at the window and almost jumped back when he saw a child looking at him with adoration.

It wasn't that he hated kids. He loved them, it was just that they had a fascination with pulling his ears and tail, which hurt a lot. You see, Judai was a neko hywin brid, and, like many others, he was looking for a good home to go to. So, he went to a pet shop and hoped that he'd be bought by a good owner.

So far, he'd had no luck. It wasn't because he hadn't had a lack of people interested in him, but it was because he just couldn't find someone that felt... Right. Thankfully, the owner of the pet shop was considerate and let him choose. Otherwise, who knew who he would have ended up with...

Judai was startled out of his thoughts when the light he was laying under was blocked out. He looked up and was immediately entranced by emerald green eyes that looked at him with curiosity. He looked at the man at the window properly and blushed when he realised all he could think about was how handsome the man was.

He had blue hair framing an angled face in spikes, which held those entrancing green eyes. The man was only slightly taller than him, maybe a couple of inches or so in it. The man was lean, his chest defined by light muscles that could be seen through his tight white t-shirt.

Judai tilted his head at the man, his ears flicking forward and his tail moving to over his shoulder. The man seemed to come to a decision, and walked towards the door, pushing it open.

* * *

When Johan had seen the sign proclaiming there was a neko hybrid in the store, he had been curious. He had heard a lot about neko hybrids, but had never seen one. However, what he saw in the window had stunned him.

It was a lithe brunette with two brown cat ears and a long brown tail with an orange tip. He was laying in the sun, his angelic face looking extremely content. He couldn't help but move closer, accidently blocking the sun the neko hybrid was under.

Johan gasped as beautiful brown eyes caught his own, looking a bit hazy from sleep. Johan stared as the brunette's gaze travelled over him, feeling like he was being he was being tested. The boy blushed suddenly and Johan smirked, finally moving so he could walk through the door.

The second the bell rang, the cashier shot up and looked at him, smiling widely.

"Welcome to our pet store! We have everything for your pet needs! How may I help you?" The cashier sang.

"Um... I was wondering about the hybrid on the window display?" Johan said hesitantly.

"Oh, Judai? You're not the first one to ask. I'll go get him!" The cashier chirruped. Johan blinked as the cashier literally skipped off... What a strange guy... "Here he is~!"

"Hello." Johan said, nodding at the brunette, whom gave him a shy smile.

"He'll only talk when he meets someone that he accepts as an owner." The cashier told him.

"Really? Huh. Anyway, I'm Johan." Johan introduced.

"J-Johan." Judai repeated, his voice cracking slightly from disuse. The cashier gasped.

"How wonderful! He's finally found an owner! Well, that is, if you're willing to take him." The cashier said.

"Yeah, I am. How much?" Johan replied.

"No, no! I wont take any money from you! He's only here until he could find an owner, he doesn't actually belong to the pet shop!" The cashier cried. Johan blinked.

"Okay then." Johan mumbled.

"Oh, I should warn you. Every month, Judai goes through a heat cycle. You can either let him ride it out, which will take three to five days, or you could help him relieve sexual tension by mating with him!" The cashier said, making both boys go bright red.

-x-

**Lizzie**: XD Am I the only one thinking Johan will choose the mating option? ;)


	234. Manjoume x Judai Mirror

**Lizzie: **Yay! Another chapter! I actually wasn't sure if I'd be able to update today, since I was really busy...

**229: Manjoume x Judai: Mirror. Requested by Sakural7865. (Inspired by BarlowGirl song)**

**Warnings: **BoyxBoy, mentions of suicide, but not from any of the characters

**Songs: **Mirror by BarlowGirl (Helped with the drabble)

-x-

Society was cruel and blind. It constantly pushed people to be 'perfect', which was an unattainable thing anyway.

It also didn't see that this constant pressure was destroying people, pushing them to the brink.

Thankfully, there were people who just shrugged off the pressure, and dared to be different. Those people were amazing in Manjoume's eyes. He tried so hard to be like them, even though he did feel the pressure from his peers.

He was able to finally shrug it off completely though when he met Judai. The first time he had met the boy, he had been dressed as a banana, laughing as his friend chased him in a gorilla suit.

Judai and his friends were constantly pulling stunts like that, and were shunned by the others in the school. But, they didn't care, just laughing the comments off and making silly faces behind their backs.

It hadn't taken long for Manjoume to try to join the group, and he had been instantly accepted with glomps and shouts of "Welcome to the insane asylum!"(1)

Now, Manjoume was constantly in on their stunts, and they had so much fun pulling them, leaving the rest of the school wondering. And of course, ending up in a relationship was the icing on top of the cake.

"Oh no! If only I had a loyal knight to save me!" Judai cried dramatically, pretending to cower from his Jim, who was mockingly holding a staff over Judai, acting like he was about to hit Judai with it.

"Never fear, Sanda is here!" Manjoume shouted, running out in a suit of armour without the helmet and squashing down any embarrassment he felt. He pulled out a stuffed monkey. "Back off, you evil doer!"

"Oh no! The monkey of doom!" Jim yelled, running away. Manjoume walked over to Judai and picked him up bridal style.

"Yay! You saved me!" Judai chirruped, giving Manjoume a peck on the lips. Manjoume smirked.

"That I did... Now time to reap my reward..." Manjoume purred, walking off with Judai and ignoring the stares at his back. Who were they to judge? They didn't have Judai, and, if Manjoume had it his way, no one ever would, but him.

-x-

(1) How me and my friends greet someone into our group XD

**Lizzie: **XDDDD

To Takamiya:

Yeah, like I said, I had way too much free time on my hands...

Ch. 229:

XDDDDD

That's true, Celice! Same with Judai!

Also true! XD

Ch. 230:

Yup! :D I wanna kidnap Judai chibi...

XD Does that surprise you?

Ch. 231:

Yup! XD

Ch. 232:

Nah, of course I don't mind!

XDDDDDD

Ch. 233:

XDDDDD Poor Johan!

Off:

I love that song! :D I sang it for my school talent play along with Mark, and of course, we put a few twists in it XDDDD

Yay! More prompts! Wow... I'm surprised they're not all perverted... But they all sound awesome! :D


	235. Johan x Judai Never Alone

**Lizzie: **Yay! Another chapter! :D

**235: Johan x Judai: Never Alone. Requested by Sakural7865. (Inspired by BarlowGirl song)**

**Warnings: **BoyxBoy, character death

**Songs: **Never Alone by BarlowGirl (Helped with drabble)

-x-

It was supposed to be a special day. That was always the first thought that entered Johan's mind when somebody mentioned Judai. The day he thought about had been their 3rd anniversary of getting together, and he and Judai had planned it to be a special night.

They had planned to go to their favourite restaurant and then go to a spot they had found when they were kids and watch the stars.

However, that night, Judai hadn't shown up. At first, Johan was annoyed, thinking he'd been stood up, and he wanted to know the reason Judai had ruined their plans. However, when he found out what had happened, he was devastated.

Judai had been killed. He had been killed doing something he loved, helping others. A woman had been getting mugged and Judai interfered, pulling the guy off her. But, the guy had taken out a gun and the next thing the woman knew, her saviour was shot in the chest, and dying.

She had of course called for an ambulance, but there was only so much the medical team could do, and Judai died just after they got him into the hospital.

But, before he died, he'd asked the woman to pass on a message to Johan. It was simple: "I'm sorry Johan, and I love you." But, it helped Johan greatly. He wasn't sure why it helped, but it had. It didn't mean Judai's death was easy to handle though, far from it.

At first, Johan had been ashamed. Ashamed at himself for thinking Judai had stood him up. How could he have thought that? Judai wasn't that type of person.

Then, it moved to anger. He was angry at the guy that had killed Judai. How could he not be? After all, the man had ripped his beloved from him.

Next to come up was depression. He felt so alone without Judai. Every so often, his mind would play tricks on him by making him think he heard Judai's laugh, or saw him in the street. It was extremely frustrating for Johan.

Finally, he accepted it. Judai was gone, and no amount of emotion could bring him back. Also, realising one thing had helped this. He wasn't alone. Wherever Judai was, he was surely watching over his friends and family, and Johan was included in both lists. Judai may not be there physically, but he was around.

And that was all that mattered to Johan.

-x-

**Lizzie: **T.T -Is hugging Muse Judai and her Judai plushie tightly- No! I don't want Judai to die! T.T

**Muse Johan: **You're the one that wrote it...

**Lizzie: **I know! T.T -Hugs Muse Judai and Judai plushie closer, sobbing loudly-

To Takamiya:

Ch. 234:

Yup, but then again, I run about in lolita dresses with chains and belts, so it does't affect me as much as it used to.

That sounds like something me and my friends would do... XD In fact, I kinda wanna do it now...

So am I!

Off:

Oh! Lizzie likes Lycaon's brother! :D He's funny, and he sounds cute! XD


	236. Johan x Judai Um Surprise?

**Lizzie: **Sorry for the delay! The really long delay... My family decided that it would be fun to go to England, and leave my laptop and notebook, which has all my ideas to go with the requests, at home :(

**236: Johan x Judai: Um... Surprise? Requested by Sakural7865. (Sequel to 'Neko')**

**Warnings: **BoyxBoy, Mpreg

**Songs: **The Unforgiving album by Within Temptation

-x-

It had been four months since Johan had taken Judai in, and it had been the happiest moments of their entire lives. Especially after Judai had hit his first heat cycle while living there and Johan had taken the shopkeepers advice on how to relieve it. Meaning they were now mates.

The four months had been filled with love, friendship, and funny moments. Funny moments including the one time he had displayed his confused face (Head tilted, ears flicked back and a cute pout on his lips) in public. He had been tackled by several squealing girls in seconds. It took Johan a week to convince Judai to go back outside.

Johan chuckled slightly as he remembered the lengths Judai had went to not going outside: Hiding under the bed, clinging to furniture, the lot. It had been extremely amusing.

"Johan?" Judai's voice called, his head appearing around the doorway. Johan immediately sat up, as Judai looked nervous about something.

"What's wrong?" Johan asked.

"I kinda have something to tell you, and it's rather shocking, so you might want to stay sitting down..." Judai said.

"What's going on?" Johan pressed. Judai looked at him and sighed.

"There's something you need to know about Neko hybrids." Judai told him calmly, motioning for Johan to sit back. Johan did so, still confused but more willing to listen instead of just going into a panic now.

"You see, Neko hybrids are divided into two sections: Dominant and submissive. I fall under the submissive category, Submissives are usually compared to the woman of a strait relationship." Judai started, a disgruntled look appearing on his features at the last part. Johan had to hold back a chuckle. "Anyway, this means we can do certain things that the woman normally undertakes. Such as the monthly hormonal imbalence."

Johan shuddered, remembering how moody he had seen some women get on their 'monthlies'. Not that he could blame them. From what he had heard of menstruation, it didn't sound pleasant.

"And, also... Um... We can kinda get pregnant..." Judai murmured. Johan froze.

"You- You mean?" Johan stuttered.

"Yeah. Johan, you're going to be a daddy..." Judai said. Johan sat in his chair, just staring at Judai, before his eyes rolled back and he slumped over. "Johan!'

-x-

**Lizzie: **XDDDDDD

To Takamiya:

Awww, couldn't you have left some of him for me to kill?

True, that is something Judai would do! :D

Yup! :D But what kind of dreams? -Hit over head- Ow!

Off:

Yup! Judai is immortal through fanfic XD

...Can Lizzie has hugs as well?

I have asprin for you, Lebrou! Do you want some?

… I got a mental image of Judai having to duel naked there... And there were a lot of happy bishies... XD


	237. Yohan x Judai The Troubles Of Parenthood

**Lizzie: **Sorry about the delay, again! But I've got MAJOR exams coming up, and if I don't study, I'm screwed, so... Yeah... Updates are probably going to slow down again until the exams are over. Oh! Also, thank you guys for all the requests! I now have enough to get me to chapter 260!

**237: Yohan x Judai: The Troubles of Parenthood. Requested by Hestic. (Sequel to 'Hell' and 'Back Home')**

**Warnings: **BoyxBoy, mentions of Mpreg, sexual themes

**Songs: **Murder by Within Temptation, Family Portrait by P!nk

-x-

There were many things Yohan found frustrating: Squealing women, stupid people, people who flirted with _his _Judai, Judai not being in the 'mood' (Though sometimes that could be easily sorted). Those were only a few things on his list of frustrating things, but there was one thing that was at the top, and would probably stay there for a long time: Parenthood.

Most of the frustrating things about parenthood had happened while their son, James, had been a baby. Such as waking them up, or, even worse in Yohan's mind, interrupting their 'activities' with his crying.

There had also been when Haou had found out Judai was pregnant... That had _not _been fun. At all. Haou had went nuts, ballistic over the fact that Yohan had got his 'baby brother' pregnant. Haou had thrown spells that Yohan had to dodge unless he wanted to die or lose a certain part of his anatomy. This had went on for ten minutes before Judai got through to Haou, but it had felt like forever to Yohan.

And finally, at first, the kid hadn't liked him! Whenever Yohan had tried to stop James crying, he had failed, only for Judai to take the baby out his arms and calm him down in about a minute! The kid had also been fond on puking on him, and Yohan's shirts were constantly going through the wash.

But, when he found Judai laying on the couch, his arms wrapped around a peaceful James, who was resting on the brunette's chest, he knew it was all worth it, and nothing would ever make him change it.

-x-

**Lizzie: **Aww :D

To Takamiya:

Am I really _that _bad?

All Muses + Friends + Family: YES!

Lizzie: -Blinks- Wow.

Oh, I know... But then again, a lot of women freak out if it's late, despite how much we hate it...

Awww, poor cat!

XDDDD Poor Johan!

Off:

Sorry! I couldn't help it!

Aww... But I wanted to use my flamethrower...

-Gets hugged- Yay!

I didn't get a yaoi image because of your life! I imagined a lot of people being happy to see Judai naked... Which quickly led to me thinking about yaoi, but still! XDDDD

Oh! Happy easter! -Hands over lindt chocolate bunnies- I love them to death, but I got way to many of them during easter... I literally got 68 of them! :O If anyone wants a couple (Or more), just come over to Scotland and I'll be more than happy to give you some...


	238. Johan x Judai My Neko

**Lizzie: **Yay! Another chapter! Thank you guys for all the requests that have allowed this drabble series to get this far!

**238: Johan x Judai: My Neko. Requested by chrisandersenyuki. (Sequel to 'Neko' but prequel to 'Um... Surprise?')**

**Warnings: **BoyxBoy, Sexual themes

**Songs: **The Unforgiving Album

-x-

It had been two weeks since Johan had taken Judai from the pet shop, and all ready they were close. They just seemed to have a connection that made it very easy to get along very well. They were still just friends, but there was a lingering romance in the air that neither knew what to do with.

But, they would figure that out _very _soon.

Judai woke with a start, a strange sensation running through his body. He groaned as the sensation turned into what felt like fire, making his skin flush and Judai kick off his covers as fast as he could, ignoring the fact he was just in his boxers.

Judai recognised this to be his heat cycle, and he almost screamed in frustration. The heat cycle was awful. It always made him feel hot and achy, and no matter what he did, he couldn't cool down.

Judai turned in the bed anyway, trying to find a cold spot. This continued until Judai started to get desperate, whimpering as he tossed and turned, realising he couldn't escape the heat. There was a loud bang at the door and Judai looked over, only to be pinned by emerald green eyes.

"Johan..." Judai whispered, looking at him with hazy eyes. Johan, who had rushed to Judai's room when he heard the brunette whimpering, stared.

"Judai, what's wrong?" Johan asked, rushing over and putting his hand on Judai's forehead, almost instantly surprised at how warm he was.

"I-it's my heat..." Judai murmured, leaning into Johan's cool hand, sighing in slight relief. Johan's eyes widened, and he looked over Judai, whom was flushed and panting, and he felt his control snap. He leaned down and kissed Judai, and Judai moaned happily.

"I suppose I can help you through it." Johan said, smirking. Judai purred, pulling him back down for another kiss.

-x-

**Lizzie: **I knew he'd pick the mating option... XD

To mac:

Yup, because uke Judai has the power all ukes have: Sending the seme to the couch XD The semes really try to avoid that!

He doesn't? -looks back- He doesn't! Thank you for the request! I'll write to it when I get to it!

To Takamiya:

XD Well, I'm glad you enjoy this fic enough to use it to procrastinate, but you should study! (Not that I have much room to talk...)

Yup! It was fun to write him like that!

XD Probably!

XDDDDD

Off:

Mines has never been late... 0.0

Lebrou! That was mean! Celice, you can have some more of my chocolate bunnies if you want them!

Ah, okay ^.^

My hand is still being suffocated by bandages, but it is healing! As for the Negli's, the worst of it's gone. All the doctors need to do now is make sure it doesn't come back. I hope I pass them all as well!


	239. Haou x Judai Save Me

**Lizzie: **And here's another chapter! Yay!

**239: Haou x Judai: Save Me. Requested by chrisandersenyuki.**

**Warnings: **BoyxBoy, kidnapping, mentions of torture, sexual themes

**Songs: **Critical Acclaim by Avenged Sevenfold

-x-

Kidnapping was unfortunately a common thing. Thousands of people go missing every year, and the number is rising. However, even when faced with these statistics, most people thought it would never happen to them. Judai was included in this group, until it actually happened to him.

The reason he was kidnapped? He was high up in a major business and a competitor had got desperate to find out the inner workings of the company. And so, Judai was trapped, as they tried to extract the information from him.

The key word there, though, was tried. Judai was very loyal to the boss of the company, Johan, a childhood friend, and wouldn't let anything slip. No matter how much he sometimes wanted to get away from the pain.

His pain and desperation to be rescued attracted a certain someone though. Haou, Darkness Incarnate, was very surprised to feel such emotions from someone he had been told was usually very happy go lucky, and so, went to investigate.

When he had seen the boy, something inside him pulled him to the smaller brunette, so he had rescued him. While Judai rested and healed, Haou pondered over why he had felt the pull. He hadn't felt that for at least 50 years, and last time he had, the person he had been pulled towards was his mate...

Haou grinned and looked over Judai, admitting to himself the brunette was very cute. This one needed observation...

"Ugh... My head..." Judai groaned as his eyes fluttered open. He then froze when he realised the bed he was laying on was comfortable, and the room he was in was _clean!_

"I see your finally awake." A voice said. Judai's head snapped up, only for him to hiss as he accidentally aggravated one of his wounds.

"Who are you?" Judai asked as he looked over the brunette looked over the man that looked almost exactly like him, except being slightly taller, gold eyes, and more mature looking.

"I am Haou. And I took you away from those that were holding you captive." Haou stated.

"Oh." Judai mumbled. "I'm Judai."

"I know." Haou said.

"Huh?" Judai grunted, trying to fight off the sleep that was overcoming him.

"Never mind. Get some sleep, I promise you'll feel better later." Haou replied. Judai hummed, too tired to think over the words as he fell into the oblivion of sleep. Haou chuckled, amused that Judai hadn't caught the meaning behind those words. He had a lot of _interesting _ways to make Judai feel better.

-x-

**Lizzie: **I'm sure you do, Haou XD

To Takamiya:

Um... Let me check... I did get flooded with requests when I said I was on my last one, so you might be a bit far... -checks- Not including this one, There's seven to go before I get to your drabbles.

XDD Can I get that list?

-Listens with Celice-

Lebrou, if you break up that wonderful scene, I will use my flamethrower on you! And I'm sure the other fans wouldn't hesitate in maiming/killing you!

XDDD

Just letting Judai ride it out, which would have taken a few days. But that's no where near as fun ^.^

Off:

I know how you feel about studying like crap... -Is current;y surrounded by textbooks-

You better get rid of that habit, Lebrou, before you get killed... XDDDDDDD


	240. Yohan x Judai Wish

**Lizzie: **Whoot another chapter!

**240: Yohan x Judai: Wish. Requested by chrisandersenyuki.**

**Warnings: **BoyxBoy, past spiritshipping, character death, sexual themes (Surely that's to be expected with Yohan?)

**Songs: **None.

-x-

Stories can be passed down from generation to generation. Mostly through word of mouth: Aka mothers telling their children night time stories so they could get to sleep. Most stories are fantasy; Knights slaying dragons, marrying a princess/prince, a fairy tale ending. But, all stories are based around fact.

Most stories are warped beyond recognition, while some have stayed true to the original story. The stories that haven't been altered are hard to find, since there are so many altered stories that it is difficult to tell which ones are true and which ones aren't.

But, there was always one Yohan was convinced was true. A legend about a spirit in a cave who had been betrayed by his love and trapped in the cave, only allowed to be set free if he granted the wishes of the people who found him. It was a tragic tale, and it didn't have the usual happy fairy tale ending, which was what convinced Yohan it was real.

So, Yohan searched. It wasn't out of greed, but out of curiosity that he wanted to meet the spirit. He found many leads, but most turned out to be a dead end. But eventually, he found the cave.

When he entered the cave, what he had seen was a great surprise. The cave was bare apart from a large bed in the middle, in which a lithe brunette was sleeping, looking absolutely adorable since he was wearing a red robe that swamped him.

The brunette's eyes suddenly snapped open, startling Yohan as he was caught by large brown eyes that stared at him intently. The brunette sat up, his eyes never leaving Yohan.

"Who are you?" The boy asked wearily, and Yohan was stunned by the musical voice that came from him.

"I'm Yohan. You?" Yohan introduced

"It's been a long time since someone asked me that. Most just come to get their wish granted. But, my name is Judai." Judai answered.

"Well, Judai, I actually came here to learn more about your story. Nobody ever seemed to know much about it, so I was curious." Yohan explained, much to Judai's surprise.

"Wait, so... No wishes?" Judai asked uncertainly.

"Not yet." Yohan confirmed and Judai gave a smile that practically lit up the whole area. Soon, Yohan knew the truth about Judai's story. He had been a prince and a jealous sorcerer had possessed Judai's beloved, Johan, and tried to make Johan kill Judai. However, Johan had broken free, so the sorcerer had killed him, then bound Judai to the cave, thinking that Judai was a spoiled prince and would loathe granting wishes. However, Judai actually enjoyed it, even if it did get a bit tiresome. While they talked, they bonded, and they were soon talking like old friends.

"You look like him, you know." Judai said.

"Who?" Yohan asked.

"Johan. If it weren't for your eyes and attitude, I might have thought you were him." Judai answered. Yohan thought over this then smirked.

"Want me to sleep with you so you can see if it's the same? I wouldn't mind." Yohan purred. Judai gaped at him, his face going a bright red. "I think I've thought of a wish."

"What do you want?" Judai asked, regaining his composure and summoning his magic. It turns out, though, he didn't need it for this wish.

"You."

-x-

**Lizzie: **XD Who saw that coming?

To Takamiya:

Yup! :D

That's true -blinks- I didn't think of that...

XDDD Me too!

Off:

Ah, but I also get a lot of requests through PMs...

Damn you Lebrou! Bad doggy! -Hits Lebrou on nose with newspaper-

How about this Lebrou. You tolerate my Yaoi writings, and I wont try to convince Takamiya to put you in a love triangle with Lycaon and Celice.


	241. Male! Karen x Judai Thankful

**Lizzie: **And another chapter! :D

**241: Male!**** Karen x Judai: Thankful. Requested by chrisandersenyuki.**

**Warnings: **BoyxBoy, animals turning into humans

**Songs:** Burn Burn by Lostprophets, If You Were Gay by Avenue Q

-x-

When the issue with Karen came up, it was always a good laugh. You see, Asuka had found some old book and it had a spell that would apparently turn animals into humans. So, Rei had grabbed a video camera and Asuka tried it on an unaware Karen, whom was being fed sausages by an equally unaware Judai.

When it had actually worked though, it was a huge surprise though. Especially for Judai, whom had yelled, jumped back and went bright red when Karen had suddenly turned into a naked man. Later,

when they watched the video again, they found it absolutely hilarious.

Karen, as a human, was very handsome. He was about 6 feet tall with good muscle tone and green hair that fell to mid neck. His eyes remained the bright yellow they had been when he was a crocodile, and seemed able to pierce through anything.

Why Karen had turned out as a guy, they had no clue, but now Judai was stuck with a confused and male Karen, whom had attached himself to Judai as a teacher of 'Human ways' since Judai was the first one he saw. Jim helped, of course, but Judai was Karen's primary teacher.

Soon, Karen acted like a normal human, apart from a few slip ups, like when he got angry he still tended to bite people. Nobody complained about that though when he bit somebody who was trying to force Judai to kiss him.

Now, Karen felt thankful to Judai. If t weren't for Judai, he might have still been struggling to act like a human, since Judai's teaching methods really clicked with him. Don't get him wrong, he appreciated Jim's help, it was just he was more thankful to Judai.

But, he also felt something else about Judai. Something he hadn't been able to explain until he had a talk with Jim, who had told him he had fallen in love with Judai. Karen had been surprised, but took it in stride, and went to confront Judai about it.

"Judai?" Karen called, prompting Judai to look up from his deck and smile.

"Hey, Karen!" Judai chirruped. "Do you need me to explain something?"

"No, I wanted to thank you." Karen started, to Judai's surprise. "You've really helped me adjust with this... change, and I really appreciate it."

"Oh, you're welcome!" Judai replied.

"Also, there's kinda something else..." Karen murmured.

"What?" Judai asked.

"I think I've fallen in love with you..." Karen mumbled. Judai froze for a moment, before smiling.

"What a coincidence. I think I've fallen for you as well." Judai said, before standing up on tiptoes and giving him a peck on the lips. Karen then grabbed him and properly kissed him. It was a bit clumsy, and their teeth bashed together a few times, but they were both inexperienced with this, so it was to be expected.

"Hm... Looks like that's something I should work on..." Karen said.

"We can learn together." Judai replied.

"That sounds like a good plan." Karen purred and pulled hi in for another kiss. There was much learning for hours afterwards.

-x-

**Lizzie: **XD

To Takamiya:

I want to see that! It looks so cool! I'm jealous now...

Too true... XD

A lot of people saw it coming, but it doesn't surprise me XD

Off:

Yeah...

I love dragons, but I think I don't like you Lebrou...

Yaoi rule 35: Any man who says he is straight is either in denial or doesn't know he's gay yet XD

By Love triangle with Celice, I meant you competing with Lebrou for Celice's attentions... (Though it could become a love square with Enio involved...)

-Unblocks Takamiya's mind- Now, my little friend, let's bombard the world with the power of Yaoi! First, we'll get 4Kids, then Lebrou, then... We shall rule the world! -Evil laugh of DOOM!-


	242. Yami x Yami Bakura x Judai Vampire Socie

**Lizzie: **Second chapter today! Yay!

**242: Yami x Yami Bakura (Called 'Bakura' for simplicity) x Judai: Vampire Society. Requested by chrisandersenyuki.**

**Warnings: **Boy x Boy x Boy, threesome, sexual themes, twilight bashing

**Songs: **None.

-x-

There are many misconceptions about vampires. Especially since that book 'Twilight' came out. Vampires. Do. Not. SPARKLE! Anyway, the main misconception was how people were turned into vampires. Most thought that if you were drained of blood, you would turn into a vampire. But, that wasn't the case.

It was actually a serum that the vampires could inject into people that turned them into a vampire. The vampires obviously had control over it though, otherwise there would be vampires running around everywhere.

Most were only turned into vampires when they were on their death bed. Judai was one of these vampires, as he had been turned by Yami when he was dying from a stab wound to the stomach. He owed a lot to Yami, so when Yami had asked to court him as a potential mate, he hadn't hesitated to say yes.

They ended up getting along brilliantly, and they were soon mates. However, Judai was then thrown in a loop when Bakura, another vampire, showed interest in him. He didn't want to cheat on Yami, but he couldn't help but feel a small returning attraction to the albino. So, he struggled over this silently, not wanting to tell anyone out of fear of what they would think of him.

But, both Yami and Bakura noticed Judai's discomfort and confronted him. It hadn't taken much for Judai to spill the beans, and, when he had, Yami and Bakura just looked at each other before laughing.

Judai had found out that night it was common for vampires to share mates, and having two to three mates was a normal thing. So, they decided to include Bakura in their relationship, and it wasn't long until Bakura was Judai's mate as well.

Of course, there was one slight problem. Yami and Bakura didn't hit it off so well. They constantly bickered, getting on each others nerves until they decided that they would try and best the other by seeing who could make Judai scream the most out of pleasure.

Judai just thought this very interesting and let it run it's course. After all, who was he to deny two hot men trying their hardest to pleasure him?

-x-

**Lizzie: **I know I wouldn't! XD


	243. Yohan x Judai Love Dance

**Lizzie: **Another chapter! :O I'm nearly at 250!

**243: Yohan x Judai: Love Dance. Requested by chrisandersenyuki.**

**Warnings: **BoyxBoy, sexual themes

**Songs: **U and Ur Hand, 'Cuz I Can, both by P!nk

-x-

Yohan had never really liked clubs. Sure, they were a good place to pick people up if he was in the mood, but most of the time he just couldn't be bothered with the stench of alcohol and the people dancing badly to the thumping music.

But, unfortunately for him, he was friends with his brother's, Johan's, friends. And they insisted on dragging him out to a club whenever they felt he wasn't getting out enough.

So, here he was, leaning against the bar, his eyes skimming over the mass of dancing bodies, seeing if he could find something interesting, even though he doubted it. But, something did catch his eye. Quite a few eyes were also drawn to this sight, by the looks of it.

It was a lithe brunette, his body moving fluidly to the music, sometimes making him look boneless. The brunette looked to be completely lost to the music, yet he managed to perfectly avoid all the groping hands that shot out every so often. Yohan took a sip from his drink as he realised the brunette was probably a hired dancer.

"Something caught your eye?" A voice asked, making him jump. He looked around and saw Johan, who looked very amused.

"Yeah, the brunette that's caught everyone's attention." Yohan answered, gesturing to the dancing brunette. Johan looked over and his eyes widened.

"Judai!" Johan shouted, catching the brunette's attention. His expression lit up when he saw Johan and he walked over, much to the disappointment of the crowd watching Judai.

"Hey, Johan! I haven't seen you in months!" Judai chirruped. He suddenly spotted Yohan and blinked. "I think I've drank more than I intended to... I'm seeing double."

"Nah, that's my brother, Yohan." Johan replied, laughing.

"Ah. Nice to meet you, Yohan." Judai said, extending his hand. "I'm Judai."

"I guessed." Yohan stated, shaking the offered hand. "So, was I right in my assumption you're a professional dancer here?"

"Nope." Judai said, popping the 'p'. "I just dance for fun. I like the atmosphere here."

"That and you find it funny when Haou's with you and he gets really annoyed when people try to grab you." Johan said, grinning widely. Judai laughed.

"That too." Judai admitted.

"Haou?" Yohan asked, not quite getting it.

"My older brother." Judai answered.

"Ah." Yohan replied. "Well, I can certainly see why he's protective of you. Because even I'm tempted to try and grope you." Yohan said, prompting Judai to turn red.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you Judai, he's a bit of a pervert." Johan explained.

"Only with the cute ones." Yohan defended, making Judai go an even brighter red. "Do you have ay raisins?"

"Um... No?" Judai answered, stumbling due to the randomness of the question.

"How about a date?" Yohan asked, and Judai's face suddenly lit up as he understood.

"I think I have one of those to spare..." Judai said.

"I can't believe that pick up line worked!" Johan shouted.

"You should believe in me more, Johan." Yohan replied. "Then again, with how most of your friends fail with pick up lines, it doesn't surprise me that you think none work."

"It was more because the line was cheesy..." Johan muttered.

"I like cheese!" Judai chirruped, making Johan blink and Yohan burst into laughter. Judai was smiling obliviously, as always.

-x-

**Lizzie: **XDDD

To Takamiya:

Yup! :D

Ch. 241:

It was Chris-chan! :D I wonder what the world would be like with her as god... Probably full of yaoi and pretty much insane XD (No offence Chris-chan!)

No, Karen was a girl croc, the spell turned her into a him as well... Thry're not sure wht that happened...

XDDDD True!

Ch. 243:

…. I have got to watch that!

I prefer werewolves as well: Team Lupin!

XDDD That would have been absolute chaos. Funny, but chaos.

XD True!

Assexual? I thought it was Asexual? Unless if you're saying you're attracted to A**es

Darn it. I was hoping you could do something funny with Lebrou.


	244. Haou x Judai War

**Lizzie: **Phew, I thought I wouldn't manage to get this chapter out today, but here it is!

**244: Haou x Judai: War. Requested by chrisandersenyuki.**

**Warnings: **BoyxBoy

**Songs: **The Heart of Everything, Fire and Ice, both by Within Temptation.

-x-

No matter how fair a leader was, there was always going to be somebody that rebelled. Someone who went against the laws and rulings of that leader. This was also true for Haou, even though it was obvious he was changing the country for the better.

So, Haou's soldiers went to war with the rebels, since they had no intention of settling the dispute peacefully. All his soldiers were excellent fighters, but there was one in particular that stood out. It was a small soldier, always hidden by a cloak, who was lightning fast and had moves to die for,.

But, when Haou had asked the general about that warrior, he had found out that the warrior wasn't a part of his army. He just seemed to appear when there was a battle and helped Haou's side, and nobody knew who he was. It was very frustrating and fascinating for Haou.

So, here he was, overseeing another battle, watching as the warrior knocked out several rebels (The warrior seemed to have something against killing...) and his eyes widened as a rebel sneaked up behind the warrior and stabbed him in the back.

"Get him to the medic!" Haou ordered, pointing at the wounded warrior. His soldiers were quick and efficient, meaning that the warrior was in the medical room in no time. Haou entered and, brushing past the medic that was wrapping bandages on the lithe figure, pulled back the hood that kept the warrior a mystery.

Haou almost gasped at what he saw. It was a young teen who looked almost exactly like him! The only differences he could see were that the boy looked slightly younger, since Haou wasn't very old himself, and that he looked more... Innocent. He noticed something glinting out the corner of his eye and saw that it was a necklace with a simple silver pendant and the name 'Judai' etched onto it. Haou assumed this was the boy's name.

Haou stood back and observed as the medics rushed around, brining anaesthetic and more bandages so they could make sure Judai's wounds didn't become infected. It was done quickly, and soon Haou was left alone with Judai, the medics moving on to other injured soldiers.

"You, my friend, are very interesting." Haou murmured, stepping closer to the smaller brunette. "I can't wait to unravel all your secrets."

Judai just mumbled in his sleep, unaware of what he had got himself into by catching Haou's attention.

-x-

**Lizzie: **Should I feel pity for Judai?

To Takamiya:

XDDDDD Poor Yohan! And good point, Haou!

XD That was silly of them! The worst one I've got kinda went like this:

Guy: That shirt is becoming on you. Not that I blame it. After all, if I was on you, I'd be coming too.

Me: And that's why I'm wearing the shirt and not you.

The look on his face when I said that was funny. XD

Off:

I'll read it! ...Later! 'M to tired now...

Sure, Lebrou, suuuure.

I agree with Augurus XD


	245. Johan x Judai Sacred

**Lizzie: **Sorry about the delay! I was just way too busy to get on to the computer, never mind actually update...

**245: Johan x Judai: Sacred. Requested by chrisandersenyuki.**

**Warnings: **BoyxBoy, religious mentions (Also, since I'm agnostic, I don't know much about religion, so please forgive me if I get something wrong!)

**Songs: **Critical Acclaim by Avenged Sevenfold

-x-

If you were to ask Judai how exactly he had got into the situation he was currently in, he wouldn't know how to answer. He and his childhood friend and crush, Johan, had recently moved into this town to go to university together, and one of their neighbours had said the church had beautiful artwork, so they went to look at it.

When they had got there, they had to agree. The artwork in question was the stained glass windows, which glittered in the light and looked magnificent. However, Judai felt like something was... Off. He just had a gut feeling, but he had learned to trust his instincts, so he had just been about to ask Johan if they could leave when it happened.

The feeling in his gut had spiked and, without thinking about it, he pulled Johan down to the ground, also crouching down. It was a good thing he did, since some sort of monster flew just over their heads right after.

Now, he and Johan were trying to get away from the several monsters that had appeared, barely dodging every attack they made, only managing to get light scratches or torn clothes. It was too bad there wasn't really anything they could use to fight, otherwise they would have picked up something to hopefully fend the monsters off with.

Judai suddenly heard a cry of pain and he spun, seeing Johan fall to the ground, blood pouring out a wound on his stomach. Hid eyes widened.

"Johan!" Judai cried, before a strange tingling sensation covered his chest. He shuddered and noticed through his ripped shirt that a cross symbol was appearing on his chest. He lifted his hand up to touch it, but a wave of white light issued from his hand and hit all the monsters, whom shrieked before being obliterated.

Judai stood in shock, not even noticing as the cross disappeared. A moan of pain quickly cut through his shock, though.

"Johan!" Judai cried again, rushing over to the bluenette. He knelt down beside him and pulled what was left of his shirt off, pressing it to the wound in hopes of stopping the bleeding. "You can't die on me, you just can't!"

"I'm sorry, Judai." Johan whispered, barely managing to keep his eyes open. Tears rolled down Judai's face as he watched Johan get paler and paler by the second.

"Johan... Please... I love you!" Judai whispered, desperately trying to put enough pressure on the wound to stop the bleeding, but not enough pressure to hurt Johan. Suddenly, the tingling feeling started up again, but this time on his back and chest. The cross appeared again, but a pair of pure white wings also burst from Judai's back. Judai's hands glowed again, and Judai could see the blood from Johan's wound receding until he couldn't see any. Curiously, he lifted up the tattered remains of his shirt, and saw no wound.

"What's going on?" Judai asked himself. Johan sat up and looked at the stunned Judai, before smiling.

"Judai." Johan said, catching his attention. "I love you too, my Tenshi."

Judai blushed, but was quick to accept the kiss that Johan placed upon his lips. Judai hummed happily and realised that, even though his life was probably going to get a lot weirder, at least he would have Johan there with him.

-x-

**Lizzie: **Awww... ^.^

To Takamiya:

XD So do I, but I really don't have the time to write a full fan fic right now...

True~!

XD Lebrou sucks at healing!

Off:

Yeah... XD She asked you to marry her? Wow.\

Level one is usually the one where it's hardest to beat enemies...


	246. Yohan x Judai Demonic Protection

**Lizzie: **And another chapter! Yay~!

**246: Yohan x Judai: Demonic Protection. Requested by chrisandersenyuki.**

**Warnings: **BoyxBoy

**Songs: **

-x-

Judai was normally a very patient person, but even he couldn't help but get frustrated at the rest of his village. You see, Judai lived in a village that was often attacked by demons, and Yohan, a demon lord, had offered them his protection in exchange of anything valuable, and they had 24 hours to hand over the valuable item.

Judai thought that they were getting an extremely good deal, and said so, but nobody wanted to listen to an orphan boy whom had lost his parents to the demons. It was very frustrating for Judai. Couldn't they see how much Yohan's protection would help the village? Why did they have to be so greedy about their things?

His mind made up, he went to Yohan's shrine himself and knelt, showing his submission, and dipped his finger into the red paint before him, drawing spirals coming from the outer corner of his eye, which was to pay respect to the demons.

"Yohan, this human needs to have an audience with you." Judai murmured, summoning the demon lord. A strong wind blasted through the shrine and Yohan appeared in front of him, looking curious. Judai kept his head down, knowing that looking directly at a demon without permission was a sign of disrespect.

"Why did you summon me? I have already given your village a deal. Unless you have come to give the valuable item, there is no need to come here." Yohan said.

"The village is annoyed, and I don't think they're going to take the deal. But, I do care about the village, and I ask that you grant me more time so I can find a valuable item for you." Judai told him. Yohan blinked, before smiling.

"You do not need to look, there is already something valuable here." Yohan said.

"There is?" Judai gasped, only barely fighting the instinct to snap his head up.

"Yes." Yohan answered, kneeling down in front of Judai and placing a finger under his chin, pushing his head up. "It's you."

Judai was very surprised about this, but was even more surprised when Yohan kissed him. At first, he tensed, but he soon relaxed into the kiss and found himself enjoying it. It was too soon for Judai when it was over, and Yohan looked at him, smirking.

"Will you allow me to take you away from here?" Yohan asked.

"Yes." Judai whispered, knowing he had nothing here anyway. This was all Yohan needed, and they both disappeared from the shrine. The village decided they would just deal with the demons like they usually did, but were very surprised when no demons attacked. They never figured out that many of them owed their lives to a young brunette orphan, who had finally found happiness in Yohan's arms.

-x-

**Lizzie:** 0.0 I wrote a Yohan x Judai with no pervertedness... Where's the flying pigs?


	247. Many x Judai Harem Lessons

**Lizzie: **And another chapter! Sorry it's late, I was just really busy!

**247: Many x Judai: Harem Lessons. Requested by Takamiya. (Sequel to 'Love Master' and 'After Meeting')**

**Warnings: **BoyxBoy, mentions of Harems, sexual themes, OC

**Songs: **Broken Hearts Parade by Good Charlotte

-x-

Once again, Judai was confused. Even though the others had offered a very good solution to his problem of having several guys confessing to him, he was still stuck on what to do. He thought what they offered was a really good offer, but... He also wanted his friends to be happy, and they might not be if they had to share him with someone else...

"You look troubled again." A voice said and Judai's head snapped up, only for him to sigh in relief when he saw Celice.

"Yeah." Judai sighed.

"What's wrong?" Celice asked.

"Well..." Judai started, and then explained to Celice what the other guys had offered and what he felt about it. Celice took in this explanation with a small smile.

"I think you should go for it." Celice said. "After all, I'm in a harem relationship myself, and it worked out fine for me."

Judai gaped at Celice, who burst out laughing at Judai's face. Judai soon shook off the shock and glared at Celice, who took a minute to stop laughing.

"Well, the least I can do is give you some advice. One, when you decide to do 'It', always be in a threesome. It's much more interesting." Celice started. Judai went a bright red. "Two, If you go on a dinner date, make sure it's one of the richer guys you take. After all, they're going to need a lot of money to pay for your appetite."

"Hey!" Judai protested.

"It's true! Anyway, third, always dress up before going out on a date. They'll appreciate the effort, trust me. Especially if you look cute." Celice continued. "And, last but not least, if any of them do something you don't like, just say threaten them to sleep on the couch. They'll behave after that."

At the last statement, Judai laughed. Celice grinned again and ruffled his hair, then started to walk away.

"Oh! And also, be prepared for a lot of sleepless nights and not being able to walk in the morning!" Celice shouted. Even from where he was, he could see Judai go a bright red, and he burst into laughter again.

-x-

**Lizzie: **XD

To Takamiya:

XD

Ch. 245:

Mm, Okay then!

I agree with Celice, Judai would look better in a female outfit XD

Ch. 246:

That would explain it! Augurus! Stay out of my head!

Technically, Yohan owed Judai a favour, since Judai agreed to go with him, and having a demon owe you a favour is a good thing!

Off:

XD I kinda feel sorry for Lebrou... We're teasing him a lot... Then again, it's fun! XD

Ah, okay. And don't call me Lizzie-san! If you're going to give me a suffix, call me Lizzie-chan! Then again, Sarah-chan has been calling me Lizzie-chama after I gave her a lemon fic with JohanxJudaixJim for her birthday... It's weird...

Lebrou, you should watch what you say, you walk right into getting teased by us!


	248. Johan x Judai The Snow Queen

**Lizzie: **Second chapter today! :D

**248: Johan x Judai: The Snow Queen. Requested by Takamiya.**

**Warnings: **BoyxBoy, one sided Yubel x Judai

**Songs: **It's My Life by Bon Jovi

-x-

If there was anything Judai was good at, it was getting into strange situations. Sometimes they were good situations, sometimes the were bad, but they were always strange. This was proven when, by change, a fragment of an evil mirror was blown into his eye.

This situations was a very bad one, as this tiny fragment caused Judai to only see the bad things in life, and not the good. Judai quickly became cold and distant, much to Johan's, Judai's best friend's, despair.

This continued for at least a month until Yubel, the Snow Queen, heard of their situation and had Judai kidnapped so she could make Judai fall in love with her and break the spell. The second Johan learned of Judai's disappearance, he went to look for Judai, even though Judai had tried to push him a way before. He just wasn't going to abandon the boy that was his best friend and secret crush.

It took two weeks. But he found Judai in the Snow Queen's castle. When Johan saw Judai, he immediately ran over and hugged him, placing his lips on Judai's forehead and whispering 'I love you' over and over while crying.

And, once again, Judai's strange luck kicked in. Johan's tears got into Judai's eyes, and they washed the small fragment of the mirror away. Judai had gasped and looked at Johan as if seeing him for the first time, before smiling and telling Johan that he loved him too. Johan had been ecstatic, kissing Judai and getting the kiss happily returned. Judai soon agreed to go back home with Johan.

Then, the only thing they had to worry about was Yubel. But they were once again surprised when Yubel let them leave easily, saying she only wanted for Judai to be happy, and if he could find that happiness with Johan, then she was happy.

Soon, things were pretty much back to normal. Though, Judai now avoided broken mirrors like the plague.

-x-

**Lizzie: **I can't say I blame him... XD


	249. Haou x Judai True Heart

**Lizzie: **Third one today :O I hope these made up for the delay!

**249: Haou x Judai: True Heart. Requested by Takamiya. **

**Warnings: **BoyxBoy if you squint, incest if you squint

**Songs: **Mass Hypnosis by Children of Bodom

-x-

Haou was normally cold, cruel and unforgiving. But, when it came to his little twin brother, Judai, he was overprotective, kind and caring. It was a total 180 in personality, but they wouldn't have it any other way.

The twins were as close as you could expect twins to be. Not in the whole finishing each others sentences thing, though they could do that when they felt like it, but they had an empathy for what the other was either feeling or thinking. This was especially helpful for Judai since it made it easy for him to know when Haou was in a bad mood and therefore know when to avoid him.

So, when Judai was in an extremely bad car crash, Haou was devastated. Especially when he learned that Judai's body was too badly damaged for Judai to live long. Fortunately, technology had been developed that allowed the doctors to transfer his memories and feelings to a very life like robot.

But, Haou still found this hard to accept. While the robot acted and looked like Judai, it still didn't feel... Right. Haou started to avoid Judai so that he wouldn't have to think about it too much, but this made Judai upset.

You see, since Haou wasn't sure how to feel about the 'new' Judai, he couldn't tell how Judai felt anymore. However, Judai could still feel Haou's emotions and thoughts, and while he understood, the doubt Haou felt devastated him.

So, it was one day, just before bed time, that Judai knocked on Haou's bedroom door so he could confront him.

"Judai? What is it?" Haou asked, frowning as he saw Judai at his door. Judai felt a small stab of sadness, since Haou used to let him into his room, no questions asked.

"Can we talk for a bit?" Judai asked hesitantly. Haou faltered, but opened the door properly and stood aside to let Judai into his room. Judai walked in and sat on the floor, while Haou sat in front of him, looking curious.

"What do you want to talk about?" Haou questioned.

"About the accident. Or the aftermath, at least." Judai told him, and Haou froze.

"What do you mean?" Haou pressed.

"You don't treat me like you used to anymore! I know I'm technically a robot now, but I'm still me!" Judai burst out, feeling his eyes start to water. "I miss you, I miss how we used to talk, I miss everything!"

Haou sat, stunned as tears poured down Judai's face. He was quick to move closer to Judai and pull him close, rubbing soothing circles on Judai's back as the smaller brunette sobbed. He hadn't known he was hurting Judai this much... If he had, he certainly would have done something about it.

"I'm sorry, Judai." Haou whispered, continuing to hold Judai close until the sobs quieted and Judai fell asleep, exhausted from the emotional ordeal. Haou picked him up and carried him over to his bed, putting Judai in it and then sliding in himself. He wrapped his arms around Judai's sleeping form and placed a kiss on Judai's forehead, just like he used to all the time when they were little.

Judai only mumbled something though, and smiled. Haou couldn't help but smile with him and soon fell asleep as well, glad he had his ototou back.

-x-

**Lizzie: **Aww ^.^ Since when was Haou a softie?


	250. Yohan x Johan x Judai Trapped Ukes

**Lizzie: **Yay! Another chapter! :D I'm at 250... Wow... And I have enough requests to get me to chapter 268...

**250: Yohan x Johan x Judai: Trapped Ukes. Requested by GohenSon618.**

**Warnings: **BoyxBoy, sexual themes

**Songs: **

-x-

"...And then a guy walks out dressed a mouse, and since my hair was made out of blue cheese, I had to run away from him." Johan said, making Judai laugh.

"You have very strange dreams." Judai replied, opening the door to their dorm room and pausing when he saw two cupcakes on the desk. Johan and Judai walked over to the the desk and looked closely at the cupcakes, which were just plain apart from the 'Eat Me' written on them in white icing.

"Who would give us cupcakes? And how did they get in our room?" Johan asked, being the slightly more cautious of the two.

"I dunno, but it'd be rude not to eat them if they were given to us." Judai answered, taking a bite of his and humming in contentment. Johan took this as a good point and followed Judai's example and also took a bite out of his.

Big mistake.

* * *

Yohan walked along the corridor to Johan and Judai's room, cursing their teacher who had told him that he better make sure Johan and Judai knew what the homework was, since they had a tendency to forget. It wasn't like it was his fault! Why did he have to remind them?

Yohan knocked on their door but then frowned when it creaked open slightly. All students were asked to lock their doors... So why wasn't Johan and Judai's? He pushed the door open the rest of the way, and what he saw stunned him.

It was what looked to be five year old versions of Johan and Judai, playing tag and occasionally tripping over their now too big clothes. Yohan stared at the two, who were happily oblivious to their watcher, and started to think.

_'Hang on... I've kind of wanted Johan and Judai for my own, and five year olds are easy to trap, you just need to lure them with sweets... And, if I was to dress them in clothes suitable for their size now, they'd surely rip through them when they go back to normal size, meaning they'd be naked, confused and trapped.' _Yohan thought, an evil smirk slowly spreading across his face. _'This is going to be fun...'_

-x-

**Lizzie: **-Holding nose- Perverted Yohan is back!

To Takamiya:

Ch. 247:

Yup! I had to add that bit in when I thought of it, it was just too funny!

XDDD

Muse Judai: -Blushing bright red-

Lizzie: That reminds me of a friend I have... Except the opposite way around... He's gay, and he acts like he's a seme, but according to his boyfriend, he's totally and uke in bed... Not that I need to think of my friend in that way...

Ch. 248:

Yup! XD

I know! I was so tempted to write that the eye that had the bit of mirror in it turned gold! XD

XD I know, I huggled them loads after writing that. Well, the muse versions of them anyway... :D

XDDDD Melt the mirror!

Ch. 249:

Yeah, It was really an emotional one! :D I felt like crying as I wrote it, and I'm not usually one to get emotional over stories!

Which blond are you talking about then?

Off:

Well, still, stay out of my head! I happen to like the yaoiness that goes on in my head!

Ah, okay!

XDDD That reminds me of the story I heard once... It was about an arrogant warrior who thought he could beat anything, so he decided to slay the friendly dragon. But, he cheated and threw pepper at the dragon's face to distract it, and the dragon sneezed, shooting out flames and burning the warrior! XD


	251. Johan x Judai My Angel In Darkness

**Lizzie: **Second chapter today! Yay! I've finally been getting some free time!

**251: Johan x Judai: My Angel in Darkness. Requested by aurablood.**

**Warnings: **BoyxBoy

**Songs: **Birth By Sleep OST, since I'm playing it, again. I've almost finished the whole story line! ;_;

-x-

Johan groaned and his eyes fluttered open, blinking as the dim light pierced through his senses. He slowly realised he was on a comfortable bed that was soft, unlike the one he had at home, which was as solid as a rock.

"Oh! You're awake!" A voice gasped and Johan looked around to see the cute brunette he had seen just before he passed out. The brunette was slim, the jeans and red t-shirt he wore emphasising this, while also showing the light muscle tone he had. His hair, as stated before, was brown and framed his face in a mushroom like shape, with a light orange patch on top. His face was slightly angled and long lashes emphasised bright chocolate brown eyes.

"Who are you?" Johan asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I'm Judai." Judai said, taking his turn to look over Johan. Johan looked to be slightly taller than Judai, but it was hard to tell since Johan was laying down. He wore an expensive looking light blue tunic with blue pants (1) underneath. Johan was also slightly more heavier built that Judai, but not by much. Johan's hair was blue, and it also framed his face in spikes, brining out the emerald green eyes that just seemed to pierce into your soul.

"Well, I'm Johan." Johan introduced. Judai's eyes widened.

"P-Prince Johan?" Judai stuttered, immediately bowing. Johan stood and strode over to Judai, pulling him straight again.

"You shouldn't bow to me, I owe you, so if anything, I should be the one bowing to you." Johan murmured.

"B-bu-" Judai protested.

"I know, I'm the prince. But if it weren't for you, I probably would have died from hunger since I was too proud to go back to the castle after finally escaping there." Johan told him. Judai frowned, giving him a confused look.

"Why would you want to escape the castle?" Judai asked.

"Because I was practically a prisoner in there. My father never let me make friends with anyone nor leave the castle. It was driving me insane." Johan explained.

"That's terrible." Judai agreed.

"Yeah..." Johan murmured and the two fell into a comfortable silence before a delicious smell reached their noses and Judai's head shot up.

"Oh! The soup's ready! Do you want some?" Judai asked. Johan's stomach growled at the smell of the soup and Judai laughed while Johan rubbed his head sheepishly. "I'll take that as a yes then."

As Judai ran down the stairs to get the food, Johan thought it was going to be very interesting knowing Judai

* * *

Two weeks passed and Johan found out he was very right in his assumptions. Judai was a very interesting person to know, and he couldn't help but fall in love with the brunette, not that he told Judai that.

He found out that Judai's parents had died when he was 13 and he had taken care of himself ever since, working in the local market with his friend Asuka for money. He was now 17 and completely independent and happy, though he did miss his parents.

Judai himself was sweet, friendly, a bit hyperactive, gullible and a bit naïve. He never seemed to be in a bad mood and Johan adored him for it. Though he did have a feeling he would still love Judai even during a bad mood.

But, he knew that he would have to go back to the castle soon. His father was probably freaking out and about to send people out to search for him... In fact, he probably had sent people out to search for him! So, he invited Judai to go and live with him in the castle.

Judai had been understandably shocked, and had protested at first, but Johan eventually managed to convince him and they left for the castle. Now, here they were, waiting for the king and queen to come to the room they were in.

"Johan!" The queen cried, enveloping her son in a hug. The king frowned at Judai, but mostly kept his eyes on Johan.

"About time you came home." The king muttered, getting a disapproving glance from the queen. "Who is that beside you?"

"His name is Judai. He saved my life, and I want him to stay with us in the castle." Johan told him.

"Absolutely not." The king hissed, making Judai flinch. "True, you do owe him, but only royals and the servants can stay in the castle."

"It's not only because I owe him, father. I love him." Johan growled, making Judai gasp and widen his eyes. A small blush decorated his cheeks and he didn't notice the king get very angry.

"Love! How can you claim to love someone you've only known for about two weeks?" The king shouted.

"Because Judai is the most amazing person I have ever met ad I couldn't ever think of not loving him." Johan answered and Judai blushed brighter. "Besides, he treats me a lot better than you do, and if you don't like it, then suck it up! After all, that's what you always told me to do, isn't it?"

Johan then spun and held Judai's arm, leading him out the room and to one of the guest rooms.

"I can't believe you said that to him." Judai whispered.

"Well, it was true." Johan protested.

"All of it?" Judai pressed. Johan suddenly realised what this was about and stopped, turning to Judai and placing his hands on Judai's shoulders.

"Every word." Johan murmured.

"I... I love you too, Johan." Judai mumbled, looking down and therefore not seeing Johan smile.

"Good." Johan said, tilting Judai's face up and kissing him. Judai moaned into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Johan's neck, getting completely absorbed into the kiss.

What neither boy noticed was the queen spying on them, having a mental happy dance as she gave the two her blessings.

-x-

(1) You have no idea how tempting it was for me, a British girl, to write trousers instead of pants...

**Lizzie: **Aww! Wow... This one's really long... It's 1010 words, not including author notes... 0.0


	252. Everyone x Fem Judai Senior Year

**Lizzie: **Third one today!

**252: Everyone x Fem! Judai: Senior Year. Requested by Cobaltwaryear.**

**Warnings: **Many x One, gender-bending

**Songs: **Eva by Nightwish

-x-

"When do you think she's going to get here?" Rei asked Johan for what seemed to be the millionth time.

"I don't know. It could be today or next month for all I know." Johan sighed. The girl in question was their friend, Judai, whom had went abroad for a year of study, but would be back this year for her senior year.

As much as Johan tried not to show it, he missed the cute brunette. He could still remember her clearly: She had been tiny, only reaching half way up his chest and her face still held slight baby fat. Several of the ruder girls joked that she wasn't ever going to reach puberty, and mocked her for her flat chest while they flaunted what were clearly fake boobs. Judai, however, never let it bother her.

"C'mon Rei, we should probably start heading to class." Johan sighed. Rei nodded ad started to follow Johan, but a voice stopped them.

"Johan!" The voice shouted and Johan felt someone collide with his back. Johan was quick to spin around, but was quickly stunned by what he saw.

Have you ever met someone that, even if you weren't attracted to their sex and/or in a committed relationship and weren't even thinking of straying, still made your stomach drop and your heart flutter? Well, what he saw had this effect on him, and he couldn't believe it.

The girl in front of him looked like Judai, but at the same time didn't. Hair that used to be cut short now fell down to mid back and lay straight, though the orange patch at the top was still there. Her face had lost all traces of baby fat and her features were delicate and fae like. She had crown and got curves, her chest modestly covered but still very noticeable, and her waist smaller than her hips, giving her an hourglass figure.

Judai had changed from 'adorable' and 'cute' to 'beautiful', 'stunning' and 'sexy' in one year, and Johan could see everybody in the hall staring.

"Jooohaaaan... You're staaaariiiing..." Judai sang and Johan finally snapped out of his shock.

"J-Judai?" Johan stuttered.

"Yup! Jeez, with the way you're staring at me, you'd think I died or something." Judai joked.

"Well, you have changed a lot, Judai." Rei said.

"A year abroad would do that to anybody." Judai replied.

"Good point." Johan conceded.

"Well, I've got to go to Biology, so, I'll talk to you guys later!" Judai chirruped, practically skipping off. Everybody in the hallway watched her go and mentally concluded this was going to be a very interesting year.

-x-

**Lizzie: **XD


	253. Ryou M x Edo x Fem Judai Pro Leagues

**Lizzie: **And a fourth one! :O

**253: Ryou M x Edo x Fem! Judai: Pro Leagues. Requested by Cobaltwaryear.**

**Warnings: **Genderbender, sexual themes

**Songs: **Butterflies and Hurricanes by Muse

-x-

Ryou and Edo were used to being in odd duelling matches. After all, as pro duellists, they were in all sorts of competitions that had all sorts of different rules. But, the one they were in took the cake. This competition called for them to be in a three way duel, and they weren't supposed to know their opponents.

However, they had put Ryou, Edo and someone else against each other and, since Ryou and Edo were close friends, they found out about being each others opponents quickly. The only thing left to puzzle out was who the third duellist would be.

Unfortunately, they hadn't been able to figure it out before the day of the duel, and so here they were, eagerly anticipating finding out who their other opponent was.

"The first duellist we are going to present is the one, the only, Cyber Duellist Ryou Marufuji!" The announcer shouted and Ryou walked onto the stage, ignoring the cheers and screams coming from the crowd.

"Next up, a man who fights with destiny on his side, it's Edo Phoenix!" The announcer continued, and Edo walked onto the stage. He also ignored the crowd in favour of staring at the third set of stairs, where their opponent would appear.

"And last, but certainly not least, she is making her debut in the pro leagues, it's the amazingly beautiful, Judai Yuki!" The announcer finished. Ryou and Edo's eyes widened as the very familiar girl walked onto the stage.

"Hey Ryou! Hey Edo! Don't expect me to go easy on you just because we were friends in high school!" Judai chirruped.

"We could say the same to you." Ryou and Edo said. They both looked at each other and smirked. Both of them had a crush on Judai while they were in high school, meaning, at the very least, this was going to be a very interesting match.

And, who knew? Maybe they could get a _prize _if one of them won.

-x-

**Lizzie: **-holding nose-


	254. Everyone x Fem Judai Graduation

**Lizzie: **Five chapters today... Jeez...

**254: Everyone x Fem! Judai: Graduation. Requested by Cobaltwaryear. (Sequel to 'Senior Year')**

**Warnings: **Many x One, genderbender

**Songs: **Pulse of the Maggots by Slipknot

-x-

It was the day that many teenager waited for: Graduation. The senior year group were hyped, excited to be leaving school, but there were also some crying, making promises they would try to stay in touch with each other.

On the matter of Judai, nobody had managed to take her out on a date. She was considered untouchable by the whole school, so nobody dared ask her out, in fear of what the rest of the school would do if they tried.

Judai herself was clueless to this, and was very excited, but also very nervous about graduation. She had been asked to make a speech for the graduation, and, no matter how much she prepared, she still didn't feel ready. So, when she was called onto the stage, it was understandable that she shook slightly while she walked on.

"Damn, she even makes the graduation robe look sexy." Fubuki murmured, getting nods from everyone around him. Judai, unaware of what Fubuki had said and the others agreements.

"Today, we all leave this school that we've been in for many years. Very long and strange years." Judai started, getting chuckles from the rest of them. "I would say that we're all leaving as adults, but I know for a fact that several of us don't act like adults. Instead, I'll say we're leaving with an experience we could never hope, or maybe want, to replicate.

"We've all shared moments of laughter, tears, anger and serenity. We've lost friends and gained friends, liked teachers and hated teachers, but there's one thing for sure: We all went to this school together. We're all a part of each others lives, even if we don't know each other that well, and even though we're separating now, we could never forget our lives as highschoolers, as much as we may want to sometimes." Judai continued. She then swiped at her eyes as she felt tears pooling in them.

"I could probably go on forever, but I'm not going to. All I'm going to say now is this: We did it!" Judai shouted, getting cheers from the crowd. She walked of the stage and someone gave a wolf whistle, immediately getting whacked by everyone around him. Judai saw this and blinked. Her classmates were strange...

-x-

**Lizzie: **XD You have no idea, Judai!


	255. Fubuki x Fem Judai Princess Carry

**Lizzie: **I've been a busy bee today! XD Well, with updating anyway!

**255: Fubuki x Fem! Judai: Princess Carry. Requested by Cobaltwaryear.**

**Warnings: **Genderbender

**Songs: **Opening Title from Sweeney Todd OST

-x-

"Your dad is pretty scary." Fubuki said.

"Yeah, well, he actually seemed to like you. He once almost punched a guy for looking at me the wrong way." Judai said, making Fubuki's eyes widen.

"Well, I better follow his advice then." Fubuki said, thinking over what Judai's dad said to him. He then remembered something and grinned as an idea popped into his mind. Judai yelled as Fubuki suddenly picked her up.

"What are you doing_?_!" Judai shouted.

"Your dad told me to treat you like a princess, or else, so I'm treating you like a princess." Fubuki said.

"Put me down!" Judai commanded.

"No. Besides, this would be great practise for our honeymoon." Fubuki said, making Judai freeze for a moment.

"Stop making jokes like that, Fubuki." Judai said.

"I'm not joking." Fubuki told her, looking serious for a change. "When I was talking to your dad, I was actually asking for permission to marry you. And I got it. So, Yuki Judai, would you do me the honour of marrying me?"

Judai looked at Fubuki, a stunned look on her face. Then, as her shock wore off, she leaned up and kissed Fubuki.

"Yes, I would be very honoured to marry you, Fubuki." Judai whispered after the kiss was broken.

"Look in the breast pocket of my shirt, you'll find a ring there." Fubuki murmured. Judai did as she was told and soon pulled out the ring, gazing at the simple gold ring with a heart shaped diamond set on it.

"It's beautiful." Judai whispered, slipping it onto her finger.

"You've just made me the happiest man on earth." Fubuki told her, spinning around happily and making Judai, who was still in his arms, yell and laugh.

"Okay, okay, put me down now Fubuki." Judai said, still laughing.

"Nah, I feel like carrying you all day if I can." Fubuki mused.

"But, Fubuki!" Judai protested, squirming a bit.

"Besides, like I said, it is good practise for our honeymoon. Maybe I should just carry you to my room right now..." Fubuki murmured. Judai went a bright red.

"Fubuki!"

-x-

**Lizzie: **XDDDDD Typical Fubuki!


	256. Everyone x Fem Judai Photos

**Lizzie: **And another one! Jeez, what got me updating so much today?

**256: Everyone x Fem! Judai: Photo. Requested by Cobaltwaryear. (Sequel to 'Senior Year', but prequel to 'Graduation')**

**Warnings: **Many x One, Genderbender (Jeez, I wrote a lot of genderbender...)

**Songs: **None

-x-

For many, what happened to Judai on her year abroad in Germany was a complete mystery. And, like many mysteries, it was one they had all wanted to figure out. So, when Judai said she had photos of her year there, they all immediately pounced on the chance to see them.

Most of the photos were of beautiful scenes Judai had seen, but there were some that had her in them in between, and, with those photographs, they saw her steady change into how she looked now. But, one in particular caught their eye.

"Judai... Is that girl grabbing your boob?" Manjoume asked, staring at the photo, which indeed did show a very shocked Judai being groped by a ravenette girl who had a perverted leer on her face.

"Yeah... That was Leonie, she was rather intent on groping me whenever she could... Though, the others usually managed to keep her away from me..." Judai told them.

This enraged everyone around and they all swore vengeance on this girl who had touched _their _Judai. All the way in Germany, a ravenette girl suddenly shivered and feared for her life for a moment.

-x-

**Lizzie: **XD


	257. Theif King Bakura x Judai Role Models

**Lizzie: **Sorry it took so long! I had to do my English exam, study, work, go to college interviews... Generally, life was really getting in the way.

**257: Theif King Bakura x Judai: Role Model. Requested by Karianna2211. (Sequel to 'Better') (Called Bakura for simplicity)**

**Warnings: **BoyxBoy

**Songs: **Snow White Queen by Evanescence

-x-

Three months. That was how long Judai and Bakura had been travelling together. And it still surprised both of them to no end. Judai hadn't been expecting to stay in this dimension for longer than a week, since that was about how often he moved dimensions. Bakura was just surprised he had been able to put up with another person that long.

But, all that time together meant one thing. They developed each others traits slightly. Judai was slightly more sadistic when it came to dealing with people he didn't like, but it was only very slightly. He also became quieter in his movements, and often managed to scare people, without meaning to, by 'appearing suddenly'.

Bakura had also changed, and was slightly nicer, but only around Judai. Judai had also helped get rid of some of the anger over Kul Elna by reminding him what was done was done, and there was nothing he could do about it, especially since the Pharaoh at the time of the incident was dead.

You could say they had become slight role models for each other, but that didn't mean they were _good _role models. Especially so in Bakura's case.

-x-

**Lizzie: **And it's done!

To Takamiya:

Ch. 250:

XDD I wanna take care of them!

True! :D Though we'd need to stock up on tissues...

Ch. 251:

XDDDD True!

Ch. 252:

I know! I couldn't help the perverted thoughts either!

Ch. 254:

XDDDD

Ch. 255:

Though, knowing GX, Fubuki would have to beat a dragon XD

Ch. 256:

Nope~!

XDDDDD

Off:

I know! I dunno why he wanted to kill a friendly dragon either...

Yeah, I tried not to make the dad too evil... That, and I'm REALLY against arranged marriages...

I hope you can break the curse soon, Izarc!


	258. Johan x Judai Kitten

**Lizzie: **Yay! Second one today!

**258: Johan x Judai: Kitten. Requested by chrisandersenyuki. (Sequel to 'Neko' and 'Um... Surprise?')**

**Warnings: **BoyxBoy, Neko hybrid, Mpreg

**Songs: **FFVII: AC OST 'cuz I'm watching it ^.^

-x-

Many people said that fathers didn't feel like they were fathers until they held their first child. This was true for Johan, well, at least he hoped, since Judai hadn't given birth yet. True, he knew that Judai was pregnant with his child, but... He just didn't feel like a dad.

"Anderson-san? You can go see your daughter now." A nurse called. Johan took a deep breath, and then walked into the room where he knew Judai was and gasped.

Judai was sitting up on the bed, his hair sticking to his forehead due to sweat, and holding a small bundle in his arms, whispering endearing nonsense to their child. Johan walked over slowly and Judai looked up and smiled.

"She's beautiful..." Johan whispered, staring at his daughter. She was tiny, with a cute rounded face and a tuft of brown hair on her head. "Can I...?"

Judai nodded and silently handed over their child. Johan held her carefully, nervous that he was going to drop her. And, as he held her, he realised the saying was true, as he now felt like a dad, responsible for his daughter's well being.

"I was thinking about naming her Natsumi. It means 'Beautiful Summer'." Judai murmured.

"I love it." Johan replied, sitting down next to Judai on the bed and Judai snuggled close to him. "After all, if she grows up to be even half as beautiful as you, I'll have to beat the admirers away with a barge pole."

Judai blushed a bright red, but the moment was ruined by loud squealing. Both Johan and Judai's heads snapped towards the doorway, where several nurses were standing.

"Ah! Sorry for interrupting!" They cried, hurrying away. Johan and Judai blinked.

"That was weird." Judai said, and Johan nodded.

-x-

**Lizzie: **Aww... Can I kidnap Natsumi?

**Muse Judai and Johan: **No!

**Lizzie: **Darn! -pout-


	259. Fem! Johan x Fem! Judai Amazon

**Lizzie: **Three chapters today! :O

**259: Fem! Johan x Fem! Judai: Amazon. Requested by Sakural7865.**

**Warnings: **Genderbending, GirlxGirl, sexual themes

**Songs: **None

-x-

Duel Academia, while most didn't realise it, was like a food chain. Some students were held in higher regard than others, for example the good duellists were held in higher respect than poor duellists.

There were many things that determined your place on this food chain: Duelling skills, intelligence, friendliness and beauty. Of course, you could be lacking in one of these and still be high in the food chain.

The two at the top though, did not lack in these, no matter how many thought they did lack in intelligence. These two were Anderson Johan and Yuki Judai.

Both of these girls were both amazing duellists, had high grades despite acting silly half the time, were friends with pretty much everyone, and were so beautiful they were compared to the Amazons.

Anderson Johan had long blue hair that reached mid back and sparkling emerald green eyes that sparkled with mirth, framed by long lashes and set in an angled face. Her body was to die for, with curvy hips and large breasts that had guys drooling, but weren't so large that it looked like she was going to fall over every minute.

Yuki Judai had brunette hair cut short and it looked to be gelled, but wasn't. Her eyes were a chocolate brown that always had a glint of mischievousness, were also framed by long lashes and set in a slightly more rounded, but still beautiful, face. Her body was also to die for. She was slightly smaller than Johan, but still had amazing curves that, despite her chest being smaller than Johan's, still suited her perfectly.

They were top of the school, and they didn't even realise it. This was mostly because people thought them untouchable and couldn't gain enough courage to ask either of these amazons out. But, when one boy did finally gain enough courage to do so, they got a huge shock.

Judai blinked at the boy who had just asked her out and smiled softly, still unaware of everybody around watching with baited breaths to see if he was going to be rejected, and badly.

"I'm sorry, but I'm already going out with someone." Judai said apologetically. The boy blinked, but didn't have much time to think over these words as Judai was soon surrounded by people asking her who she was dating. Judai blinked and tried to get away, but found she couldn't.

"I know who she's dating." Johan said, seeing Judai's predicament and deciding to help out. Johan easily got through the crowd that surrounded Judai and was soon standing in front of her. "She's dating me."

After revealing this, Johan took Judai's chi and kissed her softly. Judai was quick to wrap her arms around Johan's neck and hum happily. The crowd watched in awe as they watched the two women kiss. It was something they had thought would only happen in their fantasies.

"C'mon Judai, let's go." Johan said, pulling Judai away from the crowd and down the hallway. The rest only heard the conversation that followed.

"Did you have to do that in front of everybody, Johan?"

"What? It's not like I was showing them our private _moments._"

"Eep! What is it with you and grabbing my butt!"

"Well, I could grab the front part, but I don't think you want me to do that in public either."

"Johan!"

Within seconds, the walls of the school were decorated in blood as the crowd had nosebleeds.

-x-

**Lizzie: **XDDD


	260. Yohan x Judai Crazy Haou

**Lizzie: **Three chapters today! :O

**260: Yohan x Judai: Crazy Haou. Requested by chrisandersenyuki. (Prequel to 'The Troubles of Parenthood')**

**Warnings: **BoyxBoy, Mpreg, sexual themes

**Songs: **None.

-x-

"So, Yohan. What's this news you have to tell us?" Fubuki asked as he watched the plates being taken away. Yohan and Judai had come home for a visit, and Yohan had told them he had an important announcement about Judai that even Judai didn't know about.

"Well, as being the King of Hell, I have some special abilities. One of these is a heightened smell." Yohan started. "For example, I can quite easily smell people's hormones."

"So that's how you know when I- Never mind!" Judai blurted, only to realise what he was about to say and stop himself, going slightly red.

"Yes, that's how I know when you're in the mood." Yohan said with a smirk, making Judai go a bright red and the others laughed. "Anyway, recently, you've gone through a major hormonal change."

"I really don't want to know about you're sex lives." Johan said.

"It's not about that. Anyway, this may be weird, but, Judai." Yohan replied. "You're pregnant."

Judai's eyes widened comically and one of his hands moved to his stomach, laying against it gently.

"I-I'm what?" Judai stuttered.

"Pregnant." Yohan confirmed. He failed to notice a certain golden eyed brunette getting angry.

"You mean, you got my baby brother _pregnant_?" Haou hissed and Yohan almost gulped. "Die."

And with that said, Haou's hands glowed and he started to throw fatal curses at Yohan, who was forced to dodge as well as he could, and then realised that Haou was also throwing castration curses at him as well, making him pale. The others tried to calm him down, but failed, and then they realised that they would probably need Judai to calm Haou down, but he was still in his chair, stunned.

Eventually, Judai managed to snap out of his shock and calm Haou down, but not before Yohan was traumatised. Judai sat next to Yohan and rubbed his back while Yohan shuddered, muttering about evil golden eyed brunettes with younger brothers. Judai snickered.

"Well, next time you might want to tell me first so I can calm Haou-nii down quicker." Judai saind mildly. Yohan nodded rapidly, before blinking.

"Next time?" Yohan asked, and Judai blushed slightly.

"Well, I did kinda always want a big family..." Judai murmured. Yohan smirked.

"Well, we can work on that after you've recovered from your first birth. And I promise you, we will have a lot of fun doing that." Yohan purred. Judai rolled his eyes and whacked Yohan over the head.

"You get traumatised and you're still a pervert! Typical!" Judai cried.

"Only for you." Yohan said, kissing Judai. Judai sighed, but kissed him back, his hand once again fluttering to his stomach, anticipating the new life growing there.

-x-

**Lizzie: **Aww ^.^ XD


	261. Asuka x Judai Waiting

**Lizzie: **Yay! Another chapter!

**261: Asuka x Judai: Waiting. Requested by 4evadaydreamer.**

**Warnings: **For extreme yaoi fans, it's het

**Songs: **With or Without You by U2

-x-

Judai is a hero. That is a fact, even though some people didn't think so due to the fact he wielded the power of darkness. Judai had saved many dimensions and was bound to save more. He also helped other duellists realise their strength.

But, there was one problem: How often Judai was away. He and Asuka were in a relationship, but they rarely got to see each other and the time they did have together was unpredictable, sometimes Judai would be away for weeks and only back for a day, and other times he would be gone for only a couple of days and stay for a couple of weeks.

Despite this, Asuka always waited patiently for each and every visit. Not that she depended on Judai visiting, she had her job as a teacher and her friends to fill her life, but getting visits from her boyfriend more often would be nice.

The times Judai was there, her life seemed to brighten. It was like she had been in a room that was progressively getting darker without her realising until someone else came in and turned on a light. And that someone was Judai.

So, she always had a bed and food ready in her home, looking forward to when they would be needed by Judai, back from whatever dimension he was saving that time. After all, Judai was worth the wait.

-x-

**Lizzie: **I like this one! :D

To Takamiya:

Ch. 257:

XD Yeah, I think Haou did come into the equation a bit...

Ch. 258:

Um... Who's Natsuru?

Oh! Okay! I've never watched/read that...

Ch. 259:

I'll take your word for it ^.^

Yup! XD

-hugs him as well- I will admit, that did take a lot of courage! But hey, you got to see a Yuri scene!

Ch. 260:

XDDD True!

Off:

Oh! The enemy has feelings for the main hero, eh? Wow... Character overload... My head hurts... How do you keep track of them all?

I love the prompt! But, uh... Who's Big Bad? 'Cuz if (s)he's a character, I've forgot who (s)he is...

Only Judai could have a wedding where he kicks a** and looks good XD


	262. Haou x Judai I Love You

**Lizzie: **Two chapters in one day! Yay! Though I just realised that I numbered the drabbles wrong in my notebook (They were in the right order, just numbered wrong) and I don't have as many requests as I thought... I actually have enough requests to get me to chapter 267...

**262: Haou x Judai: I Love You. Requested by Mac.**

**Warnings: **BoyxBoy

**Songs: **The Escapist by Nightwish

-x-

When Haou first realised that he loved Judai, he didn't think he'd have many problems telling Judai his feelings. After all, it was just three little words, how hard could it be to say that?

It turned out to be very hard though. Every time Haou even thought of telling Judai his feelings, either the situation didn't feel right to tell Judai, or they were with their friends, and Haou didn't really want to say such an intimate thing around others.

This frustrated Haou to no end, but he kept his patience. After all, an opportunity to tell Judai had to eventually arise, right?

And it did. Haou and Judai were on a date, and Judai was happily chattering away about something to do with monkeys. Well, at least that's what Haou thought he was talking about. He wasn't to sure since he was wondering if he should tell Judai his feelings.

Suddenly, Haou looked up and saw a cyclist turn around the corner unexpectedly, and Judai didn't notice. Haou swore under his breath and pulled Judai out the way quickly, just managing to avoid the cyclist who shouted curses back at them.

Haou held the stunned Judai close to him, and Judai responded by snuggling into Haou's chest.

"That was close." Judai said.

"Yeah, it was." Haou agreed.

"Thanks for saving me." Judai murmured, snuggling closer to Haou, who smiled softly, a rarity for him and something only ever seen by Judai.

"How could I not?" Haou asked, making Judai look up to him confusedly. "I couldn't let you get hurt."

"Why not?" Judai questioned.

"Because, I love you." Haou said. Judai gasped, but them smiled, giving Haou a peck on the lips.

"I love you too." Judai whispered. Haou smirked and kissed Judai again, glad he had finally confessed his feelings.

-x-

**Lizzie: **Aww ^.^


	263. Ryou M x Fem Judai Birthday

**Lizzie: **Yay! Three chapters today! I should really be studying for my math exam, which is tomorrow...

**263: Ryou M x Fem! Judai: Birthday. Requested by KlonoaDreams.**

**Warnings: **Genderbender

**Songs: **Fools of Damnation ~ The Embrace That Smothers part IV by Epica

"_Writing"_

-x-

"Happy birthday, Yuki-san!" A voice called, and Judai smiled, nodding at the person who had shouted. It was her 17th birthday, and she had been bombarded with presents and well greetings from her friends, and even people she didn't know.

Right now, she was heading back to her dorm, exhausted by the day, but she saw Fubuki practically skipping towards her.

"Happy birthday Judai! You're one year closer to being legal! (1)" Fubuki chirruped with a wink. Judai blinked.

"Legal..?" Judai asked, confused. Fubuki sweatdropped.

"Never mind! Anyway, this is from me!" Fubuki answered, holding out a medium sized box. Judai took it and almost groaned when she saw a white dress inside.

"What is it with people and wanting me to wear a dress?" Judai groaned. "But, thanks anyway! It's the thought that counts, isn't it?"

"And this is from someone who told me not to tell you his name!" Fubuki sang, pretending he hadn't heard her and handing her a small jewellery box. Judai frowned at it and opened it cautiously only to gasp when she saw what was inside.

It was a necklace with a thin silver chain and a blood red stone shaped like a teardrop hanging from it. It was simple, but beautiful. Judai then noticed a note just above the necklace and took it out, skimming over it quickly.

"_I know it's technically not a holiday, but I still had to give you something." _It read, and Judai instantly knew who it was. She thanked Fubuki and ran off, leaving Fubuki, who was smiling knowingly. He then pranced of, practically singing about young love.

Judai stopped in front of the door of the Obelisk Blue boy's dorm and placed her hands on her knees, panting for breath. When she finally recovered, she knocked on the door and smiled at the Obelisk who answered.

"Hey, is Kaiser there? I need to talk to him." Judai said. The boy, knowing who she was and knowing she was close to Ryou, immediately nodded and ran back inside, closing the door behind him. Judai stood, rocking on her feet and humming while she waited.

Fortunately, she didn't need to wait for long and Ryou appeared from the doorway, looking faintly amused.

"Can I help you?" Ryou asked, despite being pretty sure about why she was there.

"Yeah, I wanted to thank you for the necklace." Judai said.

"So you did figure it out." Ryou replied.

"Yeah, I may be stupid sometimes, but I'm not that bad!" Judai protested.

"I know." Ryou said. "Well, I'm glad you seem to like the necklace."

"I do!" Judai chirruped. "It's simple, yet beautiful! Anyway, I'll see you later, Kaiser."

Judai walked off, and Ryou watched for a moment, smiling.

"The necklace is just like you then, Judai." Ryou murmured, before heading back inside.

-x-

(1) It was strange for me to write that, as the legal age of consent in the UK is 16...

**Lizzie: **:D So, question, when's all you guys birthdays? Mine's is June 26th!


	264. Johan x Judai Amaranth

**Lizzie: **Sorry for not updating! I was too busy again T.T

**264: Johan x Judai: Amaranth. (Inspired by Nightwish song.) Requested by Lea-Renee.**

**Warnings: **BoyxBoy

**Songs: **Amaranth by Nightwish (Helped with drabble)

-x-

"Jim, I told you before, we've got enough fish to last us at least a month. Why are we going fishing?" Johan asked his cousin, Jim, who was carrying a fishing rod over his shoulder and whistling as he walked to the river, Johan walking slightly behind him.

"We're better safe than sorry." Jim replied, before stopping at the edge of the river and starting to bait the hook. Johan sighed and took a look around. He hated fishing. It was boring and took forever in his opinion. Suddenly, something caught his eye and he stared.

It looked to be a teenage boy lying precariously on the other side of the lake, red robes covering his slim figure. But, what truly caught Johan's eye was the pure white wings coming out the boy's back.

"Jim." Johan called.

"What?" Jim asked, having been just about to cast his line.

"Look." Johan answered, pointing towards the boy. Jim gasped.

"We should help him!" Jim cried and headed towards the bridge, Johan following seconds afterwards. They soon reached the boy and knelt down beside him, trying to get a good idea on how to lift him. After all, they didn't know if he was injured, nor if lifting him by the wings would be painful.

Now that he was closer, Johan could tell that the boy was brunette with a mop of orange at the top. His face was also nicely angled, but there was blood running from his closed eyes, which worried Johan. Johan reached out to wipe the blood away, but as soon as he touched the boy's skin, chocolate brown eyes snapped open.

Johan moved back sharply as the boy pushed himself up of the rocks, wary of the boy in case he attacked or something. However, he needn't have worried as, when the boy did notice the two, he just looked at them.

"Who are you?" The boy asked.

"I'm Johan. And this is my cousin Jim." Johan introduced.

"I'm Judai. This might sound a bit rude, but, are you... Humans?" Judai pressed.

"Yeah." Jim answered.

"So they did banish me." Judai whispered sadly, looking defeated.

"Who banished you? And why?" Jim asked warily.

"The council. Just because they were afraid of Haou-nii... If anything, this is going to make him more angry!" Judai cried and more blood seemed to pour from his eyes. Johan realised with a start that Judai was crying and acted on impulse, moving forward and hugging the brunette.

Jim stood awkwardly as he watched his cousin comfort Judai, getting his shirt stained with blood as Judai cried onto Johan's shoulder. Johan, while a friendly person by nature, wasn't one to get close with someone that quickly... There must be something different about that boy, despite the obvious, of course.

He then saw the caring and Johan's eyes and almost crowed with excitement. His cousin was falling in love! About time too! After all, Johan was turning 19 and he hadn't even had his first kiss yet! … Not that it was a bad thing, it was just a bit odd.

Jim grinned at the two, who were completely oblivious, and started to make plans to get the two together. Hey, who said only Fubuki could play mach maker?

-x-

**Lizzie: **XD

To Takamiya:

Ch. 261:

Ah, I don't read Tsubasa Chronicles, so I'm fine :D

Ch. 262:

XDDDD That's what happens when you tease Haou, Yohan!

Ch. 263:

Yeah, it could have very easily have been a Fubuki x Fem! Judai...

Cool! :D I will try to remember!

Off:

Oh, so "Big Bad" was just meant to be a general bad guy?

Fair enough :D

Because my muses are characters from things I read/watch regularly, therefore it's quite easy to remember them...

I want tea now... XD


	265. Johan x Judai Pillow Fight

**Lizzie: **Yay! Another chapter! :D

**265: Johan x Judai: Pillow Fight. Requested by CartoonCouples101.**

**Warnings: **BoyxBoy

**Songs: **Semblance Of Liberty by Epica

-x-

"Judai! Why do you have to do this every morning!" Johan grumbled as he once again tried to shake his lover awake. He had tried everything, kisses, shaking, yelling, even throwing water on the boy, but Judai still lay there peacefully asleep, if a bit wet.

Johan sighed and looked over Judai's sleeping form, wondering two things. One, how Judai was such a deep sleeper. And two, how Judai still managed to look so cute even though Johan was annoyed at him...

Johan's eyes lit up as he spotted a pillow laying innocently next to Judai, and an idea came to mind. He picked the pillow up and, after a seconds thought, hit Judai with it. Judai shot up and looked at Johan with hazy brown eyes. When he saw Johan laughing hard and the pillow in his hand, he connected the dots.

"Why you-!" Judai shouted playfully, snatching up his own pillow and whacking Johan with it. Johan yelped, but then jumped back onto the bed so he could retaliate. It quickly turned into an all out war, with screams of laughter included.

Johan saw an opening and lunged forward, practically tackling Judai and pinning his hands with one of his own, and then started tickling Judai. Judai couldn't stop laughing and kept trying to ask Johan to stop, but it was hard through is laughter.

Johan did eventually stop though, and Judai panted, trying to get his breath back. The two locked eyes and the mood suddenly turned from playful to serious. Johan leant down and kissed Judai firmly, making Judai hum happily.

"You know, I've got nothing to do for the next few hours." Johan said after he pulled away.

"I'm sure we can think of _something _for you to do." Judai replied, pulling Johan back down for another kiss.

The next few hours were eventful.

-x-

**Lizzie: **Very eventful ;)

To Takamiya:

Eh, FF's been a real pain recently -.-

XD Of course there's nothing wrong with that! After all, he hadn't met Judai before then! XD

Too true :D

Muse Haou: Hm... Interesting... I believe I would like to meet this girl...

Lizzie: If you meet her, I'm gonna go hide in a bomb shelter.

Off:

I'll take your word for it!

Okay!

Awww... Poor NPC... -pats back-

Yay! I can has tea! Um... I can't stop myself from thinking yaoi thoughts, so if I promise not to try to make anyone kiss, can I go? Pweeaaase? -Puppy dog eyes-

I wont eat the sweets! I prefer fruits! That, and I'd probably end up sitting, drinking tea and mocking the English peoples (Hey, I'm Scottish, it's what we do! XD) And talk about Llamas. Llamas are awesome! :D

Muse Manjoume: Are you hyper?

Lizzie: No! -Hides sugar behind back-

Muse Manjoume: -Facepalm-


	266. Chronos x Judai Assumptions

**Lizzie: **Yay! Another chapter for you guys! :D

**266: Chronos x Judai: Assumptions. Requested by Lea-Renee.**

**Warnings: **No real romance, sexual mentions

**Songs: **I Don't Believe You by P!nk

-x-

"Judai, we need to talk." Asuka said gently to the boy who was sitting across from her, looking like he was daydreaming. Judai looked at her and then blinked when he realised everybody was giving him concerned looks.

"What's this about?" Judai asked, very confused. They were all acting like someone he died... Wait... "Did somebody die? Who?"

"Nobody died, Judai." Manjoume snapped. "We just need to ask you something."

"What?" Judai pressed. They were acting so strange... It must be one hell of a question they had to ask...

"Well, we noticed that after you get out of detention with Chronos-sensei, you always look really tired. And there's the fact that there's never anyone else in the room with you and Chronos..." Kenzan started.

"And finally, your grades increased." Asuka finished.

"It's worrying us, Aniki." Sho said.

"What are you trying to say?" Judai asked, not getting what they were implying.

"That you could be trading 'services' for grades." Manjoume answered, stressing the word 'services'. Judai blinked, then suddenly blanched and looked ill.

"Ew! No! No way in hell!" Judai cried, making the others jump. Well, that reassured them slightly... "Chronos-sensei just gives me essays to work on for extra credit, and he doesn't want it to be known since he doesn't want to look soft!"

"Oh, that's a relief." Asuka sighed, putting a hand on her chest. The others nodded in agreement.

"Next time, warn me before you tell me assumptions like that." Judai said, still looking slightly ill.

"Well, the extra credit must be working. Judai actually said a big word!" Manjoume teased and the others laughed.

"Hey!" Judai protested, before bursting into giggles himself.

Meanwhile, a certain blonde teacher was sitting in a classroom, wondering why he had just sneezed five times in a row. Shrugging it off, he decided someone was talking about him.

_'Must be the Dropout Boy.' _Chronos thought, looking at the essay in front of him, which was written by the said boy and, giving a rare smile, marked it with a red A+.

-x-

**Lizzie: **XD That's what happens when you assume things, guys!


	267. Haou x Judai Guardian Light

**Lizzie: **It seems karma's decided to be good to me and now I have quite a few good things going on in my life! :D Of course, I don't think I'll ever fully get over Sarah-chan's death, but I have made peace with it, so I'm now back to writing!

**267: Haou x Judai: Guardian Light. Requested by chrisandersenyuki. (Sequel to 'War')**

**Warnings: **BoyxBoy

**Songs: **None

-x-

When Haou had thought he would have fun unwinding Judai's secrets, he had no idea how right he was. Judai turned out to be a very happy and cheerful person, constantly making friends and had an ever present smile on his face. Not the kind of person you expect to be a warrior.

So, when Haou had confronted him in the gardens about his reason for fighting, he had got an answer that was surprising, but at the same time wasn't. The reason that Judai fought was because of what Haou's parents had done for Judai's.

As it turned out, Haou's parents had saved Judai's from being killed before Judai was born. Therefore, Judai was raised to appreciate the royal family and taught that his family owed Haou's a great deal. Judai's father had been the one to teach him how to fight, and Haou wasn't surprised to hear that Judai had surpassed his father and took teachings from his fathers friends, giving him a unique style.

When Judai's parents had died, due to a disease, he had decided to become a soldier in Haou's army so he could not only honour his parents, but also hopefully start to repay the debt his family owed Haou's. Unfortunately for Judai, you had to join a special regime to become part of Haou's army, and Judai was too late to join it. So, he donned the cloak and helped out Haou's army whenever he could.

Haou had been impressed with the story, and he told Judai exactly that. Judai had blushed lightly, only to go bright red and gape when Haou continued to say that the story wasn't as impressive as Judai himself was.

Haou had taken advantage of Judai's shock by kissing him. It had taken a moment, but Judai eventually responded to the kiss, by eagerly kissing back. Haou was delighted by this, but knew he had to stop soon, otherwise his self control would snap. But, when Judai let out a small moan into the kiss, Haou had tossed all thoughts of self control out the window.

After that night, quite a few of the gardeners couldn't look at the two brunettes without going red.

-x-

**Lizzie: **XD -Perverted grin-

To nyehnyehthesorcerer:

Do you want some mind bleach?

To Takamiya:

Review 1:

Ch. 265:

XD Yup!

True! Now if only it was always that convenient...

Ch. 266:

Do you also want mind bleach? It's double concentrated!

XD

Yup, it was sweet! :D

Off:

Eh, Like I said, I can't promise not to think about yaoi, but I can promise not to try to make anyone kiss. Or make perverted comments, though that will me hard...

Lebrou, don't tease girls. Especially about their chest size.

-Looks around at the people frozen- Huh, popsicles!

Review 2:

Thank you, Takamiya! That means so much to me :)

-Hugs back-

To blank:

Um, could I get a prompt with that request, please?

To Lisa:

Thank you! ^.^

I will try my hardest to feel better. In fact, I already do feel a good bit better!

To ():

Thank you, that means a lot to me :)

To Ash:

Thank you, and there's no need to help more. Your patience and kind thoughts are all I need :)

I will make sure to remember that well :D Thank you again.


	268. Human Hane Kuriboh x Judai Epic Weddin

**Lizzie: **Here's another update for you guys ^.^

**268: Human Hane Kuriboh x Judai: Epic Wedding. Requested by Takamiya.**

**Warnings: **BoyxBoy, duel monsters turned into humans

**Songs: **Our Destiny, Mother of Light (A New Age Dawns pt 2), both by Epica

-x-

During war, happy times were privileged, not quite rare, but treasured all the same. So, when Judai and Hane Kuriboh announced they were going to marry, despite having to fight in the war, it was understandable that everybody was hyped for it.

Of course, Hane Kuriboh and Judai were never a normal couple. And, of course, their wedding was no exception to this. In the middle of the ceremony, the enemy attacked and Judai thanked Kami that his wedding Kimono was easier to move in than it looked. Meanwhile, Hane Kuriboh, who was fighting back to back with Judai, was having similar thoughts as he ducked under a fist, glad his tux allowed him the movement necessary.

The priest, having been warned before that this might happen, continued on with the ceremony.

"Do you, Hane Kuriboh, take Yuki Judai to be your lawfully wedded husband?" The priest asked, projecting his voice over the battle.

"I do!" Kuriboh shouted, kicking his attacker away from him for the moment, allowing him to throw a quick smile to Judai, which was returned, before his attacker stood back up.

"And do you, Yuki Judai, take Hane Kuriboh to be your lawfully wedded husband?" The priest continued.

"I do!" Judai yelled, grinning from ear to ear, ignoring the fact he had just face planted his attacker.

"I now pronounce you husband and husband. You may now kiss your husband." The priest said, blinking at how many times he said 'husband'.

Judai and Kuriboh looked at each other, before shrugging. They quickly leaned in to each other and kissed, punching their attackers when they tried to take advantage of the situation. The attackers slumped over, unconscious, and the guests to the wedding applauded the best they could, considering they had their own enemies to deal with.

"Never normal, those two, eh?" Jim asked his cousin, Johan, who smirked.

"I'd be surprised if they were." Johan replied honestly.

-x-

**Lizzie: **XDDD

To Takamiya:

Yup, Lizzie-chan is back bringing perverted jokes back into YGO GX! XD

I'm glad as well :D Yup, three good things now going on in my life, one being a relief and the other two brining excitement :D

Charlie: (Who is sitting next to me and reading over my shoulder) -Snickers- Bright light, isn't that ironic?

Lizzie: How so?

Charlie: Because your pen name is 'Little Light One'!

Lizzie: Oh yeah...

I'm fine now, Lycaon-kun, and yes, I remember who you are! You're the one that's to stubborn to admit his feelings for Celice! :D

Aw, thankies Lebrou! XD I feel like giving you a hug just to make it more awkward for you, so I shall! -Hugs Lebrou, Lycaon, Celice and Takamiya- :D

Review:

XDDDD Exactly!

XD True!

Off:

All the new heroes seem hyper! Cool! Can I get sugar so I can be hyper as well?

All muses except Judai, who is still eating fried shrimp: NO!

Lizzie: Aw... -Pouts-

XDDD Yeah, you should totally introduce them to each other! That would be so funny!


	269. Yohan x Johan x Judai Patience

**Lizzie: **Okay guys, I has important news, so listen up! Please? Anyway, this is something you can either be thankful towards, since it made me happy and got me updating again, or annoyed at because it will slow down the updates in the (Near? Far?) future, that and I just wanna tell you all because you guys are awesome and 'cuz I can't hold in the excitement :D

**Muse Judai: **Just tell them already! -All ready knows the news-

**Lizzie: **Okay, okay... -Takes deep breath- I'm getting married! ^.^ -starts jumping around like a five year old... Again- I'm so excited! :D -Coughs and tries to compose self- Anyway, I hope you enjoy the drabble! -walks off-

**Muse Manjoume: **She actually composed herself? -watches as Lizzie starts to bounce and yell again and sighs- Nevermind...

**269: Yohan x Johan x Judai: Patience. (Sequel to Trapped Ukes) Requested by GohenSon618.**

**Warnings: **Chibis, sexual themes

**Songs: **HPatDH OST ('Tis awesome! :D)

-x-

Yohan once again cursed himself for not thinking his plan through fully as he watched chibi Johan and chibi Judai, who were running around like headless chickens. Sure, his plan to lure them with sweets and get them changed into clothes appropriate for their current size had went well, but he hadn't factored in one thing: The sugar in the sweets.

Now he had two very hyper five year olds running around and screaming, giving him a massive migraine. He just hoped that they would change back soon and the _rewards_ would make all of this worth it. Yohan grinned at this thought, he was especially looking forward to that part...

But, patience was needed right now, not perverted thoughts. This was proven when there was a loud crash and Yohan's head snapped up, quickly noticing that the two had managed to knock over a lamp and break it. Luckily, Johan and Judai hadn't been hit.

"Oi! Be careful you two!" Yohan called. Before he could stop it, fantasies started playing in his mind, of having both Johan and Judai (Normal sized, of course) with him in bed... Yohan started drooling, but was once again snapped out of his thoughts. This time though it was a good thing.

There was a loud pop and two confused yells. Yohan's head snapped up to see a very confused Johan and Judai, both naked as the day they were born and back to there normal sizes, looking at each other with stunned faces, having not noticed Yohan yet.

Yohan grinned and licked his lips. Oh yes, this was so worth having to deal with hyper chibis... With his grin widening, Yohan pounced. The rest of the night was filled with yelling and screaming of a very different kind...

-x-

**Lizzie: **-Holding nose- Can I has tissues? I has run out... -points to empty mega box of tissues-

To Takamiya:

Review 1:

XD I'm glad it made you laugh!

For some reason, I kept getting reminded of Harry Potter, and I have no clue why...

Yup! Awesome priest! XD Now that reminds me of Rafiki from Lion King

XDDD Poor Mook!

Review 2:

Ah, it's okay ^.^

Maybe Sho? I could just see him catching it and freaking out XD

Off:

Never say things are too calm, something WILL ruin that calm! (Not that many people get to say things are calm around me XD)

XDDD Well, Lebrou, you are technically a reptile! Ah! Catdog! That show was so funny!

Lebrou, I already know about those three, and if you think they're bad, you should see me when I'm REALLY hyper! -Cackles evilly-


	270. Johan x Judai Black Roses Red

**Lizzie: **Yay! Another chapter is going up! :D

**270: Johan x Judai: Black Roses Red. Requested by Sakural7865. (Inspired by Alana Grace song)**

**Warnings: **BoyxBoy, side of darkspiritshipping

**Songs: **Black Roses Red by Alana Grace. (Helped with the drabble)

-x-

When it came to friends, Judai was very quick to trust. After all, very few didn't like him, and even if they did it wasn't an intense hatred. Judai just clicked with people that way. However, when it came to dating, Judai's heart closed.

It wasn't always like that, but his previous boyfriends had been extremely bad choices, and it always ended up in tears for Judai. Though his friends gave him great support, it turned out that Judai ended up not trusting people to get that close.

The only person that was truly close to Judai was Haou, his brother. But, since Haou had been lucky and had only one boyfriend, Yohan, whom he was happy with even if he never admitted it, he didn't know how Judai felt, and he wasn't good with emotions, so he wasn't the best person to go to.

So, Judai ended up turning to his best friend, Johan, a lot. Johan never minded, and was always ready to lend a shoulder and a sympathetic ear to Judai. And he always swore that he was going to kick the butts of the guys that hurt Judai, which always made Judai laugh.

During all this, though, Johan felt he should do something. You see, he'd had feelings for Judai for a long time, but was always too scared to confess. And now, he felt determined. Determined to show that loving someone didn't always mean getting your heart broken.

He was going to turn Judai's black roses red.

-x-

**Lizzie: **Yay! Go Johan! And let me at the guys who hurt Judai! Let me at them!


	271. Haou x Judai Fetish

**Lizzie: **-Is holding nose- Right, I'm gonna warn you now; The prompt itself gave me a nosebleed, so this is going to be perverted and leaning heavily on sexual themes. (Basically the good stuff! XD)

**271: Haou x Judai: Fetish. Requested by CartoonCouples101.**

**Warnings: **BoyxBoy, sexual themes, crossdressing

**Songs: **4:AM Forever by Lostprophets.

-x-

If you were to ask Judai's friends is Judai had a fetish, they would either say food as a joke or that the brunette didn't have one. However, if you were to ask his boyfriend, Haou, he would give you a very different answer.

So, what is Judai's fetish, I hear you ask? Dressing up. Whether it was simple cat ears or a full out lolita maid costume, Judai loved to dress up, though he would never admit to it. Haou though, Judai was pleased to find out, absolutely loved it when he dressed up in costumes. Especially the after mentioned lolita maid costume.

It was a good thing Judai's friends weren't really the nosey type, otherwise they might have found the rather large wardrobe in the basement that was filled to the brim with sexy outfits for Judai to wear, including accessories. (Such as lacy panties, which Haou had a large nosebleed at the first time he saw them.)

So, they continued to play their game; Hide Judai's fetish from their friends and later, when they were alone, fully enjoyed the outfits that they kept a secret so well. It was a fun game to play, and they had not been caught, yet.

Yohan whistled as he walked through the corridors of Judai and Haou's large home, and paused when he heard a noise come from the bedroom. Yohan, being the curious person he was, looked inside, and had a nosebleed at what he saw.

Judai was handcuffed to the bed, wearing a sexy police woman outfit, and Haou was leaning over him, looking ready to ravish the small brunette.

"Wow, kinky much? Mind if I join?" Yohan asked.

Needless to say, Yohan quickly guessed the lamp thrown at his head was a no.

-x-

**Lizzie: **XDDDD


	272. Jim x Judai Supernatural

**Lizzie: **Wow.. I have no comment... I think that's a first XD

**272: Jim x Judai: Supernatural. Requested by Phantom-Heba**

**Warnings: **BoyxBoy, supernatural themes (Must resist urge to say 'Duh'...), sexual themes

**Songs: **Kick In The Teeth by Papa Roach

-x-

"I don't believe you." Judai said bluntly, making Jim blink.

"Even with all the weird things you've seen?" Jim asked his lover incredulously. Judai blushed slightly.

"Well, even with all that, I tend to only believe things when I have proof..." Judai replied sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head.

"So you don't believe I'm a werewolf?" Jim questioned.

"No, not really... Part of me kinda does, since you're not the type to pull this kinda prank, but still..." Judai answered.

"It's hard to believe werewolves exist?" Jim finished.

"Yeah, exactly." Judai confirmed.

"Well, maybe this will convince you." Jim said. There was a loud pop and suddenly there was a large black wolf where Jim had been standing. Judai yelped and fell back onto his bum, making the wolf let out something that sounded similar to snickering. Judai glared at the wolf for a second before sighing.

"Okay, okay, I believe you." Judai said.

"About time." The wolf said in Jim's voice, making him jump again. "You know, I thought you'd be freaking out about this more.."

"I guess it just hasn't fully set in yet." Judai admitted. He then blinked and frowned in confusion when Jim pressed his nose up against him, sniffing loudly. "What are you doing?"

"You smell good." Jim replied, making Judai blush slightly. "And I can smell me on you."

"Well, we did do _that _this morning..." Judai murmured, his face going redder as he remembered what had happened.

"Mm, true..." Jim conceded. "In fact..."

Judai yelped as Jim changed back to his human form and picked him up. He struggled slightly as Jim started walking towards the Osiris dorm.

"What are you planning?" Judai asked.

"To restate my claim on you." Jim said, making Judai go bright red. The brunette then squeaked when Jim grabbed his butt. "And to see if it sinks in that I'm a werewolf... Not that it'll be the only thing sinking into you..."

Judai, then and there, swore that Jim was trying to give him a permanent blush.

-x-

**Lizzie: **Sorry! I couldn't help it with the perverted joke, I really couldn't!

To Takamiya:

'Ello! D It's okay, and I'm happy about it too! Though it wont be for a while since the proposal wasn't that long ago... I'm at the stage where all I wanna do is bounce around and shout "I'M ENGAGED!" XDDD

Ch. 269:

XDD True , but when is Yohan not a pervert?

Yup, though I've seen worse, mostly from me XD

Ch.. 270:

Yeah! I agree! I wanna kick their a****!

Yup, he does, he's one lucky guy :D

That's true! :D

Off:

Hello Mr. Justice, Nameless Hero and Eye of Madness, I see you have awesome hats! So I shall show you mine! It is a back hat with purple fuzzy cat ears with bits of purple fuzzy material that dangle down the sides and can be wrapped around the neck and used as a scarf! :D

Thankies for the congratulations, and for the flowers! ^.^

XD Like I said Lycaon and Lebrou, if you think they're bad, you should see me... I once found a shiny penny and ran up to random people shouting "Look at the shinies!" XD And I WASN'T hyper, drunk or high! XD

XDDD A wedding online would be awesome! And it'd probably be better if Lebrou wasn't the priest, since I would try and find some way to make him sneeze so I could see the fire sneeze! (Though I would have to be careful about my dress...)

The prompts sound awesome, but there is a problem for the second one... I still haven't watched 5Ds, so I can't write Yusei... But, I can do the others!


	273. Theif King Bakura x Fem Ryou x Fem Judai

**Lizzie: **Ah! Chapter 273! I wonder if I can make it to 300... I'm gonna be ambushed with prompts so I can make it to 300 now, aren't I?

**Muses: **Most likely.

**Lizzie: **Oh well, the drabbles are fun to write anyway, so I encourage it!

**273: Theif King Bakura x Fem! Ryou B x Fem! Judai: The Problem With Boobs.**

**Warnings: **Genderbender, hints of yuri, threesome relationship and sexual themes

**Songs: **Harry Potter OSTs

-x-

"Man, I wish my boobs were your size." Ryou sighed, poking one of Judai's boobs. Judai waved her slightly tipsy girlfriend's hand away and sighed.

"No you don't." Judai said firmly.

"Why not? I mean, guys love them, don't they?" Ryou asked.

"Yeah, but I don't. They're heavy, it's difficult to find a bra that fits, most of my tops and have to be baggy to fit, running hurts because they bounce around a lot, even with a sports bra and they're just a general annoyance." Judai ranted.

"Amen, sister!" Asuka called, raising her glass and making the others laugh. "That, and we can't sleep without a bra because they move around to much if you don't."

"True." Judai conceded. "And we can't even think about walking with a spring in our step when not wearing a bra."

"Why not just get a breast reduction surgery then? They're usually free since large breasts can cause back problems." Manjoume asked.

"Because one, it would give us scars on our boobs, and two, there's a 50% chance it would take away our ability to breast feed." Judai told him.

"Wow." Ryou said with her eyes wide. "I didn't realise there were so many problems that came with big boobs..."

"There are?" Bakura asked, appearing suddenly making them all jump. He then groped both of his girlfriends. "Because I think both of your chests are perfect."

Needles to say, Bakura later had a very sore head from the punches he got.

-x-

**Lizzie:** XDD And now I hope people that read this realise big boobs aren't all they're lived up to be, and I'm speaking from experience! (Let's just say that most people don't believe me when I tell them what size I am...)

To Takamiya:

Ch. 271:

XDDD Same here... Tissue? -Offers brand new large box of tissues-

XD Now that is coincidental!

Ch. 272:

XD I agree!

It's possible to increase our pervertedness? XD

Off:

XD I know I should say sorry, but this is too funny! -watches Lebrou sneeze flames-

Fair enough, and that does sound good to me! Now I have enough requests to get me to chapter 284! :O

They're right! Love has no gender! Especially if the person you love has no gender! -cough-Yubel-cough- -Roundhouse kick to the head- Ow! XD

You scared a boogey monster? Awesome! :D

Aww, but Lycaon, Lebrou, I wanted you at the wedding... -Puppy dog eyes and tears- Celice, can I get a little help convincing these two?

I shall make a note to bring my hat :D


	274. Johan x Judai Magic Revealed

**Lizzie:** And another chapter! :D

**274: Johan x Judai: Magic Revealed. Requested by chrisandersenyuki.**

**Warnings: **BoyxBoy, fantasy theme

**Songs: **City Of Blinding Lights by U2

-x-

Magic. One simple word that could either be awe inspiring or fear inspiring. Magic was an unknown, no one knew the true boundaries of magic, so it was feared by those in powerful positions, as magicians could easily take over. So they made a law that all magical beings were to be killed if they were discovered.

This was very unfortunate for Judai, who was born with magic, and therefore a warlock. Fortunately, his mother and father were people who were awed by magic, not fearful of it, so Judai was never turned in and he learned quickly to hide his magic from others.

Judai lived a happy life despite having to hide his gift, and ended up working as a servant for the royal family, which was a job he enjoyed and paid well. There was also the fact he became quick friends with the Prince, Johan, and was therefore taken to a lot of places when Johan wanted company while doing his duties.

Now was one of those times. Judai was at the campsite they had set up while Johan was away gathering firewood. Judai took this opportunity to practise his magic, since he was now alone, but he was interrupted by a loud yell. But, the voice was very familiar, so Judai stood quickly and sprinted to where he heard the yell coming from.

"Johan!" Judai shouted. He soon came across a clearing and spotted Johan backing away from what he assumed to be a bandit. Fortunately, while Johan spotted Judai quickly, the bandit's back was towards Judai, so Judai had opportunity to easily attack the bandit.

Unfortunately, Judai had never been one to think, so he rushed forwards, his hands starting to glow. Johan noticed this and his eyes widened, realising that Judai was using magic. Judai slammed his hand onto the back of the bandit and the man gasped, collapsing in an instant. He was only unconscious, but he would be out of it for at least three hours.

"Judai... What was that?" Johan asked. Judai's eyes widened and he mentally cursed. He started to go into a panic, which Johan noticed, so the bluenette put his hands on the brunette's shoulders. "It will be fine, trust me."

"No it won't! When Warlocks like me are found they're killed! And I just did magic in front of you, the prince! There's no way I'm getting out of this without a death sentan- Mm!" Judai started to rant, but was cut off by Johan pressing his lips against his own. Judai was too stunned to react and Johan slowly and reluctantly pulled away.

"You wont be sentenced to death, because I wont report you." Johan told him firmly. When Judai opened his mouth to protest Johan took advantage and kissed him again, this time his tongue going into Judai's mouth. Judai, not as surprised this time, kissed back, and finally relaxed.

"So, think you can show me some magic?" Johan asked after the kiss ended. Judai laughed at the excited look in Johan's eyes. He looked like a kid! He nodded and found an area hidden by trees, where much showing of magic and make out sessions took place.

-x-

**Lizzie: **XD Go Johan and Judai!

To Takamiya:

Lucky~! I think I really know both sides of the argument, since one of my good friends in real life is an A cup, and well...

Muse Manjoume: I'd suggest you put any drinks away from your person and not drink anything until you have read this, because one of the main reactions to this is people spitting out their drinks...

Lizzie: -Rolls eyes and absentmindedly whacks Muse Manjoume over the head- I am a completely natural (Since I don't really see the point in boob jobs) H cup. And yes, I am serious.

Muse Judai: And the receiver of many "Help, I've fallen and can't get up!" jokes.

Lizzie: XD True, I've heard them about ten million times and they never get old...

I know! I mean, it's not exactly fun to move around a lot when you're top heavy... And getting muscles playing card games is just ridiculous...

Off:

XDDD True!

It sounds so cute~! :D

Hi Celice :D How have you been? And thank you for getting them to come to the wedding!

XD Nope, it doesn't sound like your cheating when you say you're using the heart of the cards! XD

Lycaon screams like a girl~! XD


	275. Yohan x Haou x Johan x Judai Making a De

**Lizzie: **Sorry about the really late update! (Hey, that rhymed!) But I was kinda looking at for a place to hold the wedding and I got really into it ^.^; (Still haven't found a place though D:) And we now have a wedding date! :O It's going to be December 16th, my dad's birthday, because we thought it would honour my dad's memory :)

**275: Yohan x Haou x Johan x Judai: Making a Deal. (Sequel to Requested by Sakural7865.**

**Warnings: **Foursome, yaoi, sexual themes

**Songs: **Fire and Ice by Within Temptation

-x-

Johan and Judai watched with wide eyes as an argument went on in front of them, mentally trying to process the argument. You see, it was the morning after the incident of them turning into 5 year olds, and Haou had burst into the room, demanding Yohan to give one of them to him since "There was no way you can handle both of them."

Of course, this had immediately insulted Yohan, and he didn't want to let either of them go, so the argument broke out quickly afterwards.

"What do you think we should do?" Judai whispered to Johan.

"I've got an idea, but I need you to agree with it first..." Johan whispered back. He then leaned over to Judai's ear and hurriedly whispered his plan. Judai stared at him for wide eyes for a while, before grinning and nodding, agreeing it would be an excellent way to get the argument to stop, and maybe have interesting outcomes.

Judai walked over to Yohan and Johan moved towards Haou without being noticed and then, at the same time, pulled the sleeves of the boy they were at.

"What?" Both of them snapped, only to be immensely surprised as they were both kissed.

"Share?" Yohan asked after being released from the kiss and seeing the similar situation Haou was in.

"Sounds good to me." Yohan agreed. Ten minutes later, the guy with the room next to theirs started slamming his head against the wall as moans started up again.

-x-

**Lizzie: **XDDD

To Takamiya:

XD If I had a magical son, I would be happy!

Well, he didn't see Judai, so how can he know he was knocked out by magic?

I agree!

Off:

XD Well, you might be surprised to know that the bra shop I go to (Bravissimo, massive recommendation to anyone who needs it here!) has a _minimum _size of a D cup... I believe it's maximum is a L cup...

XD Probably A-

Yay! Tell your cousin congrats!

Ah! Chibi Lycaon and Lebrou! So cute! -huggles both-


	276. Human! Hane Kuriboh x Judai Another Wedd

**Lizzie: **Jeez, I knew planning would keep me busy, but I didn't think I'd be this busy... Anyway, once again, I apologise for the late update!

**276: Human! Hane Kuriboh x Judai: Another Wedding. Requested by Sakural786. (Sequel to Epic Wedding)**

**Warnings: **BoyxBoy, mentions of Mpreg, OCs, side of Human! Ruby Carbuncle x Johan

**Songs: **Psycho OST... -Gets weird looks- What? It's an awesome piece of music!

-x-

"This is strange..." Judai murmured, looking around as if he expected something.

"What?" Kuriboh asked.

"Being at a wedding and not being attacked.." Judai murmured, making Kuriboh laugh.

"It's probably a good thing, since you'd have trouble fighting and protecting Haou at the same time..." Kuriboh mused, gesturing to their newborn son, Haou, who was snuggled safely in Judai's arms.. "Besides, the war did just end, so you should stop expecting battles."

"True." Judai sighed. "But who said anything about me protecting him? I gave birth to him, so you should do some work."

"That sounds fair." Kuriboh replied, laughing.

"What's fair?" A voice asked. The pair looked around and saw three of their friends, Mary, Ruby and Johan, Ruby holding hers and Johan's son, Yohan.

"That I protect Haou since Judai had the hard work of giving birth to him." Kuriboh replied. Ruby laughed.

"Too true!" Ruby chirruped.

"So, excited to see Alice and Leo finally getting married?" Mary asked.

"Of course!" Judai answered, while the others just nodded. "About time it happened though, no offence."

"Well, they did kinda want to wait till the end of the war..." Mary replied. Judai whacked his forehead.

"Oh yeah! Now I feel stupid..." Judai murmured.

"A feeling you get often." Kuriboh quipped, a teasing smile on his face. Judai stuck his tongue out at the taller brunette, but soon joined in the laughter. They were interrupted though when the organ started playing and Alice slowly walked down the isle, wearing a beautiful wedding dress.

"She's beautiful.." Judai whispered.

"Not as beautiful as you." Kuriboh murmured. Judai smiled brightly and snuggled into him. All was right in the world.

-x-

**Lizzie:** XD Wow, it's weird writing a wedding scene knowing I'm getting married...


	277. Human! Burst Lady x Judai Children's Mov

**Lizzie: **Okay, I have just realised how busy I'm going to be... I'll be doing an apprenticeship 5 days of the week, at my job on a Sunday, and my only free day will be Saturday, which will probably be filled with planning... Lizzie's a busy bee! But I promise I will try my best to keep updates coming... Hehe, coming...

**Muses: **LIZZIE!

**Lizzie: **Sorry!

**277: Burst Lady x Judai: Children's Movie. Requested by Takamiya.**

**Warnings: **GirlxBoy, Duel monsters turned into humans.

**Songs: **My Heart by Paramore, Love In Cold Blood by H.I.M

-x-

"Please?" Judai pleaded, watching as Burst Lady's mouth twitched.

"All right..." She sighed and Judai barely held back a yell of happiness and relief. "But why do you want me to go with you to see a kids movie?"

"Because I want to see it, and I don't want to be the only teen surrounded by 12 year olds..." Judai said, a faint blush covering his cheeks and looked away, rubbing his head sheepishly.

"Oh. And here I thought you were asking me out on a date..." Burst Lady said with a fake sad tone and fake pout. Judai immediately turned red and spluttered, making Burst Lady laugh.

"Well, do you want to turn it into a date?" Judai asked, his face still a bright red. It was Burst Lady's turn to turn red and splutter, before she smiled at the brunette boy.

"I would love to."

-x-

**Lizzie: **D'awww :D

To Takamiya:

XD Yup!

Ch. 275:

XD Or us? Wait, we probably fall into the "Rabid yaoi fan girl' category, don't we?

True! XD

Ch. 276:

Well, Sakural thought of it, do you have he to thank. (And you have a point XD)

Maybe :P

Off:

Since when was a kiss on the cheek perverted?

Muse Manjoume: Knowing you, you could find some way to make it perverted...

Lizzie: True.. XD

Don't worry Lycaon, I'm sure if Takamiya killed you off, it would be an epic and heroic death!


	278. Fubuki x Judai Xanatos

**Lizzie:** Mah~! Who would have thought working six days a week and planning a wedding would be so tiring! Once again, I apologise for the late update, but I just _really _haven't had the time...

**278: Fubuki x Judai: Xanatos. Requested by Takamiya.**

**Warnings: **BoyxBoy, OCs

**Songs: **The Exorcist theme, Psycho theme (I dunno why, but recently I've really been in the mood for horror movie themes o.0)

-x-

Normally, Judai loved weddings. They were joyous occasions where two people deeply in love proclaimed that love and promised it would be eternal. However, this love for weddings was diminished by the fact he was now being forced into one.

You see, Judai was the heir to a very large and successful company, which he had inherited from his father. The catch to inheriting this, though, was the fact that it could only be shared by Judai's spouse or children. And this had lead to Judai being kidnapped and forced into a wedding, so this rude, conceited and condensing man, whom Judai couldn't remember the name of, could get the company.

Luckily for Judai though, he had very loyal friends and a determined lover who would do anything to get him back. One of his friends, Lebrou, was the priest, meaning he was stalling the wedding as much as possible, without making it too obvious.

The reason Lebrou was stalling the wedding was that Judai's lover and other friends had come up with a plan, but it would take time to set into motion, as they first had to get passed the guards that surrounded the church.

Judai, while thankful for his friend's pan, was unsure if it would succeed, since the man suspected that Judai had something planned and had reacted accordingly, mostly with guards around the church. Judai sighed and tuned back into the wedding just to hear a very important part.

"...Speak now, or forever hold your peace." Lebrou said, before pausing. Judai held his breath. This was his lover's, Fubuki's, cue, but since he hadn't heard anything yet, he could only assume Fubuki and the others hadn't succeeded. Lebrou sighed, mentally apologising to Judai, and almost continued the wedding, but was interrupted by a very welcome voice.

"I object!" A calm voice shouted. Heads snapped around and Judai and Lebrou both heaved relieved sighs at the sight of Fubuki standing at the doors. Judai heard the man growling beside him, but he didn't care, instead smiling at Fubuki, who grinned back at him, walking confidently to the alter.

"And what is your reason for this objection?" Lebrou asked.

"He can't be married, since I'm stealing him." Fubuki answered simply, before lifting Judai up with a cry of 'yoink!' (1) and started running back towards the doors while Judai laughed his head off, relieved that he wasn't going to have to marry that man. However, his hopes were quickly dashed as they were caught by the guards, and Judai was placed back at the alter, his friends and Fubuki being held captive at the back of the hall.

Judai ducked his head and allowed the tears to finally stream down his face. It was hopeless now. There was nothing anyone could do to stop this wedding. Lebrou gave Judai a sad look, before continuing the ceremony. If his brother hadn't been kidnapped and used as leverage against him, he would stop this wedding in a heartbeat.

Meanwhile, at the back of the hall, all of Judai's friends were trying to come up with a plan, but only reached dead ends. Well, all but one that is. 'Nameless', as he was called, since he didn't know his true name, was a sorcerer, and had thankfully come up with a plan.

One quick switching spell later and there was mass confusion as Fubuki and the man were suddenly swapped, Fubuki being at the alter now and the man being held captive by the guards. Lebrou was the first one to get over his confusion.

"Do you, Tenjoin Fubuki, take Judai to be your lawfully wedded husband?" Lebrou asked, ignoring the scream of rage from the man who was realising what had happened.

"I do." Fubuki said, realising what Lebrou was doing. He was marrying Fubuki to Judai so the man wouldn't have a chance at Judai! Judai's eyes widened s he realised not only the plan, but the fact that Fubuki was willing to marry him.

"And do you, Yuki Judai, take Fubuki to be your lawfully wedded husband?" Lebrou asked.

"I do." Judai whispered, smiling lovingly at Fubuki.

"I now pronounce you husband and husband, now kiss already instead of making goo-goo eyes at each other!" Lebrou shouted, making many people laugh. Fubuki leaned forward and captured Judai's lips, much to the cheers of their friends.

-x-

(1) I don't know what possessed me to write this, but now I can't get the mental image of Fubuki 'kidnapping' Judai, who's in a wedding dress, and then a cartoon like chase ensues while the Benny Hill music plays out my head (I recommend listening to the Benny Hill theme while trying to imagine this, it makes it so much funnier) XDDDDDDD

To Takamiya:

I'm sorry, but I realised as I was writing it, that I _really _can't write the 5Ds crossover. Because, if I were to do that, I would get lots of requests to include 5Ds characters, and I really don't want that pressure... So I can't write it, and I'm deeply sorry for that.


	279. Haou x Judai Jealousy

**Lizzie: **Okay, I have to ask this, out of sheer curiosity. Whenever I read a story here on fanfic, I always get a mental image of the author. My question is do you do this? And if you do, do you have a mental image of me? And if so, what do I look like? XD I think that'd be interesting to know.

**279: Haou x Judai: Jealousy. Requested by CartoonCouples101.**

**Warnings: **BoyxBoy

**Songs: **The Anthem by Good Charlotte

-x-

Judai could honestly count on one hand how many times he remembered being jealous. Jealousy just didn't come naturally to him, which wasn't surprising if you considered how happy go lucky the brunette was.

So, when he realised that he was jealous of Yohan, it had come as a huge surprise to him. But, it was for a good reason.

You see, recently Haou, Judai's boyfriend, had been spending a lot of time with Yohan. So much so that Judai rarely saw Haou at all. It not only made him jealous, but also made him worried, as his mind went into turmoil and gave him ideas of Haou planning to leave him for Yohan.

So, he had gathered his courage and decide to confront Haou about it.

"Wait, you think I'm going to leave you? To be with Yohan?" Haou asked incredulously. Judai's silence and lowered head told him everything he needed to know and he sighed, deciding to take action.

Judai was immensely surprised when Haou lifted his head and kissed him passionately, instantly destroying all the doubts he had before.

"First off, I don't think I could date Yohan. I'd end up killing him." Haou started, making Judai laugh. "Secondly, I love you too much to ever do something like that to you."

"I love you to." Judai whispered, hugging Haou tightly. Haou stiffened slightly, still not quite used to contact, before relaxing and ruffling Judai's hair slightly.

"Good, because I have a question to ask you." Haou said.

"What is it?" Judai asked, pulling back so he could look at Haou properly.

"The reason I was spending so much time with Yohan was that I needed some advice." Haou started, then paused. "In hindsight, not the best person to go to for advice."

"Well, hindsight is 20/20." Judai agreed, laughing softly.

"True. Anyway, I was asking him advice on how to do something. Something I've been planning for a while." Haou said, then took a deep breath. "I was asking him how I should propose to you."

"E-Eh?_!_" Judai squeaked, his eyes widening to an almost impossible size.

"And, well, since I want to ask you now, I'm going to do so. Judai, will you marry me?" Haou asked, getting down on one knee and pulling out a stunning diamond ring from his pocket. Judai, understandably, was completely stunned. Thankfully, Judai quickly got over his shock quickly.

"Yes. Yes, I will marry you." Judai murmured, barely keeping his voice steady. Haou smirked and stood up, once again kissing Judai and slipping the ring onto Judai's finger.

"Still think I'm going to leave you?" Haou asked.

"Nope." Judai answered. "So, what suggestions did Yohan give you?"

"You don't want to know Judai, trust me." Haou replied, giving Judai a bland look.

-x-

**Lizzie: **XD Knowing Yohan, it would have been something perverted.

To Takamiya:

Ah, that's fine! ^.^

Ch. 277:

He didn't get the girl? Poor guy...

D: That sounds harsh, Big Eagle, I hope it somehow works out for you!

Team Rocket! XD

Ch. 278:

Lycaon! Go back to being cute! And besides, I needed a reason for Lebrou to continue the wedding...

XD It was either going to be Fubuki or Jim in my mind, and Fubuki won out. And of course nobody remembered the idiot!

Wow, Artisan is talking to someone politely? 0.,0

XD Don't worry Lycaon! I haven't forgotten you!


	280. Kohara x Fem! Judai Crush

**Lizzie: **Mah~! I'm really sorry for the log wait! I Not only was I really busy, I also got a bad case of appendicitis, which was not fun at all... Well, it's being updated now, and once again I apologise for the long wait!

**280: Kohara (Aka Brier) x Fem! Judai: Crush. Requested by KlonoaDreams**

**Warnings: **Genderbender

**Songs: **None

-x-

Kohara yawned widely and stretched his short limbs, wincing as they cracked due to the uncomfortable position he had been sleeping in on the classroom chair. Finally, he cracked his grey eyes open so he wasn't blinded by sunlight, only to yelp and jump when he saw chocolate brown eyes right in front of his own.

The owner of said brown eyes burst into giggles and Kohara couldn't help but roll his eyes. He should have known, after all, he was looking at Yuki Judai, who was known to be very mischievous.

"Good morning, Judai." Kohara greeted, rubbing his eyes in an attempt to get rid of the sleep still in them. Judai stopped laughing and grinned at him.

"I think you mean good afternoon, Kohara." Judai replied lightly. Kohara blinked and looked at his watch, which showed 12:23 exactly.

"Fair point." Kohara conceded.

"You know, it's strange. The first time you ever sleep through a class, I'm awake the whole way through it." Judai mused.

"You were awake the whole way through? Why?" Kohara asked, thinking he may have missed something important.

"Ah, I was thinking about something..." Judai murmured, taking the seat next to him.

"Wait, you think?" Kohara teased, then burst out laughing when Judai stuck her tongue out at him. "What were you thinking about?"

"Um, well... I think my feelings for someone have changed recently, and it's confusing me..." Judai sighed. Kohara mentally groaned. It was official, he was strictly in the friend zone with Judai, since she was asking for advice about crushes, not knowing he had one on her.

"Well, do you think it's a crush?" Kohara asked, mentally wincing. It was probably on Edo, since those two were close. Or maybe even on Manjoume.

"Yeah, I think so." Judai admitted with a blush. "What should I do about it?"

"Tell them. Even if they don't feel the same, at least you can say you tried, right?" Kohara answered, no matter how much he wanted to tell her that he had a crush on her.

"True." Judai replied. "Well, I think I have a crush on you, Kohara."

Kohara blinked again, stunned. Well, he hadn't expected that. Throwing caution to the wind, he leaned up and kissed the brunette. It was her turn to be surprised, but she quickly adapted and kissed him back, slowly melting into it.

As much as the two were enjoying the kiss, they had to come back up for air. And they did so, both panting slightly but with pleased flushes on their faces.

"So, you like me as well?" Judai asked.

"What do you think?" Kohara teased.

"I thought you said I couldn't think." Judai replied, trying to make herself look as innocent as possible, but her eyes still gleamed with laughter. Kohara laughed and pulled her down for another kiss.

-x-

**Lizzie: **XD Go Kohara and Judai! :D I love crack pairings!

To Takamiya:

XDD Too true! And both pairings are awesome in my mind :D

XD That doesn't surprise me! (I was thinking the same thing :P)

Or whack him over the head XD

Off:

XD Very true! But then again, marriages are fun! :D

Mah, she sounds creepy! But then again, I've probably seen worse...Wait, now that I think about it, I have seen worse... -Shudders-

Yeah, I guess Eagle does sound a little less silly...

Eagle! You should be braver! Confess your feelings!


	281. Kohara x Fem! Judai Too Short?

**Lizzie: **I don't think me and Mark realised just how much we had to plan for the wedding until about now... ^.^; It's still on track, but I'm running around like a hyper kid looking for more sugar XD So yeah, that's why this was so delayed... Gomen!

**281: Kohara x Fem! Judai: Too Short? Requested by KlonoaDreams.**

**Warnings: **Genderbender

**Songs: **Murder, A Demon's Fate, all by Within Temptation.

-x-

If you were to ask Kohara how happy he was, he would say he was the happiest he had ever been in his life. His school work was going well, his classmates respected him and he was in an amazing relationship with Yuki Judai, a beautiful girl with an equally beautiful (If not more so) personality.

However, if you were to ask him if he was completely happy with the relationship, he would say no. You see, Kohara had grown up on love stories where the man would sweep the woman off her feet and lean down to kiss her. And this is where the problem lay, it wasn't him leaning down to kiss, it was Judai.

While not new, relationships where the guy or the dominate person in the relationship was shorter were uncommon, and Kohara sometimes felt out of place. Sure, Judai was slightly shorter than most girls, but she was was still a head taller than him.

But, Judai being Judai, reassured him that she loved his height. For her, it meant she didn't have to crane her neck to see him, he fit in her arms perfectly (Which was very good for snuggling) and, most importantly, she didn't have to go onto tip toes to kiss him, as she would have to do with most other guys.

Kohara gradually came to accept this and became fully content with their relationship, not caring about the odd looks they got when they walked down the hallway holding hands. Besides, he was heading for a growth spurt...

-x-

**Lizzie: **:D I likie this one

To Takamiya:

I know how you feel, he constantly kicks my but too -.-

XDDD I was thinking that too!

XD Too true!

Off:

But Lycaon, you're always awesome in my eyes! XD

Yeah, I did read that part, I just want you to be with the person you love... Well, if you're honestly happy, then I'm happy as well! ^.^


	282. Kohara x Fem! Judai Growth Spurt

**Lizzie: **Whee! Another chapter! Lets hope this time I can keep my updates consistent, or at the very least regular!

**282: Kohara x Fem! Judai: Growth Spurt. Requested by KlonoaDreams.**

**Warnings: **Genderbender

**Songs: **Never Enough, The Obsessive Devotion, both by Epica.

-x-

"Jeez, Judai! When you said your stomach was big, I didn't think you meant _this _big!" Fubuki joked, just to be whacked over the head by Asuka. Judai laughed and rubbed her belly fondly. She was seven months pregnant with twins and she was at her high school reunion, catching up with all her friends.

"Well, twins do kinda take up a lot of room. And don't worry, Kohara's been making sure I do my duties as Herald of Gentle Darkness and making sure I rest and eat enough." Judai told them.

"So, where's Kohara? I haven't seen him since you two went off saving dimensions." Johan asked.

"Ah, he's up at the food line. I was craving sushi, and he offered to get it for me." Judai answered, glancing at the line to see if she saw her lover there. But, she was quickly distracted by her stomach growling, loudly. "I wish he'd hurry up, I'm hungry..."

"You're always hungry." A new voice said, making them all turn. Only Judai truly recognised the person, while the others were confused. It looked and sounded like Kohara, but this guy was too tall to be Kohara. While shorter than most guys, his chin was bout level with Judai's nose when she stood, so he was a good bit taller than Kohara was...

"But Kohara! I'm eating for three here!" Judai playfully whined, a small smirk on her lips. Kohara grinned back and leaned down to kiss her on the nose, before setting the plate of sushi in front of the brunette.

"I know. I made sure to avoid the kind with raw fish, considering you were sick last time you had it." Kohara replied, sitting down in the seat next to Judai.

"Thank you!" Judai said around a full mouth, as she was already stuffing herself with the sushi.

"Kohara? Is that really you?" Rei asked in disbelief.

"Yup, it is. It's the height change that's confusing you, isn't it?" Kohara answered, getting nods in return. "Well, I finally hit a growth spurt."

"Yup, he just shot up!" Judai chirruped, waving her chopsticks into the air, before going back to the food.

"And as Judai can approve, that's not the only part of me that grew." Kohara said with a smirk. The others looked around just in time to see Judai choke on her sushi and turn bright red.

-x-

**Lizzie: **XD Bad Kohara!


	283. O'Brein x Judai Saviour

**Lizzie: **Mah~! It's been over a month! Sorry about the really bad delay guys, but I've been kept really busy and this is actually the first time I've actually been on my laptop since not long after I last updated...

**283: O'Brien x Judai: Saviour. Requested by Hestic.**

**Warnings: **BoyxBoy

**Songs: **Prelude 3.0 by Slipknot and Everytime I Die by Children of Bodom

-x-

Once upon a time, O'Brien had believed he could never be a saviour. After all, saviours saved everyone's lives, yet he couldn't even save his on mother! While not completely happy with these thoughts, he accepted them to be true, as there was nothing he could do to change his past.

If there was anyone O'Brien had believed to be a saviour, it was Judai. He had defeated so many enemies and saved so many of his classmates. O'Brien had quickly found himself, as many of the other students did, looking up to Judai. However, there was one thing O'Brien had never realised: Saviours could fall too, and fall Judai did, when he became Haou in the dark world.

While Judai had been Haou, O'Brien had been terrified. All his ideals about saviours had been shattered and he thought that if the darkness managed to get to Judai, what chance did he stand against it? Theses thoughts had plagued his mind endlessly, almost pushing him to breaking point. Thankfully, Jim had provided a solution before that had happened. Judai wasn't a saviour. Never had been. He was just a boy who cared deeply for his friends.

This answer had given O'Brien the courage he had needed to face Haou Judai. After all, he was just as human as O'Brien was, so why should he be scared? Thankfully, O'Brien managed to get through to Judai using Jim's eye of orichalcos, breaking the hold Haou held over Judai and ending his reign of terror. O'Brien had never really thought anything of it, though. To him, all he had done was do what Jim told him to.

But, when Judai called him his saviour, he started to think again. And he finally figured it out: Nobody was ever a true saviour, they were only perceived as one due to their actions and selflessness. So, while most didn't see O'Brien as a saviour, Judai did. And that was all that mattered to him.

-x-

**Lizzie: **Hmm, dunno what I think about this one... :/


	284. Johan x Judai Naga

**Lizzie: **I'm married~! I'm married~! :D And I can't stop singing and bouncing~! Merry christmas to you all! I hope you have/had a good one! :D Once again, sorry it's late but saying that I was running around like mad is an understatement. ^.^;

**284: Johan x Judai: Naga. Requested by Fox Moonshadow.**

**Warnings: **BoyxBoy, mythical creatures

**Songs: **To Be Loved by Papa Roach, Won't Back Down by Eminem ft Pink

-x-

Joahn hummed happily as he swam along, his powerful blue tail making this action as easy as breathing. Johan, you see, was part of a very rare species called Nagas. They were generally peaceful creatures, unless if their home or family was threatened, at which point all hell would break loose. They had been hunted in the past, their tough scales making a very good armour, but it was not considered treason to hurt Nagas, the king's favourite species, and so they weren't hunted anymore.

But, this ruling had come rather late, and the number of Nagas was small, almost running into extinction. Thankfully, Nagas were able to morph and mate with human men and women to produce an heir, even if it was two males or two females mating, meaning they could easily raise their numbers again.

So, when Johan looked onto the shore and saw a brunette human boy that made his heart flutter, he had no problem admitting to himself that he was attracted to the boy. So, Johan swam towards the shore, morphing his tail into legs and jeans. The boy gasped when Johan emerged from the water, but made not move to get away.

"I'm Johan." Johan easily introduced, reaching the boy in two quick strides.

"J-Judai." Judai stuttered, having not expected to see a Naga. He'd heard of them, sure, but never seen one, even though they were easily identified by the spiral tattoo on the side of their necks.

"You're beautiful." Johan whispered, not able to hold his thoughts back. Judai blushed lightly but grinned up at him.

"You're pretty handsome yourself." Judai replied, unable to get rid of the red on his cheeks. Johan smirked.

"Then may I have the pleasure of taking you out on a date?" Johan asked. Judai blushed brighter but nodded quickly. Johan chuckled. "If you get any redder you'll resemble a tomato."

"With brown hair? That's one tomato I wouldn't touch..." Judai said, making Johan laugh.

"Nah, I think that'd be a pretty cute tomato." Johan replied, kissing Judai on the nose. "See you here tomorrow at 8?"

Without waiting for an answer, Johan walked off, with the intention of finding somewhere he could take Judai. Judai, still on the shore, just blinked then grinned. That was one appointment he would keep.

-x-

**Lizzie: **XD Me too!

To Takamiya (Going to warn you now, Mark is looking over my shoulder and will probably add his own comments XD):

Yes indeed! It has been too long, my friend! -Gives a big hug- XD

Ch. 281:

Too true, and you've got to remember, good things come in small packages!

Mark: Then why are you so small?

Lizzie: Hey! XD

Everyone looks less ukeish than Sho XD

XD I hope he stops kicking your but!

Ch. 282:

XD Judai making funny faces is funny! :D

Ch. 283:

XD It was indeed epic. Though I loved O'Brien's and Haou's duel, I think Jim vs Haou was better.

I know, so many of the other characters could have had way more screen time, but they didn't!

Off:

Not a problem! :D

I think you look cool, Lycaon! (I actually have no idea what you look like... ^.^;)

I've not seen Bonds Beyond Time abridged yet, because I've been way too busy... But I'll try to watch it eventually...

A chibi of me? I want to see it! :D My hair's really long, brown, thick-

Mark: Perfect for a hair attack... -Watches as Lizzie picks up a part of her hair and pokes him with it- No! I've been attacked! Aaaah! -Runs away-

Lizzie: XD My eyes are blue and I get a lot of compliments on them... And they're my favourite feature :D

Once again, Abridged!Yusei is a character I don't know all that well, so I can't do that... I'm sorry...

To JudaiLover74:

I'm glad you did! :D

I'd love to do that prompt! It's on the list! :D


	285. Haou x Judai It's the Fear

**Lizzie: **Yay! I actually updated on time! :O XD Anyway, here's the next chapter!

**285: Haou x Judai: It's the Fear. Requested by Sakual2865. (Inspired by Within Temptation song)**

**Warnings: **BoyxBoy

**Songs: **It's the Fear by Within Temptation.

-x-

When Judai was little, he was afraid of the dark, It was the time that he heard whispers, where all his things cast scary shadow. To escape this fear, he either slept with a nightlight, or slept in his parents bed, believing they could protect him from everything.

As he grew up, he realised it wasn't the dark he was afraid of, but the things that could hide inside it. There was a much better chance of noticing someone sneaking up to you in a well lit room than in a dark one.

So, when Judai saw gold eyes glinting at him from the shadows, he felt that childlike fear returning. However, Haou was quick to reassure him.

"People can hide with light just as well as they can with darkness. Light can blind you to your surroundings. You can quickly adjust to the darkness, but sudden lights are harder to adjust to." Haou had told him. Judai had been quick to realise Haou was right, and as he surrendered himself to the darkness, he thought that maybe the darkness and the creatures inside it weren't that bad after all...

-x-

**Lizzie: **If only you knew, Judai... If only you knew...


	286. Johan x Judai Breaking the Habit

**Lizzie: **Two in one day! :D Lets hope I can keep this up...

**286: Johan x Judai: Breaking the Habit. Requested by Sakural7865. (Inspired by Linkin Park song)**

**Warnings: **BoyxBoy

**Songs: **Breaking the Habit by Linkin Park

-x-

If there was anything Johan hated, it was selfish people, people who took what they wanted, not caring who they hurt along the way. This is why Johan hated most of Duel Academia.

They all seemed to depend on Judai, never once asking him if he was already busy, or if Judai actually wanted to help. However, Judai took it all into stride with a smile that never showed how tired or stressed he actually was. It was only Johan who saw that side of Judai; the one that just wanted a little time to himself, the one confined to bed because he'd worked himself to sickness, again.

Each and every time Johan saw Judai like that, he made a promise to himself. He was going to break Duel Academia's habit of depending on Judai, no matter what it took.

-x-

**Lizzie: **Go Johan! :D


	287. Thief King Bakura x Judai Captive

**Lizzie: **Yay! I think I'm getting better at consistently updating! :D

**287: Thief King Bakura x Judai: Captive. Requested by BleedingStrawerries. (Sequel to Ch. 72: Thief)**

**Warnings: **BoyxBoy

**Songs: **Dancing Dead by Avenged Sevenfold, The Zodiac by Kamelot

-x-

Judai slowly woke with a groan, immediately covering his eyes with his arm to block out any light. He turned over, hoping to get maybe a few more minutes of sleep, but then woke with a start as he realised that he was in an unfamiliar bed.

Judai shot up and looked around, seeing he wasn't even on a bed at all, but what looked to be a pile of hay in the middle of a cave. Fear settled into his heart as he started to remember what had occurred last time he was awake... He remembered hearing someone in his home, being grabbed and then going unconscious... He had been kidnapped!

Judai suddenly heard footsteps and grabbed a piece of wood from a pile sitting in the corner, presumably for firewood, and pressed his back to the wall, hoping the darkness of the cave could keep him hidden.

Judai was immensely surprised to see a very familiar face walk in, one he had seen on wanted posters several times... It was the Thief King! Judai held his breath as the man passed by him, and then watched as he paused when he realised Judai wasn't where he had left him.

Judai moved as quickly as he could, swinging the wood at the Thief King's head as hard as possible. But, unfortunately, he wasn't fast enough. His wrist was easily grabbed and enough pressure was applied to make him gasp and drop the wood. Before Judai could even blink he was back against the wall, hands pinned, staring right in the eyes of the Thief King.

"Oh, it's just you. And here I thought one of the many guards looking for me had found this place..." The Thief King said.

"What do you want with me, Thief King?" Judai asked, trying to sound intimidating. But he obviously failed as the Thief King threw his head back and laughed.

"First off, as much as I like hearing you say my title, it's Bakura." Bakura started. "And secondly, I want you for company."

"Company?" Judai questioned, now immensely confused.

"Well, you see, I don't really have that many people I can talk to on a regular basis, so it gets awfully lonely." Bakura started. Judai was unsure... Why did he get the feeling there was much more to what Bakura was implying? "Of course, that also means that _certain needs_ don't get fulfilled."

Judai's eyes widened and his breathing hitched. Despite what his friends thought, he wasn't completely naïve... He knew perfectly well what Bakura was implying, but that didn't mean he liked it.

"A-and if I refuse?" Judai shakily asked.

"Well, I'd have to keep you here. I can't have you blabbing to people where I like to hide, can I? Also, I'm not going to force you into sex if you don't want it. I may be evil, but even I wouldn't sink that low." Bakura answered, making Judai let out a small sigh of relief. "But don't worry, you'll want me soon enough."

Before Judai could even formulate a reply, Bakura kissed him. Judai gasped, unwittingly giving Bakura access to get his tongue in the brunette's mouth. Bakura barely held back a groan, the taste of Judai's mouth being one of the best things he had ever tasted. His tongue explored Judai's mouth eagerly, not able to get enough of that taste. But, like all good things, it had to come to an end. Bakura broke away to get his breath back before smirking at the still stunned brunette, and then walking away.

Judai stood there,and let one of his hand reach up to his lips, which were tingling like mad. Surely he wasn't attracted to Bakura like that, right?

Judai wasn't sure anymore...

-x-

**Lizzie: **XD I'm stopping it there before it gets too long! -Blinks and then giggles at the sexual innuendo that popped into her head-

**Mark: **Hey, Liz-neko, what's with all the big words?

**Lizzie: **Huh? What do you mean?

**Mark: **'Presumably'? 'Fulfilled'? 'Formulate'?

**Lizzie: **Aw.. Does poor Marky-chan not understand the big words?

**Mark: **-Grumbles- I hate you sometimes...

**Lizzie: **Love you too! XD

**To I'm not who you think I am:**

Review 1:

XD Wow, you were able to find pervertedness where I wasn't! :O Thank you very much! :D

Review 2:

Thank you! I'd love to write that, but what do you want the prompt to be?

**To Takamiya:**

Good to see you too! Thank you muchly! :D It's fine take all the time you need!

Ch. 284:

I know, I absolutely adore mythology, but I'm not allowed to read it much because I get totally absorbed into it... XD

Oral? XDDDDDDD

Yeah, I was in a weird mood when I wrote that... And craving tomatoes XD

Ch. 285:

XD Too true!

Also true! Haou's actually a big softie! XD -Gets hit by Muse Haou- Hey!

Ch. 286:

I know! I mean, I did like season three, somewhat, but every character, apart from Jim, Johan, Judai, O'Brien, Yubel and Sho (Sometimes) became practically useless!

XD Yup! Johan rock all the gems socks!

Off:

Ah, good for you! :D

I will get around to it, eventually...

XD You should be careful what you say, Lycaon...

I'd love that! Thank you!


	288. Kenzan x Judai Miracle Dig

**Lizzie: **Darn, just as I thought I was getting consistent, I got busy again... Typical...

**288: Kenzan x Judai: Miracle Dig. Requested by JesseJohan4evr.**

**Warnings: **BoyxBoy, sappiness, sexual implications

**Songs: **Plug in Baby, Butterflies and Hurricanes, Supermassive Black Hole, All by Muse.

-x-

"So, why did you bring me here?" Judai asked his boyfriend, Kenzan.

"Because you attract extraordinary things and we need something extraordinary on this dig." Kenzan answered.

"Oh. So it's not because you enjoy my company?" Judai questioned with fake disappointment lacing his voice.

"That too." Kenzan quipped with a light, teasing tone of voice. Judai stuck his tongue out at the ravenette and pretended to walk away in a huff, but only succeeding in managing to trip over something on the ground. Judai thankfully managed not to completely fall over, but his ankle got twisted because of the trip, making Judai yelp loudly. Kenzan instantly rushed over, supporting the brunette since he couldn't put any weight on his right foot. Kenzan looked back to see what Judai had tripped over, only to blink as he saw part of a fossil.. Only Judai...

"Hey, guys! I think we've found something!" Kenzan called. The other palaeontologists rushed over and made quick work of digging and brushing off the rest of the fossils. What they uncovered amazed them. It was a whole family of dinosaurs, two adults and two children, the fossils almost perfectly preserved.

"That's amazing... They were together in life and death..." Judai whispered, the awe in his voice easy to hear. Kenzan nuzzled his neck.

"That's the way I hope we'll be." Kenzan told him. Judai smiled and, without thinking, set his foot down. Judai yelped again and Kenzan gave him a worried look.

"C'mon, let's get you to the doctors." Kenzan said, helping him towards the medical tent.

"Yeah, probably a good idea." Judai replied.

"And then maybe we can work on making a family of our own." Kenzan teased with a suggestive tone. Judai just blushed and whapped him over the head.

-x-

**Lizzie: **XD Only Judai could manage a great find like that with just almost falling over!

**To I'm not who you think I am:**

Thank you for taking the time to read all my drabbles, there's quite a few! XD

Thank you for the request! It's on my list and shall be written ASAP!

I am very muchly enjoying my marriage, thank you :)


	289. Asuka x Judai Heroism

**Lizzie: **Okay! Next chapter! :D

**289: Asuka x Judai: Heroism. Requested by JesseJohan4evr.**

**Warnings: **To yaoi/yuri fans, it's het.

**Songs: **The Black Halo by Kamelot, Bring Back That Leroy Brown by Queen

-x-

With most tales about heroes, the hero in question would always swoop in at just he right moment and use his powers to save the damsel in distress. However, despite the fact Judai was considered a hero, he and Asuka were almost nothing like that. Well, Judai did save people, and he did have powers like the comic book heroes, but he was still not like those heroes.

After all, those heroes didn't commit genocide. The didn't wield a power that was considered evil. There was also the fact that Asuka wasn't considered a damsel in distress, since she was an independent woman who could take care of herself, well, mostly. There were one or two instances where Judai had saved Asuka, but it was still Sho who was closer to the 'damsel in distress' role.

But, this suited the two, and they continued this way. The only person they knew that suited the whole 'Hero' gimmick was Edo, who seemed to like to live that persona sometimes.

Besides, if being a hero meant prancing around in a silly suit, both Asuka and Judai would prefer it if Edo kept the hero job.

-x-

**Lizzie: **-Gets mental image of Edo jumping around in a super hero costume and bursts out laughing-

To I'm not who you think I am:

I'm glad you understand, and I hope your life calms down soon too!

Thank you for the massive compliment :D Don't worry about the typo, every one makes them once in a while.


	290. Abidos x Judai After Afterlife

**Lizzie:** Happy new year to everybody! :D

**290: Abidos x Judai: After Afterlife. Requested by JesseJohan4evr. (Sequel to 108: 'Rebirth')**

**Warnings: **BoyxBoy, sexual implications, mentions of character deaths.

**Songs: **Can't Stop, Gotta Date With Hate by Lostprophets, The Obsessive Devotion by Epica

-x-

Over the many years Judai had been with Abidos, they had grown as close as two people could, without being related, of course. The many years had also brought all of Judai's friends to the afterlife and, while Judai had been saddened to hear of his friends dying, he was immensely happy at seeing them again.

None of his friends were surprised to hear of his and Abidos's relationship, having all heard the story of their duel, the deal, and how that deal was sealed.

Of course, the first thing every single one of them asked was if Manjoume's prediction of Judai getting laid when he entered the afterlife came true. Judai's blush gave the answer to that question immediately.

-x-

**Lizzie: **XD

**To I'm not who you think I am:**

XD Really? Because I'm not keen on fianceshipping either... You don't need to check every five seconds... I usually update quite late at night because it's about the only time I can actually get on the laptop...

You might have to wait quite a while for your request, right now I've got.. Um... Let me count... 31 requests... So if I update once a day, that'll take me a month to get through...


	291. Neko Hybrid! Pharaoh x Judai Guard Kitty

**Lizzie: **My god... Has it really been that long of a time since I updated? Say it isn't so! Sorry I took so ultra long to update you guys, life has been well... Life. Trust me, if I'd even had the time to write, I would have, but I really haven't. Trust me, three jobs, house hunting and married life leaves very little time for oneself. Thankfully, I just took a job that pays more than two of my old jobs combined, and it has less hours! :D So hopefully now I can get writing and, more importantly, updating!

...It's so great to be back! -Glomps all the amazing readers/reviewers-

**291: Neko Hybrid! Pharaoh x Judai: Guard Kitty. Requested by JesseJohan4evr.**

**Warnings: **Mostly humanised Pharaoh, BoyxBoy

**Songs: **Billy Jean by Michael Jackson

-x-

"Hey!" Judai snapped for what felt like the ten millionth time, brandishing the wooden spoon like a weapon. "Leave the soup alone!"

"But it smells so good!" Yohan whined, trying to duck around Judai to get a spoonful of said soup, only to get whacked on the head with the spoon. "Ow!"

This, unfortunately for Judai, was a regular occurrence. He had been assigned as the cook of the apartment, mainly because Yohan couldn't boil water without burning something, and Judai himself had actually turned out to be quite a good cook. This, of course, meant that whenever he cooked Yohan _always _tried to sneak something before it was finished. Fortunately, he had some help.

"You kind of asked for that." A different voice said, making Yohan jump.

"Oh, Hi Pharaoh! You here for dinner? There's more than enough for everyone." Judai greeted.

"That would be great, thanks. Now, Yohan, I believe Judai told you to leave the soup alone?" Pharaoh asked.

"Yeah, yeah. Jeeze, it's like you're his guard kitty or something." Yohan muttered, leaving the kitchen. Pharaoh's ear twitched in annoyance, but he left it alone.

"Sometimes, I wonder if our relationship is actually like a family. With you and me being the parents and Yohan being the kid." Judai mused, tasting the soup and giving a small hum before adding a tiny amount of salt. Pharaoh laughed loudly.

"You do make an excellent mother." Pharaoh agreed, laughing as he ducked the wooden spoon that Judai threw at him without looking back. He quickly stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Judai, pulling him so that the smaller brunette's back was against his chest.

"Hey! Could I get a warning before you do that, please?" Judai complained, but snuggled into Pharaoh anyway.

"I'll think about it." Pharaoh sniggered, wrapping his tail around Judai's waist.

"C'mon, let go. I need to finish the soup." Judai said, trying to get out his arms and failing.

"But you're warm." Pharaoh moaned, hugging him tighter.

"The soup will burn." Judai warned.

"If you make that soup burn, Pharaoh, I will never forgive you!" Yohan shouted from behind the door.

"Stop eavesdropping!" Pharaoh shouted back, but let go of Judai anyway. Judai quickly set about pouring the soup into large bowls and then shouted Yohan in for dinner.

"Thanks, mum!" Yohan said with a huge grin. Judai rolled her eyes, but otherwise let it be. "Hey, mum, can I have a little sister?" 

"Yohan!" Both Pharaoh and Judai cried.

-x-

**Lizzie: **XD

To I'm not who you think I am:

I could reply to all your reviews... But it'd take way too much time ^.^' So I'm just going to summarise it into one huge THANK YOU! You don't have to draw any pics , but if you do, could you send me a link, pretty please?

To Takamiya:

Hiya! :D

XD Thankies, though you were no where near as delayed as I am!

It's okay!

287:

Oh, I know... Rape happens way too often, and it's sick!

XDDDD My muse Judai is now pouting in the corner...

288:

It is? Wow, you do learn something new every day!

XD I didn't even think of that!

I've not read it, but I'll try and find the time to!

289:

Glad you liked it!

I agree!

Very true there... But when they're meant to look silly, it's funny! XD

290:

XD YGO is very addicting!

Very true! :D

Off:

Of course gay subtext makes YGO! It's so much fun to watch out for! Especially if you can make it perverted! XD


	292. Jounouchi x Judai Funeral

**Lizzie: **Right, I will make up for the really long break! I will update as much as possible, as soon as possible!

**292: Jounouchi x Judai: Funeral. Requested by JesseJohan4evr.**

**Warnings: **BoyxBoy, death

**Songs: **Triple Corpse Hammerblow by Children of Bodom

-x-

Jounouchi sighed as he placed a hand on the headstone, looking at the words engraved on it, but not really reading them.

"I can't believe you're gone. It just seemed like you would be there forever." Jounouchi whispered. A hand was placed on his shoulder and Jounouchi looked up to see Judai's father, who practically was his own father, standing next to him.

"Lets go home." Judai's dad said. Jounouchi nodded and moved slowly, barely holding his tears back. Part of him didn't want to go home. He knew how quiet it would be and the Yuki household never felt right when it was quiet.

"It'll be strange without him being around." Jounouchi mused.

"I know, but we'll all get through this." The older man replied. They both walked towards the exit, joined by another person along the way, who pulled Jounouchi into a hug just before they left. Jounouchi gave a weak smile.

"Thanks, Judai." Jounouchi whispered. Judai just nodded and gave him a small smile, before taking his hand and starting to lead Jounouchi away from the graveyard. Before they left though, Jounouchi looked back.

"Goodbye, dad."

-x-

**Lizzie: **Okay, how many of you did I trick into thinking it was Judai who had died? -Ducks things thrown at her- Okay, okay! I won't do that again!


	293. Asuka x Momoe x Judai Betrayal

**Lizzie: **Yay! Another chapter! Let's hope I can now get at least semi reliable with my updates!

**Muse Manjoume: **Why do I doubt that's going to happen?

**Lizzie: **Hey!

**293: Asuka x Momoe x Judai: Betrayal. Requested by JessJohan4evr.**

**Warnings: **Het, for those allergic to it XD

**Songs: **You Got It Wrong, Guilty and In the Shadows by The Rasmus

-x-

"You betrayed me." Judai said, his head bent down, his face hidden by his hair. A female voice gasped.

"No! I didn't mean to." The female voice whimpered.

"You do know what this means, right?" Judai asked, his voice sounding slightly threatening. The owner of the female voice tried to back away from Judai, but was quickly caught. "Tickle time!"

"Noooo!" Judai's four year old cousin, Sayuki, shouted. But then the shout quickly dissolved into giggles as Judai tickled her mercilessly, a huge grin on his face.

"Who would have thought that Judai would be so good with kids?" Momoe asked in wonder.

"Well, he is essentially a big kid himself, so it makes sense..." Asuka mused.

"True." Momoe agreed with a small laugh. They watched as Sayuki escaped from Judai and Judai, growling and pretending to be a monster, followed the giggling girl. "He'd make a good dad one day."

"I think you're getting a bit far ahead there Momoe, we've only been dating him a week!" Asuka teased. Momoe blushed.

"You know what I meant!" She cried. Before Asuka could reply, however, Sayuki ran up to her and hugged her leg.

"As'ka-chan! Save me from Judai!" Sayuki pleaded, and Asuka laughed, her and Momoe joining in the fun Judai and Sayuki were having.

Momoe was right, Judai would make a good dad, some day.

-x-

**Lizzie: **Not to sure about the ending of this one :/


	294. Amon x Judai Ninja

**Lizzie: **Rightio! Another update! :D

**294: Amon x Judai: Ninja. Requested by JesseJohan4evr.**

**Warnings: **BoyxBoy, sexual implications.

**Songs: **Hold On by Good Charlotte, Cadence of Her Last Breath by Nightwish

-x-

Amon had never considered himself a ninja. Ninjas had to be sneaky, quiet and had to appear as is they were non threatening, when they were in fact a force to be reckoned with.

Amon was quiet and sneaky, true, but even with the baggy clothing he tended to wear, people could tell he was big, and not from body fat, but pure muscle and therefore likely dangerous in a fight.

If there was anyone that Amon thought would make a good ninja, it was his boyfriend, Judai. Judai could be very quiet, despite his loud nature, and sneaky when he wanted to be. Especially when it came to stealing a piece of fried shrimp of someone else's plate. There was also the fact that people who didn't know him grossly underestimated him.

Maybe it was the cheerful smile that made his eyes sparkle, or the innocence that radiated of the brunette like a beacon, but people always seemed to think that dangerous. Amon knew better. After all, he knew that hidden under Judai's baggy clothes was a toned and lithe body. Sure, Judai was built more for speed more than strength (Though he could pack one hell of a punch), but he was just as dangerous, if not more so, than Amon was.

Besides, sometimes, during those intimate moments they both loved, articles of Amon's clothing would disappear so quickly that Amon swore that Judai at least had some ninja training.

-x-

**Lizzie: **XD I likey this one!


	295. Ayanokouji Mitsuru x Judai Change of Hea

**Lizzie: **Two in one night! :O

**295: Ayanokouji Mitsuru (Tennis guy! XD) x Judai: Change of Heart.**

**Warnings: **BoyxBoy

**Songs: **Fools Of Damnation ~ The Embrace That Smothers Part IX

-x-

Before meeting Judai, Mitsuru had thought he could get anyone ge wanted. Guys and girls had swooned over him countless times, proving this train of thought.

But he then duelled Judai for Asuka's affections, believing that when the blond girl saw how powerful he was, she would fall head over heels for him. He was wrong, and terribly so. Not only did he lose, but Asuka told him flat out she wasn't interested in a relationships.

This had made him stop and and think. He realised that he was arrogant by thinking he could have anyone he wanted without working for it. He had talked to Judai about this, since they had bonded slightly over their duel, and Judai praised him for finally seeing the truth, and also gave him the most important peace of advice he had ever gotten in his life:

"No matter how perfect a person is, there's always someone who hates their guts." Judai had said, which had Mitsuru laugh as he clearly saw the truth in that statement.

The two became fast friends after that, and it wasn't long until, much to Mitsuru's surprise, he developed a crush on Judai. But, this was different from his other crushes. This time, he was more determined to get the one he wanted. This time, he would actually put up a fight.

-x-

**Lizzie: **Yeah, go Mitsuru!


End file.
